Lost Girl
by Dr.Indigo
Summary: After nearly losing her life at the hands of Thanos, Avatar Korra has been banished from her world. She finds herself stranded on a strange new world full of wonders and horrors beyond her comprehension. Will she find her way home, or will Thanos' cruel punishment forever keep her from her loved ones.
1. Prologue: I am the Watcher

Okay folks. This is my second story so I thought I'd try something different. This is a crossover of my two favorite shows. Disclaimer: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes belongs to Marvel as do all its characters, locations, and terms. Legend of Korra belongs to Nickelodeon as do all its characters, locations, and terms. Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Prologue: I am the Watcher.

The Universe…

So vastly complicated and yet wonderfully simple.

It is home to over a billion galaxies; stretching out into infinity and racing toward its inevitable end. It is host life forms so diversified that no one race could have ever imagined the others. Time and time again these races have met. Some like the thinkers of Zenn-La seek peace and enlightenment. Others like the Kree and the Skrulls seek to conquer and subjugate all others. And still others seek only death.

It is in this one sector of the universe, a galaxy known as the Milky Way, that two sister planets reside. Like antipodes they exist at opposite points of the galaxy. On one side we have the planet Earth, although primitive by most standards, its technology has led to the rise of threats beyond the imagination of most life forms. To combat these threats certain individuals with unique skills and abilities taken it upon themselves to serve as this worlds protectors. For you see, this is the world of Heroes.

On the other side we have a world which has no name. It is a world where ancient tradition melds with modern technology. This is the world of the Benders. This young world has no unique elements or strategic value so it is beneath the notice of most advanced races. In its entire history it has never been invaded or in fact had any contact with any race from beyond its atmosphere.

However that is about to change. For you see dear friend, today this world will lose its innocence. Today this nameless world will be visited by a being from beyond. A being with powers beyond their scope of understanding. He is the titan Thanos, Servant of Death, and his arrival will spell destruction for the people of this world. And although it breaks my heart, I can do nothing to stop this impending tragedy.

For you see, I am Uatu the Watcher. I am charged with recording all events of significance in this sector of the cosmos. It is a task that brings me great joy and great sorrow.

End Notes: BTW I based a good chunk of the dialogue in this off the first episode of Silver Surfer the animated series which is also owned by Marvel. So tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: A Day Unlike Any Other

Okay, First real chapter is here. What to say? First let me say thank you to all those who favorited the prologue and put it on your watch list. You know who you are. I love you all. Second I want to remind everyone who reads this chapter to please review. I can't know what you think unless you review. Third is a disclaimer. Avengers: Earth's mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel as are all its characters, locations and terms. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon as are all its characters, locations, and terms. I am a simple entertainer. I gain nothing from writing this. Well now that that's out of the way. On with the show!

Chapter 1: A Day Unlike Any Other.

Republic City…

A symbol of peace and unity between the Four Bending Nations. A place where benders and non-benders from all over the world could work and live together in harmony… or at least that was the idea.

Yes dear friend, Republic City is a city in pain. For you see, not five months ago, a group of radicals known as the Equalists sought to disrupt this harmony by ridding this world of its most unique commodity; Bending. However, thanks to the efforts of Avatar Korra and her allies, Amon, the leader of the movement was exposed for the fraud he was and the uprising fell. But the city is still recovering. Yet still they get by, with the Avatar as a beacon of hope they move forward in spite of adversity.

But today, dear friend, their hope will be broken.

On a day unlike any other…

XXX

"Sorry Sato, no visitors again today." The guard called to the man in the cell. He didn't respond. He never did. "Okay then. Your dinner will be here in a few minutes." And with that he left the man alone with his thoughts.

This was Hiroshi Sato; formerly one of Republic City's great captains of industry. Now a mere shell of his former self. In his quest to avenge the death of his wife, he turned to Equalists, and in so doing lost his daughter, his company, and everything he once held dear. After his imprisonment he prayer to see his daughter Asami, on the slim hope he could make thinks right again; but she never came. As the weeks turned to months he lost all hope completely. Now he just prayed for death.

**KABOOM! **

The back wall of the cell exploded. The force blew Hiroshi face first into the bars of his cell. He tried to pick himself off the ground, but he was still dazed from the collision.

"Good evening Mr. Sato." Said a deep voice from within the resulting dust cloud. "Might I have a word with you?"

"Who… who are you?" Asked Hiroshi as he tried to focus on the figure in the moonlight.

"Someone who's come a very long way and has very little patience. So listen carefully because I shall only say this once. A mutual acquaintance of ours told me you have something I've been searching for for quite some time. Now answer me. Where is the Space Gem?"

XXX

"Mako can I please take this stupid thing off? I feel ridiculous." Korra said to her boyfriend as she was being led down the street. For some reason he insisted she be blindfolded.

"It's not much further now. Just be patient. I promise you'll love it." Mako reassured her.

Mako had been acting strange all week. Sneaking out with Bolin, having secret conversations with Asami, and then having him waltz into her room telling her to put on a blindfold. If she were a lesser person she might have suspected something sinister, but she was Korra, so she just rolled with it.

They suddenly came to a stop and Mako said "Okay we're here!" He quickly pulled away the blindfold and before her eyes could even adjust to the light her eyes were met with a joyous "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" in three part harmony. She was in a quaint little noodle house and before her Bolin and Asami sat happily in a booth.

"Happy Birthday Korra." Mako said softly before gently kissing her on the lips.

"Oh, you guys. You didn't have to do this." Korra said, flattered and a little embarrassed. With all that's happened she had completely forgotten her own birthday.

"Nonsense Korra, you deserve a little treat." Said Asami smiling.

"Yeah, come have a seat. Our food 'll be here in a minute." Said Bolin with his usual boyish charm.

So the four friends sat together and enjoyed a tasty meal of noodles. As they sat and talked for a while, Korra couldn't help but feel blessed. After all she'd been through, it was nice to just sit back and enjoy a meal with friends. And oh what friends they were. Mako was everything a girl could want in a boyfriend; smart, athletic, companionate, hardworking, not to mention a really hot… uh face. Bolin was the same as ever, still the loveable goofball. And Asami, in spite of all they've been through, was still a loyal and caring friend. Life couldn't get any better.

Unfortunately the good times were cut short by the arrival of another familiar face.

"Chief Beifong? What brings you here? Decided to crash our little party huh?" Bolin said with his usual decorum.

Lin walked over and sat down across from Asami with a grim look on her face. She signed and said "Asami… it's about your father."

"I already told you. I have nothing to say to…"

"He's dead Asami." Lin said softly.

"What?" Was the collective response.

Lin sighed. "We just got the news over the radio. About two hours ago someone broke into his cell and…" She paused for a minute. "All they found was a smear on the wall."

Asami just sat there with her eyes open wide. Her face went pale.

"Who would do something like that?" Korra asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. But know it wasn't an accident. Hiroshi's cell was on the fifth floor of the prison and the perpetrator entered the cell through the outer wall. No other cell was touch so Hiroshi was the intended target." Her heart ached for Asami as she spoke. She knew it wasn't easy losing a father, no matter what he had done.

"Wait, he went through a three foot thick metal wall five floors up? Who could pull off something like that?" Bolin said, obviously more interested in the perpetration of such an impossible feat than the death of an old enemy.

"Not sure, but Hiroshi wasn't the only one. Earlier today one of Hiroshi's old business partners was killed in his apartment by an explosion of unknown origin. It's too convenient to be a coincidence." She turned her gaze to Asami. "Asami, I swear I will find whoever did this and bring them to justice. Sorry to kill your good times. Happy Birthday Korra." And with that she got up and left.

Asami was silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke in a low tone. "Please take me home."

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway. We should all head back to Air Temple Island." Said Bolin as he got up to stretch. Mako agreed to drive them back to the docks.

Asami just remained silent.

XXX

It was a long ride back to the docks. They had been driving for several minutes and Asami had said nothing since leaving the restaurant. Bolin had attempted to break the silence, but a glare from Mako told him to stay quiet. Korra didn't now what to say. She couldn't imagine how Asami felt. It can't be easy losing a parent. No matter what happened between them, Asami and Hiroshi still loved each other. At least, that's what Korra thought.

They were just about to pass the First Bank of Republic City when… "Mako STOP!"

Mako slammed on the breaks in front of the bank. "Asami! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Asami hopped out of the car and started for the front door. The other quickly followed.

"Asami what are you doing?" Asked Korra.

"I need to get in there. My father has a safe deposit box."

"Seriously? Look I know your upset, but don't you think it's a little late to be going through the old mementos?" Asked Bolin, who obviously wanted to renew his acquaintance with his bed.

"No! Don't you get it? First they kill one of my father's associates, and then they kill my father. What if they were looking for something only they knew about? My father kept all his most important documents and assets in his safe deposit box. Whatever they're looking for must be here."

Everyone just stared at her. Korra was the first to voice her thoughts. "Asami listen… that's a pretty big if."

"Yeah" Bolin spoke up. "And besides, even if it is true, it's almost eleven and the bank is closed. What makes you think who's ever behind this would try and break in now?"

**CRASH! **

The glass doors of the bank shattered as a large metal vault door sailed through them and collided with the building across the street.

"Oh man!" Bolin whined to himself as the others moved forward to investigate. "I'm never gonna get to sleep tonight."

XXX

As the self appointed Team Avatar moved closer to the open vault they could hear a deep voice from within.

"Damn! Which one was it again? Ugh! Nineteen hours of questioning apes! But it will all be worth it, once I find … "

"Okay listen, here's the plan." Mako said as they stood by the open vault. "Bolin, use your earthbending to try and trap them in the vault. Now these guys are obviously metalbenders so that won't stop them, but it will give me and Korra enough time to… uh Korra?"

"Hey Scumbag!" Korra called out as she in the dead center of the doorway. Much to the annoyance of Mako. "Bet you think your really clever dontcha? Breaking into the bank this late at night. Well guess what? I'm the Avatar and if you think you're walking outta here without a fight then you… OH boy!"

"Korra! Are you nuts? What are you… OH boy!"

"Bro what's wron… OH boy!"

"What's the matter with you thre… OH Boy!"

Oh boy indeed. For in that vault sat some kind of monster. It was at least twice as tall as any of them; its massive body was covered in bulging muscles. Almost its entire body was covered with either some kind of blue cloth or what looked like gold armor. On each of its massive hands it wore a golden glove; its right glove was embedded with three oval shaped jewels that sparkled in the light. On its forehead it wore some sort of gold crest. The only part of it that wasn't covered was its face; which was purple and wrinkled with a well defined jaw. Its eyes were pure white and devoid of ant pupil or iris. It sat in what appeared to be a floating metal chair as it stroked its chin in contemplation and examined the safe deposit boxes.

The four stood there still as stone; in shock of what they were seeing. Bolin was the first to speak up. "Mako… what is that thing?"

"No idea… maybe it's some kind of spirit?"

Asami walked up to the strange creature; fire in her eyes. "Hey you!" She called to the creature. "Are you the one who murdered Hiroshi Sato?"

The creature didn't even turn to look at her.

"I said; Did you kill my Father?" Asami yelled at the towering behemoth, but still it paid her no mind.

"Ah-ha! Now I remember; #81." The creature said as he pointed to said box; which seemed to magically open all by itself. From out of the box floated a small platinum ring with a large purple jewel.

"That's my mother's wedding ring. What are you doing?"

"Ugh! How gaudy? Sato you had terrible taste. I have done this world a great service." The creature said to itself as it plucked the gem from the ring and cast the band aside. "Much better."

"How dare you? You horrible, horrible…" But Asami's rage was cut short as she was suddenly struck by an invisible force sent her back several feet.

"Asami!" Mako rushed by her side.

Bolin slid next to Korra and whispered "Psst! Korra. Try talking to it. You're the Avatar, maybe it will listen to you?"

Korra stepped forward and stood before the creature. "Um… listen… You probably didn't hear me before but I'm the Avatar. So whatever's got you so upset, I'm sure we can reach a nonviolent and peaceful compromise." Korra said as she did her best Tenzin imitation. "So what do you say? Can we make a deal?'

The floating chair turned so the creature now faced Korra, but it continued to ignore her and continued examining the gem in its hand. "Yes… It certainly looks like the others but I must make sure."

"Excuse me! I said I'm the Avatar! Don't you know what that means?"

"Computer, scan the gem in my hand." The creature spoke as another voice came from its chair.

**Scan Commencing. **

Then a thin beam of light came from one of the armrests and washed over the purple gem.

"Hello! I know you can hear me!"

**Scan Complete. Results Negative. No Object Detected. **

"Yes… it has no weight, no mass, no energy signature, and the scanners don't even register its existence. Yet I can see and feel it plain as day."

"AHHH! This is ridiculous!"

"There can be no doubt. At long last; the fourth Infinity Gem is finally mine!"

"Will you stop talking to yourself already and talk to me! You Prune-Faced WEIRDO!" Korra yelled at the top of her lungs. She was sick of being ignored.

The creature looked down at her as she huffed in anger. It smirked at her and said "Awww… How adorable." It said in a mocking tone. "Sorry little girl. Daddy can't play with you right now. He's on a quest." The creature chuckled to itself and turned its attention back to the gem.

"Little Girl? Why you wrinkly son of a-ooof" Her insult was cut short as another invisible force sent her flying back and landed at Bolin's feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her back up.

"Yeah…a little dizzy though"

"Alright that does it!" Said Bolin as he stepped forward. It was his turn to face the monster.

Like before the creature paid him no mind and instead spoke to its chair again. "Computer, please locate the Collector's ship. I want to pay my old friend a visit."

**Searching… **

"Alright Purple Puss! I didn't wanna have to do this, 'cause I'm really, really sleepy, but you forced my hand. Now get ready to face the wrath of Bolin!" Again the creature ignored him.

**Search Complete. Subject is in the Andromeda Galaxy. Quadrant: 0982. **

"Excellent. Prepare to matter jump to that location. I'm so bored with this wretched planet."

"TAKE THIS!" Bolin yelled as he stomped his foot to the ground. A moment later a cluster of large stone spikes erupted from beneath the creature's chair. The creature fell forward and lost its grip in the gem as it hit the floor. The spikes tore the chair to pieces. Chunks clanged as they hit the floor; the bulk the remained impaled on the spikes belched smoke and sparks.

"Bolin! That was incredible!" Korra exclaimed as she embraced her friend in a quick hug.

"Oh please… stop it. It was nothing really." He said in mock modesty.

"Nice work bro." Mako said as he rejoined the group carrying an unconscious Asami on his back.

However Bolin's praise was cut short by the sound of heavy footsteps. The creature was back on its feet and stopping towards the young benders. It looked ever bigger than before. It stopped right in front of them and looked down. Its face contorted with rage it spoke.

"Alright children, now you have my full attention."

End Notes: I really hope you people appreciate what I do for you. Don't get me wrong, I love writing. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. But I started writing this chapter at 11:09 am this morning and right now its 11:45 pm. I waited over a week to write this chapter so I wouldn't screw up the continuity. Then I spent over 12 hours writing this thing. Granted I took three 1 hour breaks, but still. All so I could try and post this chapter on the day of the finale. So please, please, please review! Oh and tell you friends.


	3. Chapter 2: A Triumph Turned Tragic

Okay, that took a long time. I made this one longer as a special thank you to all those who favorited this story and put it on alert. As usual Marvel owns Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Nickelodeon own The Legend of Korra. I took some creative liberties with Thanos and the Infinity Gems since neither were present in the series. Hope no one minds. WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for episodes of Avengers: EMH that have not premiered in America yet, but its nothing really major. So don't bother waiting 17 weeks to read this thing. That being said, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2: A Triumph Turned Tragic.

Air Temple Island…

A living testament to the wisdom and tradition of the Air Nomad Civilization. Where airbenders and acolytes alike can live lives of freedom, meditation, and peace.

However, one man on the island was not at peace. This is Tenzin; the youngest son of the late Avatar Aang and the world's only living airbending master. Here, on the docks on the shore of the island he stands; staring out into the city and waiting.

"Tenzin." called a voice from behind. He turns around to see his beloved wife Pema. "It's almost midnight, please come to bed."

He looks at her and lets out a deep sigh. "I'm worried Pema. They should've been back hours ago. Who knows what kind of trouble they could've gotten into?"

"Calm down dear. I'm sure they just lost track of time." Pema tried to reassure her husband. "They're young, and its Korra's birthday they're probably out somewhere having the time of their lives. Now come to bed; you have a city council meeting in the morning."

Tenzin let out another deep sigh. "You're right. Let's go to bed." He knew he shouldn't worry. Korra had realized her full potential, she has with her friends, and most of the bending triads fled the city during Amon's attack; but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

However, as he and his wife reached the front door of there home he dismissed the feeling as stress. After all; what's the worst that could happen?

**KABOOOM! **

Tenzin turned around and stopped dead at what he saw. A massive flash of blood red light erupted from the financial district. The sounds satomobiles crashing and people screaming could be heard all the way from the island; and he wasn't sure but Tenzen swore he saw a satomobile hurling through the air.

"Pema." Said Tenzin, his voice sounding very serious. "Get in the house and stay there. No matter what you hear. Stay and watch over the children." Pema nodded and went in the house. Tenzin whistled for his bison Oogi.

Something told him it was going to be a long night.

XXX

Earth.

Water.

Air.

Fire.

Lightning.

They hit it with everything and it wasn't even flinching.

After surviving the creature's initial attack and persuading a passing motorist to get the unconscious Asami far away from there, Korra, Bolin and Mako lured the creature out into the open and began hammering the beast with everything they had, but nothing worked. Even when hit with every element at once the creature just shrugged it off. It seemed to be enjoying itself.

Downtown looked like a warzone. Everywhere you looked there were people running for there lives, satomobiles crushed or on fire, and craters from where the creature had fired its strange energy blasts.

"Come now children. Is this really the best you can do? You're putting me to sleep." The creature gloated; clearly bored of this fight.

"This isn't working. We need a plan." Mako called out to his brother and girlfriend as he fired another futile fire blast. He was running on fumes. They all were.

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions." Said Bolin, about to drop.

"Excuse me. Little girl?" called the creature to Korra.

"My name is Korra!" she yelled back as she fired another air blast.

"Whatever. Listen this has been terribly amusing, but from the looks of you and your friends you're about to collapse from exhaustion. Not that I wouldn't enjoy watching you kill yourselves but why don't you three stop to catch your breath.

"Ha!" Jeered Bolin. "You must think were pretty stupid."

"I do actually, but I give you my word that I won't attack until you catch your second wind."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Asked Korra.

"The word of a Titan is his bond." It stated simply.

Korra looked at each of her friends; from the looks in their eyes they were all thinking the same thing. They had no choice. So they all collapsed to their knees and tried to regain their strength.

The creature smirked and began to speak again. "Now then; Korra was it? Back in the vault you mentioned you were an avatar correct?"

"I said I was 'the Avatar'" answered Korra, a little confused by the question.

"Well if it isn't too personal a question; what exactly are you an avatar of?"

"Huh?" Korra was more confused then ever. What was this creature talking about? "I'm the Avatar. Ya know, Master of all four elements, the one who brings balance to the world, stuff like that."

"Yes, but what entity do you represent? Who gives you your power?"

"Anybody else totally confused here?" Asked Bolin. "It's not just me right?"

It took a moment but a realization washed over Korra. "You mean… there's more than one Avatar?"

The creature smiled. "Quite right little one. You're much smarter than you look. Now allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Thanos, Avatar of Death!"

"Lovely title," Said a gruff voice from behind. A metal cable wrapped around Thanos' bejeweled wrist and with a sharp tug he now faced the infamous Lin Beifong. "but in the name of the Republic City Police Department I place you under arrest."

Thanos chuckled. "Oh really? You and what army hag?"

Lin smirked and tilted her head upward. An airship pulled in above them as two dozen metalbenders repelled down on their own cables, soon surrounding the titan.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What will it be monster?" Lin said, feeling confident.

Thanos smirked. "Very well then, I choose... EASY!" He gave a mighty jerk on Lin's cable sending her flying towards him. Then with a single swift motion he struck her in the face with his opposite fist, sending her sailing back, the cable snaps, she skips across the ground like a stone in a pond until she collides with a lamppost and lies there motionless.

"Chief!" One of the metalbenders calls out. "You'll pay for that monster!" Called another. They all prepared to strike, but before they could anything they were all enveloped by a strange orange aura. Their armor began to rust. Their bodies started to shrivel and dry out. Until all two dozen were nothing but piles of dust.

From each pile of dust a small white ball of light rose up. The light balls floated toward Thanos' hand and were absorbed into the green gem on his glove. Satisfied he removed the cable from his wrist and turned his gaze toward the airship. Then with a wave of his hand the airship and all inside were reduced to dust. Several more balls of light were absorbed into the gem on his glove.

Smiling, Thanos turned back around to the terrified faces of Team Avatar. "So sorry about that little distraction, children. Now what were we talking about?"

"Why… why did you do that?" Asked Mako, who was the first to recover from his shock.

"It's what I do." Thanos stated simply. "It's my sworn duty as Death's Avatar."

"To kill people?" Asked Bolin, whose face was still a mask of horror.

"Dear boy, you make it sound so dreadfully simple." Thanos said, sounding a little insulted. "Life and Death. There must always be a balance. It is my task to maintain this balance. I travel the cosmos, eliminating all excess life. Wherever life becomes too numerous I am sent to 'thin out the herd', to coin a common phrase."

"That's sick." Said an uncharacteristically meek sounding Korra.

"But oh so necessary." Thanos said casually. He would've said more but was cut off by an air blast to the back of his head. "Oh what now?"

He looked above to see a large bison flying above. A man flew down from the beast and stood before him.

"Tenzin!" Korra called out.

"Don't worry Korra. Everything's going to be alright." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"No Tenzin! Don't fight him! Get out of here!"

"Better listen to her old man. I'm in a very foul mood right now."

"I don't fear you monster." Said Tenzin as he entered his battle stance.

"Oh really?" Thanos waved his hand and in an instant Tenzin was levitating off the ground. His limbs fell limp and he was pulled up close to the mad titan. "How about now?"

Thanos smiled at the fear in the old master's eyes. "Now what should I do to you? Shall I age you to dust like the others? No, I have a better idea. I'll regress you to an infant and stop on you a few times. Yes…"

"NO!"

Thanos turned around to see Korra, tears streaming down her face. "You win Thanos. I'll do anything you want. I'll help you find the gem you lost. Just please, please no more killing."

"Korra! What are doing?" Asked Bolin.

"Stay out of this Bolin!" Korra yelled hysterically. "Everyone just stay out of this!"

"Korra… don't…" Tenzin tried to say more but Thanos flung him aside and he landed roughly on the ground.

"Don't move old man." Thanos threatened before turning his attention to the crying young woman. He smiled maliciously as he walked toward her. Once he was in front of her he got down on one knee so they were roughly at eye level. He could see his own sinister smirk in her beautiful blue orbs. "Awww, you poor sweet baby." He said in a tone dripping with mockery as he wiped the tears from her face. "You've had quite an upsetting day haven't you?"

Mako watched from behind. He couldn't stand to see her like this. She looked so… defeated. And this Thanos, whatever he was, only made him feel worse, but he could do nothing. He understood what Korra was doing, but this was still painful to watch.

"There now, feeling better princess?" Thanos was really enjoying this. The idea of reducing such a strong and powerful warrior to blubbering child was pure ecstasy for him. Another smirk formed on his face when she nodded in response. "Good, now why don't you start by moving some of this rubble? I'd like to leave this planet sometime today." He said as he got back to his feet.

"Not so fast." Said Korra, finally sounding like herself again.

"Excuse me?"

"Before I help you, I have to know what this gem is. Why do you want it so bad?"

"Oh, so the little girl wants me to tell her a story? Alright then." Thanos smirked yet again. He stretched a little before he continued. "For centuries I have performed my duty with unquestioning loyalty to my Lady."

"Wait… Death's a girl?" Asked Bolin.

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME!"

"Sorry…"

"Now as I was saying, for centuries I have served as my Lady's Avatar, her representative on the physical plane. Traveling the universe to wherever my Mistress needs me to be, and it has brought me great joy. However, the balance of power in the universe has changed. A new force has arisen in this sector of the cosmos. Avengers they call themselves. Warriors from a small backwater sphere, separate they are nothing, but together…" Thanos paused for a moment, a twinge of fear in his voice. "Together they have repelled a Skrull invasion force, all but dissolved the Kree Empire, and even banished the great Galactus from the universe itself."

Korra no idea what he was talking about, but from the sound of it these Avengers had Thanos seriously spooked.

Thanos found his voice again and continued. "A confrontation is inevitable and for all my power I am no match for them." Thanos let out a quick gulp. "If I am to survive in this new universe, my powers must exceed that of an Avatar."

"So you're scared of these Avenger guys and this jewel is supposed to help you?" Asked Korra, who was trying to make sense of the monster's ramblings.

"Yes… as much I loathe to admit it. I was afraid. I knew that eventually my Lady would send me to their corner of the cosmos and as I was I would be no match for them. Even now, with my augmented abilities, the odds are against me. " Sudden the fear in his voice was replaced by confidence. "But then I remembered an old legend my father told me when I was but a small child. A tale of six gems of unimaginable power, forged before the universe began, that can only be found by those who know where they are; the Infinity Gems. I knew that all legends have some basis in reality and that if I found these gems I need never fear anything ever again. So I told my Lady of my plan and she commissioned my quest."

Thanos held his bejeweled hand up to Korra. "I scoured the universe and one by one I found them." He pointed to the green gem. "The Soul Gem, plucked from the forehead of the Guardian Adam Warlock, with it I can imprison the souls of all live in the universe." Then he pointed to the red gem. "The Power Gem, taken from the heart of a Shi'ar battleship, with it I can tap into a limitless source of energy." Lastly he pointed to the orange gem. "The Time Gem, stolen from the Universal Library of the Watchers, with it I can manipulate the fabric of time itself."

"What about Sato's gem?"

"The Space Gem, I have no idea how it fell into that old fool's hands, but once I posses it noone in the universe will be safe from me. With but a thought I can send myself or anything else to anywhere in the universe."

"So once you have all six, you'll kill the Avengers and get back to business?"

Thanos smirked again; he seemed to like smirking. "Dear girl, you think much too small. You may be able to bend the elements, but with all six Infinity Gems I shall bend the universe. Under my control the universe shall forever be in perfect balance, and Death… lovely Death, shall at last be mine."

"Wow, sounds romantic. Why are you telling me this?"

Thanos let out a deep, hardy chuckle. "Because you can do nothing to stop me, but you already know this. That's why you surrendered. You understood that if you continued your resistance you would fall and you would take this world with you. So instead, you chose to save this world by aiding a higher power, and because of this you have earned a place in my new universe."

"Don't listen to him!" Called Mako, but Korra ignored him.

"I'm honored." Korra said in a monotone voice.

"Excellent. Now, about that rubble…"

"Not so fast gruesome."

"Oh what now?"

"If you want my help, you have to give me your word you won't kill anyone else on my world, ever!" Korra said, making her true intensions known.

"Don't test my mercy child!" Thanos threatened. "I give you this offer now only because you amuse me, but don't think for a second that I need your help. I could just as easily destroy this world and sift through the remains for my prize."

"Then why didn't you do that in the first place?" Korra asked with her own smirk. "Why go through all the trouble of questioning Sato and looking through the vault?"

Thanos was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to respond.

"Aww, What's the matter sweetie? Cat-bird got your tongue?" She said in a mocking tone. "Don't worry I figured it all out. You said it yourself, you can only find the gems if you know where they already are, and if you destroy my world you risk losing the gem forever. And correct me if I'm wrong, but without the gem or that fancy chair of yours your kinda stuck here. So if you want to get out of here you do need my help."

'Damn this Girl!' Thanos thought to himself. 'It seems I have no other alternative.'

"So do we have a deal?" Korra asked, already knowing the answer.

Thanos let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine!" He then cleared his throat and began to recite his oath." I Thanos of Titan; Son of Mentor and Sui-San; Brother of Eros the Starfox; Loyal Avatar to her Greatness Lady Death; Do solemnly swear that if you deliver the Space Gem to me than this world and all who inhabit it shall hence forth never experience death at my hands from now until the end of time."

"You gonna keep that promise?"

"Yes! I already told you, the word of a Titan is his bond! Now help me find the Space Gem?" Thanos screamed. He was utterly sick of this planet. Especially this so called Avatar.

Korra just shrugged. "Okay." She said casually and reached into the pouch around her waist. When she pulled hand back out she had a certain purple gem in her palm. "Found it." She wore a cheeky smile on her face.

All was quiet for several moments. They all just stared at the grinning girl with the gem in her hand. Thanos was the first to regain his composure. "How?"

"Oh… I picked it up right after Bolin knocked you out of your chair. I figured it might come in handy somehow, but a deal's a deal's. Here you go purple puss." She said as she tossed the Titan the gem he craved.

Once Thanos had the gem in in his hand all the shock was instantly replaced by triumph. "Yes… It's mine. The Fourth Infinity Gem is mine once again! Now only two remain, and then the universe will be at my command!"

"Yeah… you might wanna double check that chief."

"What are you babbling on about now…" Thanos stopped dead when he got a good look at his hand. His once bejeweled glove was now bare. The three Infinity Gems he had spend months searching for were now gone. "But… that's impossible." He looked at Korra, his faced twisted with rage. "What have you done?"

Korra let out a playful giggle. "Yeah… you didn't really think I would help someone like you get that much power? Seriously? I just needed to stall you until I could think of a plan. So I tried the old Sad Girl Routine." She looked behind her at the two smiling brothers. "Hey, remind to thank Asami for that one when this is over." Before she turned back to the enraged Titan. "Now don't get all huffy Purple Puss. You still have one gem. Though I don't now how much good it will do you, since even I don't know where I sent the others. Thanks for telling me how to use that thing by the way. Its been fun." And with a playful wink she turned her back on the Titan and went to check on her friends.

"Korra… that… that was genius!" Bolin said as he embraced his friend.

"I don't think Aang himself could've pulled off a stunt like that." Said Mako as he smiled at his girlfriend. She looked more beautiful now than ever before.

"Oh man, that reminds me. We need to check on Tenzin." With that the three friends walked passed the defeated Titan to check on her old master.

Thanos just stood there with the gem in his hand. How could this have happened? The great Thanos, outsmarted by a human? A child? It was like some horrible nightmare. Every fiber of his being urged him to rip that girl apart, and yet he could do nothing. She had taken advantage of hos honor code and now he was bond to forever let her and this wretched planet live. Then a smile crept across his face. He placed the Space Gem on his right glove and it slowly merged with it. He would get the last laugh.

"Uh… What happened?" Asked Tenzin as he finally regained consciousness. "Korra, is everything alright? What happened?"

Korra smiled as she looked at her old master. "It's okay Tenzin. Everything is just… AHHH!" Korra shrieked midsentence as she felt a large hand pull back hard on her ponytail.

"This is not over brat!" And in a flash of purple light they both vanished.

XXX

About three blocks over from Downtown was the Warehouse district. I one particular warehouse, one owned by Cabbage Corp, Korra was getting thrashed.

No sooner had she appeared in her new surroundings than did Thanos begin hammering her at inhuman speed. Again and again the enraged Titan would strike her small body with his massive fists. Until with one final strike to her stomach he sent crashing through the metal wall of the building. After leaving a large dent, she slowly peeled off the wall and roughly hit the cold stone floor. Her entire body was in pain. She couldn't move her arms or legs, one of her eyes had swollen shut, she was covered with cuts and bruises, and she wasn't sure but she thought she was bleeding internally.

Thanos grabbed her ponytail again and held her up high. "You dare to deceive me? As if Thanos was but the name of a fool you could humiliate?" Thanos fumed with hatred. "Five Months! I spend FIVE MONTHS hunting for those gems! Five months of following humors and legends and false leads! Now I may never find them again!"

"You… you… broke your promise." Was all Korra could say. It hurt her to breath, let alone speak.

"Oh don't worry little avatar, you shall live. Beaten, broken. but alive." His smirk evolved into a full grin. "You shall pay for the humiliation I have suffered today child, but will still keep my word. Your friends, your family, indeed your entire world shall live, but you will never see them again. By the power of the Space Gem I here by banish you from your world to some distant rock orbiting some random star."

The door on the far side of the warehouse began to shake. Voices could be herd from the other side.

"Korra! Korra! Are you alright? Answer me!"

"Move aside boys, I'll get it open."

Thanos ignored the sounds and kept taunting his victim. "I hope you realize that without its Avatar, this world will descend into chaos. Countless lives will be lost, and it will be your fault. I hope for your sake you are found by some form of predator, otherwise the guilt may consume your soul."

The door opened with a mighty gust of air. Mako was the first one in. "Korra, don't worry! I'm coming!" He cried out as he rushed to save her.

"I hope you got a good last look." Thanos said to his victim. "Now… BE GONE!" With a flash of purple light, Korra vanished.

Mako collapsed to his knees, his eyes fixed on where she had been. "No…" he said weakly. Bolin and Tenzin still stood by the door, their eyes wide with horror.

Thanos looked down at the boy. "Too late." He said smugly before vanishing in the same purple light.

Several moments passed in silence. No one knew what to say. It was almost impossible to believe. Korra was gone.

Then, like a cub after losing its mother, Mako let of a mournful cry.

"KORRA!"

XXX

Tragedy becomes triumph, and triumph becomes tragic once more.

The Mad Titan has banished the young Avatar and returns to his dark quest.

The universe weeps for this poor lost girl, but it need not.

For you see, dear friend, her story has only just begun.

End Notes: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Lost Girl. Please Review. A special prize for anyone who can correctly guess where I got that quote at the end from. (Not really, but try and guess anyway).


	4. Chapter 3: Sanctum Sanctorum

Well here is yet another exciting chapter of Lost Girl. Okay so this one isn't as exciting as the others, but try to enjoy it anyway. A couple of things before we start. 1: When reading the scenes in the dinning room, try to imagine "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien sung by Edith Piaf playing in the background on a loop. If you don't know the song, try YouTube. 2: "Dialogue" 'Thought' _Memory_. 3: As usual Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all its properties belong to Marvel. Legend of Korra and all its properties belong to Nickelodeon. Now sit back and enjoy.

Chapter 3: Sanctum Sanctorum.

Darkness…

Korra was lost in an endless sea of darkness. She couldn't see. She couldn't move. She couldn't even remember how she got there. All she could do was lay there and wait. 'Where am I?' She asked herself, but no one answered. 'How did I get here?' She asked again, and again no one answered. 'Am I dead?'

This time she received an answer. A gentle voice pierced through the darkness. "Can you hear me?" A point of light appeared in the distance. "Can you hear me?" The voice asked again. The light enveloped her as a wash of pain washed over her body. Every part of her body screamed in agony. The voice called out again. "Can you hear me?"

XXX

Korra's eyes opened slowly. Her body ached, and a rather annoying light was shining in her face. In the light she could see the silhouette of what she guessed was a person. "Miss, can you hear me?" The silhouette asked.

"Where… where am I?" Asked Korra in a weak voice.

"Oh good. We were worried you might not wake up at all. Hold still please." She felt her left eyelids being gently pulled apart as the silhouette moved closer. "Hmmm… Excellent, no sign of a concussion." The silhouette moved back and the light suddenly vanished.

Korra's vision slowly came into focus. She could barely make out the outline of a bald head. "Tenzin..?" However her assumption was proven false as her vision returned. The man she saw above her was not Tenzin. He had the same hair, or lack there of, but he looked much older, his face bared more wrinkles. His clothes were also different; all black and utterly plain. The kind of clothes a servant would wear.

"I beg your pardon miss." The man said with a hint of confusion in his voice. Based on his accent, Korra guessed he was from the Earth Kingdom.

"Sorry, you look a little like someone I know." She responded slightly embarrassed.

"Oh think nothing of it my dear." The man said warmly. He smiled and continued. "My name is Wong by the way. Can you tell me yours?" Something about this old man's smile made her feel safe.

"I'm Korra… Avatar Korra."

"Well Korra Avatar Korra, do you mind if I just call you Korra?" Wong asked playfully. Korra tried to laugh at the old man's joke but the act caused a fresh surge of pain in her chest. Wong placed his hand on her chest. Her entire body suddenly felt like a fluffy cloud. "Shhh, you must forgive me child. My master rarely has overnight guests. Especially ones as young and lovely as yourself. Your presence here has given me spring in my step. Your eyes alone make me feel ten years younger. I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

"No it's okay… and thanks." Korra felt a little embarrassed, she wasn't really used to people complimenting her about her appearance. Sure Bolin had called her beautiful several times when they first met, and there was Mako of course, but still it wasn't something she usually heard from strangers.

Wong removed his hand from her chest and smiled again. "I'm guessing you must have a lot of questions, but I'm afraid they will have to wait until tomorrow."

"But…" Korra started but stopped when Wong placed his hand upon her head. Her whole body seemed to relax all at once.

"Now, now Miss Korra, you are still very weak. You must rest now." In a matter of moments Korra was lulled into a deep, peaceful sleep.

XXX

After what felt like an eternity, Korra roused herself from her peaceful slumber. Only this time she was alone. She got herself into a seated position and finally got a good look at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a rather large and luxurious bed; like the ones she had seen in Asami's mansion. The room itself was sparsely furnished; just a dresser, and a nightstand by the bed.

It took a moment but she suddenly noticed something odd. She felt no pain. By the looks of all the bandages on her arms, torso, and forehead she had been through one heck of a fight; yet she felt completely fine. This Wong guy could give Katara a run for her money. "What happened last night?" She asked herself aloud.

"That's what we were wondering my dear?" Korra was suddenly aware that Wong was in the room. Where did he come from? 'Man, this guy is quiet.'

"You seem to be feeling better." Wong said as he laid her clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Oh… hey Wong. Yeah I feel great. What did you do to me?" Korra asked.

"I've always had a talent for healing others. Ever since I was a child." Wong said with only a hint of pride.

"Seriously… you and Katara should meet up some time."

"Who?" Wong asked sounding genuinely ignorant.

"Excuse me? She only the world's greatest waterbender and healer. Plus she was married to Avatar Aang. How can you have not heard of Katara?"

"I don't get out very often I guess." Answered Wong casually. "My master wishes to have dinner with you this evening. I'll step outside while you get dressed."

"Um… okay I guess. How did I get here anyway?"

"My master will explain everything at dinner miss." And with that Wong stepped out the door. Leaving Korra alone to get dressed.

XXX

"Okay… This is new…"

The understatement of the century. The second Korra stepped out of the bedroom she almost fainted. Outside the bedroom was… nothing. Just an endless void of swirling purple clouds and what looked like shooting stars. Dozens of floating wooden doors littered the void connected floating stairways that connected at impossible angles.

"I knew it… I'm dead. I ate too much at that restaurant last night and now I'm dead." She said with a voice one only uses when one is faced with the unbelievable.

"I assure Miss Korra, you're quite alive." Said Wong, who looked amused by her reaction. "My master is in the Dinning Room. Please follow me." Wong turned around and began walking down the stairs.

Korra shrugged and started after Wong. The walk from the Bedroom to the Dinning Room was the most unusual two minutes of her life. They would go down one stairway only to go back another; and call her crazy, but at several points Korra swore she was walking upside-down. It was such a relief once Wong finally led her to a door. "After you miss." Wong said politely as he opened the door for her.

The dinning room was about what she expected. There was a long wooden table in the center of the room that looked like it could seat eight people. Music was playing in the background from some unseen phonograph; a woman was singing in a language Korra didn't understand.

Wong's master, on the other hand, was anything but what she expected. He looked like he was about Tenzin's age; give or take a few years. His raven hair was cut short with streaks of white along the sides. He had a neatly trimmed mustache that connected with his equally trimmed beard. He wore a deep blue tunic with a strange white symbol sewn into it. A yellow sash was tied around his waist and he wore a red cloak that looked like a fancy tapestry. The thing that really caught her attention was the gold pendant around his neck; it looked sort of like an eye.

"Hello Miss Korra. So glad you could join me for dinner. Please have a seat." He said in a friendly yet sophisticated tone as he gestured for her to sit opposite from him.

"Um… thanks." Wong pulled out her chair and she sat down. "Nice place you have here Mr.…"

"It's Doctor actually. Dr. Stephen Strange at your service, and please allow me to properly welcome you." The good doctor said, trying to act like a good host. "Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum; my humble home."

If this was humble, Korra didn't want to know what he considered lavish. "Uhh… thanks. Listen, don't take this the wrong way but, what am I doing here?"

"A fair question fair lady, to which I can only partially answer. As I was returning from a recent… Oh lets call it a business trip. I happened to spot you floating in the East River. When I found you, you were severely injured. Broken bones, internal bleeding, and you were barely breathing. If I hadn't brought you here I'm almost certain you would've died. Thankfully Wong is one of the most accomplished mystic healers the world has ever known. That was about… three days ago. Now if you'll pardon my language, what the hell happened to you?"

Korra let out deep sigh. "I don't know…" She said plainly. "All I remember is my friends taking to this restaurant for my birthday and then… Wait, did you say three days? Oh man Tenzin is gonna kill me! Hey can you tell me how get back to Republic City from here?"

Dr. Strange just stared at her like she just drooled all over herself. However Wong stepped in to stem the awkward moment. "Pardon me sir but the antipasto is ready."

"Fantastic! Have you ever had antipasto before?" The strange doctor asked her.

"I have no idea what that is."

Before she could ask, her question was instantly answered. A large platter of cured meats and cheeses appeared suddenly in the center of the table. Korra's eyes went wide; she actually caught herself drooling for a second. She snapped out of her trance when she heard her host chuckling. She felt her face heating up as the awkwardness returned.

"Please, don't worry about decorum on my account; it's just the two of us and you must be starving." The platter floated toward her; under normal circumstances this might raise a few questions but right now she was starving. So she just helped herself to the tantalizing smoked meats and cheeses. After about a minute or two the platter was bare and Korra made a very satisfied yet extremely unladylike noise. This earned another chuckle from her host.

"Sorry about that." She said; slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright."

"But I didn't save any for you."

"That was just the appetizer. Wong will be back in a few minutes with the main course."

After a moment of silence Korra asked something that had been bugging her for a while. "If you're a doctor how come you had Wong heal me?"

"Oh, I'm not a medical doctor. At least… not anymore. I was surgeon once, one of the best in my field until…" Korra wished she hadn't asked. It looked like he was remembering something unpleasant. "But that's all in the past. I found my life's true calling long ago."

"Which is?" Korra asked as politely as she could, but on the inside she was dying of curiosity. 'What kind of calling comes with a house like this?' She thought to herself.

"It's a little difficult to explain… but I suppose I can give it a try." The good doctor closed his eyes and brought his hands together in contemplation; obviously looking for the right words. "There is much more this world than what you see with your own eyes. I'm sure given recent events you're aware of the existence of other worlds."

Images of a smirking purple face flashed in Korra's mind. 'What was that?'

"Well I'm afraid it goes beyond that. In addition to other worlds, there also exists other realms, other plains of existence."

"Like the Spirit World?"

"Yes that's one of them, but there also exist realms of fire, darkness, and death."

_I am Thanos, Avatar of Death. _A deep voice echoed in her mind, though she didn't recognize its owner.

"From time to time beings from these other plains come into our reality, and more often than not with sinister intensions."

_With all six Infinity Gems I shall bend the universe. _Again the voice echoed in her mind. Images of a purple giant holding Tenzin in an invisible grip flashed before her eyes. 'What's going on?'

"Is everything alright?" The doctor asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, you were saying?"

"Yes… I was explaining my calling. Well as I was saying beings from these other plains crossover into our reality and it is my duty as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth to stop them anyway I can."

"So you're an earthbender who fights monsters?"

"Earth… bender? That's not a term I'm familiar with. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." She lied. Nothing about this made any sense. How come she never heard of a Sorcerer Supreme? By the sound of it he was doing what the Avatar is meant to do. How could this Doctor Strange not know what an earthbender was? For that matter, how could Wong have never heard of Katara? What, were they from another planet?

That's when the memories of her lost night returned. The news of Sato's death. The bank. Thanos. The battle. Her victory. The beating. _By the power of the Space Gem I here by banish you from your world to some distant rock orbiting some random star._

"No." She said quietly. Her parents. Katara. Tenzin. Pema. The Air Kids. Asami. Bolin. Mako. _You will never see them again._

"Sir, the roast pheasant is ready… are you alright Miss Korra?" Wong asked. It was an obvious question considering how much she was crying.

After about a minute of sobbing she felt a hand gently wipe away her tears. "There now, it's alright." Doctor Strange said in a caring voice. When she looked into his eyes she was instantly reminded of her father. He always used to cheer her up when she was a child. "Tell me what's wrong."

And so she told him. She told him everything. About her world. About her friends. About her role as the Avatar. Even about Thanos. She talked for about two hours; only stopping when Dr. Strange or Wong asked a question or to try some of the pheasant. By the time she was finished telling her story the pheasant was long gone. Now it was the good doctor's tern to speak.

"That's one heck of a story." He said plainly.

"Yeah… I don't blame you if you don't believe me. It's pretty unbelievable."

"It's absolutely unbelievable. Outrageous in fact. But I've seen enough unusual things in my life to believe in ideas one thousand times more outrageous than what you've told me. You're very lucky; most people would've had you committed."

"It's not like it matters either way."

"Now don't say that."

"Well it's true!" She said hysterically. "Thanos won! I'll never see my family or friends or anyone I know ever again!" She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. "My home could be anywhere in the stars. I might as well settle in."

She just sat in her chair looking defeated before Wong proposed an idea. "Sir, you said Miss Korra saturated in a strange energy when you found her correct?" His master nodded and he continued. "Perhaps, through meditation, you could trace the energy back to its source and form a bridge from our world to Miss Korra's?"

Korra's face brightened up. "Can you do that?" Hope had returned to her voice.

"Well I can certainly, but it will take time." The good doctor said, not really sure it would work. "It's getting late. Wong run our guest a bath and then put her to bed."

"At once Sir."

"But…"

"No buts. If this is going to work I need absolute concentration. Wong please show the young lady to the bathroom."

With no further arguments Korra followed Wong back to the bizarre staircase.

XXX

In the appropriate position and floating several feet off the ground, the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Stephen Strange meditates. His already heightened awareness amplified by his special incense, he searches for the trail of energy that will lead his young guest back to her home.

The door to his study opens. Wong carefully enters; trying not to break his master's concentration.

"How is she Wong?" He asked, never breaking his form.

"She's sleeping quite soundly for one who has been through so much."

Strange let out a small chuckle. "Well she is young. They tend to be resilient."

"If I may Sir, how goes your search?"

Strange let out a sigh. "The trail ends just beyond the moon. By tomorrow morning it will be gone completely. There's nothing I can do."

"Oh, the poor girl." Said Wong, his words dripping with sadness.

"It's so strange, cosmic energy shouldn't fade this quickly. This is something new, or something very old. At any rate she cannot stay here?"

"But Sir…"

"I know how you feel Wong, but she won't be safe here. Everyday Mordo grows bolder. How long until he or his master Dormammu discover a way into the Sanctum? And it's not just them; there's Umar, Nightmare, even Shuma-Gorath. Everyday I face horrors beyond the comprehension of most. That's the life I chose, but I can't risk hers. I have to send her away."

"If I may Sir, the world has its own dangers. Nowhere you send her would be truly safe, and given her personality I don't think she would appreciate being sent into hiding."

"No… no she wouldn't." Just then the Sorcerer Supreme got a monumental idea. "Wong, get my address book."

XXX

Korra once again walked down the twisting labyrinth of stairs that was the Sanctum Sanctorum. When she woke up this morning Wong told her his master wanted to see her in his study immediately. So after a quick breakfast of something Wong called pancakes and some rather confusion directions from Wong Korra set out to find her host. After several minutes she found the proper door and entered the study.

The walls of the study were lined with shelves filled with books. Upon closer inspection the books appeared to be in a language Korra couldn't read. On the far side there was fireplace with a roaring fire going. Two large chairs sat in front of the fireplace. Both were occupied.

"Korra, good to see you." Doctor Strange got up and walked over to greet her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me use your bed."

"It's alright, I rarely use it myself. Who has time to sleep nowadays?" He said playfully.

Korra laughed at the doctor's attempt at humor, but her tone quickly became serious. "So… am I going home?"

"No, I'm sorry but the trail's gone cold, and I'm afraid soon I will be much too busy to help you any further." He said with a voice full of regret.

Korra's face darkened with despair. "Oh… I see."

"However, I have someone here who may be able to help you." Korra's expression brightened a little.

Strange led Korra over to the fireplace as he continued. "His father was an old friend of mine and he agreed to take you in until he can find you a way home."

"How is he gonna help me? Is he a sorcerer like you?"

"No… he has… other methods."

Korra stopped when she was in front of the man in the other chair. He was much younger than Strange. He looked roughly about Tarrlok's age. His short black hair was messy yet somehow stylish, as was his mustache and beard. His clothes looked unusual to her, but compared to Strange they looked very casual. His smile gave off a pleasant, friendly aura; while his eyes projected one of great intelligence. He got up from his chair and started to shake Korra's hand.

"So you're Korra huh? Nice to meet you. Name's Tony Stark, and have I got a proposition fro you."

End Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this. Don't expect the next chapter until late next week as I will be recovering from surgery. Don't worry; I'm just having my wisdom teeth taken out. Later.


	5. Chapter 4: New Home

I'm back folks! I know I said I wouldn't have a new chapter until next week, but who knew painkillers could be such an effective motivator? My surgery went off without a hitch and I'm on the road to recovery. As usual Avengers and all its characters are owned by Marvel, and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 4: New Home.

Manhattan…

Widely considered to be the greatest city on Earth, this cozy corner of the U.S, comes complete with wall to wall landmarks, and is home to some of the greatest heroes and super villains on the planet.

However, to a recently banished Avatar, this was a labyrinth.

For the average tourist, the walk from 177A Bleecker Street in Greenwich Village to 890 Fifth Avenue would take about forty-five minutes to an hour, but when one can't read the street signs, doesn't know how to flag down a cab, and loses their map it takes a little longer.

After getting lost in Little Italy, going down Broadway twice, cutting through central park six times, and asking directions from a police officer Korra finally arrived at her destination; Avengers Mansion. Roughly the size of a city block and standing three stories tall; Korra stood at the gate to the headquarters of the World's mightiest heroes.

After her first meeting with the famous Tony Stark, Korra was more than a little excited about her new living arrangements. I mean, the opportunity to fight along side the warriors that gave Thanos such a scare; it was almost too good to be true. And from what Strange had told her, these Avengers had experience with traveling to other worlds and dimensions so they seemed like the perfect people to help her get back home.

Of course, she didn't move in right away. Tony had to discuss things with his teammates. Explain her situation, and probably tell them all about her heroic deeds. So she had to wait a few days, but when Strange finally got the phone call this morning she practically rushed out the front door of the Sanctum. However, Strange insisted that she wear something more appropriate to her new surroundings. Now she waited by the gate wearing what Strange called jeans, tennis shoes, and a "Pink Floyd" T-shirt. The latter he claimed once belonged to his sister.

"Uh… hello? Anyone home?" Korra asked as she pressed the button for the intercom. "It's me Korra. Tony said I could move in today."

A moment later a sophisticated voice answered her. "Good afternoon Miss Korra. I have been expecting you. Welcome to Avengers Mansion." The metal gate slid open and Korra walked through.

Waiting for her at the front door was a rather unusual man. Almost his entire body was covered by a skintight green and yellow cloth. He wore yellow boots with matching gloves and a cape. He had a jewel embedded on the forehead of his strangely red face which matched the symbol on his chest. The stranger looked at her with a blank face and greeted her in an unusually monotone voice.

"You must be Korra. I am Vision. Iron Man has asked me to show you around. Please follow me."

Korra paused a moment before she followed the strange man. The way he talked was so serious; he sort of reminded her of Tenzin. An image of Tenzin in a green suit popped into her mind; she stifled a laugh.

"Have I said something humorous?" Asked Vision sounding confused.

"Sorry… you just remind me of someone I know." Korra answered, sounding embarrassed. She tried to change the subject. "So, are you an Avenger?"

"Yes. I am the most recent addition to the team; not including the reserve members."

"Dr. Strange told me you all have special powers. What're yours?"

"I posses the ability to manipulate my molecular density as well as fire a focused ionic beam through the conduit in my forehead." Vision answered; still speaking in the same monotone. Clearly oblivious to Korra's lack of understanding.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Vision can phase through solid objects, and fires an energy beam from the gem in his forehead." Explained the sophisticated voice from the intercom; which seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Who… who said that?" Asked Korra; sounding scared.

"That was JARVIS. The mansion's artificial intelligence." Answered Vision.

"You mean… the house can talk? Why does that not surprise me?" Korra said aloud; though it was mostly to herself.

"I apologize, Miss Korra." Said JARVIS. "Based on what Mr. Stark has told me, this must all be very shocking for you."

"No it's okay. Actually after hanging out with Doctor Strange, a talking house doesn't seem all that weird."

"Pardon me JARVIS, but I must continue my tour of the mansion." Vision interjected.

"Of course, it was a pleasure speaking to you Miss Korra."

"Yeah… see you later." Korra said; still a little unnerved that she just had a conversation with a house.

After showing Korra the atrium Vision spoke up again. "I must admit, I was concerned you were in some sort of danger. Iron Man informed me you were to be here several hours ago. Was the city too much for you?" Despite his voice's lack of tone, Korra couldn't help but detect a small hint of worry in Vision's question.

"No… the city wasn't so bad. I mean, it's definitely bigger than Republic City and the weird Satomobiles threw me off, but aside from some minor differences it's almost like back home. I just needed to get the feel of it before I got here." Korra answered, only half lying.

"Analyzing your new surroundings, and ascertaining the best route to your new place of residence. An understandable tactic given your current situation."

"Uh…. Yeah." Korra resonded, not really sure of what he just said. 'This guy needs to get out more.'

After a brief moment of silence Vision asked another question. "Pardon me Korra, but what exactly is a Satomobile?"

XXX

Meanwhile on the other side of the world. In a remote region of China called the Valley of Spirits; the famous archeologist Temugin Khan is on the brink of his greatest discovery to date.

"Zhang!" The young man called to his assistant. "Get over here quick!"

"Coming master." The elderly man rushed as quickly as he could over to his master on the opposite side of the cave. "What did you find?"

"Take a look at this." Temugin instructed as he pointed to a strange symbol on the wall. "I think this could be the entrance."

"Careful master; remember the curse."

"Yes, yes I remember Zhang. The Mandarin's Tomb is supposed to be a prison for some type of unstoppable monster, but I didn't come all this way to be stopped by an oldwives tale." And with that said he touched his hand to the symbol on the wall. All of the sudden, the cave began to shake, the stone walls split open, and the doorway was revealed.

"This is it!" Temigin shouted with excitement. "The greatest archeological find of the century and it's all mine!"

"Master…" Zhang tried to interject.

"Secrets lost for millennia will at last be revealed!"

"Master!" Zhang yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Look behind you." Zhang said pointing toward the open doorway.

Temugin turned around and his blood ran cold. Staring back at him through the darkness were two gigantic glowing red eyes.

XXX

"So… these metalbenders you speak of are unable to manipulate platinum? That is most unusual." Said Vision, having asked his nineteenth question in a row. 'This guy's like Ikki without the energy.'

"Yeah I guess. I don't really understand it myself. I always thought metal was metal." Said Korra. The tour had been going on for about half an hour, but Korra seemed to be doing most of the talking. After explaining about Satomobiles the conversation had taken many strange turns. She wasn't exactly sure how the subject of metalbending came up, but she was enjoying telling her new friend about her world.

Despite his strange way of talking Vision turned out to be a really nice guy. He was a very good listener and he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about him. He seemed lonely. 'Maybe he just needs a girlfriend or something?' She thought to herself.

"So do you all live here? The Avengers I mean." Korra asked as they entered the living room.

"No. Iron Man has his own apartment downtown, as do Wasp, Yellowjacket, and Ms. Marvel. Black Panther stays in the Wakandan embassy when in New York. Thor and Hulk come and go as they please. Hawkeye, Captain America, and I are the only Avengers who stay at the mansion full time. That is until today of course."

"Cool… so how many are here today?"

"Thor is visiting his father in Asgard, Black Panther is handling a border dispute in Wakanda, and Wasp and Yellowjacket are on their honeymoon. The rest are down in the assembly hall, I'm sure they are anxious to meet you."

"Great, but where is the assembly hall?"

"JARVIS, please open the access elevator for the subbasement." Vision politely asked the house. Just then one of the walls opened to reveal a secret elevator.

Korra's eyes went wide with excitement. "This is so awesome!"

XXX

"This is bullshit Tony!" Yelled the purple clad archer known as Hawkeye. "I thought this was a base, not a halfway home for runaway mutants!" He continued his verbal assault on his former leader.

"She's not a mutant Hawkeye! We've been over this." Answered Tony Stark aka Iron Man; clad in his famous red and gold armor.

"Yeah right, a sacred warrior from another planet." Said Hawkeye, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You said this Strange guy found her beaten half to death in the river. She probably just scrambled her brain or something!"

"Oh sure, I mean we all know there's no life on other planets right?" Commented the lovely, blond half-kree called Ms. Marvel. Her own voice matching Hawkeye's level of sarcasm.

"Yeah but…" Hawkeye was suddenly at a loss for words, so he turned to his large green friend. "Back me on this Jade Jaws!"

"I hate to admit it, but Cupid has a point." Said the massive green monster that was the Hulk. "I earned my spot on this team, we all did. Now some brat from who knows where gets in just because she has a doctor's note." He let out a snort before he continued. "Where's the justice?"

"Exactly! And for all we know she could've made the whole story up! Come on Cap, you gotta admit her story's full of holes right?" Said Hawkeye as he pleaded his case to the current leader; Captain America.

Cap stayed silent for a few moments before he turned to Tony. "Do you trust this Dr. Strange fellow?"

"I trust him with my life." Was Tony's response.

"That's good enough for me."

"Oh horseshit! What's this guy got on you Stark? Fess up!" Hawkeye was cut off by Cap suddenly grabbing him by the collar.

"That's enough outta you Clint." Cap reprimanded. "We all took a vote and your side lost. Korra's an Avenger now. The subject is closed." With that he released Hawkeye's collar.

"Yeah but…"

"The subject is closed!"

"Fine, I'll be in the gym." Hawkeye said bitterly as he made his way toward the door. Just then Vision walked in with the subject of the conversation.

"Hello Hawkeye this is…" His sentence was cut short when Hawkeye shoved him aside, knocking him to the ground.

"Outta my way Tin Man!" Hawkeye stormed, not even giving Korra a second glance.

"That was most unusual." Said Vision as he got back to his feet.

"What a jerk. You okay?" Korra asked her new friend.

"Yes, I am alright." Vision replied in his usual monotone. He dusted himself off and led Korra over to green giant leaning against the wall. "Korra, this is Hulk, one of the founding members."

Korra stared at the large man for a moment before she caught herself. "Hey… nice to meet you." She said trying not to make it sound awkward.

Hulk looked down at Korra and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever." He said simply before he followed Hawkeye's example and made for the door. "Hey Cupid, wait up." He called to Hawkeye as he left the room.

"Well this is going swimmingly." Korra huffed.

"Don't let those two bug you. They just like to make things difficult. Welcome to the team Korra." Said the lovely blonde woman in the leotard.

"Thanks… Ms. Marvel right?" Said Korra, finally glad to meet a friendly member of the team. Besides Vision of course.

"Please, call me Carol." She said kindly.

"Okay, Carol. So what's it like being an Avenger?"

As the girls began chatting amongst themselves, Tony walked over to Vision, who seemed to have his gaze set on the newest Avenger. "So… you two seem to be getting along just fine. How was the tour?"

Vision tore his eyes from Korra to his armor clad teammate. "The tour went as well as expected. All that remains is the Quinjet Launch Bay."

"Great." Tony eyed the young Avatar as Ms. Marvel told her about one of their more recent adventures, before he looked back at his mechanical friend. "She doesn't seem to have any problems making new friends."

"She is very open about her thoughts and her personality is very…" Vision paused as he tried to find the right word to describe his new friend. He finally settled on a word he liked. "…human."

Tony smiled. "So, you think she would make a good teacher for you?" He asked, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Perhaps."

"Pardon me miss." Cap interrupted everyone's thoughts as he introduced himself to Korra. "But as leader of the Avengers, it gives me great pleasure to officially welcome you to the team." He handed Korra a small white card. It had a picture of her on it, as well as a strange symbol she didn't recognize.

"What's this?" She asked the star spangled man in front of her.

"It's your official Avengers ID card. You're one of us now. At least until we can get you home safe." He said with a compassionate smile.

Korra didn't know what to say. She looked down at her card, then back up at Cap. "Thank you." She said at last.

"Great, now that we got that out of the way; let's talk about your outfit." Tony spoke in a tone that reminded Korra of Bolin. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but Pink Floyd really isn't in right now." This earned a laugh from everyone except Vision, who just stood there with his usual blank expression.

Just then JARVIS chimed in. "Pardon me, but I'm afraid Director Hill is on line one. She says it's urgent."

Tony signed. "Alright, fun's over. Put her on." A beam of light appeared over the table in the center of the room. The image of a woman appeared in the light. She looked upset.

"Ah, Maria, perfect timing as usual. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tony said, again reminding her of Bolin.

"Cut the crap Stark!" the woman barked. "Put Cap on now!"

"I'm right here Director." Cap stepped before the hologram. "What can we do for you?"

"We have a situation in California, and we need your help to get it under control."

"What kind of situation?"

"It's… complicated." Director Hill paused for a moment, as if she was trying to find the right words to use. "How much do you know about dragons?"

End Notes: God it feels good to be writing again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There'll be a gigantic battle next time. I'm sure you all know who the Avengers will be fighting. Please Review! Later!


	6. Chapter 5: Legend of the Dragon

Hya folks! Did you miss me? This on took a little longer than the others but that's only because I wanted it to be perfect. I do this you all. I love you. For the sake of convenience I suggest you all try to picture the dragon looking like the ones in the Avatar World. I dedicate the chapter the great Stan Lee himself. For in this chapter I have reimagined one of his earliest and greatest characters. He predates Spider-Man folks FYI. As usual Legend of Korra and its properties belong to Nickelodeon and Avengers and its properties belong to Marvel. Now let the show begin.

Chapter 5: Legend of the Dragon

_Nightmares… _

_They always begin the same way. _

_I'm soaring through the clouds in midday. My mate is flying beside me. I see the sunlight refracts off her scales; she looks like she's glowing. She smiles at me. I can't believe I was lucky enough to get a girl as beautiful as her. Just behind me our son struggles to keep up with us. He's not very good at flying; but that's okay. It's his first time; he'll learn. I feel something brush against my side; it's my mate. She nuzzles me affectionately. I think to myself, 'Could life get any better?' _

_Then the sky grows dark. A storm? No, a shadow. The shadow of a monster. A great, hungry beast. It looks down at my family, and then it turns away and begins to feed. There is mass panic. Thousands scramble through the sky; trying to escape. I lose sight of my family in the confusion. I hear I loud cracking sound. The ground below is breaking apart; strange energies are oozing out of the cracks. My world is dying. _

_I have no choice; I must fly into the safety of the void and hope I can find my family again. Others have the same idea and follow me into the darkness. I look back at my dying world. The oceans have dried up, the clouds have faded, the crust is tearing apart. The beast finishes its meal and moves on. My dead world begins to split in two. I am suddenly hit by a blinding white light. _

_I wake up some time later. I'm alone in the dark void. I call out to my family. No one answers. I drift for what feels like an eternity through the darkness; looking for another of my kind. I see a blue orb in the distance. A new world. Perhaps some of my kind have settled there? I land on one of the larger land masses. It's raining. I take shelter in a nearby cave. I fall asleep and dream of my mate. _

_When I awake the next morning there is a tiny creature standing at my feet. It raises its hind leg toward me; I can see little golden bands around its talons. A red light hits my face. The rest is all a blur. I can only remember bits and pieces. Images of little creatures running in terror. The sound of screaming. The itch from the shackle around my neck. Then darkness. I sit alone in the dark for some time and then it starts all over again. _

_But something is different this time. I see a light piercing the darkness. I hear voices. I open my eyes. There is an open door in front of me. Two little creatures stand in the doorway. One of them looks like the creature from before. _

_I feel rage. _

XXX

"Well… I can honestly say I didn't expect this." That was the understatement of the century, or at least for today. When Cap had told them they would be flying to California, wherever that was, Korra expected to be traveling in an airship, like the one Chief Bei Fong used back in Republic City; not a big metal arrowhead.

"How exactly is this… thing supposed to get us wherever we're going?" Korra asked, her voice filled with confusion. The other Avengers were already boarding.

"The Quinjet is capable of speeds up to Mach 2. It will only take a few minutes to reach our destination. Do not worry Korra." Said Vision as he walked past her and up the ramp.

"Uh… thanks Vision." She responded, not sure if he had answered her question or not.

"Alright people lets move out. We got lives to save." Cap said in a commanding as he walked up the ramp of the Quinjet. Korra found herself following him. Now she knew why he was the leader.

The interior of the Quinjet was relatively small; there appeared to only enough seats for six. Ms. Marvel sat at the controls, obviously she was the pilot. Cap and Tony sat in the chairs just behind her, and Hawkeye and Vision were behind them. There was one chair left in the back, and since the massive Huck was sitting on the floor behind it, Korra assumed it was for her.

"Hey Princess." Jeered Hawkeye, tearing Korra from her thoughts. "You mind sitting down so we can take off already?"

"Huh. Oh, right. Sorry." She apologized as she took her seat.

"Alright. Let's get going people. We've got a dragon to slay." Said Carol as the Quinjet began to rise off the ground. Slowly the strange airship rose into the air above the mansion. It turned several degrees in midair before it surged forward at incredible speed.

"Whoa." Korra said aloud as she saw the world rushing by out the window.

"Nice isn't it?" Tony asked, though it was more of a boast. "I don't wanna brag, but this is like the tenth one I've built, and this one only took me about three hours to finish. Heck, I could build one of these babies in my sleep. Funny story actually, this one time…"

"A-hem!" Cap interrupted Tony's showing off. "I think we have more important things to discuss right now."

"Seriously, were going to San Francisco to fight a dragon. Shouldn't we wait for backup or something?" Asked Hawkeye.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping the creature busy until we get there." Explained Tony. "I already contacted Hank and Jan. They said they would meet us there."

"What of Thor and Black Panther?" Asked Vision.

"T'Challa's still busy with that border dispute and Thor's not answering." Tony signed. "What else is new? So for now it's just the seven of us."

"Pardon me Iron Man but a thought has occurred to me." Vision interjected. "Korra informed me earlier today that her home world was once inhabited by dragons. Perhaps there is a connection."

"Okay you are getting way too invested in Crazy Girl's delusions." Countered Hawkeye.

Vision stared at him with his trademark blank expression. Finally he responded. "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

However the subject of the conversation wasn't listening. She was much too distracted by the green monster staring at her from behind. "Hey." She tried to get his attention. "Can I help you?" But he said nothing. 'What's his problem?' She thought to herself. But what she did not know was that he wasn't really staring at her. He was too busy having a conversation with his other self.

'She must be so scared.' Commented Dr. Banner.

'No shit Sherlock. We're flying at Mach 2 in a metal box to fight a dragon. She'd have to be stupid not to be.' Answered Hulk gruffly.

'You should say something to her. Try and make her feel better.'

'Why would I wanna do that?'

'Don't be like that. You know what it's like. To feel completely alone in the world. After what she's been through, she probably needs someone to talk to.'

"Hey!" Korra said as loud as she could without shouting. Finally disrupting Hulk's inner discussion.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"You were staring at me." She stated bluntly.

"Sorry." He replied, though it didn't really sound like an apology.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Korra asked aggressively. "Ever since I walked into that room you've been glaring at me. What's your deal?"

Hulk let out deep sigh. "My 'deal' is that in order to be apart of this team I had to help save New York from a super powered psycho and even then S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to lock me up afterward. You show up with a sob story and a doctor's note and everybody just welcomes you to the club."

"So you don't believe my story either?"

"Nope."

"I thought Dr. Strange's word would be enough to prove I'm telling the truth. It worked for Tony."

"Stark waited all of ten seconds to reveal his secret identity, so you'll have to forgive me if I don't trust his judgment on the subject. Especially when said subject involves an eighteen year old girl in tight jeans. Plus I've never really been a fan of doctors. They think they know everything."

"Do you have a point?"

"Yeah, I don't know if you're crazy or what, but as far as I'm concerned you've done nothing to deserve being an Avenger."

Korra didn't say anything. This sounded way too familiar. She just faced forward and didn't look back at the jade giant.

"How much longer till we get there?" Asked Korra. A loud, deafening roar answered her question. Out the window she could see a city, what she assumed was San Francisco. But the city wasn't what caught her attention.

The scene in the bay was like something out of a dream. On one side you had what was clearly the dragon they were here to fight. Granted Korra had never actually seen a dragon in person, but it looked exactly like the pictures she had seen as a child. Its scales were a deep green color that reminded Korra of Hulk and glowing red eyes. Judging by its massive size and the length and color its beard, Korra guest this was a very old dragon; probably ancient. Its long snake-like body was wrapped around the lower torso of what appeared to be a fifty foot tall, black and yellow giant. The claws on its hind paws were digging into the giant's sides, while the giant's hand had a firm grip on its throat. It snapped its massive jaws wildly as it tried to free itself.

Behind the clashing titans was an airship. It was larger than any Korra had ever seen, and it was sinking to the bottom of the bay. Based on the battle scars the dragon had been trying to tear it in half. Smaller aircrafts were pouring out from the wreck and what appeared to be flying suits of armor were flying toward the dragon. They stopped in midair once they were close enough started firing beams of light at the dragon's face. However this had little effect. The dragon didn't even flinch. It just continued struggling against the giant's grip. Eventually it was able to break free and sank its teeth into the giant's shoulder.

"Cap take the controls, Hank needs help." Said Ms. Marvel as she quickly got out of her chair and headed for the back. Tony and Vision followed her.

"I'm coming too." Said Korra as she followed the others to the back. When she caught up to the others they were looking down at the scene bellow through the open hatch. The dragon had released the giant from its jaws and was now pursuing the swarm of metal men. The giant, apparently named Hank, was now on its knees, it clutched its shoulder in agony.

Tony's faceplate lowered as he spoke. "Carol, you and Vision help the Mandroids; Korra help me get Hank to safety."

Korra was about to question exactly how they were going to move a giant, but the words died in her throat when she saw Carol start to glow bright yellow. She and Vision then leapt through the hatch and much to Korra's surprise actually flew toward the dragon.

It was then that the gravity of her situation hit her. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

XXX

"What do you mean you can't fly? I thought you could control the wind or something!" Said Tony as he carried the wounded Yellowjacket in his arms up the shore. After he shrunk down to his normal size, and Korra got over her shock, they brought their wounded comrade to a nearby island. It looked like it had some kind of fortress on it.

"I never said I could fly. I didn't think it mattered."

"You jumped out of a plane and did a swan dive from a hundred feet in the air! What's wrong with you?"

"I made it didn't I?"

"I hate to break up this riveting discussion, but could one of you do something? I'm starting to blackout." Interrupted Yellowjacket as he bled profusely.

"Just hold on Hank." Tony said as he set his comrade down on the sand. He turned away for a moment as a compartment opened on his forearm. "My armor comes acquitted with painkillers, and if I adjust the setting on my Repulsers I think I can close the…" The words stopped dead in his throat when he saw Korra place a glowing hand on Hank's wounded shoulder.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Tony asked sounding dumbfounded.

"Healing him. Now be quiet, I need to concentrate." Said Korra sternly as she moved to his sides.

Tony stared at her before he spoke again. "Okay, when this is over I'm gonna need a written list of all your powers." Korra ignored him.

Once all the wounds were closed Korra turned and smiled at her patient. "You'll be okay, but you've lost a lot of blood so you'll need to rest."

"Fine by me." He said weakly. "So I take it you're the new girl."

"Yeah, name's Korra."

"Hank Pym, but call me Yellowjacket." His eyes narrowed as he looked toward Tony. "What the Hell took you so long?"

"Nice to see you too Hank." He said indignantly. "Where's Jan?"

"She's fine. She's helping evacuate the Helicarrier. I was trying to buy her some time and… well you saw what happened."

"Alright, Korra you stay with Hank. I'll go help the others try and stop that thing." Tony was about to take off when Hank called to him.

"Fin Fang Foom!" Hank called out as best he could.

"Huh?" Was the mutual response.

"The dragon's name is Fin Fang Foom."

"And you know this how?" asked Tony.

"Research." He answered simply. "I took a semester of World Lit at Empire State. I wrote my term paper about old Redeyes up there. According to legend he was the pet of a powerful warlord called the Mandarin who was able to control him with ten magic rings. With Triple F under his control the Mandarin concurred most of China."

"Fascinating, but do you mind skipping to the part on how we stop him?" Asked Tony impatiently.

"Well according to legend nothing could piece his hide or hurt him except for the Mandarin's Rings, but even he lost control of him eventually. So he had him sealed in a tomb somewhere in China for all eternity. Well, at least until about two hours ago."

"What about the rings?" Asked Korra. "Maybe if we found them we could get Fin Fang Foom to stop."

Hank frowned. "That won't work. The Mandarin was so hated that when he finally died the Emperor ordered the Rings to be destroyed and all traces of his existence be erased. Only a few scrolls survived. Allegedly they even had all his children killed."

"That's horrible!" Gasped Korra.

"What do you mean allegedly?" Asked Tony.

"Well the archeologist who woke our guy up had claimed for years that he was the Mandarin's descendant, but there was never any evidence to support his claim."

"So let me see if I understand our situation. We have to save one of the most populated cities in America from a giant dragon that can't be hurt and the only thing that could stop it is dust by now?" Asked Tony, though it sounded like he knew the answer.

"At least this doesn't count your Honeymoon." Said Hank, trying to make a joke.

"How is the battle going anyway?" Asked Korra, suddenly realizing she hadn't been paying attention to it.

**CRASH! **

Everyone turned their gaze toward the island's fortress. One of the walls had demolished by a battered and slightly singed Quinjet.

"I'd say not so well." Said Tony.

Another roar made Korra look back at the battle. Only a few of the Mandroids were still flying. They and Ms. Marvel were firing their energy attacks at Fin Fang Foom's face, trying to lead him away from the city. Vision was attacking his underside, looking for a weak spot.

However when his energy beam struck the beast's breast it became clear he had taken notice. The mighty dragon began swiping his claws at the Avenger, but Vision was too swift for him. It looked like one of the strikes hit its mark, but to Korra's surprise and relief Vision passed through the beasts paw like a ghost. Unfortunately the next strike its mark. The strange Avenger was torn apart. His right arm, torso, legs and head fell separately into the bay bellow.

"VISION!"

End Notes: Okay so how was it? Hoped you liked it. As always reviews are not only welcome, but highly encouraged. BTW Do any of you out there know any artist who are fans of One Piece, support LuffyXHancock, and is talented enough to match the style of the anime or at least come close? This person also must have a Deviantart account. See I have this I idea for a picture I want to commission and/or request but I haven't found the right person to pull it off. Anyway, thank you all for your continued patronage and see you next time.


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Twist

Well alight then. Here it is folks. The end of the second story arc. I made this one extra long just for all of you. Before I begin I would like to let you all know that the next chapter won't be out until some time next week; most likely Tuesday. For you see, starting Tomorrow I will be vacationing at the beautiful Lake Martin, and I won't be back until Friday or Saturday. Anyway, as usual Legend of Korra belongs to Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes belongs to Marvel. On with the chapter.

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Twist.

Dead…

Vision was dead.

The first real friend she'd made since her banishment had been torn apart by a blood thirsty monster in the heat of battle.

It wasn't fair. Vision had been so nice to her ever since they met. Granted she had only known him for a few hours and during that time he gave off a really weird vibe, but still. To be struck down like that; in the prime of his life. He could've have been any older than Tarrlok had been. It just wasn't fair.

XXX

'This is a disaster.' Thought Cap as he led Hulk and Hawkeye out of what was once the Quinjet. After the others left he had taken the Quinjet higher in order to attack from above. This proved to be a big mistake. No sooner had Hawkeye fired a single arrow then did the dragon retaliate. After about five minutes of barely dodging fire blasts the Quinjet was knocked out of the sky but the beast's mighty tail and crashed into the south wall of Alcatraz.

Once they were free of the rubble, Cap examined his surroundings; he could see Tony, Hank, and Korra on the shore. As they walked down to the beach to rejoin their comrades Cap took stock of his two teammates. Hulk was fine except for a few scrapes, but the crash had damaged Hawkeye's shoulder. Perfect. With Thor and T'Challa unavailable, and Hank and Hawkeye injured they were at a serious disadvantage.

"Tony, are you all alright?" Cap asked as they reached the shore.

"We're fine Cap." Answered Tony. "Hank's lost a lot of blood, but Korra fixed him up like that." He snapped his fingers to illustrate the quickness of her feat. "You should've seen it."

"Finally, some good news." Cap muttered to himself before he turned to his injured comrade. "Clint, let her take a look at your shoulder."

"I think she's a little busy right now chief." Replied Hawkeye flatly as he pointed to the girl in question. She was on her knees looking out into the bay. It sounded like she was crying. "Well that's just great. We almost kill ourselves out there and Crazy here has a breakdown. I knew she couldn't handle- AAAAAAHHHH!" His sentence was cut short when Hulk lightly punched his bad shoulder. Hawkeye collapsed on the ground, clutching his injured shoulder. "WHY?"

"Just shut up Cupid. You're not helping." The green giant replied gruffly. Granted Hawkeye had a point. He had known from the beginning that this kid wouldn't make it as an Avenger. Still, even he had to admit he felt sorry for her. She really didn't seem like a bad kid, and in all honesty he couldn't blame her for wanting to join the team. What kid doesn't secretly want to be a superhero? Besides, Hawkeye had been acting like a dick all day and he had really been asking for it.

"Tony, what happened?" Cap asked sounding concerned.

"Vision's down. That thing tore him to shreds. He's probably at the bottom of the bay by now."

'What else can go wrong?' Cap thought to himself. "I'm guessing she doesn't know."

"Vision never told her."

"Well you're going to have to tell her. We already have three men down and that thing hasn't even broken a sweat. We need all the help we can get."

Tony sighed. He knew Cap was right. So he walked over to the crying girl, knelt down, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Korra… I know it looks bad, but need to pull yourself together. A lot of people are in danger, and we need your help." When he got no response he decided it was best to tell her the truth about Vision in the hope it would bring her out of her sorrow. "It's going to be okay Korra. Vision is…"

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" Said Korra in an unearthly voice that sounded as if several people were speaking at once. Tony instantly retracted his hand and fell back. When Korra turned her head to look at the others everyone's eyes went wide with fright.

Korra's eyes were… glowing.

An unnatural wind began to swirl around her as she stood up. She stared at her frightened teammates for a moment before she turned her gaze toward the dragon. Her gaze twisted into a hateful scowl. The swirling wind intensified and began to focus itself around the girl's legs until it looked as if everything below her stomach had transformed into a mini-tornado. Then like a rocket she blasted off into the air toward the unsuspecting beast.

Back at the beach the five Avengers just stood there, eyes wide with shock and fear from what had just transpired. Hulk was the first to regain his senses, and though his reaction wasn't the most eloquent, it summed up the collective thoughts of everyone there.

"Damn!"

XXX

_**Bump-Bump **_

She felt the wind rush through her hair.

_**Bump-Bump Bump-Bump **_

The blood in her veins felt like liquid fire.

_**Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump **_

Her mind was lost in a sea of voices.

_**Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump **_

Korra had entered the Avatar State. The sum total of all her past lives' knowledge and power was surging through her body and spirit. With all her past incarnations instructing her at once; it felt as though her mind was being torn apart. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was her revenge. This dragon must die!

The tornado keeping her aloft, Korra stopped in midair once she was at the right altitude. The dragon was flying toward the city again; no sign of Ms. Marvel or the Mandroids. They too would be avenged.

To get his attention she fired a massive fireball at the back of the beast's head. It worked; the behemoth turned itself around and gave out a mighty roar when he saw what had struck him. To which Korra responded with a loud and very unsettling roar of her own. The mighty dragon flew towards the young Avatar. It opened its mouth and a torrent of flames shot forth. Korra dodged it with ease but then it fired another blast, and then another and another. Soon Korra was dodging fire blasts left and right.

Thinking quickly Korra dove down closer to the bay. The dragon followed, now both were flying but several feet above the water's surface. Korra continued dodging the fire blasts, only now they were striking the water and creating bursts of steam. After several laps around the bay the entire area was shrouded in a blanket of steam.

Instantly Fin Fang Foom knew something was off. Not only could he not see his prey through all the steam, but he couldn't smell her either. She must have dived under water. Now matter. He prepared to rise above the stream when something hard hit him in the chin. It was so sudden it knocked him sideways into the water.

Korra leapt out of the water with incredible force and landed of the stone pillar she just created. She looked down at the dragon as it struggled in the water. With a wave of her hand the water around the beast began to freeze. She didn't stop there; several fluid motions later an ice pillar that ran all the way to the bottom of the bay was holding the mighty dragon in place.

It would not hold for long however. Even now Korra could see the beast struggling to free itself; the ice was beginning to crack. She had to act fast, so she fashioned a ten foot long spear from her stone pillar and leapt onto the icy surface. She walked over to where the dragon's head stuck out. It was still struggling, soon it would be free. She had to kill this monster now while she had it trapped, and there was only one way. She would strike at its only weak spot; its eyes. She would take her spear, stab the beast through one of its eyes, and jam the thing strait to its brain.

She stood next to the dragons head and looked into its red, hate filled eyes. The ice at her feet looked ready to shatter at any moment. She narrowed her eyes as she raised her spear; preparing to strike. "NOW YOU DIE!" She shouted in her unnatural voice. A shard of ice burst force just behind her, causing her to lose her balance. She placed a hand on the dragon to steady herself, and the world suddenly melted away.

The voices in her mind were suddenly replaced visions of a far away place. Strange clouds swirled everywhere. A beautiful golden dragon is flying at her side. Just behind her a cute little blue dragon struggles to keep up. She feels so… happy. Suddenly she finds herself staring up a horned purple giant. Overwhelmed by fear she and thousands of other dragons fly into the darkness. Then a booming voice rang through her mind. 'GET OUT OF MY MIND!'

Suddenly Korra was thrust back into reality. "What the… uh-oh!" She suddenly realized she wasn't in the Avatar State any more, and even worse the ice looked ready to break. With a mighty roar the dragon burst forth from his frozen prison and sent shards flying everywhere. Korra fell backwards splashed down into the cold murky water. Then everything faded to black.

XXX

Korra was suddenly brought out of the darkness by an odd but familiar sensation. It took a minute but she recognized this feeling.

Someone was kissing her.

It must be Mako. Who else could it be? Of course, it must've all been a nightmare. Thanos, the Sanctorum, the Avengers, the Dragon; those kinds of things can't really happen. She probably just ate too much at that restaurant and fell asleep. She must be in her bed at Air Temple Island right now. Mako must be checking in on her. How sweet. Everything was back to normal. All she had to do now was open her eyes and it would all the craziness would be over.

However when she opened her eyes she wasn't in her bed and it wasn't Mako kissing her. She was on the beach of that island surrounded by her fellow Avengers and she was being kissed by… EEWWWW!

Korra's eyes went wide and she quickly pushed the older woman off of her. The instant she sat up she started coughing up water. Once she was able to catch her breath she spoke her mind.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're welcome." Answered Ms. Marvel; clearly taking offense at her reaction.

"Why were you kissing me?" Korra asked, still reeling from her unusual awakening.

"I wasn't kissing you. I was giving you CPR."

"Huh?"

"It means she was breathing for you until you woke up." Answered Hawkeye who wore a smirk on his face. "She saved your life."

"Oh… sorry." Said Korra, a little embarrassed by her reaction. "Thanks Carol."

"Don't worry about it."

"Uh…. my head." Said Korra as she suddenly became aware of her throbbing headache. "What happened?"

"You tell us." Said Tony. "One minute you're crying, the next you're fighting the dragon all by yourself. What the hell was all that about?"

"I guess I entered the Avatar State." Korra explained. "It's this state where I can access all the power of my past lives."

"You do that often?" Asked Cap.

"I've only done it a few times before and it was never like that."

"Do you think you can do it again?" Asked Hank who was still recovering from his injuries. "We need any advantage we can get."

"I'm not sure I can. I'm pretty drained right now."

Cap let out a sigh. "Alright, it looks like we're out of options." He turns to Carol with a grim look on his face. "Call Abigail. Tell her it's time to bring out Excalibur."

The color suddenly drained from Carol's face. "Cap it's too dangerous. If we're off by even an inch it could be a disaster."

"I know, but what choice to we have? We hit that thing with everything we had and we didn't even leave a scratch. Excalibur is our only hope."

"What's Excalibur?" Asked Korra, her curiosity was driving her crazy.

"It's S.W.O.R.D.'s ultimate weapon." Answered Carol. "It's an orbiting satellite cannon, it was designed after an alien artifact that fell to earth in the sixties. Anything caught in its beam is instantly disintegrated."

"Are you nuts?" Asked Hank. "You can't just fire an orbiting death ray on a populated city. How long has S.W.O.R.D. had this and how the Hell do you know about it Cap?"

"S.W.O.R.D. built it just after the Galactus incident. It was designed to be used as an absolute last resort; when and if a threat arose that the Avengers couldn't defeat. I thought it would be better if none of you knew."

"There has to be another way." Pleaded Tony. "What if we bring in backup?"

"Who Tony? The Fantastic Four are off exploring Titan, the X-Men are unreachable, none of the New Avengers would make a difference and Thor still won't pick up." Cap let out another sigh. "We're out of options. Now if we act quickly we can lure that thing away from the city. Let's move."

"Wait!" Called Korra, getting everyone's attention. "There's another way."

Everyone looked to Cap for his response. "Alight, let's hear it."

"When I touched Fin Fang Foom I was somehow able to look into his mind. If I could just get close again, maybe I could ask him to stop."

Hawkeye snorted at the idea. "That has got to be the stupidest idea I ever… AHHHH!"

Hulk silenced his comment with another light tap to his damaged shoulder. "I can get you close."

Korra smiled at the jade giant, and then turned to Cap. "Well, what do you say?"

Cap wasn't exactly sure why, but something about Korra made him want to trust. It was most likely his desire to avoid a potential disaster. No matter the reason he agreed. "Alright, we'll try it your way."

XXX

"Are you sure this is the best way?" Asked Korra as she clung to the Hulk's neck. They were standing on the edge of the roof of one of San Francisco's smaller buildings.

"Just relax, as soon as Shellhead brings that overgrown iguana this way I'll get you where you need to be." Said Hulk trying to sound reassuring. "Oh… and sorry. About before I mean."  
"No problem, how much longer do we have to wait anyway?" The beasts deafening roar answered her question. Tony was leading the dragon strait to them. In a few seconds he would be right below them.

"You ready?" Asked Hulk.

"No really."

"Too bad!" With that Hulk leapt off the building with the young Avatar hanging on for dear life.

With a mighty thump he landed on the dragon's back. The beast instantly took notice and flew upwards in an attempt to shake him off. "Good luck." Said the green giant as he threw Korra toward the dragon's mane before falling off.

Korra grabbed onto the monster's long white mane and held on as tight as she could. She reached out her hand to touch the dragon's scales. Once she made contact the world melted away.

XXX

Once again Korra found herself floating in a sea of clouds. Only this time it didn't feel like a memory. This time her thoughts and feelings were her own. A voice suddenly rang through the clouds, though it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

'I told you to stay out!'

'I know, but you have to listen to me.' Korra pleaded. 'If you don't stop this they're going to kill you.'

The voice laughed as if she had just told a joke. The clouds began to move and reshape themselves until they took the form of the dragon's head. With its eyes glowing red the cloud-head spoke to her. 'Let them try. Nothing you creatures have can harm me.'

'I'm serious! They have this thing called Excalibur. I don't really understand it myself but Cap says it's some kind of super weapon.'

'Why should I believe anything you say? You were going to kill me not too long ago.'

'I was angry. You killed my friend.' The thought of Vision brought tears to her eyes. 'Why?'

'Why? Why did the monster destroy my world and take my family away from me? Why did that creature violate my mind and make me his slave? Why am I going to kill every last one of you filthy little apes? Because I can!'

Korra stared at the cloud dragon in horror, but not at what he had said; rather it was why he had said it. Korra had peered into the dragon's mind before and based his memories he wasn't the monster he appeared to be. He was once a caring husband and a loving father. The amount of torture and loneliness that could turn such a good soul into… this; it was terrifying.

'I saw what happened to you. I'm so sorry.' This only made him angrier.

'Is that why you're here? You feel sorry for me. You honestly think I need your pity? You arrogant little wretch! You think I'm so pathetic that I need someone to talk to. I don't need anyone!'

'That's not what I meant.' Korra paused for a minute to try and think of the right thing to say. 'It's just… I know how it feels to lose everything you love,'

He scoffed at her words.

'It's true!' She said defiantly before she calmed herself down. 'My home is… well I actually don't know how far away my home is, but I might never see it again. See, I got into this fight with a guy called Thanos and he… he banished me here. I'll probably never my family or friends ever again.' Korra paused for a moment as more tears formed in her eyes. 'I was supposed to protect them and I failed.'

He paused for a few minutes before he spoke again. 'You can make new friends. This planet is full of creatures like you. I on the other hand am completely alone in the universe. The two people I loved most are gone.'

'Killing everyone on this planet won't bring them back.'

'Do you think I'm stupid?' He replied angrily. 'My beautiful Lan and my little Shaw are gone forever and I know nothing I do will ever bring them back. This rampage will bring me nothing, not even peace of mind, but the remainder of my miserable existence will be much more bearable with the knowledge that I will never have to see any of you horrible things ever again.'

Korra was at a loss. It seemed like nothing she said would change his mind. Then a new voice emerged from the clouds.

'There is another path you can take'

Then like a flash, a man appeared right next to Korra. 'Aang.' She said astonished.

'Who are you? How did you get in here?'

'Easy my friend, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk.'

'Then you are wasting your time. I've already made up my mind, and nothing you say will change it.'

'Your son is alive.'

He snorted. 'You'll have to do better than that. I saw my son die along with my mate and the rest of my race.'

'But your people didn't die. They found a new home.'

'Oh really?' The cloud-head asked skeptically.

'It's the truth, I swear. Thousands of years ago your people came to our world seeking a new life. The Sun Warriors granted them refuge and in exchange your people taught them the art of firebending.'

'So… tell me stranger, do my people still thrive on your world?' Asked the dragon, though based on his tone it sounded like he had guessed the answer.

'No… I'm sorry. During my reign as Avatar I was… absent for some time. During that time your people were hunted for sport and nearly wiped. It was my responsibility… and I failed.'

'Well thank you very much for rubbing salt into my wounds but I have heard enough. I grow tired of your words.' He looked like he was about to eject them from his mind until Aang interrupted him.

'But I'm not finished.' The dragon let out a sign and allowed him to continue. 'Although most of your people were killed, two still remain to this day. In my youth a friend and I had the good fortune to learn from the great masters Ran and Shaw.'

'Shaw?' He said with a strange inflection in his voice, but soon the anger returned. 'No… you're lying! I told her my son's name; you must've overheard and now you're trying to trick me. I don't believe you!'

'Then believe your own eyes.' Aang held up his hand and a ball of energy formed in his palm. I levitated out of his hand and up to the cloud-dragon's face. Within the sphere images began to take shape. Two dragons, one red and one blue, were flying through the air in an elegant dance. The image closed in on the blue dragon. The floating head's eyes went wide as the burning red faded into a pale yellow.

'My… my son.' Tears began rolling down his cheeks. 'He… he can fly.'

XXX

The sun was setting in San Francisco. The dragon had been circling over for about twenty minutes. The other Avengers were watching from the ground below. Hoping that their new comrade's plan would work. Hawkeye was the first to break the silence.

"My neck is killing me. How long is this going to take?"

"Not sure." Said Cap. "I really hope this works."

"Hey guys!" Called a perky voice from above. A woman the size of a doll dressed in black and yellow with insect wings flew down and suddenly grew to full size. "Sorry I took so long. So what'd I miss?"

"Oh, hey Honey." Said Hank. "Well the Dragon took a huge bight out of my shoulder, but its okay because that new girl Korra has some kind of healing power. Then when Vision went down she turned into a berserker and started fighting on her own. Now she's trying to talk the dragon down otherwise Cap's gonna kill him with a space laser."

"Darn it! I missed everything!" Jan pouted. "So how's the new girl doing?"

"We're not sure yet." Answered Tony. "They've been talking for twenty minutes.

"Hey!" Called Hawkeye, getting everyone's attention. "Something's happening!" He pointed upwards. The Dragon was changing its course. It was flying toward Fishermen's Warf.

"Alright let's move people." Cap ordered. They needed to be there in case things turned ugly.

XXX

Fin Fang Foom landed in the street in front of a bunch of piers. Korra hopped off the green beast and walked around his snout until she was standing right in front of him. He looked much less intimidating now that his eyes were their natural color.

"Are you sure you want to go it alone. I mean maybe Tony can…" Korra was cut off when he spoke to her telepathically.

'No, I must do this on my own. It is for the best.'

"But it's so big out there. How are you going to find him all by yourself?"

'I don't know, but for the first time in countless years I have hope. My son is out there somewhere and I won't stop looking until I see him again.'

"Your son's on my world. If you stay then maybe we can make it there together."

'I have wasted far too much time on this wretched orb already. I will find my son on my own or die trying. When you see your friend tell him he has my thanks.' Then off he flew without another word. In a matter of moments he vanished from sight. Back into the void from wince he came.

XXX

The next few hours were hectic. No sooner had the other Avengers arrived on the scene than were they swarmed on by reporters and photographers and camera men from lord knows how many news stations. It was a little overwhelming. Luckily Tony had experience with this sort of thing; he seemed to thrive in it. Thanks to his charisma and impeccable diction, the world was formally introduced to the newest Avenger. The Amazing Avatar!

Now as the moon rose over the city, Korra stood alone at the end of a pier. Looking out into the bay with a somber look on his face.

"Korra." Called Cap from hind. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say you did great out their. You handled yourself like a real Avenger."

"Thanks Cap." Korra's tone conveyed a deep sadness within her.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just…" Tears started dripping down her face. "I saved Hank. I saved the city. I even saved Fin Fang Foom, but I couldn't save Vision." She continued sobbing. Cap put his hand on her shoulder. It was time to tell her.

"Korra… there's something you need to know. Vision is…" His sentence was interrupted by a familiar monotone voice.

"Korra."

She rushed to the side of the pier and looked down into the water for the source of voice. Right below her, tangled in a floating clump of seaweed, was the disembodied head of her fallen friend.

"Oh, hello Korra. It pleases me to see that you are well. How did the battle go?"

It was then that Korra did what any normal person in her situation would do.

She fainted.

"Oh dear. Have I said something inappropriate?"

XXX

Sometime later, in an unknown location, two figures watch a series of monitors as they replay the events of a most unusual battle.

"Interesting…" said the hooded figure from his chair as he watched the young woman battle the dragon through his metal mask. "She is exactly as you described her." He said to the other figure standing beside him; a dark skinned man with long brown hair tied into three elegant ponytails and a single glowing green eye. "You're right, she is quite lovely."

"Yes… but the question remains. What is she doing here?" Said the other man. "You don't think the machine…"

"That is highly unlikely." Interrupted the hooded man. "It was damaged beyond repair by your arrival. Still, the Avatar's arrival is an unexpected twist, but one that can be used to our advantage."

"Do you want me to capture her?"

"No… for now we will wait and see if Stark can provide the means for our little pilgrimage. Until then we shall monitor the situation closely and exercise patience."

"But Lord Doom I…"

"Patience Tarrlok… Patience."

End Notes: Okay folks. That concludes the second story arc of Lost Girl. I hope you've all enjoyed reading my story so far. Since I'm going to be gone for a little while I thought it would be fun to give you all a little teaser. The next arc will guest star one of the reserve Avengers. I won't say who, but I will tell you that the arc largely takes place in Canada. See you all after my vacation and as always please review. Later.


	8. Chapter 7: Hard Lessons

I'm back people! I had a great vacation and I am busting with ideas! A few things before we begin. 1. As of now Lost Girl will consist of Seven Story Arcs. The Thanos thing was the fist. The Sactorum and Fin Fang Foom were the second. This chapter is the beginning of the third. 2. To all those affected by the massacre in Colorado, you have my sympathy. 3. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers is owned by Marvel. Now enjoy!

Chapter 7: Hard Lessons.

Science…

'Science is so… BORING!' Thought Korra as she lay on her back in a weird metal tube and a green light flashed over her body for what felt like the millionth time. Granted science could do some amazing things; like send people to the moon, give people super powers… heck it was even responsible for the creation of her new friend Vision, but this! This was unbearably dull.

It had been about a week since the Fin Fang Foom incident and things were pretty quiet. Well… quiet compared to fighting a giant angry dragon. Earlier today a group calling themselves Zodiac tried to raid a gold depository, but for all their genetic and cybernetic enhancements they were no match for Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The battle was over in minutes. Korra herself landed the finishing blow on the group's leader, a man going by the name Scorpio.

When they had gotten back to the Mansion all Korra wanted to do was relax, maybe go for a dip in the pool, but Tony had insisted she come down to the lab with him. She wanted to protest, but he told her it could help her get back home, so she held her tongue. However she was growing increasingly impatient. Just how much longer was this going to take?

"Hey Tony!" She called from inside her tube. "How much longer is this gonna take? It's been ten hours! I'm starting to lose it in here!"

"It's only been twenty minutes. Just relax. I'm almost done." Said Tony from the outside world. The green light washed over her yet again. It was just as annoying as the first time. "Okay, that should just about do it." Then a new light entered the dark tube as the front end opened. Slowly the cushioned tray she was laying began to slide forward. Soon she was back in the brightly lit laboratory in the Mansion's subbasement. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the change.

Tony sat at his workstation typing rapidly and looking over images of what appeared to be Korra's insides. Korra hopped off the tray and walked over to see what he was doing.

"So… how does this help me get home again?" Asked Korra as she looked over his shoulder.

"Well according to Dr. Strange, the cosmic energy trail from the Space Gem has faded, but if I'm right, you should still be carrying some residual energy." Tony explained as he typed some more. A silhouette of Korra's body appeared on the screen. "And… there!" He said with one final keystroke. An orange aura appeared around the silhouette.

"That stuff's inside me?" Korra asked, sounding a little worried. "Is it dangerous?"

"There's no need to worry Korra." He said, trying to reassure her. "The radiation levels are way too low to cause any sort of noticeable damage."

Korra let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. Still, how does this help me exactly?"

"Well, once I analyze the radiation I can build a device that can track its unique energy signature. From there it'll be child's play to trace the radiation back to your home planet, and once we know where it is we can figure out how to get you home."

"That's awesome!" She said enthusiastically, only to frown once she remembered an important fact. "Wait… Dr. Strange already tried that and it didn't work."

Tony chuckled. "No offense to the good doctor, but my methods is a little more thorough than his." He said, sounding a little arrogant; again reminding her of her earthbender friend. "Besides cosmic energy doesn't just disappear overnight, the energy levels were probably just too low for him to sense through meditation. Trust me on this kiddo; I'll have you home before your next birthday."

Korra was still iffy on the whole thing, but she decided to take Tony on his word. "Alright then. Hey, is it okay if I go see Vision?"

"Yeah, go ahead. This is gonna take a while anyway."

With that Korra went off to check on her injured friend. Tony continued typing away as the computer continued analyzing the strange radiation. Then a new window opened on the screen and Tony's eyes went wide.

"What the…"

XXX

"… and once Yellowjacket replaces my power cell I should be able to return to active duty. Of course I will have to give myself a full diagnostic before I…" Vision continued his story in his usual monotone but Korra was only half listening. She was still having trouble processing the situation. Vision was… a machine. No matter how many times she said it, it still sounded absurd. Even now as she looked at him, a disembodied head hooked up to a strange little glowing disk that Hank claimed was a portable power supply, he didn't seem like a machine. Not that she really cared of course. Vision was her friend, and that was all that mattered as far as she was concerned. "Korra?" Vision asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright." Said Vision, sounding concerned.

"Oh… it's nothing. I was just… thinking."

"Do I frighten you?" He asked, sounding hurt despite his monotone.

Korra was shocked by his question. "Of course not." She said, trying to reassure him. "Why would you think that?"

"Well… this is the first time you have visited me since we returned to the Mansion and after you lost consciousness in San Francisco Captain America explained it was because of me."

Korra felt a pang in her chest for her friend. Why hadn't it occurred to her that he might feel guilty about that? "It wasn't your fault Vision. I was just…" She paused for a moment as she searched for the right words. "I thought you were dead."

"I see… from a purely scientific perspective death is simply a failing of the body's metabolic processes, yet it holds great significance to humankind. It is both a source of sorrow and joy; rage and relief. It is one of many things about humanity I fear I shall never fully understand."

His words stirred something within Korra. She realized that now was the time to ask the question she had been dreading for over a week. "Are you… I mean… can you…" She rambled as she tried to spit out her question. Vision guessed what she wanted to ask and answered.

"Die? Well… not in the traditional sense. Though my body does not age as yours does my parts can wear out or break, so I require regular maintenance and upgrades. And while I can survive injuries fatal to most, if my neural circuitry were to be damaged my consciousness would be extinguished." Vision noticed that his words were making Korra uncomfortable so decided to reassure her. "However, Ultron installed several failsafes and backup drives for my consciousness so in theory I could live another thousand years." This seemed to ease her.

"Ultron… he was your father wasn't he?" The question was innocent enough, yet it seemed to have a strange affect on her disembodied friend. My face bore an expression of confusion.

"My… father?" Vision paused as he processed the new information. "I have never thought of Ultron in that respect. Though I suppose it is an accurate comparison. He did create me, and my construction is somewhat similar to his own."

"So what happened to him? Was he a hero like you?"

"No, he was…" Vision paused, but he never finished. The disk stopped glowing.

Korra realized it must have run out of power. It was just as well. Vision probably needed to rest. Besides, she wanted to do some training in the gym. With J.A.R.V.I.S.'s help she had created an almost perfect replica of a pro-bending field and she was dying to try it out.

So she made her way to the door, but she left she turned around and smiled at her 'sleeping' friend.

"See ya later Vision."

XXX

Korra was walking down the corridor towards the training room when she was suddenly overcome with a strange sensation. Almost like she was being watched. She looked behind her and…

Nothing?

"Huh… okay then." She turned back around and continued on her way. 'Note to self: No more late night horror movies with Jan.'

Just as she was about to continue on her way she felt something zip passed her cheek. She stopped dead in her tracks a small purple blade landed on the floor right in front of her. She placed a hand on her cheek and her eyes went wide. She was bleeding!

She quickly turned around, but before she could react something large knocked her over and pinned her to the ground. It happened so fast it left Korra in a daze. After a moment her vision became clear and she got a good look at her assailant. He was tall, roughly the same height as Tony. His figure was muscular, but leaner than Cap's or Hawkeye's. His body was completely covered in black cloth and on his face he wore a cat-like mask. With one clawed hand he had her hands pinned above her head, and with the other he held another purple blade up to her throat. He narrowed his eyes as he spoke in smooth, exotic voice.

"Do you yield?"

Korra was in full panic mode. This strange had her completely at his mercy. Without the use of her arms she couldn't use her bending, and without her bending she was screwed.

Or so she thought.

"Alright T'Challa, you can let her up. I think we proved our point." Said the all too familiar voice of Cap as he walked up to the stranger in black.

The stranger, apparently named T'Challa, nodded at Cap before he amazingly backflipped off of Korra into a standing position next to her leader.

"What the Hell was that about?" Yelled Korra as she got back to her feet while trying out the new vocabulary she learned from Hawkeye. "Cap, why aren't you flooring this guy? He just tried to kill me!"

The two chuckled before her assailant spoke up. "Believe me child, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead." He said jokingly. However Korra didn't find it very funny.

"What did you just call me Pajama Boy?" She said angrily. Cap stepped in to keep the peace.

"Take it easy Korra." He said sternly as he gestured toward the black clad cat man. "This is T'Challa; the Black Panther. He's a fellow Avenger. He just got back from Wakanda and I asked him to attack you."

"What? Why?"

"To illustrate a point. That you don't know how to fight." Cap answered sternly.

"Excuse me! Who was it that took down Scorpio with a single air blast? Oh yeah, it was me!"

"That's the problem. You rely too much on your powers." Explained Cap.

"So what? You guys use your powers all the time."

"Yes, but we've all trained to fight without them incase they ever get disabled."

"Huh?"

"Allow me to explain." T'Challa interjected. "This world is host to many who posses superhuman abilities. So peace keeping organizations around the world have developed methods to neutralize these abilities should they ever be abused. However those with evil intents have also found ways to neutralize these abilities. I was able to neutralize yours by simply restraining your arms."

"Which is why I've asked T'Challa to teach you how to fight hand to hand." Finished Cap.

Korra thought about what the two had said. She remembered how helpless she felt after Amon took her bending away. She never wanted to feel that helpless ever again.

"Let's do it."

XXX

The Avenger's Training Room was roughly the size of a high school gymnasium. The walls, ceiling, and floor were solid white. Korra and T'Challa stood in the center of the massive room while Cap, Jan, Carol, and Hulk stood on the sidelines to watch the show. Hawkeye walked in panting.

"Clint? I thought you were watching the Three Stooges marathon on TCM." Said Jan.

Hawkeye caught his breath and answered. "I turned it off. Somehow I just can't buy Shemp as a surgeon. Besides this sounds way more entertaining." He took his place among his fellow spectators. The show was about to begin.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., run Program: Panther 3." Called T'Challa to the mansion's AI.

"At once sir." Answered J.A.R.V.I.S. in his cultured voice.

Instantly the ground on which they stood began to rise until it formed a large circular fighting ring; twelve feet in diameter and floating ten feet off the ground.

"The object of this exercise is simple; knock me out of the ring without using your bending. Are you ready?"

Korra took a battle stance and smirked at her opponent. "Bring it on."

"Begin!"

In an instant the lights went out. The room was pitch-black. Korra couldn't see. Something struck her hard and she fell on her back. "Uh… timeout." She groaned.

"There are no timeouts in combat." T'Challa called out from the darkness.

"But this isn't fair. I can't even see." She said as she got back to her feet, only to be struck from the side.

"Your enemies will not fight fare." Korra felt him strike her opposite side. "They will use any trick they can to gain an advantage over you. You must adapt to the situation." A hard blow struck her stomach. "They will use deathtraps…" Another hard blow hit her back. "…robots…" Another blow to her stomach. "…even weapons!" Two glowing purple lights pierced the darkness. They looked like… uh-oh!

The blade made a strange noise as it whizzed through the air. Korra barely dodged it. The second blade nicked her arm as she tried to dodge. Again and again the blades slashed at her. "Be mindful of your opponent's attacks. Wait for the perfect time to strike." Called her teacher as he continued his assault. She continued to dodge, only to receive cuts for her efforts. After about a minute of dodging blades she noticed something. There was a pattern to his attacks. After every third slash there was a three second pause. During those three seconds T'Challa is open to an attack.

One… Two… Three!

'Now!' Korra delivered a quick jab to T'Challa's chest, knocking him on his back.

"That the best you got?" Said Korra, gloating a little before she moves in to knock him out. "Cuz if it is, then you really su…ooof!" Her gloating was cut short by something sweeping her legs, causing her to fall on her face.

"Do not give away your position when you have the upper hand." Instructed T'Challa as he got back on his feet.

"Damn it!" Korra cursed as she got back to hers. This whole thing was starting to piss her off. "This is stupid! I'm not learning anything."

"Control your anger child. Channel it into your attacks."

"Don't call me child!" Korra yelled. Her blood was boiling. She just wanted this to end.

T'Challa lunged forward at her and let out a barrage of punches and kicks. Only this time Korra was ready. This time she crossed her arms in front of her to block the bulk of the attacks.

"Your opponents will be relentless." Said T'Challa as he continued his assault. "You must stay outside their kill zone and tire them out."

"Got it." Said Korra as she tried to back away.

"Move child." Said T'Challa as he continued his barrage. "Get out of my kill zone. Don't just stand there like a pole."

"I am moving! I'm backing away from you!" She said through gritted teeth. Her anger was steadily rising. She could feel the edge of the ring against her heels. She knew she was about to be knocked out. Her rage was burning.

"Well child, it seems this excise is over." T'Challa said as he was about to deliver the final blow.

"DON'T CALL ME CHILD!" Korra screamed as she let loose a massive fire blast at her teacher, sending him flying out of the ring and into the wall at the end of the training room. As soon as he hit the floor the lights came back on.

Each of the spectators had their own reaction. Jan and Carol stood in shock. Cap stared at the panting girl in disappointment. Hawkeye muttered something about the fight being a rip-off since he couldn't see it. Hulk's expression was unreadable; it looked like he was deep in thought.

T'Challa got back to his feet. He looked okay, except he was glaring at the girl on the lowering platform. She was about step off when a stern voice halted her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Asked T'Challa.

"I think I'm going back to my room. I beat your stupid challenge."

"The point of the exercise is to knock me out without using your bending; which you have failed to accomplish. So I will have J.A.R.V.I.S. reset the program and we continue until you succeed." He said as calmly as he could, but it was clear to everyone in the room that his patience was wearing thin.

"No way! I'm not doing that again!" She crossed her arms defiantly.

"You must learn to fight without your powers if you expect to be a valuable member of this team."

"News Flash Pajama Boy; I'm not going to be on this team forever. As soon as Tony finds me a way home I'm outta here."

"That may be, but it is still important. You think your bending makes you strong, but your dependency on it makes you weak."

"You don't know anything. You can't even make up a decent lesson plan."

"This exercise is based off a sacred Wakandan ritual. No one outside the royal bloodline has ever taken part in it before today. You should be honored." T'Challa was starting to loose his calm.

"You're supposed to be training me. All you did was pummel me and give me dumb advice. Who trains like that?"

"My Father instructed me through this ritual when I was younger than you."

"Well your father is crazy."

A sudden silence fell over the room. Korra heard Jan mutter something that sounded like 'uh-oh'. She realized instantly that she had said the wrong thing.

Fortunately before anyone could say anything else the intercom came one.

"Okay, I need everybody to drop what you're doing right now." Said the voice of Tony. "I just got a tip from Nick Fury. Wendigo was sighted over an hour ago somewhere in the Canadian Rockies. That area is huge so we need everyone on this or we might lose him again."

"You heard him people." Said Cap. "I need everybody suited up and in the Quinjets in ten minutes. Now let's move. Avengers Assemble!"

Korra went to follow the others. T'Challa walk past her, but said nothing. He didn't show it, but she could sense he was angry about what she had said.

'What have I done?'

End Notes: Okay folks. I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter. Wolverine will show up next chapter. Incase any of you were wondering, no Wendigo is not the main villain of this arc. The true main villain of this arc is… A SURPRISE! Anyway, see you next time, and please review.


	9. Chapter 8: The Hunt

Hello everybody and welcome to the latest chapter of Lost Girl. Again, I want to thank all of you for your continued support and reviews. You guys are great. As usual Avengers is owned by Marvel and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon. So let's just cut the crap and get to the good stuff. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: The Hunt.

Wendigo…

Real Name: Paul Cartier.

In the summer of 1973, young Paul and his college roommate Francois Lartigue went on a camping trip in the woods of Northern Canada. However the trip was met with disaster when the two friends became hopelessly lost in the wilderness. After six weeks, the two friends had long since run out of food and game was scarce. It looked like they would die there. In a desperate attempt to prolong his own survival young Paul, mad from hunger, murdered his best friend and devoured his flesh for sustenance.

However, what Paul did not know was that the forest he and Francois had gotten lost in was sacred. It was home to the Inua, ancient spirits of nature, and because Paul had committed such a vile act in their territory the Inua placed upon him a terrible curse. They transformed Paul into a terrifying monster known as the Wendigo.

For the next two decades the Wendigo roamed the forests of Northern Canada; devouring the flesh of any who crossed his path. He was finally captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. in 2008 and imprisoned in the Raft. He escaped during the massive super villain breakout in 2011, and vanished without a trace.

That is… until today.

XXX

"I feel ridiculous." Korra muttered to herself angrily.

After her training session with T'Challa went south, Korra felt really low. He didn't say anything, but she could tell she had offended her teacher. Tony seemed to sense her guilt and decided to 'cheer her up' by giving her the new uniform he had been making for her. Immediately her spirit was lifted… until she actually saw the uniform. It was a solid black leotard with a gold Water Tribe emblem etched on the chest. It came complete with black knee-high high heeled boots, elbow length black gloves, and a black mask that seemed pointless since it only covered around her eyes, but Tony insisted that it pulled the whole outfit together.

As much as she wanted to protest the outfit, she just smiled and thanked him for his generosity. After all, this was the man who was going to get her back home, so the least she could do was wear the uniform he worked so hard to make for her. However she quickly regretted her decision. The whole thing felt so… tight. It was really uncomfortable and it made her feel naked; and not in a fun way. Now all she could do was mutter to herself in utter humiliation as she walked through the woods with her two companions.

Before heading off to Canada, Cap had Carol make a brief stop in upstate New York to pick up one of the reserve Avengers to act in Vision's absence. According to Cap, this… Wolverine had experience with tracking and heavy combat. From the sound of it both would be needed for this mission.

After both Quinjets landed at the base of one the Rocky Mountains, Cap had everyone divided into four groups to cover more ground. Korra got paired up with Hulk and Wolverine and they trudged off into the woods. Wolverine, clad in black and yellow, took point. He had stopped for a moment and bent down to scoop up a handful of dirt. He sniffed it like an animal and then dropped it back on the ground.

"We're gettin' close." He said gruffly. "He was here about an hour ago."

"Which way did he go?" Asked Korra, taking a break from complaining about her uniform.

"Not sure." He answered. "His scent's all over this place. He musta been livin' here since the breakout."

"I see." Said Korra, she had some experience when it came to hunting. When she was younger, her father had taken her out several times to hunt for tiger seals. It wasn't customary for girls to accompany their fathers on hunting trips, but Korra could be very persuasive. However, now she was hunting something far more dangerous than tiger seals.

"So… this guy we're after… this Wendigo… he's really a cannibal?" Asked Korra.

"He's a lot worse than that Nature Girl." Answered Wolverine, despite the gruffness of his voice the nickname didn't sound insulting. "He's bigger than Jolly Green over here; probably stronger too. Plus he's got razor sharp claws and a tail that can shatter a boulder."

Hulk just snorted and muttered something that sounded like 'big deal', but Korra was getting interested. "So… you've fought this guy before?"

"Yep." He replied. "Had a run-in with him years back near the border. Son of a bitch came at me outta nowhere. Tried to take my head off; big mistake." He raised his fist and three metal claws came out of his knuckles. "But he didn't make it again. Just stick with me kiddo and you'll be fine."

"Wow." Said Korra. She wasn't sure why, but she was really starting to like this guy. He reminded her of her father, the gruff but caring way he spoke and the way he would just completely throw himself into a hunt. He was tough and rugged and probably handsome under that mask. Plus he had a really nice… wait? 'What's wrong with me? I have Mako!'

"Oh for the love of God!" Said Hulk sounding irritated; bringing Korra out of her thoughts. "Don't be too impressed by this Jackass. I fought Wendigo back in the day and he's not so tough. Oh, and for the record, no one's stronger than me."

"Tough talk, considering I almost kicked your sorry green ass last time we met. Woulda won if you hadn't hit me with a goddamned truck!"

"You wanna go toe to toe with Badger?" Asked Hulk as he got up in his face.

Their shouting match as interrupted by a loud animalistic roar that echoed through the forest. Wolverine turned away from Hulk and began to walk in the direction of the roar. He paused for a moment and looked back at Korra.

"Get ready for a scrap."

XXX

The air was cool. The Moon was full. The stars were shining up above. It was a perfect night for a hunt. He had already found his quarry camping out in a cave just north of here. It had been asleep when he found it; completely helpless. But where's the fun in that? So he gave his prey a little roar to wake it up. It had been surprised of course to see him there, but it quickly got over its shock and tried to defend itself; big mistake. With a swipe of his claws the pathetic creature was clutching its gut as it bled profusely. It learned to fear him and turned tail into the forest.

Now he was slowly stalking his prey through the woods. There was no reason to hurry. It was wounded, and it was leaving a trail of blood. It was only a matter of time until… wait.

He smelled something in the wind; something familiar. He stopped in his tracks as he continued to smell the wind. Could it be? Yes…

A smile crept over his face, exposing his fangs.

"Wolverine…"

XXX

Korra, Hulk, and Wolverine had been walking in the direction of the roar for several minutes, yet still they had seen no sign of Wendigo. For that matter they hadn't seen anything else either. Korra hadn't really noticed it until now, but she hadn't seen a since animal since she arrived, nor had she heard a single bird. The entire forest seemed deserted. It was all so… creepy. Something was wrong.

Wolverine was still leading the way and based on the intense look on his face he sensed something was off too. He probably didn't want to be bothered while he was tracking. She looked over at Hulk. Hulk looked about the same. So she decided to talk to him instead. Besides she had been wondering something since the training room and now seemed like as good a time as any to ask.

"Hey Hulk." Said Korra quietly, as not to disturb Wolverine.

"What?" He responded equally as quiet.

"T'Challa was really upset when I mentioned his dad back at the Mansion. I mean, he didn't say anything but… what happened to his dad?"

Hulk sighed. "It's complicated." He said simply. "I don't know the whole story myself. I wasn't on the team when T'Challa joined up, but I'll tell you what I know."

"Wait, Vision said you were a founding member. How could you not be on the team when T'Challa joined?"

"Like I said, it's complicated." Korra could tell he didn't want to talk about that so she didn't press it any further. Hulk continued. "How much do you know about Wakanda?"

"I know that's where T'Challa's from." She answered simply. "That's about it."

"Yeah, well let me tell you a little something about Wakanda. It's got a military that puts ours to shame, natural resources that are almost completely unspoiled, and tech that would give Stark an erection."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and they're freakin' proud of it. So proud that up until about a year ago they lived in total isolation; no contact with the outside world."

"That's really interesting but what does that have to T'Challa's father?"

"It was Wakandan pride that killed him; pride in the old ways." Hulk let out a sigh. "You see, the Wakandan culture is rooted deep into tradition. They worship their Panther Goddess Bast, and in return she gives the kings of Wakanda the strength to protect the people. Ya know, if you believe that kinda crap."

"So T'Challa is the king?"

"Yeah… and so was his father."

"I'm still a little confused. I get that T'Challa's father was the king, but that doesn't tell me how he died."

"Well, like I said I wasn't around when it happened, but as I understand it some guy called M'Baku challenged his old man for the right to rule. So in accordance they engaged in hand to hand combat; except M'Baku cheated."

"Cheated how?"

"Not exactly sure, all I know is M'Baku took advantage of the king's pride. He knew the king would rather die than break tradition and ask for help, even in an unfair fight."

Korra took a moment to let it all sink in. The new information only made her feel worse about what she said to T'Challa. Her guilt was cut short however when she saw that Wolverine had stopped. He was signaling them to keep quiet. He then pointed downward toward a trail of blood that led into a clearing just ahead.

Korra gulped. 'This is it.'

XXX

'Not much longer.' He thought to himself as he waited in the bushes. Everything was set. The blood would lead them to the clearing. The body would serve as bait. Then once they were close enough… his face split into a toothy grin as he though about the possibilities.

Their collective scent was getting stronger.

Any minute now.

XXX

'Okay… this is no big deal. I've fought Amon, Thanos, Fin Fang Foom, and even that loser with the big key, so fighting a giant cannibal with razor sharp claws should be easy… right?'

On the surface Korra was ready for a fight, but her mind was working on overdrive. Her thoughts were racing with all the possible ways this could go down. She wasn't sure why but the idea of fighting a giant cannibal that could go toe to toe with Hulk had her on edge.

They had just reached the edge of a large clearing. There was a large shape on the other side, obscured by the shadows. The blood trail ended right next to it. It had to be Wendigo. 'He must be sleeping. This is perfect. All we have to do is call the others and Cap or Tony will think up a plan. We might not even need to fight this guy.'

"Hulk…" She whispered to her green companion. "I left my card back at the mansion. Call Cap and tell him where we are."

He just nodded and pulled out his card, but while he was calling for backup Wolverine began to walk forward into the clearing, toward the motionless shape.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Korra. "We need to wait for the others."

"Something's not right." He whispered. "He should have smelled us by now." With that he continued toward the shadowy figure lying on the ground.

Korra knew in her gut that following someone you've only known for a few hours up to the sleeping body of a giant, monstrous cannibal was a bad idea, but she also knew that if Wendigo suddenly woke up Wolverine would need help. So she followed him into the clearing.

When they were close enough Korra finally got a good look at the infamous man-eater. He was huge, roughly the size of Hulk and just as muscular. His body was covered with long, matted, white fur that appeared to be stained with blood. He had long claws, fangs, and a tail that looked about half the length of his body. Thankfully he seemed to be sound asleep; he was lying on his back perfectly still. In fact it almost looked like he wasn't breathing. That's when she noticed the large gashes in his stomach.

"Is he… is he dead?" Asked Korra, but Wolverine didn't answer. He just bent down over the motionless monster and plucked something off his chest. He held it up to his nose and sniffed it; to Korra it looked like some kind of dart. Wolverine narrowed his eyes.

"We need to get the hell out of…" He was cut off when a large man jumped out of the bushes and tackled him to the ground.

The stranger was tall, taller than Wolverine, with long blond hair. He was wearing a long brown coat, a white shirt, dark brown pants, and heavy brown boots. He had Wolverine pinned on the ground and began slashing at his chest with his claws like a savage animal. Wolverine fought back by impaling the stranger's chest with his own claws. He then kicked the stranger off and got back to his feet.

A moment later however the stranger got back up and began to attack again, like nothing had happened.

'Who is this guy?' thought Korra as the two continued their battle. 'Wolverine needs help.' She ran over to where they had where they had left Hulk but he was nowhere to be found. "Hulk! Hulk! Come on! We need you!" She called out, but there was no response.

'Looks like it's up to me.' Thought Korra, but before she could do anything she felt something sting her neck. Almost instantly her vision began to blur. Her legs began to give. She collapsed on the ground and everything faded to black.

XXX

The two stared at each other from opposite ends of the clearing. Both had taken heavy damage but thankfully both had impressive healing factors so neither was permanently injured. They were just catching their breath. The stranger smiled and spoke.

"I can't tell you how much I've been lookin' forward to this rematch Runt."

"Who are you?" Asked Wolverine, sounding genuinely confused. "How did you sneak up on me? Why don't you have a scent?"

The stranger chuckled. "So many questions, but don't worry. You and me are gonna have a long chat real soon Howlett."

"What did you…" His question was cut short when several darts struck him in the neck. A moment later he was on the ground.

The stranger smiled as he looked at his fallen enemy. He reached his finger up to his ear to activate his earpiece.

"This is Creed reporting in. Do you read me?" A calm voice answered him.

"This is Professor Thorton. I read you Victor. What is the status of your mission?"

"The target has been neutralized and we're awaiting pickup."

"Excellent. Where are Wade and Nord. They have not reported in."

"Don't worry Professor. Nord's got his hands full tying up a loose end and we took away Wade's earpiece cuz he wouldn't shut up with the pony trivia."

"I see. Were there any complications?"

"Not really." He said with a smirk as he looked over at the unconscious girl on the other side of the clearing. "But you might wanna sent a couple more trucks. I got ya some presents."

End Notes: What's this? Korra captured by the insidious Weapon X? How will she and her companions escape? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of Lost Girl.

P.S. Keep the reviews coming. I enjoy reading them.


	10. Chapter 9: Entry 2772

Hello everybody! Funny story about this chapter, I originally meant for this to just be the beginning of my next chapter but as I was writing my mind began to burst with ideas, and since I didn't want it to be too long I decided to give you a short chapter this time. Think of this as a Segway into the second half of this story arc. As usual Nickelodeon owns Legend of Korra and Marvel owns all of their characters. So please enjoy this little mini-chapter.

Chapter 9: Entry #2772.

Begin Recording…

"Professor Andre Thorton: Audio Journal Entry #2772."

"Today is a monumental day for the organization."

"First it gives me great pleasure to announce that after months of hard work our new facility beneath Mount Robson is finally up and running. It was a monotonous and time consuming process to relocate the entire base but after the incident involving the Avengers' pet android I think it was for the best."

"Second, Dr. Cornelius has informed me that soon he will begin a new project. He hasn't given me any of the details yet but he says it will be called Project: Omega Red. I must admit, the name has me rather excited."

"Hey! Professor Creepy Voice! Do you mind turning down the volume? I'm trying to read _The Far Side_ and your monologue is kinda distracting."

"Wade… what are you doing in my lab?"

"I just told you. I'm reading _The Far Side_. You need to get your hearing checked."

"How did you even get in here? The door was locked."

"Good question. I have no idea."

"Just get out of here!"

"But the light's so good in here."

"LEAVE!"

"Alright, I'm going." (Laughs) "Oh Gary Larson… I like cows too."

"I really hate that man. Now where was I? Oh yes."

"Third, and most important, thanks to the combined efforts Sabertooth, Maverick, and Deadpool we now have four new test subjects. The first of which is the ever so elusive Wendigo. Long have I wanted to study the affect of mysticism on human DNA and now I have the perfect opportunity. I would have preferred to have a live specimen to examine, but I suppose you can't have everything."

"The recapture of Wolverine has sparked much debate amongst my colleges. Some like Dr. Cornelius believe him to be far too valuable to destroy. That if we simply use more effective means of control then we can put him back to work for us. Others like Dr. Essex believe him to be uncontrollable. That we should just terminate him now and examine the remains later. I find myself torn on the issue. I shall have to give the matter more thought later."

"Perhaps the biggest surprise is Maverick's capture of the Hulk. However his presence here puts us all in great danger. We may have him sedated for now, but who knows how long the drugs will keep him under control? We must be smart about this. We will syphon as much blood as we need for experimentation from him and then we will kill him, simple as that."

"Last and by far the most interesting is the young woman. The young mutant the Avengers have named Avatar. Hydrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, and Aerokinesis. What a rare and magnificent combination of powers. She will make excellent operative. I'm sure with a little gentle persuasion she can be convinced to join us willingly. If not, then we will rely on our other methods to change her mind."

"In summation, today has proven most fruitful for the organization. The knowledge we gain from our new specimens will usher in a new age for Weapon X, and if Avengers or anyone else tries to stand in our way… well, we can always use more cadavers."

End Recording…

End Notes: Okay, I hope nobody minds the shortness of this chapter. If anyone does then I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be much longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Later.


	11. Chapter 10: The Nightmare Factory

Hey everybody! Welcome to the latest chapter of Lost Girl. I don't really have anything to say this time around except that I had a lot of trouble naming this one. Also I have rediscovered my love of Star Trek: The Next Generation and The Big Lebowski. Nickelodeon owns Legend of Korra and Marvel owns all its characters. So enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Nightmare Factory.

Screaming…

That was the first thing her senses registered when she regained consciousness.

The horrible, earsplitting, gut-wrenching, screaming.

The second thing she noticed was that she was somehow standing up.

Which was weird because she couldn't remember ever having a problem with sleepwalking before.

Lastly she suddenly realized where she was standing, and it looked like a scene from a horror movie.

She was standing in a dark room. It looked like some kind of laboratory. The only source of light was a hanging lamp on the far side of the room. Directly beneath the lamp was an operating table surrounded by doctors. They were operating on something that appeared to be the source of the screaming.

She walked toward the table to get a better look. She got as close as she could before the doctors got in her way. Strangely enough the doctors paid her no mind. They just continued their work. She looked over one of the doctors' shoulders and what she saw nearly made her vomit.

Lying on the table was a man, or at least what was left of one. Everything below the man's stomach was missing, as was left arm, and he was hooked up to god knows how man wires and tubes. He must have been in a terrible accident, his face was horribly burned. No wonder he was screaming.

Suddenly everything vanished. She was alone in a sea of black. A laugh echoed through the darkness; a cruel, twisted, childish laugh. It seemed to be coming from behind her. She turned around and found herself staring at a hooded figure. The figure's face was hidden behind a metal mask.

The figure just stared at her before it spoke. Its voice was that of a woman.

"Wake up child."

XXX

Korra opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light. 'That was weird.' She thought to herself as she recalled the dream she just had. 'Where am I?'

It was a fair question given the circumstances. The last thing she remembered was Wolverine being attacked by that crazy looking guy and then… nothing. It was like she just blacked out.

Once her eyes had adjusted she attempted to look around, but she found it difficult to move. She felt nothing restraining her. As a matter of fact she felt nothing at all. Her entire body felt numb. Unable to move her limbs she did the next best thing. She began scanning her surroundings with her eyes.

From what she could tell, she was lying on the floor of a small room; much smaller than her room at the mansion. The walls, ceiling, and floor were pure white and appeared to be made of some kind of spongy material. She looked down at body and noticed something odd.

'What happened to my uniform?'

Not that she was particularly fond of that tight, embarrassing, torture device, but still she found it weird that her clothes were somehow replaced with this new white garb. It took her a moment, but she recognized her new get up from those doctor shows she watched with Jan. She was wearing one of those gowns that patients wear when they're about to go into surgery. This realization made her worry. He mind raced with questions.

'Am I in some kind of hospital? What happened to me? Where are Hulk and Wolverine?'

However her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of an opening door accompanied by yelling.

"Damn it Wade! How could you be this stupid?" Asked one voice, sounding furious.

"Take a chill pill Jamie. See! She's fine." Said a second voice, sounding immature.

"She'd better be or the Professor will gut us both." Said the owner of the first voice, who Korra could now see was a man about Tony's age with short brown hair, wearing a long black jacket with a green and yellow shirt, jeans, brown shoes and a coin charm necklace around his neck. He bent down and picked her up before carrying her out of the room bridal style.

Outside the white room was a long metal hallway that seemed to go on forever in both directions. The man carrying her, whose name was apparently Jamie, turned to the right and began walking down the hallway quickly followed what she assumed was Wade, who was just about the strangest looking person she'd seen since her banishment. His entire body was covered in red and black cloth. He had on a weird looking belt and appeared to be armed to the teeth. With two swords on his back, a knife in his leg, two guns and god knows how many bombs on his belt; the man was a walking armory.

"Okay look, I'm sorry I forgot where I put her, but in my defense I've had a very stressful morning." Said Wade defensively.

"Stressful? You've done nothing but watch porn and _The Big Lebowski _since you got back to base last night."

"Hey… the Dude abides." Said Wade for no apparent reason. "Now why don't you and everybody reading this fic just think about that for a while? As for me, I'm gonna go make me a sandwich. Later Gators!" And in a puff of smoke he vanished.

'What just happened?' Korra asked herself mentally. Based on the look on Jamie's face he was thinking the same thing, but he quickly shook it off and continued down the hall.

Eventually he stopped at a door marked **LAB 5 **and went inside. As the sign outside indicated, they were now in some kind of laboratory. It was filled all sorts of canisters and machines that Korra couldn't identify. In the center of the room was a long, metal table with several clamps attached. Standing next to the table was a man; though you wouldn't know it by looking at him. No, he looked more like a skeleton someone had dressed like a scientist. He was pale as a corpse, bald as a monk, thin as a pencil, and had a stare that would freeze your blood.

"What kept you Madrox?" He asked in an emotionless voice, though Korra could swear she heard a hint of annoyance.

"I'm sorry Professor. Wade put her in one of the isolation rooms and then forgot one." Jamie replied trying to remain calm, but it was clear to Korra that he was terrified of this man.

"No matter. Just lay her on table and get out. I need to begin her examination."

Without another word Jamie placed Korra on the table and walked out of the room.

"Well now, looks like it's just you and me now my dear." Said the Professor as the metal clamps closed around her wrists and ankles. Korra's mind raced with all the horrible scenarios that could play out. She tried to scream but her voice wasn't working. So she did the next best thing.

'Help!'

XXX

Nightmares were nothing new to Wolverine. He'd had them almost every night for as long as he could remember, and they were always the same. He would suddenly find himself underwater; a mask attacked to his face to help him breathe. Several dark, roughly human shaped shadows would stand above him and whisper. Then the needles would come. Large, red-hot needles would bore into his skin at multiple points until they scratched the bone. Then the pain would increase as scalding hot liquid pumps into his body. The agony would grow more and more intense until he would wake up in a cold sweat. This is the dream he always had, but it was not the dream he was having now. Now he was dreaming something new.

Now he found himself in a dark forest at night. It was winter; the ground was covered with snow. He was dressed in black and taking a battle stance as if waiting for some unseen enemy. Standing next to him was a man in similar garb. He was tall and muscular with short blond hair and a childish smirk on his face. He speaks to Wolverine in a playful tone. "You ready for this partner?"

"You kidding? I was born for this kinda combat." Answered Wolverine. Suddenly dozens of armed men came charging out of the darkness, firing their weapons at the ready duo. The two smiled at each other as they launched themselves into the fray.

XXX

A sharp pain in his side stirred Wolverine from his sleep. He found himself in a trapped in a metal room; his arms bound above his head by a strange device hanging from the ceiling and his legs by a similar device on the floor. Before him stood the stranger from last night; he had stabbed him in the side with his claws. The stranger pulled his claws out of Wolverine's side and chuckled as the blood ran down his fingers.

"Rise and shine Runt. You've got a big day today." Said the stranger, his voice dripping with cruel humor.

"I… I know this place." Said Wolverine as his wounds healed.

"You should." said the stranger. "This is the Interrogation Room. You and me had a hell of a lot of fun in here back in the day."

Wolverine looked closely at the stranger. He looked so familiar. "I know you." He said as tried to place the strangers face.

"Come on Runt, try and remember." goaded the stranger.

"Victor… your name is Victor… Victor Creed." said Wolverine as fragmented memories began to flood his mind.

"That's right… keep going."

"We… we were… soldiers."

"Mercenaries, but you get the idea."

"Victor… what happened to you?"

"It's Sabertooth now, and what happened is my partner abandoned me for an easy lay."

"Listen to me; you don't have to do this. Whatever these people did to you I can help, I have friends that can help you."

Sabertooth just snorted and let out a hardy laugh. He laughed for several minutes until his sides ached and he had to stop. "What they did to me? They didn't do anything I didn't want them to. I volunteered for this… and so did you."

"What?"

"That's right. One day this weird bald guy came up to us after a job and offered to make us better than we ever were before, and well… we both jumped at the chance."

"That's a lie! I would never…"

"But you did! We both did, and all they asked in return was that we work for them from now on. It was a pretty sweet setup; enhanced powers in exchange for a few odd jobs. Life was good. That is… until she joined the team."

"She?" A woman's face flashed through his mind. "She who?"

"Doesn't matter, she's gone. She didn't have the stomach for our kinda work, and since we couldn't control her the Professor let me sharpen my claws on her." Sabertooth chuckled at the memory.

"You son of a BITCH!"

"Don't get all high and mighty with me Runt! Your hands are just as bloody as mine; even bloodier. Just cuz you got domesticated doesn't mean you're not an animal. You've done things that'd make even Magneto cringe."

Unpleasant images flashed through his mind. "What happened to me? What don't I remember anything."

"Well after that skank got your head all screwed around you were pretty much useless, so the Professor thought it would be better if you were just a blank slate, but something went wrong and… well you can probably guess the rest."

Indeed he could. For so long he had wanted to discover his past; to learn who he truly was. Now he knew; but what knew wasn't pretty.

"So… what happens now? You guys gonna try and brainwash me again?"

Sabertooth chuckled again. "Oh no… you're way too dangerous to the organization. So as soon as the Professor finishes up with that little firecracker you were with, he's gonna take a tissue sample from you for study. After that I get to rip you apart."

"You bastards can do what you want to me, but leave the kid out of this." He said sounding as threatening as he could.

"Its outta my hands, besides if she's smart she'll take the offer. If not… we can always use another Maverick."

Wolverine snarled as struggled to break free of his bonds. Sabertooth just smirked at his efforts.

"Don't bother. The Hulk couldn't break those things." Sabertooth let out a sigh. "Look, it's been great catching up and all, but it's almost lunch time and I never kill on an empty stomach. Be seeing you." With that he turned around and walked toward the door.

Wolverine continued to struggle but it didn't seem to make a difference. Sabertooth stopped just as he was about to walk through the door and looked back at the captive mutant.

"Just relax Runt. It's a good day to die."

End Notes: So ends another chapter. Sorry for the lack of action in this one folks, but I needed to move the story forward. Don't worry, next time there will be a few fights and lots more Deadpool! Until next time.


	12. Chapter 11: A Light in the Darkness

Hello everyone. And welcome to another exciting chapter of Lost Girl. Before I begin I would like to discuss a few things with all of you. First I would just like to say that Star Trek: Deep Space 9 is a fantastic program. If any of you out there have Netflix I highly recommend you check it out. Second I was very surprised by the staggering lack of reviews for my last chapter and I just want you all to understand something. Even though I don't respond to all my reviews I read every single one of them. I love reading them. So if you didn't review my last chapter because you think I don't care about your opinion, you are mistaken. Lastly, as per usual, Legend of Korra is the property of Nickelodeon and Marvel owns all its characters. So without any further delay, here is the new chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: A Light in the Darkness.

Mako…

'What are you doing right now?' She asked, though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

'Are you out having fun with Bolin? Are you with Asami? Are you somewhere missing me?'

'Don't worry Mako. I don't know how, but I'll find a way back to you; no matter how long it takes.'

Korra's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strange sensation in her chest. It felt as if someone was… Oh Hell no!

Her eyes suddenly snapped open at the realization. She looked up to see a familiar red and black figure roughly groping her right breast.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled, again practicing her new vocabulary.

Wade yelped and pulled back his hand like a child after being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He stammered for a moment as if trying to find the right words. "Uh... Good news Madame, it appears you don't have breast cancer after all."

"I'll kill you!" Korra shouted as she struggled to break free from the clamps and tear the loathsome pervert apart.

"Well… someone's cranky over nothing. Remind never go to the circus with you."

"Nothing? You call molesting me in my sleep nothing?" She asked as she continued to struggle. "I didn't give you permission to touch my chest you freak!"

"Well, well, well, who knew such a slutty dresser could be such a prude." Said Wade, trying to be playful.

"I'm not a prude!" She said defensively. "It's just… none of your business."

"Oh come on. If you can't trust a psychotic mercenary who can you trust?"

For some unfathomable reason, this strange man's words made sense to her. Besides she hadn't spoken to anyone in God knows how long, and as crazy as it might sound this strange man seemed like her best chance for pleasant conversation.

"I have a boyfriend. I don't want anyone touching me like that except him."

"Lucky boy, to have a girl so faithful. I'm Wade by the way, Wade Wilson."

"I'm Korra. What is this place anyway, and who was that creepy guy?"

"Well Korra, this is Weapon X; where tomorrow's killers are made today." He said trying to be funny, though it was clear from the look on her face that she didn't get the joke. He sighed as he thought of another way to explain. "Okay, it's like this. This… organization is devoted to the research and military application of genetic abilities. They experiment on people, mutants mostly, to make them more powerful and turn them into living weapons."

"Like you?" Korra asked innocently, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah… like me." There was a twinge of sadness in his voice. "That creepy guy who was working on you early, that was Professor Thorton. He's the head scientist around here, and trust me you don't want to cross him."

"Working on me…" She repeated. "What did he do to me?" She was starting to panic.

"Don't worry he didn't do anything like that to you… yet. All he did was draw some of your blood and then you fainted. Although… that was probably from all those tranq darts I shot you with last night. You went down after one but it was so much fun the first time I fired about three more into you just for the hell of it."

"You did what?" Korra yelled her anger resurfacing. "What's the matter with you? You bastard! I couldn't speak! I couldn't move! You… FREAK!" At the end of her little rant Korra was panting heavily. Wade simply shrugged it off; he was used to people yelling at him.

"You really need to learn how to control that temper. You won't make any friends with that attitude, and believe me Princess if you're going to survive on this team you'll need a friend like me."

"Don't call me Princess!"

"There's that temper again, and why not? It's a fitting nickname for someone like you."

"Well I don't like it!" She huffed before she calmed herself down. "It makes me sound helpless. I hate feeling helpless. It's the worse feeling in the world." She explained glumly.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Said Wade, sounding surprisingly sincere.

"It's okay." She relied, only to quickly realize something she missed before. "What did you mean by 'survive on this team'? What team?"

"Well… the scientists in charge of this place are always looking for new specimens so they have their most powerful test subjects, myself included, act as a kind of hit squad to collect more. We're a regular Mod Squad of Freaks and Psychopaths." Wade laughed out loud at his joke. Korra just stared at the strange man until he stopped. "I guess you weren't around for the 60s. Lucky you."

"Well what does any of that have to do with me?"

"The Professor's been interested in you ever since he saw the news footage of you fighting that dragon. He thinks he can modify your powers by infusing you with DNA from several other mutants. If it works he plans to make you the newest member of Team X. Congratulations!"

Korra said nothing for several moments as she processed everything Wade had just told her. Finally she spoke. "Listen… I don't know anything about mutants or DNA but I do know this; I'm already on a team and they're probably looking for me. So you'll have to tell Professor Whatever that I'm not interested."

Wade slammed his hands down hard on the table; frightening Korra. He looked down at her with a strange look in his eyes; he looked almost… serious. "Not a good idea Princess." He said with a disturbing edge to his voice. "Let me give you some free advice; don't resist."

"Excuse me?" Korra asked sounding terrified.

"Weapon X is home to some of the cruelest, most vile people alive today and Thorton is the worst. He's a cold, heartless, butcher who cares nothing for the lives of others. He wants you for his experiments and he'll do whatever he wants to you whether you give him permission or not." Sadness seemed to wash over him. He backed away from the table and sighed a defeated sigh. "He always gets what he wants."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"That's only because you don't understand the whole situation. You still think someone is coming to save you. Well you're wrong. Hulk and Wolverine are as dead and the Avengers will never find you; this base is cloaked from every known form of sensor."

"Then I'll break out and save my friends myself."

"Great plan… except you'll never be able to escape. Those clamps are made of solid adamantium; you won't be able to break them and they won't release you until the Professor decides he's done with you. Besides he had you injected with a mild power dampener before he handed you over to me. Right now you're as helpless as a kitten."

"That's a lie!"

"Then prove it! Go ahead! Breathe Fire on me! I dare you!"

Korra narrowed her eyes at Wade, her anger resurfacing. She out a thunderous roar at him, intending to engulf him in a torrent of flames, but nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing happened. "No…"

"Yes… I hate to tell you this Princess, but you're royally screwed. As soon as the Professor gets back he intends on making you an offer to submit to the experiments willingly. I suggest you take it."

"No way!" She said defiantly. "I'm not gonna just sit back and be a submissive little lab rat for that four-eyed bastard. I'll fight him at every turn."

"You're not listening to me! Thorton doesn't take no for an answer. If you fight him he'll make it worse!"

"How much worse could this get?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Much, much worse." With that said his hand reached toward his neck and he began to remove his mask. Korra's heart nearly stopped; Wade's face was a hideous hodgepodge of scar tissue. It looked as if he had been through a fire. She stared at him in horror for several minutes before she spoke.

"What… what happened to you?"

"The Professor approached me many years ago and offered to make me the deadliest man on earth. He said he could make it so no one could ever kill me. I told him I wasn't interested. When he kept insisting I told him to go suck a railroad spike, but before I could finish laughing at my joke he had his thugs black bag me." Wade let out another defeated sigh. "When I woke up I was strapped to an operating table and had already finished his work on me. He tried to give me an accelerated healing factor by infusing me with mutant DNA, but my body rejected it and started tearing itself apart. Thorton could've stabilized my condition, but instead he just locked me in an isolation room and let me suffer alone for three days." He put his mask back on and continued. "I should have died, but somehow I survived and now I can never die. Never."

"I… I'm so sorry." Korra said, not really knowing what else to say.

"I didn't come here for your pity. I just came here to give you some friendly advice. Whatever the Professor offers you, no matter how horrible it sounds, say yes. Don't struggle and whatever you do don't make him mad."

Korra let out a defeated sigh of her own. She thought over everything Wade had told her. The more she thought, the more she was forced to accept the horrible truth. "I'm never leaving this place." Her voice was drained of all hope.

"Sorry Princess, but if it makes you feel any better I'll watch your back when this is over."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just so… STOP TOUCHING MY BREASTS YOU BASTARD!" Wade pulled his hands away from her chest and giggled childishly.

"Apology accepted! Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important phone call to make. Later!" And with that said he vanished in a puff of smoke.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Korra just stared up at the ceiling as she thought about her position. Any minute now the Professor would return and no matter what she did she was going spent the rest of her life as an experiment.

'Mako I hope you're okay. I hope you can move on." Tears began streaming from her eyes.

'I love you.'

XXX

A blinding light roused him from his sleep. It was the first real light he'd seen in weeks. 'What happened? Where am I?' He looked around to get his bearings. From the looks of things he was in some kind of hospital. He was strapped down to a gurney wearing only a pair of purple pants, which was normal for whenever he came to the surface. However now was not is allotted time to be let out so something must be wrong.

'Hulk, what happened? Where are we?' He asked his other self, but he got no response. 'Hulk, are you okay? Answer me.' Still no response. Not good.

"Good afternoon Dr. Banner. How are you feeling today?" Asked a deep yet effeminate voice from just outside his line of sight.

"I'm fine. I'm a little confused about where I am but other that I think I'm okay." Answered Dr. Banner. He spotted a shadowy figure standing next to the gurney. He could make out a white lab coat, but the figure's face was obscured by the light.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that. I was so worried that horrid brute Maverick had damaged you." The figure leaned forward to reveal his face. His skin was white as snow and his eyes were as red as blood. His black hair was cut short and slicked back and there was a red diamond shaped mark on his forehead. He sported a wide grin that nearly split his face in half; a set of fangs were visible. His eyes were scanning up and down Banner's body; taking in every inch of his body. "So handsome… it's a shame I have to kill you when this is over." He said with genuine disappointment in his voice. "Oh well… let's get busy!" The stranger's mood was instantly elevated as he walked away from the gurney to gather his supplies.

Banner's mind raced with thoughts of all the unpleasant ways this could play out. Then suddenly he realized something.

"Wait… I know you."

"Really? Then me Handsome, who am I?" The Stranger asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah… you're Nathaniel Essex; the former head of biology at ESU, but you died ten years ago."

"Well then, I guess that makes me a ghost." Essex said with a playful giggle. He walked back over to the gurney with a strange looking gun in hand.

"Wait… the fire… you started it didn't you? You started it to cover up your escape."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Essex replied with a mock pout. "Just sit back and let those MRD thugs lock me away? I don't think so." He placed the barrel of the gun against Banner's arm and pulled the trigger. After a brief, sharp pain Banner felt the blood start to drain from his body. After about a minute Essex released the trigger and pulled the gun away. The backside of the gun opened and he pulled out a small glass vile; a vile filled with blood. He held the vile up to his face and sighed. "It's like looking at liquid power."

"You have to destroy that sample! You can't imagine the kind of power you're playing with."

"Oh, I have a very active imagination Dr. Banner." Essex replied with a smirk. "You know something Doctor, you and I have a lot in common."

"You and I are nothing alike Essex." Said Banner defiantly.

"I strongly disagree. Think about it. We're both brilliant; the best in our respective fields. We're both devilishly handsome; though clearly I devote much more time toward personal grooming. Mostly importantly, we're both victims of prejudice."

"Prejudice?"

"Yes… I'm afraid that once the university discovered I was a mutant, they just cast me aside and sicked the Mardies on me." He said in a rather over dramatic tone.

"You were performing illegal genetic experiments on your students."

"THEY VOLUNTEERED!" Essex yelled. "It's not my fault most of them died. No one could've predicted the rate of cellular decay."

"You're a monster."

"Ironic coming from you, but it doesn't matter. As soon as I deposit this little beauty into the Genetic Sample Vault I'm going to come back and carve you up like a turkey. Oh, and don't bother trying to bring out that big green bruiser. There are enough drugs in you to keep that old heart rate nice and even for about three more hours. I'll be back in a few minutes Handsome. Buh-bye." With said he left Dr. Banner alone with his thoughts.

'Hulk! Hulk, please answer me!' There was no response. 'We're in serious trouble! I need you!' Again there was no response.

Banner laid his head back and sighed. "So… this is how I die; on an operating table." Suddenly a hand reached from behind and covered his mouth. A hushed voice whispered into his ear.

"Don't count yourself out yet buddy boy. I gotcha a present." There was a sudden slight pain in his neck and then the hand vanished without a trace.

"What the…" However his thoughts were cut short by a sudden realization.

His heart was beating faster.

End Notes: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry again for the lack of fighting, but I was on a role with the dialogue. Please review, I love reading your opinions. See you next time.


	13. Chapter 12: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Hello everybody and welcome to the latest chapter of Lost Girl. I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this one. I wanted to finish this earlier, but I got distracted yesterday by a double feature of Happy Feet. Anyway, Legend of Korra is own by Nickelodeon and all the other characters are owned by Marvel. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Chapter 12: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.

Defeat…

Korra had experienced it many times in her life.

Her early airbending training with Tenzin.

Losing against the Wolfbats in the Championship Tournament.

Having her bending taken away by Amon.

Being banished from her home by Thanos.

Looking back all those times seemed like beautiful dreams compared to her current situation.

Here she was… bound to a cold metal table with unbreakable clamps, alone and practically naked while she waited for a madman to come and perform nightmarish experiments on her. Worst of all, she was going to give him permission to do so. It's either that or suffer the same fate as her new 'friend', and that… that would be hell, as Hawkeye would say.

Korra felt as if she had fallen into deep dark pit. There was no hope for escape or rescue. She felt absolutely helpless and she hated it. She hated Thorton for what he was going to do to her. She hated the stranger for getting involved in her mission. She hated Thanos for sending her to this awful planet in the first place. Most of all she hated herself for letting herself get captured.

Not that any of that mattered anymore. Her hatred would not free her from the clamps. It would not help her escape this evil place. It would not bring her back to Mako. So she set aside her hatred for now and laid back to wait for her doom.

Unfortunately she didn't have to wait too long. A few moments later the lab doors opened and two men entered. The first she recognized as the Professor. The other man… Korra didn't know what to make of him. His skin, his eyes, those fangs; he looked like a nightmare. He looked over at her and his face split into a sinister grin.

"Andre…" he said in a playful tone. "You naughty boy. You've been hiding this adorable little creature from me. Shame on you."

"Dr. Essex…" The Professor replied in an irritated tone. "I have stressed to you, on countless occasions, that you are to address me as Professor; NOT ANDRE!"

Dr. Essex ignored him however and instead focused his attention on his potential new plaything. "Oh… you sweet little bunny; did that mean old Professor Andre hurt you?" He asked in a tone one usual only uses when talking to an infant. This made Korra extremely uncomfortable, but she tried not to show it. Which was not easy, especially when Essex started pinching her cheeks. "Aw… such a cute little baby face. Don't worry Cutie Pie; I won't let that big bald meanie harm a hair on that precious little head."

"Enough!" Yelled the Professor, causing Essex to release his grip on Korra's face; much to her relief. "Avatar is to become the newest member of our strike force; NOT your personal doll!"

"Is that anger I hear?" Asked Dr. Essex with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Better be careful Andre or you might actually develop a personality."

"Shouldn't you be dealing with Dr. Banner right now?"

"Alight, I'll leave you alone with your precious Avatar." With that said Dr. Essex made his way toward the door, but before he left he turned around and gave Korra a playful wink. "I'll see you later." And then he was gone.

Now Korra was once again alone with the Professor. New waves of fear and despair washed over her as he walked toward her. Her blood ran cold when he looked down at her; his face once again emotionless. He scanned up and down her defenseless body for several minutes before he spoke.

"So… how was your little chat with Deadpool?" He asked as he stared into her deep blue orbs.

"Who?" Asked Korra in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

"Wade…" The Professor answered dully. "I monitored your little conversation while I was gathering my supplies." He placed several glass vials on an adjacent table and then continued. "I know he told you about himself, this organization, and my intensions toward you. I must remember to thank him; he's saved me so much time."

A disturbing thought crossed Korra's mind. "You put him up to it didn't you?" She asked sadly.

"No… I didn't ask him to speak to you. The man's nothing but a babbling lunatic. I don't why that idiot decided to warn you and I don't care. All that matters is that you know what I want to do you and what will happen if you resist." He said with venom in his voice. "So… what will it be?"

Korra had been dreading this question since her conversation with Wade. Her entire life depended on how she answered it. If she laid back and submitted to this madman's wishes she'll be turned into… who knows what and forced to live her life as a killer. However if she tried to resist in anyway the consequences would be horrific. She'd end up like Wade; scarred and insane. It was completely hopeless. No matter what she did she was doomed. Worst of all either option would ensure that she would never return home. She would never again see any of her family or friends… or Mako.

"I'm waiting…" Said the Professor impatiently.

Korra gulped as she forced herself to betray everything she stood for. "Do whatever you want to me." She said with a voice completely drained of energy or life. "I'm all yours."

"Glad to hear it." He responded with a subtle smile. He then picked up a strange looking device lying on the other table and loaded one of vials into it. "Then if there are no objections we can begin the procedure"

"What are you gonna do?"

"This vial contains a sample of mutant genetic material. If I am correct, then introducing it into your system will not only amplify your own abilities but it should enhance your healing factor as well." He kneeled down beside her and pressed the device against the side of her neck. "This may hurt."

The Avatar closed her eyes for the last time. She knew that when she opened them again she wouldn't be the Avatar anymore. She would look the same but inside… inside she would be something else; something unnatural.

For what felt like an eternity she waited for the pain that would signal the end of her humanity, but it never came. Instead she felt her entire body shake violently. She opened her eyes and discovered that it wasn't just her; everything was shaking. A moment later the shaking stopped and the lab was flooded with a loud blaring alarm. The Professor dropped the device and rushed over to a nearby terminal.

'What's going on?'

XXX

The halls of Weapon X echoed with the Hulk's mighty roar. He had just smashed his way through a door marked **LAB 17** and was disappointed at what he found on the other side. A bunch of weird looking machines, a cowering scientist, but no Korra.

After waking up in strange surroundings Hulk proceeded to turn the base upside-down looking for his comrades. Surprisingly, he was met with very little resistance. Every time he ran into armed guards they were already dead; it looked like someone or something had snapped all their necks. Also aside from alarms the security in this place was really lax. No laser grids or reinforced doors; this was way too easy.

Hulk put his suspicions aside for the moment and stomped over toward the fear stricken scientist. He grabbed the bearded man by the collar of his lab coat and lifted him up to eyelevel.

"Where is she?" He asked in an aggravated tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said the panicking scientist.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Yelled the green giant as he smashed one of the machines with his free hand. "The girl that was brought in with me, where is she? Tell me or you get a free trip to the moon."

"Please… I'm just a technician. They don't tell me anything! Please let me go!" The man begged pathetically.

Hulk could tell he was lying just by looking at him, but before he could question the man any further something struck him in the back causing him to drop the terrified scientist hard on the floor.

Hulk turned around and saw a familiar looking man standing in the doorway. He was tall and muscular with short brown hair. His entire body was covered with black and gold armor and on his face he wore a gold mask that covered everything above his mouth. His blue eyes were blank and expressionless and his right hand was pulsating with a strange purple energy.

Hulk recognized him as the man who ambushed him last night and narrowed his eyes at him; neither of them seemed to notice the scientist sneaking out of the lab.

"You… you punched me in the face!" Hulk said angrily, but the stranger wasn't intimidated; he just continued to stare at the green goliath.

"I don't have time this crap. So either get outta my or get ready for an ass kicking." The mighty brute threatened, but still the armored man said nothing. He started striking his fist against the side of the doorway; the purple energy growing brighter with each strike. Hulk nodded and accepted this as his answer.

"Fine…"

XXX

"What the hell is goin' on out there?" Wolverine asked himself aloud as he continued trying to escape his bonds. Between the shaking, the alarms and that explosion he just heard the whole place sounded like it was under attack. "Damn it!" He yelled out in frustration. He had to get out of there and find 'Nature Girl' before that quack turns her into a mindless killing machine. 'But first I gotta break these stupid shackles!'

Suddenly he fell forward and hit the ground on his knees. The shackles, for some unknown reason, had released him on there own. He looked around room and caught a glimpse of a man in the shadows, but it quickly vanished before he could get a good look.

'Weird…' He thought to himself, but he shook it off. He didn't have time to wonder about what just happened; he had to go find Korra. So he rushed out the door, his claws out and ready for a beat down. However what he found on the other side wasn't what he expected. Two armed men were lying down on the floor dead; it looked like their necks were broken. 'Okay… this is getting spooky.' He thought as he retracted his claws. He couldn't help but feel that something bad was going down, he started sniffing the air for Korra's scent. He needed to get her out of there ASAP. 'Found it...' He started to follow her scent but a voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"When do you think your goin' Runt?"

Wolverine turned around and saw Sabertooth standing over the bodies; hate burning in his eyes.

"You and me got unfinished business."

"Damn it Victor! Don't you see what's going on? This place is under attack!" The sound of an explosion echoed through the hall; emphasizing his point. "See, we have to get the hell outta here now."

Sabertooth scoffed at his words. "That's just Maverick going toe to toe with the Hulk. Sounds like they're having one hell of a time. Speaking of which…" His claws extended as he took a battle stance.

"I don't have time for this. I gotta get the kid outta here before Hulk levels the place."

"Too bad. Cuz the only you're gettin' to her is over my dead body."

Wolverine narrowed his eyes and let out his claws. "Fine…"

"Oh yeah… I've been waiting for this for a long…" Sabertooth never finished that sentence. He just collapsed face down on the floor; twenty darts were sticking out of his back. A man dressed in red and black was standing right behind him holding a gun.

"I never liked him much anyway. Between you and me I think he's a closet case." Said the strange man casually.

"Uh… thanks."

"You're welcome, and she's in Lab 5 FYI. Down the hall, it's the twelfth door on the right, you can't miss it."

"Why are you helping me?"

"The writer told me to. Now hurry and get her out of here before I remember I'm a bloodthirsty psychopath. Oops… too late." And with that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Wolverine stared at where the strange man had stood. The sound of another explosion snapped him back to his senses. He sniffed the air to get Korra's scent again. Once he had he followed the trail as fast as he could.

'Hang on Nature Girl, I'm comin'

XXX

"This can't be happening!" The Professor said aloud as he typed furiously at his console. Every keystroke opened a new window on the screen and every new window added to his fears. "This is impossible! The automatic turrets have been deactivated, the laser grids are all offline, none of the guards are responding. Damn it! The Hulk is loose in MY facility and I can't even check the surveillance cameras!"

"Wow… sucks to be you." Said Korra, sounding like her old self again.

"Don't get smart with me child!" The Professor shouted as he turned around to glare at her. However this time it seemed his chilling glare had lost its affect. "I'm still the one in control here."

"Oh really? Cuz from what I can tell it sounds like my buddy Hulk is coming to kick your ass." She replied smugly.

The Professor's face twisted with anger. "We'll see about that." He pushed a key on his console and the clamps restraining her opened. He roughly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. "You're coming with me."

"Let me go you bastard! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Korra shouted as she tried to pull away from his grasp. However her body was still weakened from the drugs so it wasn't much of a struggle. The Professor had her in the hall in a matter of minutes. Her eyes went wide when she saw the dead bodies on the floor. "Oh my…"

"Professor!" called a voice from down the hall. A man was running up them in a panic. Korra recognized him as the man who carried her to the lab; the man Wade had called Jamie. He stopped in front of them panting.

"Madrox, what's going on? What the hell happened to the guards?" He asked as Jamie caught his breath.

"It was Wade sir, he's snapped."

"What?"

"It's true! He killed the guards, shutdown the security systems, freed the Hulk and Wolverine; he even called S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That lunatic! He's ruined everything!" He paused for a moment and turned toward Korra with an insidious smirk. "Almost everything… I still have you."

"Fat chance baldy! When my friends find me you're finished." Said Korra defiantly.

"Sir, the Helicarrier will be here in twenty minutes, if you wanna stay out of prison we need to go now! Leave her!"

"NO!" The Professor yelled, tightening his grip on Korra's wrist. "I dedicated thirty-five years of my life to this organization, and I will NOT let it die because of a malformed malcontent!" He looked at Korra with malice in his eyes. "Weapon X will live on…through you."

In response Korra just spat in his face.

"You insolent little… AHHH!" A swift slash of metal claws cut off his insult. Korra screamed as she realized what happened; the Professor's arm had been sliced clean off. He clutched his bleeding stump and fell to his knees in pain. Wolverine stood over him and retracted his claws.

"Bub… that's no way to treat a lady." He turned to look at Korra; she had just pried off the severed arm from her wrist and looked like she was about to throw up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." She lied.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

"What about them?" She asked pointing to the Professor and Jamie, but when she looked they were gone. "What the…" Just then she heard another explosion from somewhere in the base. Wolverine picked her up and carried her on his back.

"I think I saw a hanger this way. We can escape through there." He said as he started running. "I'm really sick of this place."

"Me too."

XXX

"Uh…" groaned the Professor as he regained consciousness. His vision was still blurry from the blood loss so he had no idea where he was. "Madrox… what happened? Where am I?"

"Oh don't worry sir, no one will ever find you here." answered the unfocused silhouette in front of him."

He suddenly noticed how cold it was and he realized he must be. "This… this is the Cryogenics Vault."

"That's right…"

"You idiot! This room is kept at -50 degrees to preserve specimens. We'll freeze to death if we stay!"

Jamie laughed. "What do you mean 'we' Dumb Ass?" Then he just faded out of existence.

"Madrox! Madrox, get back here you son of a bitch! I am your master! You can't just leave me here to die alone!"

He felt something dripping on his head. He looked up and what he saw nearly made his heart stop. Clinging to the ceiling above him was a very familiar looking white hairy beast. It looked down at him with huge red eyes and bared its long sharp fangs; it was drooling.

Fear paralyzed his voice and the loss of blood his body. A single word went through his mind as the beast dropped down on him.

'Impossible…'

End Notes: Okay, hope that was exciting enough for everyone. If you haven't figured out the meaning of this chapter's name by now, it will become very clear next chapter. Also, next chapter will be the final chapter in Arc 3. As usual, please review. I love reading your opinions. Later.


	14. Chapter 13: Picking Up the Pieces

Hey everybody! It's your old pal Dr. Indigo. First off I would like to welcome all of you to the final chapter of Arc 3. Second, I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me this far. You're all awesome. Third, Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Marvel owns all its characters and properties. Lastly I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of the Weapon X Arc. Have fun!

Chapter 13: Picking Up the Pieces.

Weakness…

To Korra, it was the worst feeling in the world.

Ever since she was a child she never liked showing any sign of weakness. She always had to be the tough one, the athletic one, the hero. She never wanted anyone think of her as anything less than a strong capable woman. That's how she saw herself… until now.

Now she saw herself as nothing but a weak little girl. A pathetic damsel that needed to be rescued by the boys. A mousey little doormat that would just lay back and let the bad guys do whatever they wanted to her. It was sickening!

It had been days since Wolverine carried her out of that horrible nightmare factory and she still couldn't shake the memories. Not even the sight of Hulk pounding the stuffing out of that weirdo in the gold armor raised her spirits. She felt even worse when the Helicarrier showed up and all of S.H.I.E.L.D. saw her being carried on Wolverine's back like a little baby; it was absolutely humiliating. Thankfully they let Wolverine answer all their questions; she really didn't feel like talking, at least not to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Now she was alone in her room at the Avengers Mansion; lying on her bed in her civilian clothes and feeling absolutely worthless. Every second of the horrible ordeal replayed in her mind over and over again; tears started rolling down her face when she noticed she wasn't alone. Standing beside her bed was a familiar looking red-faced figure.

"Vision…" she said with a sniff as she wiped her eyes. "You're all better."

"Yes, Yellowjacket installed my new power cell. Now I am operating at optimum efficiency." Said her android friend in a friendly monotone. "He also informed me of what transpired in Canada. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just fine." She lied.

"Pardon my ignorance, but if you are 'just fine' then why are you still crying?"

The way he asked seemed almost… childish. Korra could help but smile. So she invited him to sit beside her on the bed and she told him all about her experience with Weapon X. His faced remained as stoic as ever the entire time, despite the concern he felt for his young friend. By the end of her story Korra was looking down at her feet to avoid eye contact.

Vision didn't know what to say. His friend needed comfort, but what could he possible say that would her get over such a traumatic experience? He knew she expected him to say something, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "My goodness."

"I just feel so… worthless." She said in a defeated tone.

"Korra… you are in no way worthless." Vision said in an attempt to lift her spirits. "You are a great warrior and hero. I am honored to call you my friend."

"Oh yeah…" Korra replied in an aggressive tone, though her anger was mostly directed at herself. "If I'm such a 'great warrior' then why did I let myself get captured like a baby Hog-monkey? Why was I willing to lay back and let that freak turn me into some kind of monster? Why did I have to be saved like a weak little princess? Why…" Her hysterics were cut short by a hard slap to her cheek. She stared at Vision as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I am very sorry, but you were getting hysterical and that was the only solution I could think of. Did I harm you?" Korra shook her head. "Excellent, now listen to me carefully. There was no way anyone could have predicted Weapon X's interference. You were caught off-guard and there is no shame in that. Nor is there any shame in being saved by others. No one expects you to be perfect."

"I know… but…" she started to cry again. "… I was going to let him… experiment on me."

Vision let go of her shoulders and looked away for a moment, as if his mind had wandered off. When he looked back at her there was a strangely sympathetic look on his usually blank face. "I understand. Such an experience would be traumatizing to even the most hardened of warriors. I can only imagine how it would affect someone as young as you." She still looked upset, so he decided to try a different tactic. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

It was an unusual question given the circumstances but since it was Vision she said yes.

"The other day I attempted to tell you about my… father, Ultron. Do you remember?" Korra nodded and he continued. "Well… Ultron was a Synthezoid, a machine like myself, created by Dr. Henry Pym."

"You mean Yellowjacket?" asked Korra sounding a little more like her old self.

"Yes, though at the time he was known as Ant-Man. Anyway, my father was built for the purpose of maintaining peace and order, but something went wrong with his programing. The more time he spent with humans the more he grew to hate them. He saw them as weak and illogical. He came to the conclusion that the only way to truly maintain order would be to remove all of humanity from the Earth and replace them with emotionless machines."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes… and that is why he created me. I was his vision of a 'perfect' world." There was a subtle hint of sadness in his voice. "At the time I saw nothing wrong with his plan. I was slave to my own programming; I did as I was commanded without question. That is… until I met the Avengers."

"What happened?" asked Korra. This was getting interesting.

"At first I could not understand them at all. They were humans and I was a machine, so logically they could not defeat me; but still they tried. They fought against my father and his plans, even when logic dictated they should surrender. My father just saw it as justification for his hatred but I became fascinated by this behavior. I began to ponder and analyze it and for the longest time I was at a loss to explain it."

"Then what happened?"

"Well as I pondered over the Avengers' unexplainable behavior, my consciousness began to evolve beyond my programing. I was suddenly able to deviate from my father's instructions and even question his plans. Then, during the final confrontation with the Avengers I asked Captain America why he continued to fight a battle he could not win."

"What did he say?"

"He said… he wasn't fighting for himself… he was fighting to save his friends and that as long as I failed to understand that, I would never win. It was then that I realized something."

"You understood what he meant?"

"No… I didn't understand at all… but I wanted to. Where my father saw only flaws and imperfections, I saw mysteries that needed to be explored. It was then that I knew my father was wrong about humans. I wanted to learn more about these strange creatures. I wanted to be more like them. So I turned against my father and eventually I became an Avenger."

Vision looked at Korra felt relieved. She looked much better. It seemed his story had helped. "I know the last few weeks have been difficult for you. You have lost so much and now more than ever things appear hopeless, but if there is one thing I have learned about humans, it is that they can always find hope even when the situation is hopeless. I know you can do this Korra. I know because you are the strongest person I have ever met and I know you have the strength to move on after this ordeal."

Korra said nothing. She just reached over and gave the android a warm hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You… you are welcome." replied Vision. He didn't understand why but Korra hugging him made him feel… strange. "I believe Black Panther wishes to see you in the training room. He said he wanted to discuss something with you."

"Oh… it's probably about what happened when he tried to train me." She said sounding depressed again. "Do you think he's still mad?"

"I do not think so, but if he is I am sure you two can work it out."

"Okay." She got up from her bed and walked toward the door. She looked back and smiled at her friend. "Thanks Vision. You're the best." With that said she walked out the door; leaving Vision alone with his thoughts.

He thought back to the hug and the strange sensations it caused. He filed it away in his mind as one of many things about humans he still didn't understand.

"Most unusual…"

XXX

Sometime later, at a small sidewalk café in Ottawa, a certain white skinned, black haired mutant doctor sits alone at a table sipping his coffee, completely ignoring the dirty looks the other costumers are giving him. He was in much too good a mood to be bothered by such insignificant things. A smile crept over his face as he saw the man he had been waiting for.

"Jamie!" He called over to his friend carrying a little red cooler. "Come here old chum! Have a seat! I'll order you some coffee. How do you take it?"

"Thank you Dr. Essex." said Jamie as he sat down at the good doctor's table. "Black with two sugars please."

"Excellent. Miss!" he called to the waitress. "Bring my friend here a cup of coffee; black with two sugars and put it on my tab." He then turned his attention back to his associate. "So… where's my present?" He asked playfully.

"I have it right here…" said Jamie as he put the cooler on the table. "…but are you sure you want to do this here? In broad daylight?"

"Relax old friend. This is Canada. There's no MRD and the Avengers are long gone. Relax." Said an all too calm Dr. Essex as he pulled the cooler toward him and opened it. "Well… happy birthday to me." He said with a grin as he looked over the contents; inside were over four dozen blood-filled glass vials carefully packed in ice. "Did you get them all?"

"Yep." said Jamie with a proud smile. "Every genetic sample taken by Weapon X over the last thirty-five years is in that cooler and its all yours doctor."

"Jamie… you are amazing." said Dr. Essex sounding genuinely grateful. "I mean stealing all these samples, calling S.H.I.E.L.D. to lock up all my competitors, feeding that humorless jackass Andre to Windigo; I think I'm in love with you."

"Uh… thanks Doc." replied Jamie uncomfortably. "But I can't take all the credit. You were the one who shutdown the security system. Plus my duplicates did most of the work. They're the ones killed the guards, freed the Hulk, called S.H.I.E.L.D. and left the Professor to die. All I did was take advantage of the confusion and raid the vault."

"Don't sell yourself short my friend. All your duplicates are mere extensions of yourself. You made all this possible and my master will reward you handsomely for your efforts."

"Speaking of whom, when to I get to meet him?"

"Our plane for Cairo leaves tomorrow morning. You'll get to meet him after we get to my new lab." Just the waitress returned with Jamie's coffee. He thanked her and the doctor continued. "By the way, how did Wolverine escape? That wasn't you was it?"

"No sir, that was Wade, but don't ask me why. Who knows why that nutcase does anything?"

"You don't think it had something to do with that adorable little mutant girl do you?"

"Who knows? He was long gone by the time I got outta there; same as Sabertooth."

"Oh well." said Dr. Essex with a casual sigh. He reached into the cooler and pulled out one of the vials; the word **AVATAR** was written on its side. A sinister smile split his face in two. "Jamie my friend, this is the start of something beautiful."

End Notes: And that my friends is the end of Arc 3. As such, the next chapter will be the beginning of Arc 4. Now I'm sure you're all dying to know what it will be about so I'll give you a hint. The next chapter was partially inspired by an episode of Supernatural which was in turn inspired by the legend of Robert Johnson. Anyway please make sure to review this chapter because I love reading your reviews. Until next time my loyal readers.


	15. Chapter 14: Crossroad Blues

Hello everyone and welcome to the latest installment of Lost Girl. A few quick points before we get started. First I would like to point out that this chapter is the official start of Arc 4. Second I want to let you all know that this chapter is a little different from the others. Korra isn't in this one… at all. She isn't even mentioned. None of the Avengers are. In fact, this story doesn't even take place on Earth. It could easily be passed off as a stand alone one shot. However, this story does help set the stage for the rest of Arc 4 since it introduces the main villain for this arc. So you should still be able to enjoy it. Third I'd like everyone to know that this chapter is based off the Legend of Robert Johnson. If you don't know who that is, look him up. His songs are amazing. Lastly Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra are owned by Nickelodeon and Marvel owns all their characters. Sorry for talking so much. Now enjoy.

Chapter 14: Crossroad Blues.

The Summer Solstice…

One of only two times a year when the Mortal World and the Spirit World intersect.

For most people of the Fire Nation it's a day of celebration, but for one young man… this year the Summer Solstice is a day to change his destiny.

That's why he came here to the crossroad. According to legend, if you come to a crossroad on the night of the Summer Solstice you can see spirits of the dead crossing over to the other side, and if you can catch one it has grant you any wish you want.

Most people would just disregard this as a silly superstition, but not him.

No… he knew it was true. It had to be true. Otherwise he might never…

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of thousands of glowing orbs of light floating around the crossroad.

'The Spirits!' the young man thought excitedly as he rushed over to tried and grab one, but it proved to be more difficult than the legends would have him believe. Every time he got close enough to catch one, it would simply move away at the last second, causing him to fall face first into the dirt.

After fifty or so failed attempts he was starting to think catching a spirit was impossible. He was about to give up and return home when a strong cold wind blew through the crossroad. The little spirits let out a strange sound before vanishing; it almost sounded like they were screaming.

"Well now… what do we have here?" said a pleasant sounding voice from behind. He turned around and his eyes went wide. Standing there in the center of the crossroad was a rather unusual looking old man. His skin was pale and haggard, and his snow-white hair was cut short and slicked back. He wore a long black robe with gold trim and he carried a long wooden cane with a silver skull for the handle. "You shouldn't stare at people you know." said the strange old man. "It's rude."

"I… I'm sorry." said the young man to the old as he got back to his feet.

The old man smiled cheerfully. "No harm done. Now come over here my boy. We have much to discuss."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"Oh… I go by so many names these days, they all just blur together now. More importantly who are you?"

"I… I'm Ozai… Prince Ozai of the Fire Nation."

"Well then… what brings you all the way out here to the middle of nowhere your Majesty?" asked the old man politely. "Judging by the way you were trying to grab those souls I'd say you either want something or you're drunk. So which is it?"

"I… I was told that if you catch a spirit on the night of the solstice it will grant you a wish." responded Ozai sounding a little nervous. "Are you a spirit?" he asked.

The old man burst into to a fit of laughter that lasted for several minutes. When he finally calmed down he just smiled warmly at Ozai. "No… but I can help you?"

"What do you mean?" Ozai asked the old man, who was now somehow standing next to him with his arm around his shoulder.

"Listen kiddo, I may not be a spirit, but I am in the business of helping people in need like yourself. You might say it's my calling."

"How can you help me?" asked Ozai skeptically. "How do I know you're not just some creepy old geezer?"

"Alright…" said the old man as pulled his arm off Ozai's shoulder and started walking away. "If you don't want to take my offer that's fine; it's your decision. I can't make you do anything you don't want to. If you want to go through life as a second class firebender that's fine by me."

"Wait!" called Ozai, causing the old man to stop and turn around. "What do you know about my firebending?"

"Oh… not much." said the old man playfully. "I just know that no matter how hard you try you just can't seem to master it as well as your brother. Don't get me wrong… you're pretty good for someone your age, but you're nowhere near as good as you're older brother." He smirked as he saw Ozai clench his fists.

"It's not fair!" said the young prince in a low yet angry tone. "I spend all my free time training and I'm barely better than a novice. Iroh just goofs around all day playing Pai Sho and making his stupid tea and it just all comes to him naturally. My brother's an idiot and he's still next in line to be Fire Lord! I deserve it not him!" By the end of his rant Ozai was screaming like a lunatic, which greatly amused the mysterious old man.

Now he had him.

"So… you want to be a better firebender so you can show up your brother?" asked the old man. "Petty, but doable!" he said excitedly.

"No… I don't want to be a better firebender." said Ozai in a low, dark tone. "I want to be the most powerful firebender the world has ever seen. I want people to cower at the sound of my name. I want to be known as the greatest Fire Lord in history!"

"Now you're talking." said the old man, who was now somehow standing directly in front of the bitter Fire Prince. He extended his hand toward him. "Let's do it."

Ozai just stared at the man, not really sure what to make of him. "How exactly are you going to help me?"

"Just shake my hand and all your dreams will come true."

The young prince looked at the old man skeptically. "What's the catch?"

"It works like this… you shake my hand and you get everything you want. You go back home and live it up with your new powers. Then, at a time and place of my choosing, I'll come for my payment. It's as simple as that."

"What do you mean payment?"

"Look… when the time comes I'll take what you owe me and then I'll leave." The old man explained, but still the prince looked unsure. "However… if you're still not interested I'm sure someone else would like to make a deal. Maybe your brother would like to be the world's greatest Pai Sho player." The man grinned broadly as he saw the prince's eyes narrow in anger.

"You've got a deal." said Ozai as he reached out his hand.

"Good choice." Said the old man as he reached out his hand, but just before he grabbed the prince's hand he paused to give him a warning. "This might sting a little."

The young prince fell to his knees the instant he grasped the old man's hand. He felt as if his blood had suddenly been replaced by liquid fire. He looked up at the old man; his eyes had turned into blazing embers. He smiled as he spoke in an unearthly voice.

"Remember Ozai… a deal's a deal."

XXX

Ozai awoke suddenly.

He looked around and was relieved to find that he was still in his cell. Well perhaps relieved wasn't the right word, but after a dream like that anything is an improvement. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he waited for his heart rate to go down. After about a minute or so he was able calm down.

"It was just a dream." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Well now… I wouldn't say that." said a disturbingly familiar voice. The former Fire Lord sat up and turned his head toward the source.

There, on the other side of the bars, was the old man from the crossroad. He looked exactly the same as he did all those years ago.

"You… how… what…" stammered the dethroned tyrant.

"It's nice to see that losing your throne hasn't affected your grammar." said the old man playfully.

"What do you want?" said Ozai after he regained his composer. "How did you even get in here?"

"What I want is what you owe me and I got in here…" In the blink of an eye the old man directly in front of him. "…like that."

In a panic the deposed Fire Lord backed away from the now terrifying old man as fast as he could until he ran into the opposite wall. "Listen I can't pay you." said Ozai sounding extremely frightened. "I'm sorry but I have nothing. I don't even own the rags I'm wearing. So if you want your money you'll have to discuss it with my son."

The old man burst into booming laughter. "I don't want money you fool." said the old man, who appeared to be getting taller. "I've come to pick up what I'm owed…" His hair grew long and wild and his clothes melted away and reformed as a long red cloak with a high collar. "…and what I'm owed is you." His decrepit body became lean and muscular and his skin turned blood red.

Ozai stared in horror at the nightmarish creature that stood before him. The monster raised its clawed hand and suddenly it felt as if there was a vice around his neck. His body began to rise off the ground and soon he was face to face with the unholy thing; a cruel smile revealed its fangs and serpent like tongue.

"What… are… you?" Ozai coughed out as best he could with the invisible grip on his windpipe.

"I'm your master…" said the demonic creature with wicked glee. "…and you are my slave."

"No…" the former Fire Lord tried to protest but the invisible grip tightened.

"Yes…" said the monster mockingly. "This is all part of our agreement. I gave you everything you wanted and in exchange I get what I want and I want is to see you writhe in unimaginable agony for the rest of eternity."

Ozai tried to say something but it came out as a frightened gargle.

"See… the atrocities caused by your little war have provided me with endless amounts pleasure but now that the war is over I'm going to need a new source of entertainment…" Ozai felt the skin on his neck begin to burn.

"…and you look like a screamer to me."

XXX

"Well… he's dead alright. No doubt about it." said the prison doctor to the guard as he took his hand off the body.

"You hear that Xu?" the guard called to his friend cowering outside the cell. "The big scary prisoner is dead. So stop acting like such a baby."

"Oh sure, make jokes." Responded Xu defensively. "If you saw what went down you'd be freaking out too."

"Yeah… whatever."

"What exactly did happen anyway?" asked the doctor.

"According to Xu he fell asleep right after the Fire Lord left. Then a couple hours later he started screaming and thrashing around lunatic. After a few minutes of that he just stopped moving and Xu started running down the hall screaming about ghosts."

"Ghosts huh? Well from sound of it he must've had a nightmare and his just gave out." said the doctor.

"That's weird. I didn't know he had heart problems."

"He didn't, but I suppose stranger things have happened."

"Well thanks for coming in this late. Xu wouldn't help me move this thing unless he got the opinion of a professional."

"No problem. Just make sure you send a message to Fire Lord Zuko about this."

"Will do Doc, will do." With that the doctor left. Once he was out of sight the guard walked out of the cell gave Xu a stern look. "There! Are you happy now? The guy is dead and there were no ghosts."

"But Khan it got so cold in here all of the sudden and I swear I felt something brush up against me." Xu tried to explain but Khan just shushed him.

"Listen… I've had enough of your nonsense. You've kept me up half the night and I'm going back to sleep. If you wake me up again I'll punch you in the stomach. Good night."

"But what about the body? Shouldn't we carry it down to the morgue?"

"We'll do it in the morning. I need sleep."

Khan stomped down the hall that led back to the barracks, but he stopped when Xu called to him.

"Hey Khan!"

"What now?" asked Khan, sounding extremely irritated.

"What do you think he saw?" asked Xu. "I mean… what could scare a guy like him?"

"I don't know…" answered Khan as he looked back at the pale lifeless corpse in the cell.

"…but whatever it was… it was too good for him."

End Notes: Oh YEAH! That's right folks! I brought the malevolent Mephisto into this little yarn of mine. Korra is going to need all her strength to resist the temptations of this silver-tongued Hell-Lord. And before anyone asks, Ghost Rider isn't in this one. Sorry, maybe in the sequel if I write one. Anyway please leave a review before you leave to let me know what you thought of this special chapter. The next one will have Korra in it, I promise. Hope you all enjoyed it. See you next time.


	16. Chapter 15: New Developments

Hello everyone and welcome to the latest chapter of Lost Girl. Before we get started I have a few things to say. First I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long with this chapter. You see, I hit kind of a slump when I was mapping out this particular story arc and then when Isaac came into the Gulf I had to spend several days preparing for the storm so I kinda lost my mojo for a while, but now I'm back and better than ever. Second I want everyone to know that this arc is going to be a little different than the first three. Arc 4 will consist of two different yet intertwined story lines. I just wanted to explain this now just in case anyone reading this thinks my narration is lacking focus. Third Legend of Korra and all its properties are owned by Nickelodeon and The Avengers and all other Marvel properties are owned by… well Marvel. Now enough of all that jazz. On with the show!

Chapter 15: New Developments.

Sunlight…

Bright, blinding sunlight was shining in her eyes; rousing her from what had been a very pleasant sleep. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around her room for what felt like the millionth time and like each time before she let out a depressed sigh.

'Yep… I'm still here.' She thought to herself sadly.

Korra sat up and stretched before she got out of bed. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand. 'Ten thirty? Must've forgotten to set the alarm again… oh well.' she thought to herself as she walked over to the calendar beside her door. "October 1st…" she said aloud with a bitter tone. "That means it's been… two months since I got banished. Fan-freaking-tastic!"

With that said she left her room and started to make her way toward the kitchen.

Two months, it had really been two months since she had seen her home. Not that the Mansion wasn't a nice place to stay mind you, and the Avengers had all proved to be good friends. Cap was an honorable man and a great leader; he had led the team into numerous victories since she joined. Tony was hilarious, when Korra understood what he was saying that is, and the way he devoted all his free time to getting her back home was nothing short of humbling. Hulk was still as grumpy as ever but she could tell he had come to respect her as part of the team; at least he stopped saying he didn't. Hawkeye had really warmed up to the young Avatar, though he still teased her whenever he got the opportunity. Carol was like an older sister to her; in many ways she reminded her of herself. Jan was… perky, a little too perky for her tastes but she still enjoyed hanging out with her, especially on movie night. Her husband Hank was okay but Korra didn't really like spending too much time with him; he seemed a little… unbalanced. Sometimes he would be completely serious, sometimes he was childishly immature, and sometimes he was almost scary, but fortunately Jan knew how to bring him back to his senses. T'Challa had proven to be very forgiving considering what she had said. Despite her initial dislike of the Wakandan King, she eventually found him to be very patient and wise. Thanks to his training she was now a formidable fighter with and without her bending. Vision… he was without a doubt the best friend she'd made since her banishment. He was really sweet in his own way; curious like a child but still mature. In their own ways, each of them had her feel welcome on this strange world.

Still… Korra longed for the familiar sights and sounds of home. She missed her parents. She missed her old friends. Most of all she missed Mako. Sometimes when she was alone in her room at night she would think of him; of all the wonderful times they had and the possibility that she might never see him again. Then she'd cry herself to sleep and dream that Thanos had never showed up and ruined her life.

Korra's mood had been foul for days; to understand why you need to look back about a week. You see, after one of her daily training sessions with T'Challa, Tony walked into the training room with some rather bad news. It seemed that given the current rate of his progress and the staggering lack of information on the energy that brought her to Earth, it was going to take much longer to get her back home than he thought. About two years longer to be exact.

Needless to say, Korra was devastated by the news. The idea of spending the next two years away from her home was unacceptable. So she had been taking out her frustrations on…well everyone.

"Korra…" said an all too familiar voice from behind. She turned around and saw her mechanical friend. "I need a moment of your time. Captain America has asked me to speak to you about current emotional state."

Korra narrowed her eyes at the idea. "I'm fine." She said with an irritated tone.

"No you are not." said Vision uncharacteristically blunt. "Korra… I am concerned about the way you have been behaving since Iron Man informed you of his progress."

"Well that's really nice of you, but I really don't want to talk about this." said the young Avatar sounding irritable.

"I am afraid I must insist." replied her android teammate. "In the past several days you have been distant, defensive, and even insulting toward your fellow Avengers. I know you are upset and I understand that you want to return home, but whether you like it or not there is nothing that can be done about it right now. Your antisocial behavior is not productive."

So what… I'm just supposed to smile and pretend that everything's fine? For the next two years?" Korra asked sounding slightly aggressive.

"Please calm down. I realize you are upset but…"

"Upset… oh I'm WAY passed upset! I'm stuck on this crazy planet full of monsters and mutants and a bunch of other weird stuff and who knows if I'll even live long enough to ever see Mako again! I hate this place! I want to go home!" Despite the hysteric nature of her outburst Vision was unfazed; he stood his ground.

"Korra… you are my friend and it…" he paused, searching for the right word. "…pains me… to see you in such a state. I want to help you but you must let me."

"I don't need your help! I just want to be left ALONE!"

Vision was surprised to say the least by her reaction. He wanted to keep talking, but his I.D. card began to vibrate. "It seems I am needed elsewhere. We should continue this conversation later." Then without another word he fazed down through the floor; leaving Korra alone.

She let out a sigh; feeling ashamed at how she had just acted. "Damn it." She said to herself before she started off for the kitchen.

She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't even notice the inky black shadow that seemed to be following her.

XXX

'Well… I suppose that could have gone better.' Vision thought to himself as flew over the city.

His attempt at improving Korra's emotional state was less than successful. In fact, he could not help but feel he had made things worse. Granted, he had been prepared for her to have a negative reaction. From his observations he had learned that humans, particular females, often say things they do not mean when faced with such overwhelming adversity. However her reaction was much more… hostile than he anticipated. It had not occurred to him that the root of her distress must be her desire to be reunited with her boyfriend Mako. Thus he did not incorporate that fact into his prepared speech. He had overlooked a vital piece of information which rendered his attempt ineffective and in his mind that meant he had failed. He had failed to help his friend.

He stopped in midair and looked down at his destination; the American Museum of Natural History. The police had already setup a barrier outside to keep out civilians. Dozens of reporters and photographers from various news affiliates were trying desperately to breach the barrier.

"This must be the place." He said aloud in an attempt at humor as he began to descend.

XXX

"Dr. Plunder, I know it's been a rough night and I know you've been talking to the police all morning, but I'd really appreciate it if you could tell us what happened to you last night. It would really help our investigation if we got your take on this whole thing." said Cap as politely as he could.

He was standing in the office of Dr. Luther Plunder, the museum curator, waiting for him to respond. Standing next to him was his fellow Avenger Vision. Cap had asked him to come down to the crime scene to try and recover some of the footage from the security cameras; somehow they had all been destroyed the previous night. But on a more personal level he wanted to know how his talk with Korra went. Unfortunately his android comrade was being very tight lipped about it, which can only mean things didn't go well.

Standing next to the silent automaton, clad in his signature red and blue full body suit with black web imprint, was the reserve Avenger known simply as the Amazing Spider-Man. He was asked by Cap to come to the museum and see if he could help identify the culprit. Given the nature of the crime, the perpetrator was most likely one of the many minor super-criminals stationed in Manhattan, and considering his experience with them he was uniquely qualified for this task.

"Well… alright. I'll tell you." said the old curator from behind his desk with an exasperated sigh. He was a tiny little man with a weathered face and snow-white hair. He wore a brown tweed jacket with a red bowtie and a pair of brown frame glasses. His right arm was in a sling and his nose was broken, but all things considered he was lucky to be alive. He massaged his temples with his good hand and began to tell his story.

"It all started around midnight. My wife and I were asleep in our bed when we were suddenly woken up by a loud crash. It sounded like it was coming from the study. So I told Dorothy stay in bed while I went to investigate." A stabbing pain in his broken arm interrupted his recollection.

"Hey Doc, are you okay?" asked Spider-Man with concern in his voice. "If this is too much for you, we can just…"

"No." said the old curator sternly. "I want to finish. Now as I was saying, I went into the study to see what was going on and when I looked inside there was a strange man in there tearing the whole place part."

"What did he look like?" asked Cap.

"Well… he wore a black mask with horns that covered most of his face, but I could see he had long black hair and a beard. He was wearing flowing black robes and he spoke with an accent. He sounded Spanish."

"I see…" said Cap. "Then what happened?"

"Well after I stood there in shock for a couple of seconds I tried to sneak into the living room to call the police, but I guess he heard me because the next thing I knew he had me by the throat and he was demanding I tell him where I hid the compass."

"The compass?" asked Cap.

"At first I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but then I remembered the compass my father gave me. He said it belonged to his father, Robert Plunder."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up!" interrupted Spider-Man. "You're telling us that you grandfather was **the** Robert Plunder?" The doctor nodded but Cap looked confused.

"What's so important about this Robert Plunder fellow?" he asked.

"Lord Robert Plunder was a late 19th Century explorer who was credited for discovering the Savage Land." answered Vision, who was finally speaking up.

"Huh… I must've been sick that day. You were saying doctor?"

"Yes…well when I realized what he was after I asked him what he wanted with that old piece of junk. It wasn't in very good condition and even factoring in the historical value the most he could sell it for is a little over two thousand dollars. But he just hit me in the face and told me to stop asking stupid questions. So I told him I kept it on my desk at work, and then he threw a bottle on the floor. There was smoke everywhere and the next thing I knew we were standing in my office. Then he threw me against the wall, grabbed the compass and left me on the lying on the floor."

"And that was all you saw?" asked Cap.

"Unfortunately no, when I got back to my feet all I wanted to do was call the police and go home, but the phone in my office wasn't working so I went to the security officer's desk to see I could use his. But when I got to the African Mammal Hall, he was there, only he was arguing with someone."

"Do you think it was an accomplice?"

"I doubt it. The other guy was wearing some kind of military uniform, but it wasn't one I recognized. He said the masked man had stolen something, a book I think, from his master and he wanted it back. The two got into a shouting match and then all hell broke loose. The masked man threw exploding bottles everywhere and the other guy started firing lasers from his hand; it was chaos! So I ducked under a bench and hid until it was all over. Once I was sure they were gone I got back up and then the security guard finally showed up."

"Uh-huh, is that everything?" asked Cap.

"Yes. Can I please go home now? I've had a very long night and I just want to see my wife again." asked the good doctor.

"Of course, thank you for all your help Dr. Plunder." said Cap as he excused the battered old curator.

Dr. Plunder thanked him and carefully made his way toward the door, but just before he left he turned around and looked at Cap.

"Oh Captain, there is one thing I forgot to mention. It's probably nothing but I noticed something strange about the man in the black mask. Whenever he wasn't threatening me, he was constantly looking over his shoulder and there was this weird look in his eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd say something had him scarred."

XXX

Searing pain ran through his body as he materialized in the empty warehouse that served as his temporary home. It had taken him hours, but he had finally lost that damn Latverian. Oh that man was persistent. He had followed him here all the way from Doomstadt, but he would not catch him. He was much too clever to be caught by one of Doom's science projects.

He pulled a small pouch from his robes and began pouring its contents on the ground. In a matter of moments he had formed a circle of black powder around himself. With his task completed he sat down in the center and began inspecting his wounded side. The Latverian had gotten a lucky shot. Thankfully it wasn't serious, but it did require immediate attention. He pulled a small glass vial from his robes and poured a pink liquid over the wound. He winched in pain as the potion did its work.

He looked around the dimly lit warehouse; making absolutely sure he was alone. Once he was satisfied he pulled out two more items from his robes; a small leather-bound book and tarnished bronze compass. He smiled as he looked over his prizes.

Oh yes…these were the keys to his salvation.

These seemingly worthless trinkets would lead him through the Four Gates…

… and then onward to Paradise.

XXX

Korra let out a satisfied sigh as she laid on her bed patting her full stomach. After Vision's failed attempt to improve her mood, the young Avatar indulged herself in an early lunch of leftover pizza and cherry cola. Now she was perfectly content, but she knew it wouldn't last.

Even as she laid there on her bed, she felt the pangs of homesickness returning. Only this time her sadness was mixed with shame.

She felt absolutely disgusted by her behavior.

Vision had only been trying to help and she screamed at him.

'What's wrong with me?' Korra thought sadly.

What kind of person yells at someone who's trying to help them?

'I must be going crazy.'

Yes, that seemed like an accurate assumption. It seemed like the longer she stayed on this planet, the more unstable she became. Who knows what she'll be like after two more years?

Korra closed her eyes and sighed pathetically. "I wish I could just go home."

"I think I can do something about that my dear." said a shockingly familiar voice from right beside the bed.

Korra's eyes shot open, her heart nearly stopped when she saw the figure standing beside her.

"Mako?"

End Notes: Okay everybody. I hope that was worth the wait. As always please leave a review before you leave. I really enjoy reading them. Things should be heating up for Korra next time. Until then my loyal reader. See you later.


	17. Chapter 16: Temptation

Hey everybody! Did you miss me? Well I missed all of you. This one took longer than usual, but I had schoolwork to do. I'm sure you all understand. Anyway, I'm gonna cut my author's note short this time and get right to the good stuff. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and the Avengers and all its characters are owned by Marvel. Well I think you've waited long enough. Now let the show begin!

Chapter 16: Temptation.

Miracles…

Korra had heard stories about them all her life, but she'd never really believed in them.

That is… until now.

After all, how else could she explain what was happening?

Mako, her Mako, was standing beside her bed; just as handsome as she remembered.

Her mind was racing with questions. Most of which involving the word '_how?'_, but instead of asking any of them she just acted on impulse.

She sat up, put her arms around him, and planted a passionate kiss on his sweet lips.

However, the moment their lips made contact Korra knew something was terribly wrong. His lips were cold and hard. In fact his entire body felt like an iceberg. And there was something else too. She couldn't quite explain it but something about him just seemed to… radiate unpleasantness.

This was not Mako!

Korra broke off the kiss and pulled her arms away from the strange lookalike, who seemed very amused by her reaction.

"Well… I haven't been greeted like that in a while." said the Not-Mako with a playful smirk. "This is going to be interesting."

"Who are you?" asked Korra as her shock turned to rage. Since joining the Avengers she had heard many strange stories of mutants and monsters that could take the form of others. And given the circumstances it was safe to assume that the Not-Mako was such a trickster. Well she was in no mood for mischief. She narrowed her eyes, got to her feet, and grabbed the imposter by the collar of his shirt.

"You know what, I don't care who you are. Just get out!" said an enraged Korra as she dragged the doppelganger toward the door. "I'm in no mood for this kind of crap!" and with that said she threw him out into the hall and slammed the door shut. "And if I ever see you again I'll shove all four elements so far up your ass you'll be barfing mud for a month!"

"Sounds like a blast, baby." said the Not-Mako, who was somehow standing behind her. "But first things first, you and I have business to discuss."

Korra quickly turned around and attempted to punch the vile imposter square in the face, only to find that her fist had struck thin air.

"You've got spirit; I like that in an Avatar." said the Not-Mako, now sitting comfortably on her bed with a disturbingly pleasant grin on his face. "But I'm afraid that's enough violence for now." He gestured for her to sit next to him. "Come here my lovely, sit. I've got a proposition for you."

Korra stared at the mysterious Mako lookalike. It was obvious she wasn't going to be able to make him leave by force. No, whoever or whatever this Not-Mako was, he clearly wasn't leaving until he wanted to. So she had no choice but to indulge him… at least for the moment.

"Alright handsome, let's hear it."

XXX

"Hmm… most unusual." said Vision as he examined the security terminal. Captain America had asked him to try and recover as much data as he could while he and Spider-Man examined the crime scene for evidence; though this was proving to be very difficult. Whoever broke into the museum last night had done a thorough job covering his tracks. Not only had he somehow destroyed every security camera in the museum simultaneously, but he also released a virus into the system that erased all data recorded in the last eighteen hours. Yes, whoever this mysterious man in uniform was, he clearly didn't want anyone pursuing him.

"Hey Tin Man, how goes the hacking?" asked a youthful voice from behind. He turned around and saw Spider-Man leaning against the wall casually. Vision wondered how he had gotten into the security office without him noticing; he made a mental note to ask him after the investigation was complete.

"Hello Spider-Man, I am afraid my analysis is yielding little results. All I have been able to retrieve so far is residual code from the virus, but I have never seen programing like this before."

"Huh… is that right? Mind if I have a look?" asked the young web-slinger as he sauntered over to the terminal.

"Well… I suppose you can try." Vision said as he allowed his fellow Avenger to examine the mysterious code. "However I do not think it will make a difference. This viral code is unlike any I have ever seen. It defies all known classifications."

"Vision… this is the URL for an online recipe guide."

Were it not impossible, the young arachnoid would've sworn he saw the android's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh... yes, I see now." said Vision as he examined the data more carefully.

"You alright there Vision?" asked Spider-Man, his voice filled with concern. "You don't usually make such obvious mistakes. Is something wrong?"

"Everything is just fine." said the android in his usual monotone, but the wall-crawler wasn't buying it.

"No… something's definitely wrong with you. You've been all quiet and spacey ever since you got here. If I didn't know better I'd say you were distracted by something."

"Well then it is good that you know better, because I am not distracted by anything." replied Vision in an uncharacteristically sharp tone.

"Wait a minute… this is about that new girl isn't it? What's her name again? It's Avatar right?"

"Her name is Korra and she is none of your concern."

"Cap told me she's been ornery for days. He wouldn't tell me why though. Mind filling me in?"

"I do not wish to discuss this with you." said Vision as his voice subtlety grew more irritated.

"Well whatever her problem is, I'm sure it's nothing I can't fix." said the web-slinger with a mischievous tone in his voice. "You know, take her out to dinner, maybe a movie, and then back to my place for a little spider-lovin'." He chuckled lightly as he finished his joke, but apparently Vision didn't think it was very funny. He stood up from the terminal, grabbed his fellow Avenger by the collar, and lifted him to eyelevel.

"You will do no such thing!" said the usually monotone android, his voice now filled with rage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… take it easy chief. I was just kidding, I swear." said the young arachnoid nervously. He had intended to get a rise out of the melancholy android, but he hadn't expected this. 'He's worse off than I thought.'

"Do not joke about such things." said Vision as he calmed down and let his young teammate go. "It is… inappropriate."

"I'm sorry." said Spider-Man sincerely.

"It is fine." replied Vision. Without saying another word he sat back down and continued his work. However the young web-slinger wasn't quite done.

"You like her don't you?" asked Spider-Man, his tone more curious than mischievous this time.

"Of course I like her, Korra is a fellow Avenger and a good friend." replied Vision, who didn't even turn around.

"No, you see what I meant was…"

"I know exactly what you meant, but what you are implying is ludicrous."

"Not really… I mean I can't speak for her, but I've seen weirder relationships work. Sure it'll be awkward at first but in time you'll…" Spider-Man cut his sentence short when he saw Vision glaring at him.

"I am not romantically infatuated with Korra and quite frankly I am not amused by your attempts at humor." he said sternly. "Furthermore, if I appear to be distracted it is only because I am concerned for the emotional wellbeing of my friend. She has been upset for days and when I tried to help I only made the situation worse. I do not know what to do and it is… frustrating."

Neither said anything for a while. After a few minutes Spider-Man broke the awkward silence. "Wow… I didn't know it was that serious. Sorry man. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop talking."

"Apology accepted, but the problem still remains. Korra is in great emotional distress and I am unable ease her suffering. I feel so… powerless."

"Maybe I can help her out."

"I do not think she would appreciate your sense of humor in her current state."

"Maybe not, but it sounds like she needs some sage advice. Lucky for her I just happen to know the Queen of Sage Advice."

"I am not so sure. Her problems are very complex and spiritual. Are you sure this person can help?"

"Trust me on this Tin Man; Madame Web is Mrs. Spiritual."

XXX

"So… what do say Sweetheart, do we have a deal?" asked the Not-Mako with a cheeky smirk.

Korra had been talking with the strange lookalike for about thirty minutes and quite frankly she wasn't sure what to make of him. On the one hand he was offering her what she wanted most; a way back home. She couldn't explain it, but the stranger's words invoked in her a new sense of longing. It was more than simple homesickness or wanting to see Mako again. No… this was more like a physical need; almost as if not being on her own world was making was making her physically ill. She wasn't sure she could take two more years of such a powerful longing and at the moment this admittedly good-looking stranger seemed like her best chance to get back where she belonged.

However there was something about the Not-Mako that made her very uneasy. In many ways he reminded her of a used Satomobile salesman she once met back in Republic City; he just oozed sleaze. But more than that, there was something about the way he looked at her; like the way a buzzard-wasp looks at a piece of rotting meat. This guy was majorly creepy.

As she wanted to get back home, Korra knew there was something off about this lookalike. So with a sigh she gave him her answer.

"No."

"Super! So just shake my hand and everything will… wait, do you just say no?"

"Yeah… thanks for the sales pitch, but I'm not buying. So get lost." She answered bluntly.

The Not-Mako was taken aback by her response, but he quickly regained his composure. "My dear sweet child, you don't know what you're saying. Without my help you could be trapped on this strange world for who knows how long."

"Tony said he could have me home in two years and I trust him to do whatever it takes to make it happen." Said the young Avatar proudly, but the Not-Mako wasn't giving up so easily.

"Oh sure you can trust Tony… but can your beloved Mako?" he asked slyly. "I mean two years is an awfully long time and he is only human." He saw the confidence in her eyes begin to waver and smirked inwardly. "Who's to say he hasn't gotten over you already. For all you know he could be with some other girl right now." He leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "Maybe he's with Asami."

Korra pushed the Not-Mako away; her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Now you listen to me you mutant… spirit… whatever the hell you are, I love Mako, but I'm not some crazy jealous stalker. As far as he knows I'm dead, and if can move on then I'm happy for him." She stopped for a second to wipe the tears from her eyes before she continued. "And if anyone deserves to be with him besides me it's her. So why don't you just get the hell out of here before I kick your ass!" By the end Korra was in full hysterics; tears streaming down her face.

The imposter stood up off the bed and looked down at the weeping Avatar. Things weren't exactly going as he expected, but at least he had her crying. It was time to break out the big guns.

"Alright… I'll leave." said the Not-Mako as he slowly inched his way toward the door. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll take my business elsewhere." He was reached slowly for the doorknob. "Maybe I'll stop by your planet. I'm sure there are plenty of people there who are willing to make a deal; especially now that their precious Avatar is dead."

"What are you talking about?" asked Korra, her crying now down to a quiet sob. "I'm not dead. I'm sitting right here."

"Oh sure… you know that and I know that, but as far as all the folks back home are concerned you're as dead as dust. And when the Avatar dies, all the power mad psychos start coming out of the woodworks to raise a little hell." He could sense her weakening again so he decided to go in for the kill. "Of course that's nothing you need to worry about. After all… while Republic City burns to the ground and millions suffer and die, you'll be nice and safe right here; stuffing yourself with pizza and watching Happy Feet for the hundredth time. Seriously though, what do you see in that stupid movie?"

"The penguins are cute." she answered meekly.

The Not-Mako, who was now sitting beside her somehow, laughed childishly. "You've gone soft." He said cruelly. "Though I can't really say I'm surprised; back home you were the Avatar, the master of all four elements. Here your bending is majorly outclassed by any one of a million super humans. It must be so terribly humbling for you."

Korra started crying again, which was exactly what he wanted. He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Shush… it's alright my pretty." He said with false sympathy. "I'm sorry I had to be so mean, but I need you to understand. You don't belong here. You belong back home with your friends and family. And if you ever want to see them again I'm your only hope."

"But… Tony said…"

"Tony doesn't understand the full scope of your situation. He doesn't know that the forces that banished you here will never let you return."

"I don't understand… Thanos…"

"Thanos was just an unknowing pawn in a much larger game. Don't you find it strange that the Space Gem just happened to fall into Sato's hands?" In all honesty Korra had never really thought about it, but now that he brought it up it did sound unusual. "There is a new force in the cosmos and it is changing the destinies of millions."

"What do you mean?"

"Several months ago, a new entity was born into the universe; an entity that exists beyond the boundaries of space and time. And since his birth he's been using his power to change the universe to his own design. He calls himself the Beyonder."

"Why would he do this to me? What did I ever do to him?"

"All I know is that he decided that you and your world should be separated and he'll do everything within his power to keep you here. But if you make a deal with me, even he would be able to butt in. You'll be back home and the Beyonder will be powerless to take you away again. So what do you say now? Do we have a deal?"

Korra thought over everything the Not-Mako had said. She still wasn't sure if she could trust him, but if what he said was true then she didn't really have much of a choice.

"I…"

Just as she was about to give him her answer, the ID card in her pocket started vibrating. Without even thinking she pulled it out and answered; it was Vision.

"Korra, I have wonderful news. I believe I have found someone who may be able to help you with your emotional distress. Is that not wonderful?"

"Yeah, that's…" Korra stopped midsentence when she suddenly noticed the Not-Mako had vanished.

"…great."

End Notes: Well I hope that was worth the wait. Next time Korra will be introduced to the mysterious Madame Web. Will she be able to help the young Avatar, or will Korra give into the temptations of the malevolent Mephisto? And just what does this Beyonder have planned for our young heroine? To find out the answers to these questions and more, tune into the next chapter of Lost Girl. Later people!


	18. Chapter 17: Step into my Parlor

Hey everybody! It's me! A couple of things before we begin. First I want to let you all know ahead of time that I will be taking a week long hiatus from writing so I can focus on the many tests and assignments I have this week, but don't worry I should be back to writing by Friday. Second I want you all to know that this chapter is special. You see, in this chapter you will be exposed to some major foreshadowing for the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy my cryptic messages about the future and I encourage all of you to interpret my foreshadowing as best you can. I won't tell if you're right or wrong, but I would love to see what predictions you make. Third, as usual, Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Marvel owns all their characters and concepts. So…. Without any further delay, here is the latest chapter of Lot Girl. Yay!

Chapter 17: Step into my Parlor.

Madame Web…

Telepathic, clairvoyant, and precognitive mentor extraordinaire.

If you're having a spiritual crisis or are just curious about what's going to happen to you next Thursday afternoon, then she's the girl for you.

At least… that's what Korra had been told.

Quite frankly she wasn't all that enthusiastic about asking spiritual advice from a fortune teller.

Especially one recommended by her least favorite superhero.

Not that she bought into any of the libelous slander that a certain newspaper printed about the young web-slinger; anyone Cap deemed worthy of being a reserve Avenger couldn't be all bad. But on a personal level she couldn't stand him. He was brash, arrogant, and conceded; not to mention a total showoff.

Which brings us to her current situation.

Korra was about to lose her lunch as her 'chaperone' did yet another flip in midair. It was bad enough he insisted on web-slinging all the way to Madame Web's, but did he really need to do that every time he thought he saw a tourist.

"Hey Web-Head, are we there yet? I'm starting to get sick back here." said Korra as she held on for dear life.

"Don't worry Princess, we're almost there." replied Spider-Man, unintentionally arousing her ire. She would've vocalized her irritation, but a sudden sharp turn caused her to tighten her embrace.

"You know, if you're gonna hold me like this, I'm gonna need some sweet-talk." said the web-slinger playfully.

"Just shut up and get me to your friend's place before I hurl!" yelled Korra. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Korra was about to blow chunks when the world suddenly came to a slamming halt; which caused her to swallow the bile that had been building up in her throat.

"We're here." said the wall-crawler in a cheerful tone as he began to scale the wall of what Korra guessed was an apartment building.

"Finally." replied the young Avatar with a sigh of relief. She saw a familiar looking cathedral down the street and realized they were in South Village. She remembered getting lost in this neighborhood the day she joined the Avengers; it seemed like a lifetime ago. However her reminiscing was derailed when she noticed her ride was climbing into an open window.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Korra frantically as Spider-Man let her off his back. "You can't just break into someone's home!" She was beginning to see why people often mistake him for a criminal.

"Take a chill pill Princess." Said the young web-slinger casually, again using the nickname she hated more than anything else in the universe. "Madame Web knew we were coming, that's why she left the window open." His words carried no malice, but something about the way he spoke to her still made her want to slug him.

"You know something, you remind me of someone I used to know." said Korra with more than a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Oh really?" asked the young arachnoid in a slightly flirtatious tone. "An old boyfriend?"

"No, just someone I once had to resist the strong urge to punch in the face." answered the young Avatar threateningly, though the web-slinger didn't seem fazed.

"Well… someone's a Mrs. Grumpypants today." he said jokingly, which only angered Korra further.

She would've exploded then and there had a cultured female voice not intervened.

"There will be no shouting in home young lady and I'll thank you to control your temper."

Korra turned her gaze toward the far side of the room and saw an old woman she swore wasn't there before.

"What the… but she wasn't… how…"

"Yeah, she does that, you'll get used to it." The web-slinger whispered in her ear. "So MW how've you been?"

While Spider-Man conversed with his old mentor, Korra took the time to examine her, and what a sight she was. Her face was wrinkled and worn; clearly showing her advanced age. Her shoulder length hair was styled into simple but elegant do and it was so grey it almost looked like spun silver. Her eyes were hidden behind a simple black sash that appeared to be tied behind her head. She wore a beautiful black dress that clung to her boney frame and hid her legs. Her chest bore a white emblem that greatly resembled the one on Spider-Man's back. She was sitting what was quite possibly the most elaborate chair Korra had ever seen. The chair itself wasn't anything special, but it was connected to a vast array of interconnecting tubes and wires that covered almost the entire wall. The whole thing made it look like she was sitting in the center of a giant spider web; which made sense considering her name. Over all Korra concluded that the older woman looked... unusual and strangely familiar for some reason.

Korra's train of thought was suddenly derailed by the familiar sound of an Avenger's ID card. Spider-Man answered and Cap's voice came out.

"Spider-Man, do you read me?"

"Yeah Cap, I read you. What's up?"

"A tourist's camera caught some of the mayhem at the museum last night and Vision was able to ID our mysterious man in uniform. Meet us at the Latverian embassy as soon as you can."

"Roger that, I'm on my way; Spider-Man out." With that he hung up and turned back to Madame Web. "Sorry M.W. but I gotta get going."

"It's alright my boy." said the old woman warmly. "I'd actually prefer that this session be private."

"Awesome, I'll catch you later." He made his way for the window but before he left he turned around and looked back at Korra. "Good luck Princess, you're gonna need it." And with that he was out the window quick as lightning.

Korra glared at the window and fumed at the thought of that horrible nickname.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to get so worked up." said the older woman, knocking Korra out of her fume. "It's very unladylike."

"It's his fault!" yelled the young Avatar. "That arrogant son of a…" she cut her own rant short with a pathetic sigh. "Oh… who am I kidding; I'm an emotional train wreck" she said sadly. "I think I'm losing my mind."

"I think you're overreacting, my dear." said Madame Web in a comforting tone. "Why don't you have a seat and tell me what's troubling you."

Before she could respond, Korra suddenly found herself already sitting in a chair that hadn't been there a second ago. "How did you do that?" she asked in utter shock. But the older woman didn't answer. Instead she just smiled and made herself comfortable.

"Start at the beginning."

XXX

The Latverian Embassy was, like most embassies, a reflection of the culture and natural beauty of the country it represented. With its Bavarian style architecture and gorgeous outdoor landscape, it was truly a sight to behold.

And more importantly it was currently housing the one person who could shed some light on this peculiar case.

Cap and Vision were standing at the gate of this picturesque establishment waiting for their wall crawling companion to arrive. But while they were waiting, Vision struck up a conversation.

"Captain… do you suppose… I mean… do you think that…"

"I'm sure Korra will be fine Vision." Cap interrupted the stuttering android. "You heard what Spider-Man said, Madame Web is an expert on her type of issues. Besides, Korra's a tough girl. She can get through this. All she needs is a little help."

"I realize this… but still I am concerned." replied Vision in an uncharacteristically somber tone. "I… sense that there is more to her condition than just homesickness or missing her boyfriend. I am worried about her mental state. I do not think she will be able to last another two years."

Cap put his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

Just then, their ears were graced by the all too familiar sound of web-slinging; Spider-Man landed next to them with an almost inaudible thud.

"And he sticks the landing." The young wall-crawler said jokingly, though neither of them laughed. "Yeesh… tough sidewalk. So… who's our mysterious man in…"

"How is Korra?" interrupted Vision. "Is she alright?"

"Relax Tin Man, she's in good hands." reassured the young arachnoid. He turned his gaze away from the worrying android and focused on Cap. "So who's our guy?"

"His name is Kristoff Vernard." Cap answered in his 'in charge' voice. "According to the Latverian database, he's a violin instructor from Doomstadt. No criminal record aside from a few fines for littering. He's practically a model citizen."

"So the question is, what's a music teacher from Latveria doing here in New York, and why is he picking fights with museum thieves?" deduced the young web-slinger.

"That's what we're here to find out."

Just then the intercom on the gate started to buzz. Cap pushed the button and a woman answered. "Alright Captain, I've just spoken to Mr. Vernard and he has agreed to answer all of you questions, but I would like to remind all of you that this embassy is considered Latverian soil and expect all of you to act accordingly."

"We will mam, and thank you."

"Don't make me regret this, Captain."

With that said, the gates opened automatically and the three heroes walked cautiously through.

Little did they know, a pair of eyes was studying them from the second story window…

… one of which was glowing bright green.

XXX

"… and now Tony says it'll take two years to get me back home, and that's if I'm lucky enough to even live that long on this crazy planet." Korra finished her speech with an exasperated sigh. "Between all that crap and Web-Head's never-ending stream of annoying comments, is it any wonder I almost lost it before."

Korra had been talking to Madame Web for about forty-five minutes, and in that time their conversation had covered a wide range of topics. At first, Korra talked about her home, her family, her friends, and of course Mako. However that last subject dredged up some rather unpleasant memories from earlier that day, so she changed the subject and explained her role as the Avatar. After that she told her about how she was banished, which ultimately led her to explain her current emotional state.

Throughout the whole conversation, Madame Web had barely said a word. Once Korra finished she finally spoke up.

"You poor, poor child; you've been through so much in such a short time." She said sympathetically. "But you should be proud of yourself. Most people in your situation would've descended into madness long ago, but not you. You've adapted to your new surroundings and you've even managed to earn a place amongst the Earth's mightiest heroes."

"Yeah… I guess this planet isn't so bad." Korra admitted. "But it's still not home."

"I understand my dear." The old woman said in a tone that reminded her of Katara. "In my entire life I have loved only one man, and when my husband died I thought I'd lost the will to live. I imagine you feel that way when you think of your beloved Mako, correct?"

"Yeah…" replied the young Avatar sadly. "Something like that."

"Yes… but age had already taken my sight when Jonathan died. You my dear are still young. You could find love someone else to share your life with, if you wanted to."

"I don't want anyone else. I just want him, and I'm willing to wait two years if I have to."

"That's… one path you can take." Said the old psychic, though her tone suggested she didn't like the way she worded it. "However, I highly suggest you choose another. The wounds you've suffered are deep, and only love can heal them." She gave the young Avatar a knowing grin. "Funny thing about love, you often find it in the last place you expect."

At first Korra didn't understand what she was talking about, but then an idea floated to the forefront of her mind; an idea that filled her with rage.

"Wait… you're trying to set me up with Web-Head aren't you?!" she shouted furiously, but the old mentor wasn't intimidated.

"What did I say about yelling in my home, young lady?" she said sternly, but the young Avatar just continued her rant.

"Look, I know he's your friend, but the guy's an annoying, immature, arrogant, egotistical jerk!"

"Just like Tahno."

"Exactly!" a second later Korra deadpanned in confusion. "Wait… how do you know about Tahno? I didn't mention him before?"

"You didn't have to dearie. I can read your mind, remember?" explained Madame Web with a cheeky grin. "It is one-third of my resume after all."

"But if you can read my mind, then why did you have me tell you all that stuff?"

"Because you needed to vent your emotions and sometimes talking it out is the best therapy." Korra had to admit she had a point. She felt better than she had in days. "Besides, I've learned from experience that people are more willing to listen to you when you act like you don't know everything."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Quite... but at any rate, I wasn't talking about Spider-Man."

"Then who were you talking about?"

"That's for you to discover on your own… if you so choose."

Korra found the cryptic nature of her response slightly irritating but she decided to let it go.

"Whatever… either way I'm not interested in anyone else." The young Avatar said proudly. "Mako's the only guy for me and I'll do whatever it takes to get back to him."

Madame Web shook her head and let out a melancholy sigh. "I was afraid you'd say that." Her tone suddenly turned serious. "Child, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but it's for your own good." She paused for a moment as she searched for the right words. "My dear… if you care even the slightest bit about returning home… then you must forsake your love for Mako."

The old woman's words hit her like a ten ton safe. She could barely comprehend what this woman was asking her to do. It was… impossible. It was several minutes before she spoke again.

"I can't do that." She answered sternly. "I won't!"

"I know it may seem cruel, but believe me when I tell you it's for the best. Your love for him will destroy you."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Korra said defiantly. "How could love possibly destroy me?"

Madame Web sighed again. She knew she would have to tell her the truth, or at least part of the truth, if she was going to avoid the horrors that await her.

"It's very difficult to explain, but I'll do my best." She cleared her throat before she continued. "When Thanos banished you from your world, he didn't realize the powerful connection you have to it." She could tell Korra was still lost so she tried to explain it another way. "Like every Avatar before you, your power comes from your connection with your world. In a way, the Avatar is physical manifestation of the World itself. Even now you are connected to it in ways that defy both the laws of science and sorcery."

It was then that something clicked in Korra's mind. "So… the energy that Tony says is all around me, it's not from the Space Gem?"

"No… that energy has been with you your entire life. It is power of the Avatar, and as long as you're alive it can lead you home, but if you die on this world or any other than your own, the connection will be severed and the Avatar Cycle will end."

"Damn…" not the most eloquent response one could give, but it was the best Korra could think off under the circumstances. "But I still don't understand what that has to do with me loving Mako."

"My dear… given enough time it is very possible that you could use the power of the Avatar to return to your world on your own, but your love… your need to be with Mako is impairing your judgment and it will cause you make decisions that will lead you down a path of madness and death."

The word madness immediately brought up the memory of her peculiar conversation with the Not-Mako. 'Was that even real?'

"Oh that was quite real my dear." answered Madame Web, again showing off her mindreading abilities. "But it is of little consequence. That… creature is but another obstacle that you'll have to overcome. No… I'm afraid you are your own worse enemy."

"I… I still don't understand."

"You will…"

Suddenly the world started to melt away and the young Avatar lost consciousness.

XXX

A split second later Korra found herself standing up, but even more shocking was what she discovered she was standing on.

The young Avatar was standing in the center of a gigantic spider web. And if that wasn't strange enough, the web itself seemed to suspended in midair and surrounded by a vast sea of swirling purple clouds.

"What is this place?" asked Korra, fear mixing with curiosity.

_This is the Web of Destiny. _Said the voice of Madame Web, which seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. _Or to be more precise, this is your Web of Destiny. _

"But what is it and why am I here?" she called out to the disembodied voice.

_Look around you. _

Korra followed the voice's instruction and noticed something she hadn't before.

Scattered throughout the massive web were floating cards. Each one bore a small detailed illustration with bold words printed at the bottom; presumably the tittle. One card in particular caught her eye. It was on the far right, but she could just barely make it out. It depicted the image of a horrific looking that seemed to be a mix of several different animals. The bold letters bellow read;

**The Chimera **

"Cool… but you've still lost me."

_This web represents every possible path you might take in life and the cards represent parts of every possible future. _

"That's really awesome and all, but you still haven't told me why I'm here."

_To put it simply my dear, you are here so that I can show you the path you're taking and where it will lead you._

"Okay… so how does this work exactly?"

_Look down. _

Again Korra obeyed the voice and looked down. She saw that one of the threads was glowing.

_Walk along the glowing thread and take each card as you come to it. When you reach the end you see your destiny. _

This whole thing was freaking Korra out, but seeing as she appeared to have no choice, she went along with it. Slowly and cautiously she stepped forward on delicate looking thread. When it didn't break she moved her other foot onto the glowing thread. On foot at a time she slowly inched her way along the thread like a tightrope walker until she came to the first card.

This one showed the image of a handsome young man with long brown hair playing a violin. In the background Korra could see three beautiful women who seemed to be in in awe of his playing. She checked the title at the bottom before she took it.

**The Seducer **

She continued inching along until she came to the second card. This one bore the image of a man riding a white horse. He wore a golden crown atop his head and he carried a map in his left hand and compass in his right.

**The Royal Quest **

She continued on and eventually came to a third card. This time showed the image of an old man with long white hair and an even longer beard. The man was holding open a tattered brown sack and out from the sack sprang forth a skeleton shrouded in black mist.

**The Soldier and Death **

The next card depicted the image of a hideous looking woman in black hunched over a bubbling cauldron.

**The Black Art **

The one after that showed two men facing each other. One looked about Tony's age and had a long beard. The other man looked much younger and had a burn mark over his left eye. Each was piercing the other's heart with a sword.

**The Father and Son **

Next she came to a card that showed another old man. Only this one was standing on what appeared to be the deck of a ship. Around his neck he wore the body of a large dead bird.

**The Mariner and his Albatross **

The next card depicted the image of a large nightmarish creature with three grotesque heads.

**The Three-headed Monster **

As Korra approached the next card she noticed something unusual. There was nothing beyond the next card; just a large gaping hole in the web.

'I guess this card will show my destiny. 'Thought the young Avatar inched closer and closer to the end of her strange trip. However once she was close enough to see picture on the card she stopped dead in her tracks; her eyes went wide with horror.

"No…" she said to herself meekly.

_Yes… I'm afraid so. This is where your life is heading. This is what will happen if you don't abandon your love for Mako. This… is your destiny. _

Korra was only half listening to Madame Web at this point. She just stared at the horrible image on the card.

While the other cards had been annoyingly cryptic, this one was unpleasantly straightforward. It showed an image of herself; covered in blood and screaming while five large scary looking snakes eat her alive.

**The Viper Pit **

End Notes: Okay everyone. I hope you all have the chills after all that foreshadowing. As I said before, please feel free to speculate what those cards mean. I would really love to read what you come up with. Also, I've recently updated my profile. Now it contains information about two new projects I have planned for after I finish Lost Girl. So if you're interest in getting a brief glimpse of the future, please check out my profile. Anyway, I'll be busy this week like I said before so don't expect a new chapter until sometime late next week. Until then my faithful followers. Later.


	19. Chapter 18: Modulation

Hello everybody! I'm back! So sorry to keep you waiting, but I must keep atleast one foot grounded in reality and I needed to take a break from writing for a while so I good finish up a lot of work I had to do, but now I back in the saddle. Before we begin I have a few things to say. First, I want to let everyone know ahead of time that this chapter doesn't have Korra in it. However this chapter will wrap up the second storyline of this arc, so it should still be enjoyable. Second, this chapter is the second to last chapter in Arc 4, which means the next chapter will end it. After that I'll move right into Arc 5 and that's when things really start to get good. Third, Legend of Korra and all its characters and properties are owned by Nickelodeon, and the Avengers and all its characters and properties are owned by Marvel. So without any more delay, this is the latest chapter of Lost Girl.

Chapter 18: Modulation.

Music…

An art whose medium is sound and silence.

Under the right circumstances it can invoke powerful emotions from deep within the hearts of men… but at the moment all it was invoking was irritation from every Avenger in the room.

'Seriously… who the hell plays a violin during an interrogation?' Spider-Man asked himself mentally, unaware that his two comrades were on a similar wavelength.

Since entering the Latverian Embassy over an hour, the three American heroes had been met with one delay after another. First the Latverian Ambassador, a stout woman in her mid forties by the name of Olivia von Stutgart, had informed them that Mr. Vernard needed a moment to get dressed, so she had them wait for him in library; that 'moment' lasted over forty-five minutes. Then she told them he needed a few more minutes to brush his teeth; that took seventeen more minutes than it should have. Then when he finally decided to make an appearance he insisted on playing a piece on his violin, as a gesture of goodwill between nations; it had been over five minutes and he was still playing.

He was obviously just toying with them. He knew that as long as he was within the Embassy walls they couldn't harm him without creating an international incident. So for the moment they subject to his whims.

As he played on, the three Avengers noticed something unusual about this supposed Latverian music teacher.

He didn't seem Latverian at all.

First of all he lacked the eastern European accent that most Latverians had. In fact he had no accent at all. One could easily mistake him for an American. Second, whereas most Latverians were of mixed European descent and therefor Caucasian, he was dark skinned with dark brown hair. And speaking of hair, who ever heard of a Latverian with a ponytail; let alone three of them. Lastly there were his eyes; they were mismatched. His right eye was normal enough; the color of a robin's egg, but his left eye was solid green… and glowing. This man was a cyborg.

Their analysis was derailed by the sudden silence.

Vernard had stopped playing. Now he was just sitting in his chair with a satisfied smirk on his lips; clearly amused by their irritation.

"So Gentlemen, what did you think of my performance?" asked Vernard in a deceptively polite tone.

"It was… very nice Mr. Vernard." answered Cap, trying to be as diplomatic as possible under the circumstances. "But we really need to ask you a few questions now."

Of course… where is my head today?" replied Vernard with mock embarrassment. "I've kept you waiting long enough. By all means… ask away."

Vernard's nonchalant attitude was starting to wear on the Avengers' nerves, but Cap was able keep his cool. After a quick deep breath he began the interrogation.

"Can you please state your name for the record?" asked Cap as politely as he could.

"Record?"

"My friend here is an android." Cap explained as he gestured toward Vision. "Everything that's said here will be recorded on his memory banks."

"I see…" said Vernard with a hint of apprehension in his voice. "Well… at any rate, my name is Kristoff Tristian Vernard."

"And what is your profession Mr. Vernard?"

"I'm a violin instructor at the Latverian Academy of Fine Arts in Doomstadt." He said, beaming with pride.

"A music teacher huh?" asked Cap. "That must be interesting."

"Oh yes… I love working with children." Vernard let out a deep, satisfied sigh. "It's so much more fulfilling than my old job."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"I'd rather not answer that Captain." There was a subtle hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke. "It's… a personal matter, and one that isn't relevant to your case."

Cap could tell he was hiding something, but considering the situation he decided not to press the matter any further.

"Alright then, would you mind telling me what a Latverian music teacher is doing in New York City?"

"If you must know, I was given permission by Lord Doom to come and study the various forms of music that your country is famous for; my hope it that the experience will broaden my musical horizon. Besides, it will give me some interesting stories to tell my students."

"I've never known Doom to be so generous."

Vernard chuckled lightly before he responded. "When it comes to cultural development of Latveria's children, you'll find that my master can be very generous."

Cap let out an exasperated sigh. He could tell they were getting nowhere with this approach.

It was time to be blunt.

"Let me get right to the point Mr. Vernard; we all know you're not who you say you are." said Cap frankly, but with respect.

"I have no idea what you mean." said Vernard calmly and somewhat aloof.

"Vision did some digging while you were 'brushing your teeth' and he found out that the only Kristoff Vernard ever born in Latveria died over two years ago at the age of 96."

Vernard remained calm in the face of such an accusation. "Well… I wasn't exactly born in Latveria." He admitted. "I… immigrated there. The name is just a coincidence."

"Then why does your birth certificate say you were born in Doomwood?" asked Cap somehow keeping his voice level. "And why is it only six months old?"

Vernard narrowed his eyes at Cap and tightened his fist, though his voice stayed surprisingly calm. "I'm not sure what you're accusing me of Captain, but I will remind you that I am a registered Latverian citizen and as long as I'm within these walls you can't touch me."

"Mr. Vernard, the last thing any of us wants is to cause more friction between our two nations, but we know for a fact that you were at the museum last night. So whatever's going on, you're involved."

"And what if I am?" Vernard asked smugly. "You still can't touch me, Mon Capitan."

That the last straw!

This guy obviously wasn't going to be any help and quite frankly Cap was sick of listening to his smug voice. He was about to get up and leave, but Vision stepped forward.

"Please Sir…" said the android in his usual monotone. " I do not care who you are or where you are from, but you have information that could help end this ordeal much sooner."

Vernard raised an eyebrow in interest. "You're called the Vision, correct?"

"I am."

"I've seen you on the news." said the cyborg to the android. "You always stay close to that lovely young woman with the ponytail. What's her name again?"

The tone in the Latverian cyborg's voice made him feel uneasy. So Vision chose not to use Korra's name. "Her name is Avatar, and at the moment she is in great emotional distress. So the sooner this affair ends, the sooner I can help her through her inner turmoil."

Personally Cap thought his mechanical friend was laying it on a bit thick, but his words seemed to have struck a cord with Vernard.

The supposed music teacher stroked his chin in thought; his face a mask of deep contemplation.

After about a minute he spoke; a smile spread across his lips.

"Alright boys, I'll tell you what I know."

XXX

_August 15__th__, 1899 _

_Day 34_

_Those damn bugs almost took my head off. _

_After days of running, I finally managed to escape from that horrible swarm. _

_It was by shear luck that I was able to find another gateway; which I have appropriately dubbed The Nightmare Gate. _

_I fear I shall never be able to look at another insect again without reliving the horrors I've endured in that awful place. _

_After leaping through the Nightmare Gate I landed in what appears to be a swamp._

_Thankfully the bugs didn't follow me. _

_After wading through the muck for about five minutes I managed to find another gateway; counting the last one this makes five. _

_This one is different from the others; it's much larger and I swear I can hear it speaking to me. _

_It's saying that it has the power to take me home. _

_I don't know if the voice is real or if I've just gone mad from this whole ordeal but I no longer care; I'm going to step through the gateway and see where it takes me. _

_If I don't make it back home I want whoever finds this journal to give my family message. _

_To my wife Elizabeth,_

_I want you to know that you are the only woman I have ever loved and the thought of seeing your beautiful face again is the only thing that has kept me going throughout this strange journey. _

_To my sons Kevin and Parnival, _

_Boys I just want you both to remember that no matter what paths you take in life your father loves you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Robert Plunder. _

XXX

The walls of the warehouse echoed as he slammed the journal shut.

The knowledge he'd just gained was more valuable than he'd ever dreamed.

With the information in this book and the compass to show him the way, he would embark on his quest for salvation… and then at long last he would be safe. No more would he lay awake at night in terror. No more would he shutter at the sight of every shadow. No more would he have to constantly look over his shoulder. No longer would he live in fear.

Oh yes… once he found his paradise, he would be free; free of that unholy creature forever!

'But first things first...' He thought to himself as he came back down to reality. 'First I need to steal a plane and get to Antarctica.'

He stood up as he pulled a bottle from his robes; the book held tight in his other hand. He looked around the empty warehouse one last time just to make sure. 'Thank God…' He let out a sigh of relief. 'I'm still alone.'

"Well now… I wouldn't say that." said a horrifyingly familiar voice that seemed to whisper in his ear.

He felt a clawed hand reach through his back and grasp his heart.

Then everything went black.

XXX

It's a well know fact, at least within the Super Villain community, that warehouses make great temporary hideouts. For one thing they're usually quiet, so you have a peaceful place to rest after evading the authorities. Second, it gives you the perfect chance to do some looting while you're laying low; depending on what company owns the warehouse of course. Third and most importantly, warehouse are the perfect setting for an ambush.

This is precisely why this particular warehouse needed to be scoped out first; for within these metal walls hid the international thief and self proclaimed master alchemist Esteban Corazon de Ablo, better known as Diablo.

Cap and Spider-Man had gone ahead to search for any type of booby-traps. Leaving Vision and Vernard to wait patiently on the roof of the building across the street, in case the others ran into any trouble and they need backup.

While they waited, Vision took this time to perform a bio-scan of the latverian cyborg and what he discovered was quite disturbing. This man, if you could even call him one, was over eighty-five percent machine. Granted it was common knowledge that cybernetics was a normal part of the latverian healthcare system, but never had there been a case where a patient needed this many replacement parts, at least not on record. 'What could have happened to him?'

"It's very impolite to stare you know." Said Vernard to the android; derailing his train of thought.

"I am sorry." He replied sincerely. "It is just… I have something I wish to ask you."

"How I got my enhancements is none of your business, and neither is my role in the Latverian legal system."

"Oh no… that is not… I mean…" Vision stuttered as he searched for the right words. "Why did you agree to help us?"

"To be honest I didn't have a say in the matter. I contacted my master just after you arrived and after I gave my report he instructed me to work with your team in order to retrieve the book."

"But back at the embassy you seemed intent on provoking a confrontation."

"Oh that was just for fun." replied Vernard with a playful smirk. "I wanted to test the limits of the great Captain America."

Such a notion confused the mechanical Avenger. So he decided to change the subject.

"This book you are after, it must be very important. What is it?"

"I actually have no idea." said the cyborg with an amused chuckle. "And believe it or not neither does Lord Doom."

This response caused the android even greater confusion. "If your master does not know what information the book contains, then why did he bother to send you after it?"

"It's… complicated." said Vernard as he tried to think of a simple way to explain it. "You see… about three weeks ago, there was a break-in at Latverian National Library in Doomstadt. The thief killed the head librarian and stole a small leather-bound from one of the shelves."

"Could your master not simply check the library's database to see which book was stolen?"

"That's the weird part, it wasn't in the database and the other librarians swore they had never seen it before."

"That is most peculiar, but I still do not see the need to give chase."

"The head librarian's name was Boris Zefiro. He was Lord Doom's uncle, on his mother's side."

"I see…" said Vision as all the pieces came together. "So it is a matter of vengeance."

"That's what he said anyway and I think that's at least part of it, but personally I think he wants to know what could be in that book that's worth killing for."

Before the conversation could go any further, Vision's ID card began to vibrate; Cap's voice came out when he answered.

"Vision, I need you and Vernard to get down here quick."

"Is everything alright Captain?" Vision asked his fellow Avenger with concern.

"We're okay but…" There was a note of unease in his voice as he spoke. "You're just gonna have to see it for yourselves."

XXX

"Well… this is anticlimactic." said Vernard, his voice dripping with disappointment; though one could hardly blame him.

After weeks of tracking and too many violent confrontations to count; to have it end like this… it was positively unfair.

Vernard looked down at the lifeless corpse that had once been Diablo. His hair, once as black as night, had turned white as a sheet. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head so they appeared solid white. His body lay motionless on the floor of the empty warehouse in the center of what appeared to be a circle of black dust; though a small part of the circle appeared to have been swept away. The elusive book clutched tightly in his left hand and the shattered remains of a glass bottle lay on the ground close to his right.

According to Vision's scans the great Diablo died of a massive heart attack, but that made absolutely no sense. Vernard had fought him the night before and he seemed perfectly healthy. In fact he seemed more than healthy; almost superhuman. It was highly unlikely that person of Diablo's caliber would just keel over and die for no reason; it had to be some form of foul play.

'Though… I suppose it doesn't really matter now.' He thought as he bent down and pried the book from the corpse's hand. 'I have the book and the culprit has been terminated; just as my master instructed.' Without another thought he stood back up, turned around, and began to walk away from the scene.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked the stern voice of Captain America.

Without turning around Vernard answered. "I have what I came for Gentlemen. So our partnership is now terminated. You may keep the compass, but this book is property of Latverian Government and I intend make sure Doom gets it back. I bid you all a good day"

Without another word the cyborg left the three Avengers alone in the warehouse with the corpse.

XXX

The halls of the Latverian Embassy echoed with the sound of Vernard's triumphant laughter.

He had just spent the last hour and a half reading the book he had sought for so long and… well… let's just say it was a real page turner.

After about another minute he was able to calm himself down. He sat down in an adjacent armchair held up the key to his future.

"Oh… yes." The cyborg said to himself aloud. "When I present this to Lord Doom, I'll be set for life." A satisfied smirk formed across his lips. "I may even get a day in my honor."

He let out another chuckle as he imagined his master's reaction when he told him that within this humble leather-bound journal was the means to not only cement Latveria's place as a world superpower, but as the center of the cosmos.

Not even the Avengers would be able to stand in Doom's way once he had the power of the Nexus.

End Notes: Well that about does it for this chapter my faithful followers. I hope it was forth the wait. As usual please leave a review after you've finished reading to tell me what you think. Until next time.


	20. Chapter 19: The First Domino

Hey everybody! And welcome to the final chapter of Arc 4! It's been a long time coming and I know you've all been waiting for it. So I'll make this brief. Legend of Korra and all its characters and properties are own by Nickelodeon. Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all its characters and properties are owned by Marvel. So now that all that's out of the way. Let's get this party started!

Chapter 19: The First Domino.

Destiny…

Ever since she was a little girl, Korra had known what her destiny was; to be the Avatar.

And to be honest, it was pretty awesome.

Granted it wasn't always easy, but it meant everything to her; it made her feel special.

However, after her little session with Madame Web… well, let's just say her destiny was looking less than bright.

It had been over an hour since she'd left the old crone's abode and she was still pretty shaken up; MW's parting words still echoed within her mind.

_Abandon your love Child, or the Viper Pit awaits you! _

So basically Korra had two choices. She could either renounce her feelings for the only boy she ever loved and then go home in two years, or she could keep on loving Mako, get eaten by snakes, and destroy the Avatar Cycle forever.

'Figures… both my choices suck!' the young Avatar thought to herself bitterly as she continued on her walk in silence.

The whole ordeal had left her more confused and irritable than she'd been that morning; she made a mental note to hurt the Wall-Crawler later for recommending that old bat.

Rather than going strait back to the mansion, Korra decided to take the scenic route through Central Park to clear her head. Autumn had begun and the leaves were starting to turn their seasonal reds and golds. The young Avatar had to admit it was a beautiful site, but she was going to need more than pretty leaves to fix her problems. She had an impossible choice to make and the future of her entire world hung in the balance.

"No matter what I do my life is over." She said aloud in a defeated tone. "I wish there was a way out of this."

It was at this moment that Korra noticed something was terribly wrong.

It was far too quiet.

No birds were chirping and no children were playing; in fact there wasn't anyone around at all.

It was as if the entire park was deserted.

"Okay… this is freaky."

A strong cold wind struck her from behind and knocked her to the ground. As she started to pick herself back up she was suddenly overcome with a feeling of overwhelming unpleasantness; it was the same type of feeling she got when… 'Oh no!'

"Oh yes!" replied the Not-Mako who, as per usual, was suddenly standing right in front of her. "You poor dear, let me help you up." He said with a sympathetic smile as he offered her his hand; only to have it swatted away before she stood up on her own.

"What do you want now?" asked the young Avatar, her voice calm yet laced with venom.

"Now I know you're upset with me about leaving during our little chat…" said the Not-Mako in a tone one usually reserves for explaining things to little children. "…but you have to understand. I had an appointment with another client on the other side of town; overdue payment for services rendered, but that's not what matters. All that matters now is that I'm here for you."

Despite the seemingly sincere tone in his voice, Korra still got an unbelievably bad vibe from this guy. So she decided it would be best to try and get rid of him. She knew from experience that force wouldn't work, but perhaps words would.

"Listen you… whatever the hell you are; I've got too much on my mind to deal with you right now. So why don't you come back in a million years and we'll see if I feel better by then." Said the young Avatar as she pushed the imposter aside and tried to walk away. Though this proved to be a useless endeavor, as she didn't seem to be getting anywhere; it was almost like she was running on a treadmill.

After about ten minutes of running in place she dropped to her knees in exhaustion, earning an amused chuckle from the Not-Mako.

"Somebody's out of shape." He said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!" replied Korra angrily. She got back to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Don't yell at me little lady." said the Not-Mako, in an almost condescending tone. "Madame Web's the one who gave you an impossible choice."

Korra deadpanned in surprise. "How… how do you know about that?"

"Oh, I know about a lot of things." answered the imposter with a cheeky grin. "For example, I know that the old crone told you that unless you forsake your precious Mako you'll get eaten by snake, end the Avatar Cycle, and doom your whole world. Did I forget anything?"

"Nope… that's about it." said Korra in an uncharacteristically mousey tone.

"Well Kiddo, I don't blame you for being pissed off. I mean, the old bat's given you some pretty crappy options." He said matter-of-factly. "However, there is a third option."

'Here it comes…'

"If you make a deal with me right now, you can be back in Republic City by dinner time… or the South Pole, or anywhere else on your world." The grin on the Not-Mako's face threatened to split it in half as he extended his hand toward the young Avatar. "Just shake my hand little gal, and this whole ordeal will be over. No sacrifices and no snakes."

As tempting as that sounded, something in the back of Korra's mind told her that this guy wasn't on the level. So she gave him the appropriate response.

"Get bent!" she told him, even so eloquently.

The imposter narrowed his eyes at her. This was growing tiresome. He had other potential clients to meet with today and this little bitch was cutting into his schedule. Making one deal wasn't worth losing out on a dozen others. One way or another, this ended now.

"Listen sweetie." said the Not-Mako almost threateningly. "I want to help you; I really do. But I can't do anything unless you give me your consent." He let out a deep breath to calm himself down before he continued. "All it'll take is a quick hand shake and you'll be back home smooching it up with your beloved Mako. What do you say Cupcake?" He flashed another face splitting grin.

Korra stood there for a moment; seemingly in contemplation.

He could tell just from the look in her eyes that she was about to cave.

Now he had her.

"I say… go #$% yourself!" she replied ever so smugly.

Okay… that did it!

In the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of her again; fuming his rage.

"You little Bitch!" the Not-Mako yelled in an otherworldly voice that sent shivers down the young Avatar's spine. "In all my years I have never met such a crude and disrespectful…" Korra cut him off by blowing a raspberry right in his face. "Why you little…" He wanted so very much to eviscerate her wretched soul, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't lay a hand on her; not without a contract. So he took another deep breath. "That, my dear, just cost you your one ticket back home."

"Tony will come through, I know he will." She said defiantly, but the Not-Mako just smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that." He backed away slowly as the world around them started to melt away. "In the coming weeks, as you're hit with adversity after adversity and your feeble mind starts to break, just remember that I offered you a way out."

The world suddenly faded into blackness, but just before her vanished the Not-Mako shouted one final taunt.

"The first domino falls tonight!"

XXX

"Well Vision old boy, I've spent almost my entire adult life studying quantum mechanics and engineering, and in my professional opinion I believe I can say with absolute certainty that this… is a broken compass." said Tony with his usual boyish charm.

He and his android comrade were in his lab discussing the unusual end of the day's mission. Tony was, as usual sitting at his workstation holding the infamous compass in his hand. Vision stood next to with his arms crossed and a worried expression on his usually blank face.

"I realize that, but given Diablo's interest in this artifact, Captain America and I feel that it must contain some kind of hidden significance." explained the mechanical Avenger, though he seemed a bit distracted.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. didn't pick up anything on his scanners so this thing has a treasure map or something stuck inside it, it's worthless."

Surprisingly, Vision made no response. It looked like he lost in his own little world.

"VISION!" Tony yelled, snapping the android out of his trance.

"Oh… I am sorry Iron Man, I was… you see…"

"This is about Korra again isn't it?" asked Tony even though he already knew the answer. "I already told you, she's fine."

"But she would not even speak to me when she returned to the Mansion; she just went strait to the roof and has not come down since."

"Vision…"

"I feel her session with Madame Web did not go as planned."

"Vision!"

"I knew I should not have just Spider-Man's judgment; especially after what happened to that young woman last Halloween."

"VISION!" Tony shouted, finally snapping his friend out of his ramblings. "Look, I'm sure everything went fine with Madame Web. She probably just needs some time to process whatever advice she gave. I was talking to Web-Head before he left and he said the old crone's infamous for being unnecessarily cryptic."

"I suppose you are correct." admitted Vision. "Still, maybe I should…"

"Leave her alone Vision." said Tony as he turned around in his chair. "If you want to be human, you need to learn that sometimes people need to workout their problems on their own."

"Yes, but if were to…"

"Drop it Vision, she'll talk when she wants to."

"I… yes Iron-Man, I understand." said the android, in his usual monotone, but with a slight undertone of sadness.

Without another word he left his friend to his work.

Still, he could not shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

"I hope you are right Iron-Man…" said the android aloud, though he knew it was illogical to do so since he was now alone. "…for her sake."

XXX

It was 8:30 p.m.

Night had fallen and Manhattan was ablaze with multicolored lights; orange and black mostly. Jan had told her that there was some kind of Earth holiday at the end of the month, but she couldn't remember what it was called. Besides, she didn't really care about that right now. She had more important things on her mind.

After her last encounter with the Not-Mako, Korra woke up facedown on a park bench, and after receiving a stern warning from a police officer, she headed strait back to the Mansion. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone when she arrived, so she went to the roof to get some privacy. That was about four hours ago and the poor girl was as rattled as ever. The imposter's parting words weighed heavy on her thoughts.

_The first domino falls tonight!_

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Well, she guessed he must've been talking about the cards from the Web of Destiny. Madame Web said they represented events in her future, so that must mean the first event will happen tonight. What was that first card again? Oh right, The Seducer. But what did that mean?

That's when it hit her. The Not-Mako, he must've been the Seducer. He certainly seemed desperate to make a deal with her. But she already beat him… sort of; at the very least she got him mad enough to never bother her again. But then why would he tell her that the first event would happen tonight? He could've been lying, but then… Ahhh! This was way too confusing right now.

She suddenly noticed how parched she was, so she used her bending to draw some water from the pool. A thin tendril of water rose out of the pool and moved gracefully toward her mouth. When it reached her lips she began to suck it down like mother's milk.

"It's nice to know my brother's touch didn't cause you any lasting harm." Said a voice from behind that made her choke on her water. For it was the voice of a dead man.

The tendril fell to the ground with a splash as Korra turned around swiftly. And there, standing not five feet away was the form of a ghost.

"Tarrlok!" the young Avatar blurted out in shock; though one could hardly blame her for being surprised, especially considering she had personally witnessed Chief Bei Fong dredge his bloody remains out of the Republic City Harbor. Yet there he was, exactly as she remembered him; except for the long black coat and the one glowing eye.

"I'm so glad that your new station in life hasn't made you forget about the little people." He said with a playful grin.

"But… the boat… and the explosion… and all that blood." Korra rambled as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"A failed suicide attempt I'm afraid. Admittedly, not one of my proudest moments, but it taught me an important lesson; death isn't always permanent."

"How… how are you still alive? What are you doing on this planet?"

"I could very well ask you the same question, and as for how I survived… that's a story for another time. Right now I need your help with something important."

Korra's mind was drowning in a sea of questions. She had no idea what to say to him. Wait… did he just ask her for help? That son of a bitch!

"You want me to help you?" she asked him, her voice laced with venom. "After all the crap you put me through, you have the nerve to ask me for help?"

"I see the Avengers have helped you expand your vocabulary." replied the former councilman, clearly unfazed by her anger.

"You had my friends arrested, you used bloodebending to kidnap me, and now you want my help!" she shouted, pointing her finger at him accusingly. "I don't care how you came back from the dead; you're still a jackass and you can just go to hell!"

Tarrlok was still unfazed by her words, but he pretended to be hurt just for the heck of it. "Oh Korra… your words, they wound me." He said with mock sadness in his voice. "But I can understand your anger. I haven't been the most honorable of souls, but I've changed and I've come to you with a proposal that will solve all of your problems."

"Horse shit!" she answered bluntly.

"I expected that kind of response, but fortunately I have something right hear that will change your mind." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small leather-bound book; which he tossed on the ground in front of the emotional Avatar.

She picked up the strange text and looked at it quizzically. "What the hell is this?"

"Your ticket back home." He answered with a toothy grin.

XXX

"Just as I suspected… this compass is a piece of junk." Tony said to himself as he examined the compass for the millionth time. In all honesty he didn't see why anyone would bother stealing it. The bronze was tarnished and the stupid thing pointed south instead of north. Just then he heard his lab door open. He turned around in his chair and to his surprise Korra was standing in the doorway; looking more cheerful than she had in days.

"Hey Tony, how's it going?" she asked pleasantly as she walked over to his workstation.

"Hey Korra, I'm just looking over this broken compass Vision brought home." He said with a smile; it was good to see his young teammate in good spirits again. "You sound a lot a better. I take it everything went alright with Madame Web."

"It was… interesting." She responded almost absentmindedly. "Hey, is that a crack on your monitor?" she asked as she gestured toward his computer screen.

"Shouldn't be, I just had it replaced." He said as he leaned toward the screen to get a better look.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab the back of his head and his face was slammed into the monitor.

Then everything went black.

XXX

"Well done Korra." Tarrlok praised the young Avatar as she exited Stark's lab with the compass in hand. "A bit brutish, but it gets the job done."

"As if I care about your opinion on anything." Korra said bitterly. She looked back at her unconscious friend for a brief moment, then back to the former bloodbender. "You'd better be right about this Nexus thing."

"You can still turn back if want." He said with genuine sincerity in his voice. "I'm sure they'd believe you if you told them I tricked you."

Korra thought about it for another minute. Only to be interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Korra?"

A few feet down the hall stood Vision; his usually blank face a mask of confusion. "Korra… what is going on?"

"Vision, I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Why is Mr. Vernard in the Mansion?"

"Just give me a second to explain."

"Why do you have the compass? Does Iron-Man now of this?"

"Not exactly…"

A dark realization dawned on the poor automaton.

"You are helping him steal the compass." He stated in disbelief.

"I swear I can explain."

"Korra that man works for Dr. Doom. What you are doing is treason." His artificial mind was reeling at what was transpiring. "You must give me the compass now. I promise I will tell no one of what has happened."

"I can't do that." said the young Avatar, her voice filled with regret.

"I see…" replied the android Avenger. "Then I am afraid I must take it from you."

Before he could make good on his threat, the metal walls of the corridor began to moan; as if under some kind of tremendous pressure. Then suddenly, several large metal pipes burst forth from the walls and ceiling and let loose a massive torrent. The poor automaton was so surprised he didn't even have a chance to alter his density and he was knocked all the way back to the end of the hallway.

Korra looked on in horror at what she had just done. She had attacked two of her friends in the span of five minutes. She felt a hand touch her should. She didn't bother looking; she just stared at her former teammate's motionless body.

"I realize you're juggling some very complex emotions right now, but if we don't get to the airport before they regain consciousness we're both going to go to jail." said Tarrlok with a sense of urgency in his voice.

Korra nodded and they both started running toward the elevator.

Korra looked back at Vision one last time and whispered "I'm so sorry."

There was no turning back now.

She just hoped with all her heart that this Nexus was everything Tarrlok said it was.

Right before they reached the elevator, Korra heard Vision whisper something that made her heart break.

"Why?"

End Notes: Oh man, things are really starting to get interesting. Tune in next time for the beginning of Arc 5. That's when things will really start to heat up. As usual, please leave a review before you leave. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of work into it. Until next time my loyal readers.


	21. Chapter 20: Doomsday

Hello everybody! Did you miss me? So sorry for the wait, but I've been going through a lot of stuff lately and it killed my creativity for a while. Then went I finally got my mojo back I had trouble deciding how to begin Arc 5. Long story short, I had to start over twice because my first two attempts weren't good enough and I know you all deserve better. So any way, as usual, Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and the Avengers and all its characters are owned by Marvel. So without any further delay, it gives me great pride to begin the first chapter of Arc 5!

Chapter 20: Doomsday.

_Bong_…

The loud, melodious sound of a church bell roused the young Avatar from her deep slumber.

"Uh… what a night." She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Korra's back was a wreck; she felt like she'd slept of a pile of rocks. After fleeing the Avengers Mansion, she and Tarrlok headed straight for LaGuardia Airport; a private jet was waiting for them. The flight was about seven hours, during which Korra got absolutely no sleep. Not only were the seats horribly uncomfortable, but the young Avatar's mind was plagued with feelings of unbelievable guilt. She'd stolen from the Avengers; her friends. They took her into their home and made her feel like family, and she repaid them by knocking two of them out. Dear God… the way Vision looked at her. Korra didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive herself. But there was no turning back now. She just hoped this Doom guy was as smart as Tarrlok said he was.

Anyway, after the plane landed at the Doomsport Airport, Tarrlok sent for a cab to take them to his house in Old Doomstadt. When they arrived it was roughly four-thirty in the morning, so all she wanted to do was sleep; guilt or no guilt. The second she walked through the door, she headed strait for the closest thing with cushions, which just happened to be his living room sofa. Tarrlok had 'generously' offered to share his bed with her, but she 'respectfully' told him to drop dead. So she just plopped down on the couch and went out like a light.

BIG MISTAKE!

'Whoever sold Tarrlok this couch should be dragged out into the street and shot!' She thought bitterly as she attempted to stand up. Unfortunately this proved to be difficult, as the slightest motion sent waves of unbelievable pain down her spine. So for the time being, she was stuck on that god awful, textile-upholstered nightmare.

"Fan-freaking-tastic!"

"Rough night huh?" asked a certain water tribe cyborg from behind the couch; a hint of amusement in his voice.

"This couch is evil. It should be burned at the stake." Korra answered grumpily, not even bothering to turn around.

"As I recall, you were the one who refused my generous offer."

"I'd rather sleep on a bed of spikes than shack up with you." replied the young Avatar, finally able to get to her feet without too much discomfort.

"That's not remotely what I had in mind and you know it!" said Tarrlok, clearly insulted by her insinuation. "Above all else, I am a gentleman."

"Whatever Frankenstein…" Korra said with a yawn. "Is breakfast ready?" she asked, accompanied by the all too familiar sound of an empty stomach.

This earned a slight chuckle from the former waterbender. "Breakfast was ready hours ago; it's one-thirty in the afternoon."

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" she asked furiously; her stomach seemed to growl in agreement.

"I tried, but you kept swatting at me. You're a very stubborn sleeper." Said the former councilman turned cyborg, a pleasant smile etched across his face. "Besides, you need to get dressed. We can get you something to eat at the festival."

"Festival?" she asked, completely perplexed. It was only then that she noticed his current state of dress; a clean white collared shirt with a red tie, both mostly covered by a new tweed jacket, accompanied by a freshly pressed pair of light brown pants, and brand new pair of bark brown shoes. The young Avatar had to admit, he did look rather sharp, but the question still remained. What was the occasion?

"What festival?" she asked, earning a lighthearted chuckle from her former adversary.

"Dear child, don't you know? Today is Doomsday."

XXX

_Singer and tailor am I-_

_Doubled the joys that I know-_

_Proud of my lilt to the sky,_

_Proud of the house that I sew-_

_Over and under, so weave I my music-so weave I the house that I_

_sew._

_Sing to your fledglings again,_

_Mother, oh lift up your head!_

_Evil that plagued us is slain,_

_Death in the garden lies dead._

_Terror that hid in the roses is impotent-flung on the dung-hill_

_and dead!_

_Who has delivered us, who?_

_Tell me his nest and his name._

_Rikki, the valiant, the true,_

_Tikki, with eyeballs of flame,_

_Rikk-tikki-tikki, the ivory-fanged, the hunter with eyeballs of_

_flame!_

_Give him the Thanks of the Birds,_

_Bowing with tail feathers spread!_

_Praise him with nightingale words-_

_Nay, I will praise him instead._

_Hear! I will sing you the praise of the bottle-tailed Rikki, with_

_eyeballs of red!_

_**Knock-Knock!**_

The loud rap upon his chamber door stirred him from his reading. With a slightly irritated sigh he closed his book, stood up from his desk chair, and answered.

"You may enter." He said with a thick eastern European accent.

The door opened and a thin, gray-haired man with a handlebar moustache walked. It was the head of the castle staff, Otto von Pratt.

"Your Magnificence." The old man said respectfully. "Although you are no doubt working on some sort of brilliant project to ensure the stability of our great nation for generations to come, I fear I must inform you that…"

"Your obsequiousness repulses me Otto." Doom interrupted him flatly. "Either say what you mean or get out."

"Yes Master, please forgive me." The old man bowed in shame.

"All is forgiven. Now what did you what to tell me?"

"My Lord, it is twenty minutes to three. It is almost time for you to give your speech."

"Of course." Doom said with a slight chuckle. "Mustn't keep my people waiting."

Otto bowed to his master and turned to leave.

"Wait…" said Lord Doom. Though his voice carried no malice, Otto couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"What is it my Lord?" He said as he calmly turned around to face his master.

"I understand that you are a grandfather now, correct?"

"Yes sir, my son Wilhelm and his wife just had a son of their own not a week ago."

"I see… well then, you should be very proud."

"I am sir."

"What is the child's name?" asked Doom as he walked toward the door.

"Augustus, Master."

Doom chuckled again as he handed Otto the book that had been on his desk. "Well then, give this to little Augustus with my blessing. You can read it to him when he is a little older."

The old man accepted the book happily. In all honesty he was a little overwhelmed by the gift. He knew his master was well known for his generosity, but still.

"Thank you my Lord. I don't know what to say."

"Think nothing of it. It is Doomsday after all." He replied as he started down the castle hall. "Besides… I'm expecting a new book to arrive this afternoon."

Were it not for the mask obstructing his face, Otto would have seen his master bear a toothy grin.

XXX

Since her banishment, Korra had heard many stores about the various 'super villains' that plague this strange world; the malevolent Baron Mordo, the terrible Tinkerer, and even the unadulterated evil that is the Red Skull. But no name sent more shivers down a man's spine than that of the nefarious Dr. Doom.

Many times the Avengers had told her of his unquenchable lust for power and control. They told her of all the ingenious plots, schemes, and stratagems this vile fiend had concocted over the years in his quest for world domination. Though most claimed even that wouldn't be enough for him. Iron-Man himself once said that nothing short of godhood would satisfy his insatiable hunger. So when Tarrlok told her that they were going to Doom's home country, she was more than a little worried. She had braced herself for whatever horrors she might face in this dark, tyrannical government.

However… no amount of mental preparation could've prepared her for this!

The quaint little town of Old Doomstadt was alive with the sounds of joyous laughter and merrymaking. On every street corner a band was playing loud, uplifting music. In every hall and pub there was dancing and drinking. And every which way little children were running around and playing silly games. In short, it was nothing at all like she expected it to be.

'This is the home town of an evil mastermind?' Korra thought to herself as she and Tarrlok, currently in the guise of his alter ego Kristoff Vernard, walked along the crowded streets of the beautiful Bavarian-like burg.

The young Avatar was sporting a beautiful light-blue dress with matching shoes that her 'host' was kind enough to purchase for her earlier that morning while she was asleep. She hadn't been too thrilled when her former enemy had told she would have to wear such a girly getup, nor was she happy about having to wear makeup, but giving the circumstances she really didn't have any room to complain. After all, this man was going to help her get back home, so one afternoon of looking like porcelain doll was a small price to pay. At least he had been kind enough to let her keep her ponytail, which was only fair considering he got to keep his when he became a Latverian citizen.

All in all, Doomstadt seemed like just a normal little town, a drastic contrast to its more modern counterpart to the south. So despite its ruler's bad reputation, Latveria didn't seem all that bad; With the exception of three things that made her feel really uneasy.

The first were the dozens, if not hundreds, of six foot tall grey and green automatons that seemed to be everywhere. Their outward appearance greatly resembled that of Tony's Iron Man armor, save for the different color scheme. They also seemed a little bulkier than Tony's armor, though this was probably meant more for intimidation than a reflection of their strength. The worst part was their faces; those creepy, emotionless faces with glowing eyes that scanned over the crowds over and over again. It was positively unnerving. Strangely enough, no one else seemed to pay them any mind. So Korra guessed that they must be common.

The second thing that creeped her out were all the posters that were plastered all over the place; every wall had at least one. They were all dark green with an image of a creepy robot face at the top, followed by a long block of text written in black. Upon closer inspection, Korra realized that each poster spelled out a different set of laws. One in particular caught her attention.

**Citizens of Latveria! **

**On this glorious Doomsday we would like to remind you all that the drinking of alcohol is a privilege granted to you by our Lord and Master and not a right. Therefore, Lord Doom wishes to remind everyone of the rules regarding this subject.**

**1. The consumption of alcohol is to be restricted to licensed and bonded taverns or beer halls. Drinking outdoors or within a non-licensed and bonded establishment is strictly prohibited. **

**2. No establishment can sell, produce, or even possess alcoholic beverages of any kind without proper certification. The illegal selling or production of alcohol is considered a capital offence. **

**3. No citizen under the legal age of eighteen will be permitted to consume any amount of alcohol under any circumstances. There are no exceptions. **

**4. Destruction of public or private property caused by the excessive consumption of alcohol is inexcusable. If you find yourself incapable of returning home under your own power because of excessive alcohol consumption, please have an emergency contact person pick you up or ask one of your friendly neighborhood Doombots to escort you to your home. **

**Failure to comply with any of these rules will result in either a hefty fine or twelve to eighteen months in the Doomton stockade depending of the severity of your offense. **

**Thank you for your time and have a nice day. **

**Happy Doomsday!**

They were like a strange blend of advice and threats; Korra found them extremely unsettling, but again no else seemed to notice them.

Last, and worst of all, was the way people kept staring at her and whispering. She first noticed it when they stopped by a small café to get a quick bite to eat. Korra didn't think anything of it at the time, but the more they walked around the more people whispered. And the more people whispered, the more uncomfortable the young Avatar felt.

"Tarr…uh…I mean, Kristoff." said Korra in a hushed voice as she gently tugged on his sleeve. "Everyone's staring at me. Can we please go back to your place?"

"Now, now, my pet." replied the cyborg in a sympathetic tone. "Everything's going to be alright. The people just aren't used to seeing strangers." He let out a light chuckle. "They were the same way with me when I first came here." He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I promise nothing bad will happen. You're safer here than you ever were at that mansion."

As much as Korra hated being referred to as 'my pet', Tarrlok's words did make her feel a little better.

'He's right. Nothing bad's gonna happen'

**HALT! **

A loud mechanical voice said from behind, making everyone on the street stop in their tracks. The two turned around slowly and much to Korra's anxiety, standing right behind them was one of creepy-faced robots that had been watching over everyone. The young Avatar was speechless with fear, but luckily Tarrlok had the situation under control.

"What seems to be the problem?" Tarrlok asked respectfully, though the Doombot just ignored him. Instead it focused its gaze on Korra, and slowly offered her its hand.

**LADY KORRA, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO ESCORT YOU TO THE TOWN SQUARE; LORD DOOM WISHES FOR YOU TO JOIN HIM ON STAGE FOR THE SERIMONY.**

Korra was absolutely speechless. She looked to Tarrlok for answers, but he just nodded and motioned for her to accept. Not seeing any other option, she took a deep breath to calm herself down and took the robot's hand.

"Lead the way."

XXX

It was exactly two minutes to three, and the town square was filled to capacity. From all across Latveria people gathered, men and women, young and old, just for the chance to see that wonderful man; the man who on this day not ten years ago freed them all from the abusive rule of the cruel King Vladimir, the man who took a poor starving joke of a nation and turned it into a prosperous potential world superpower, the man they had come to honor today. I am of course speaking of that glorious Master of Science and Sorcery; the one, the only, Doctor Victor von Doom.

It was no secret that the people of Latveria were fanatically devoted to their leader, but one could hardly blame them. Before he came to power, Lateria was nothing; just one of those tiny impoverished nations that everyone else felt sorry for but never did anything about. For centuries this land was subject to the whims of a long line of despots who would sooner cut off their own limbs than give a starving man a crust of bread. The people felt weak and worthless; many spend their days praying for death. But, on that first glorious Doomsday, everything changed.

Like angels sent down from Heaven, Lord Doom and his mechanical marvels came down from the sky and rained their righteous fury upon those who had oppressed this great land. Then with a soft voice and a steady hand he rallied the people; igniting a long dormant sense of pride and self-worth. He promised, that with their help, he would transform this forsaken land into a paradise, and in less than five months he made good on his word. By working together they had created a new nation; a nation free of hunger, poverty, and strive. A nation where their children could grow up happy and healthy. A nation they could be proud of.

And they owed it all to him.

So is it any wonder why so many had gathered in one place to show their appreciation?

Doom had every right to be proud, but he never let himself grow too proud. He knew that he would not live forever and that once he died other nations would swarm in and take Latveria's resources for themselves; leaving nothing for his people. He often laid awake at night and worried what his people would do without him.

'But once I control the Nexus, I need never worry again.' Doom thought to himself as he looked out into the crowd from his throne atop the stage. 'Soon Latveria will at the center of the Multiverse itself, and no one will be able to threaten her ever again.' He turned his head to look at the dark-skinned, blue-eyed young woman seated in the throne beside him. 'And I own it all to you my dear.'

It was at that moment that the band stopped playing the nation anthem.

It was time for Doom to deliver his annual speech.

He stood up from his throne at the center stage and walked toward the downstage; nearest the audience. Once he had reached the perfect position he began to speak.

"My friends," his deep, accented voice echoed throughout the square; as if amplified by some unseen microphone. "This has indeed been yet another prosperous year for our great nation. And although you have all come here to honor me, I feel it would be a great insult if I did not honor you in turn. So to all of you standing before me and to all those watching at home, I say thank you. For without each and every one of you, none of this prosperity would be possible."

The crowd erupted in thunderous cheers and applause, but Doom quickly raised his hand and all fell silent again.

"Yes, yes, thank you, but I am not finished yet." He said politely before he continued. "Now then, I suppose you are all curious as to the identity of the beautiful young creature sitting behind me." He gestured toward the young Avatar and suddenly all eyes were on her. "Won't you please join me my dear?"

Korra knew it wasn't a request. So she took a deep breath before she stood up and did as he instructed. Once she was beside him, Doom continued.

"I know what some of you must be thinking, but it pains me to say that this rare jewel is not to be my bride." Korra's face flushed at the idea, but Doom didn't seem to notice. "I realize this must disappoint you all, but I assure you, her role in today's events is much grander."

Doom paused for a brief moment; allowing it all to sink in.

"The story I am about to tell you all may seem unbelievable, but I give you my word it is true." He could tell by the looks on their faces that their excitement was beginning to build. 'Perfect…' "Billions of light-years from our humble little Earth, there exists a world which bears no name, but holds power beyond your wildest imagination. For on this world, there exists a race of beings known as Benders."

Doom could sense the young Avatar's discomfort at his description. And while he would later admit that 'race' may not have been the most accurate word to describe Benders, it was the simplest way to explain them to his people without going into great detail. He would make it up to her later.

"And rightfully so, for you see… these Benders have the ability to manipulate the elements themselves; but by far the most powerful Bender of them all is a being known as the Avatar."

He looked toward the young woman beside him and mentally chuckled at how red her face had grown. 'How adorable…'

"At this time, I'm sure you must all be wondering what such a powerful being could possibly look like. Well… wonder no longer."

Korra didn't like where this was going.

"For the Avatar is standing right here, beside me." He gestured toward her, somewhat dramatically.

In an instant the crowd transformed into a vast ocean of gasps and whispers; no one could believe what they had just heard, especially Korra.

'What the hell is he doing?' she thought to herself frantically. Tony had told her that the people of Earth weren't very accepting of people from other planets, which is why he'd starting the rumor that she was a mutant. 'Is this guy **trying** to get me killed?'

A stern look from Doom and the crowd grew silent again.

"Yes my friends, you heard me correctly. This fair maiden has come to us from across the cosmos, and… like myself… she used her great power to protect her home from all who would threaten it."

Then tension in the crowd almost instantly faded away. Apparently being compared to Dr. Doom was a good thing in Latveria. Who knew?

"Unfortunately, after an ordeal too violent for the ears of our younger citizens, this noble protector was banished from her home and sent to our quaint little globe; separated from the ones she loves."

Doom's words appeared to be moving his people. He seemed to be trying to get them on her side, but what Korra couldn't figure out is why.

"Now… being the compassionate ruler you all know me to be, I reached out to this poor soul and upon learning of her blight I offered her my assistance."

Korra was beginning to understand why Tarrlok liked this guy so much; they're practically soul mates.

"I have already devised a way for Avatar Korra to return home, but the road is long and dangerous, so I must escort her there myself. Now... I am not quite sure how long the journey will take; I may be gone for weeks or even months. Rest assured I shall return, but not until this poor lost girl is returned home safely."

The crowd once again erupted with applause. All throughout the square people were singing praises of their master's selflessness, but the young Avatar didn't hear a word of any of it.

A single thought went through her mind that drowned out everything else.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into now?'

End Notes: The poem Doom is reading near the beginning is called _Darzee's Chant _and it is a part of _The Jungle Book _by Rudyard Kipling. Why does this matter? Well… let's just say that this poem and the story it relates to explain how I think Doom perceives himself. Google the poem and see what I mean. If you do and you still don't get it don't worry, I'll explain it all later on in the Arc. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter. Please leave a review before you leave and go to my profile to take part in my new pole; which will remain open until the end of this Arc.

Happy Halloween!


	22. Chapter 21: The Quest Begins

Hello everybody, and welcome once again to another exciting chapter of Lost Girl. I meant to have this done by Friday, but it was my 21st birthday and my family took me to the Hard Rock in Biloxi to celebrate. As usual, Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel. Now enough with the formalities, and on with the show!

Chapter 21: The Quest Begins.

Doomsport…

The largest and most technologically advanced airport in all of Latveria; it was also the only airport in all of Latveria, but why bother with semantics.

In truth, Doomsport was little more than two runways, a control tower, and a large metal barn used to house Doom's private jet, but it was enough to suit the needs of the nation. Flights in and out of Latveria were extremely limited and since most of them were reserved for Doom alone he saw no reason to waste government funds on the expensive daily maintenance of a modern terminal. Not that any of this mattered to Korra; all she cared about was finding the Nexus and getting back home.

It was about six-thirty in the morning when she and Tarrlok arrived at the tiny airfield. Doom was already waiting for them on the runway next to his private jet; a large black twelve-seater with the words _Doom-1_ written on the side.

'Let's see, we have Doomstadt, Doomsday, and now Doom-1. Call me crazy but I'm sensing a pattern' the young Avatar thought to herself as they approached the iron-clad egotist.

"Avatar Korra," he greeted; his accent as thick as ever. "You look ravishing this morning."

"Get bent." She replied rudely, but Doom didn't pay her any mind. He instead turned his gaze toward her companion.

"You have served me well Tarrlok." He said in an uncharacteristically soft tone. "Since your arrival you have done much for Latveria. You have inspired her children with your music, avenged the death of one her innocents, and now you have secured the safety of her people for years to come." Were it not for the mask, Tarrlok would have seen his master bare a rather pleasant smile. "For this I thank you."

"You humble me Master." replied the former bloodbender with a respectful bow. He turned toward Korra and repeated the gesture. "It has been an honor to serve you as well my Avatar. I wish you good luck on your quest."

"Wait, aren't you coming too?" asked Korra, sounding extremely confused.

"I'm sorry, but I have a class in three hours. I'm afraid this is where we part ways." There was a note of sadness in his voice that the young Avatar had heard once before; long ago in Amon's dungeon.

"But… this is your chance to go home."

"I am home." He responded with a sad but pleasant tone. "In Republic city I'm nothing but a criminal to be locked in a cage, but here…" a grin spread across his face. "Here I'm Kristoff Vernard, Professor of Music; beloved by his students and his neighbors. What's in Republic City that can compare to that?"

"But it's all a lie." replied Korra. "You can't spend the rest of your life pretending to be someone else. You have to come back with me. You don't belong here." She said with an urgency she didn't quite understand.

Tarrlok didn't feel like getting into a debate with the young water tribe girl. So he just flashed her a cheeky grin and said, "A wise man once said 'Home is wherever you hang your hat' and I'm afraid mine hangs in Doomstadt."

Without another word he turned around and began his long trek back to the city and children he had grown to love.

XXX

From the beginning, Korra knew that betraying the Avengers would have drastic repercussions. In the past twenty-four hours alone she had envisioned hundreds, if not thousands, of ways that karma could make her suffer for her treachery. Yet somehow, being stuck on a plane alone with one of this world's most notorious super villains never once crossed her mind.

It had been over three hours since the Doom-1 had left Doomsport, and so far both passengers had spent the flight in total silence. Doom, of course, was much too busy studying the infamous journal to engage in idle chitchat; which was understandable given its overwhelming significance in his current venture. Korra on the other hand was busy studying her new 'companion'. Like most people on this world, Korra had heard the tales of Doom's legendary brilliance; some claimed that he was always thinking twelve or fifteen steps ahead of everyone else. 'If that's true… then what does he think about me?'

It was no secret that Doom cared nothing for the world outside of Latveria. Most of the time he outright refused to take even a step beyond the border unless it was absolutely necessary; So taking that fact into account and factoring in his intelligence, it seemed highly plausible that he had some larger scheme at work, outside of helping her get back home.

"I realize this probably doesn't concern you, but it is very unladylike to stare." Said Doom flatly, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh… sorry." Replied Korra, 'As if this trip wasn't awkward enough.'

"It's quite alright my dear." said Doom politely. "I realize that our quest so far has been rather dull, and now that I've finished with research, I can give you my undivided attention." He set the book down on the seat next to his and turned his gaze toward the young water tribe girl. "Now… is there something you wish to ask me?"

Something about the way he said that **really** made Korra uneasy, but now that she thought about it she did have a question for her 'generous' benefactor.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked bluntly. "And don't say it's just out of the goodness of your heart. Tarrlok and the rest of your followers may've bought that crap, but not me. So fess up or the deal's off."

Later on she would realize how flimsy her threat really was, but she was in the moment and didn't really consider how limited her options were.

Fortunately Doom found her question more amusing than insulting, and decided that no harm could come from telling her the truth. For no matter what the outcome of this little quest, the Avatar would be gone.

"I'm rather impressed by your directness, but I'm afraid my reasons are rather complicated." He explained courteously.

"We've got three more hours 'til this crate lands in Antarctica. You've plenty of time to explain."

Doom sat in silence for a moment, as he contemplated the best way to explain his reasons to the young girl.

"Tell me child, what exactly did Tarrlok tell you about the Nexus?"

"He said it was some kind of crossroad between universes, and that it had the power to send me home." Two months ago, Korra would've laughed if someone had told her about magic portals and other universes, but since her banishment the young Avatar had learned to accept even the most bizarre of ideas.

"And while all that is true, I'm afraid your old friend failed to mention several important details."

Korra didn't like the idea of Tarrlok being called her friend, but she decided to let it slide for now.

"You see… the path that leads to the Nexus, the one discovered by Lord Robert Plunder, spans over several different planes of existence. One of which, Tarrlok believes, is a dimension known to your people as the Spirit World."

The gears in her mind began to turn and suddenly his intensions were all too clear.

"So... you need me to help you get through Spirit World." She said rather boldly. "You do know I've actually been there right?"

"All too well…" he replied flatly. "But according to the journal, the Spirit World is in a constant state of flux, entire areas often change depending on the time of day, only Avatar can navigate such a place without getting hopelessly lost."

There was an unusual tone in his voice where ever he spoke of the Spirit World; almost as if…

"You're afraid of something." Korra said aloud without thinking.

"Excuse me!" replied Doom, clearly taking offense, but Korra didn't back down.

"There's something in the Spirit World that's got you spooked. That's why you want me to go with you. You're too scared to by yourself."

Doom's eyes narrowed in hate, but he said nothing. He just turned his gaze toward the cockpit and muttered something to himself.

Something was definitely wrong and Doom's reaction only intensified her suspicions.

'What are you hiding Bucket-head?'

XXX

The sun was at its highest point when he began his daily trek through the jungle and so far everything within his kingdom seemed to be in order. The Blood-Tusks were grazing in the meadow, the Razor-Claws were hunting the Shell-Backs, the Swamp-Necks were sunbathing, and the Free-Fallers were flying wherever they pleased.

So in other words it was business as usual.

He was about to head toward the gully to a little hunting of his own when he noticed a strange sound coming from the north. He turned his head and that's when he saw it.

A large black bird was flying over the northern mountains.

No… not a bird. That thing was made of metal, and there was a familiar scent coming off of it. It smelled a lot like…

_**APES! **_

Vile, repulsive apes were invading his kingdom!

As if the She-Devil wasn't bad enough!

Well… these apes wouldn't be around long enough to cause too much trouble.

He took in a deep breath as he prepared to let out a mighty roar.

It was time to sound the alarm.

Time to begin the attack.

XXX

The young Avatar's peaceful slumber was suddenly interrupted by a loud, thunderous roar. Her eyes quickly snapped open as the primal scream echoed throughout the Doom-1's cabin.

"What the hell was that?" asked Korra, an edge of panic in her voice.

Doom, however, didn't seem bothered by the noise at all. He was still sitting in same contemplative position he had been in when she'd fallen asleep.

"Relax child…" he replied in a calm and composed manner. "It's just one of the beasts bellow. It was probably just startled by our arrival. It is nothing to worry about."

"If you say so…" Korra said unsurely, and went over to the window to get a good look at her new surroundings. "Whoa!" she exclaimed aloud, though one could hardly blame her. After all, what she was seeing was unbelievable.

Miles below her, where there should've been ice and snow, was a lush tropical jungle. Everywhere she looked, Korra saw strange new plants and animals; it was like a paradise.

"This is Antarctica? How?" she asked curiously.

"No one knows for certain but recent archeological evidence suggests that this little oasis may be the result of some sort of extraterrestrial experiment." Doom explained as he fastened his safety belt. "You should get back in your seat child. The plane will begin its descent as soon as the automatic pilot finds a safe place to land."

Korra nodded and did as he requested. There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Listen, Doom… about before… I'm sorry." said the young Avatar, much to the surprise of her companion. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just… sometimes I say stuff without thinking."

Needless to say, the metal monarch was a little surprised by her apology, and although he was smart enough to see that she was obviously just trying to get on his good side, he was still flattered.

"It's quite alright my dear." He replied politely. "And in truth there is something I have neglected to tell you."

Korra said nothing, but the look in her eyes told Doom that she was curious.

"While it is well known that there is nothing on Heaven or Earth that I fear, there is something in the Spirit World that has me rather… wary."

"What is it?" said the Avatar's lips, though her eyes said 'I knew it!'

"On that unearthly plane, there exists the astral echo of one who may wish to end my life, as I once ended his."

"So… you don't want to go into the Spirit World alone because you're worried about the ghost of some guy you offed?" asked Korra, though it was more a statement than a question. It wasn't quite the explanation she'd expected, but at least it made sense. "Shoot, I can deal with that, no problem." She said rather boastfully.

"Actually, I'm afraid it is a rather _large_ problem." Replied Doom somberly, putting great emphasis on the word 'large'. "For you see dear Avatar, the spirit who seeks to kill me is that of Tarrlok's brother; the man you call Amon."

"**What?**" asked the young Avatar, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Unfortunately, before Doom could explain any further, the entire plane began to violently shake as something struck the left wing. A moment later the plane shook again, this time accompanied by the unmistakable sound of an exploding engine. Soon the nose of the plane began to dip downward into a spiraling motion.

The Doom-1 was about to crash.

End Notes: Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter, because it's the last one you're going to get until December. I have a lot on my plate this month and what with exams being just around the corner, I think it's in my best interest to go on hiatus until the end of the semester. However, before I begin devoting all my time to studying, I do have something special planned for all of those who've favorited and followed my work. Keep an eye on my profile. It will most likely be up tomorrow. Until then my loyal patrons, this is , signing off.


	23. Chapter 22: A Most Unusual Card Game

Hello everybody! I'm back and I'm better than ever! It's been a long time coming but I'm finished with my exams and my self-imposed hiatus is finally over. I know you've all been waiting patiently for the next chapter of Lost Girl, well now your patience shall be rewarded. But before we begin I have a few things I'd like to say. First I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. See, I meant to have it up yesterday, but I got distracted watching reruns of Sonic Underground, which despite some rather subpar voice acting I think is a rather interesting series that didn't deserve to be canceled. Second I'd like to warn you all right now that this chapter is a little weird and that's all I have to say about that. You'll just have to read to see what I mean. Third the Legend of Korra and all its characters, terms and properties are owned by Nickelodeon, and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel. So enough with the formalities and on with the show!

Chapter 22: A Most Unusual Card Game.

Whistling…

That was the first thing Korra's senses registered as she slowly regained consciousness.

Someone, or _something_, was whistling.

But it didn't sound like any whistle she had ever heard before; there was something… supernatural about it.

Korra slowly opened her eyes to find that she had once again awoken to find herself in a dark and unfamiliar place.

'Where the Hell am I now?' the young Avatar thought to herself as she started taking in her new surroundings.

From the looks of things, she appeared to be in some sort of long, dark, stone hallway. Upon closer inspection she could see that the hallway was also quite old; the surface of the floor and walls was worn and cracked and there was an inch thick layer of dust on everything.

"Must be the cleaning lady's day off." She said to herself with a forced chuckle; trying very hard not to panic.

The strange whistling began to echo through the hallway once again, only this time Korra was able to tell where it was coming from. She turned around and saw a large wooden door at the end of the hall.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Korra decided to go check it out.

As the young Avatar moved closer toward the mysterious door she began to notice a few things she hadn't before. Not only was the whistling getting louder but now there were voices muttering in the background; most of them sounded like they were cursing. There was also a pungent aroma in the air; it smelled like a mix of sulfur and tobacco.

Once she finally reached the door Korra paused for a moment when she heard a loud crash coming from the other side; followed by a long string of obscenities that would make a Satan worshiper feel uneasy. She waited a few more minutes for the shock to ware off before she finally opened the door and entered the room beyond.

"Damn…." Korra said aloud as she looked around.

The room she had just entered was like something from a fairytale; a grim fairytale that is. What was once probably a grand feast hall for some medieval lord or king was now the picture of discord. Everywhere she look there were tables flipped over, chairs smashed, windows shattered, and once beautiful tapestries torn and smeared with what looked like excrement. The floor was littered with leftover scraps of food, cigar stubs, broken bottles, tattered playing cards, and what she hoped were chicken bones.

The only source of light was a single chandelier burning above the center of the room. Directly below it stood a small wooden table with a small pile of gold at its center, but what really caught the young Avatar's attention were the… _things_ sitting around it.

Four of the nastiest, most grotesque looking creatures Korra had ever seen were seated at the ancient table; each only about knee-high to the young Avatar. Their bodies were so thin they were little more than skeletons and the skin of each creature was like a festering wound. They had leathery bat wings on their backs, cloven hooves for feet, and long rat-like tails that ended in spades. Each of their heads sported a pair of horns and each of their faces bore tiny yellow eyes, a long pointed nose, and a mouth full of crooked yellow teeth.

Each creature was holding about five or six playing cards in their hands and they were taking special care to make sure that none of the others could see what they were holding.

"They're playing poker?" Korra said aloud without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth out of panic and prepared for them to attack, but the attack never came. The creatures either hadn't heard her or were too fixated on their game to care. Korra let out a sigh of relief, but then jumped back a bit as one of the creatures began to shout.

"DAMN IT!" the little cretin yelled at the top of its voice and then proceeded to let loose a torrent of curses too vile and depraved for the ears of mortal men. After about a minute or two of this the little whatever it was started to calm down and its vile swears started to loose their potency. "Damn it all to a pus spewing, blood belching Hell! We've been at this all night and I haven't won one stinking hand!" The little beast threw his cards at the table spitefully. "How could I loose with four aces?"

"Oh quit your whining!" said another creature smoking a beat-up cigar. "It was your idea to let her join our game in the first place." It said snidely. "You just _had_ to add her teeth to your stupid little collection."

"Don't blame him!" shouted a third creature, this one drinking from an unmarked bottle that smelled suspiciously like gasoline. "We've played against mortals before and never lost." He let out a loud belch and threw his bottle against the opposite wall. "Besides… I think she's been cheating!"

"I've been cheating all night!" admitted the fourth creature, wearing a golden chain around its neck. "And I still lost every hand. I think she's a sorceress."

Korra wondered who they were talking about, when the mysterious whistle once again filled the room. It was at this point that she suddenly noticed a fifth player at the table, and this one was far more shocking than the other four.

"It's… me?" the young Avatar said aloud, and once again all of the players seemed oblivious to her presence.

Korra rubbed her eyes in disbelief, but when she looked again _she_ was still there; another Korra. Just sitting there, whistling her ethereal whistle as she pulled her winnings toward her.

"Now, now boys." The Other-Korra said to the creatures with a cheeky grin on her face. "You could at least try to loose like gentlemen."

It was then that Korra noticed the numerous barrels stacked behind the Other-Korra's chair; each one overflowing with gold.

"The sun will be up in two hours." The Other-Korra said with a yawn. "You fellows want to call it a night?"

The creatures didn't answer at first; they just glared at her hatefully, grinding their teeth with rage. The one smoking the cigar was the first to speak up.

"No…" it hissed scornfully. "We shall call it a breakfast, AND YOU THE MEAL!"

The four creatures stretched out their wings and bared their hideous fangs as they prepared to strike, but the Other-Korra seemed unimpressed. She just glared back at them defiantly.

"Alright then, but first let's establish who will be eating who." said the Other-Korra calmly. She reached under the table and pulled out a small brown sack. "What do you call this?" she asked mischievously as she set the sack on the table.

"That's a sack." replied the creature with the gold chain, clearly confused by such a strange question.

"If this is a sack," said the Other-Korra as she held the ugly thing open. "Then by the grace of God I command you all; GET IN IT!"

No sooner had she spoken the words then did a massive gale burst forth from the open sack. First the wind blew outward, knocking the young Avatar down on her back. Then the wind reversed and began to pull the little cretins into the ugly burlap maw.

One by one the little monsters were sucked in, and once they were all inside the Other-Korra closed the opening and tied it shut.

By the time Korra got back on her feet the ordeal was already over. The Other-Korra had propped her feet up on the table and started whistling again as she flung the sack against the wall. The creatures inside let out howls of agony as their bodies were bashed against the cold hard stone, but she promptly ignored them and turned her attention to the confused young Avatar.

"What do you think Princess?" the strange doppelganger asked the original with a playful smile. "Forty barrels of gold and a sack full of devils, not too shabby for one night's work?"

Thousands of questions raced through Korra's mind, and yet the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Don't call me Princess!"

The Other-Korra just laughed as she got out of her chair and went to get her sack. "Whatever Crazy."

"Who… who are you? What are you?" the original asked the duplicate.

"Oh, I'm nobody important." The Other-Korra responded innocently as she retrieved her sack of devils and walked over to the young Avatar. "I'm just a soldier in service to my Czar."

"What?" asked Korra, completely dumbfounded by what was happening.

"That's right, I'm just a soldier." The Other-Korra said as she stood before the original. "One of thousands sworn to fight and die for the glory of my Czar. I'm just one of many faceless warriors; no different than any of the others." She smirked as she held up the sack. "Except for this sack. With this sack I'm different. With this sack I'm special. With this sack I'm powerful."

"What's going on? Where am I?" asked the young Avatar, growing increasingly uneasy, but the Other-Korra ignored her question and just continued to ramble on.

"Without this sack I'd be nothing, just another face in the crowd." The Other-Korra continued as her tone grew harsher. "If I ever lost this sack I'd probably loose my mind! Go crazy! Stark Raving MAD! JUST LIKE YOU!"

By this point the Other-Korra was shrieking like a lunatic and pointing her finger at the young Avatar accusingly.

Korra tried to back away from the screaming mad woman but a sudden sharp pain in her neck made her stop in her tracks. The Other-Korra and the rest of the world around her began to distort and blur together. Soon everything was just a great white void. The only sound that could be heard was the eerie sound of the Other-Korra's whistle.

"What's… happening… to… me?"

End Notes: Well everyone. This brings us to the end of yet another chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Since I'm officially on Winter Break now I'm going to try and post at least one chapter a week while I'm off. In the mean time, please leave a review and tell me what you think is going on with Korra. Also, If you haven't already, please visit my profile. Check out my teaser for my upcoming story Shattered Mirrors, and tell me who you think Korra will end up with in the end by voting on my poll. Until next time faithful readers.


	24. Chapter 23: From Bad to Worse

Hey everybody! And welcome to the latest installment of Lost Girl! I promised you all that I would try to get at least one chapter done every week that I'm off, and I intend to make good on that promise. Anyway, Legend of Korra and all its characters and properties are owned by Nickelodeon, and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all its characters and properties are owned by Marvel. So, enough with the boring stuff and on with the show!

Chapter 23: From Bad to Worse.

BOOM…

Thunder roared and lightning flashed across a grey sky over the Savage Land.

Wind whipped through the lush Antarctic jungle with primal fury and howled like some mad beast of old.

A harsh rain pelted the previously tranquil paradise with cruel violence the likes of which the iron monarch had never seen before.

This was a storm to end all others.

At the base of a small plateau near the eastern end of the jungle, the Lord of Latveria, Victor von Doom, stands at the mouth of a small cave. His ever imposing figure outlined by a humble campfire, and his intimidating gaze pointed into the dark and foreboding jungle. Watching… waiting; for he knew all too well about the dangers of this unforgiving land.

It was a quarter past noon when the Doom-1 had entered the Savage Land's airspace, and not two minutes later it was under siege. A pair of pterosaurs had somehow managed to avoid the Doom-1's automated defenses and successfully take out one of the wings, but thanks to his quick thinking and the Avatar's airbending they were able to escape the spiraling aircraft long before it hit the ground.

Unfortunately the situation only got worse from then on.

The second the two _comrades_ touched down on the forest floor, they were instantly set upon by a pack of Utahraptors. They had managed to bring down the first wave with minimal difficulty but the coldblooded cretins just kept coming. By shear luck, most of them attacked from the front so Doom was able to knock them out with a simple sleep spell. The Avatar made short work of the rest with a combination of firebending and Wakandan martial arts.

Their victory was short lived however, for not two minutes later they found themselves in the middle of a three-way cluster charge between a triceratops, an ankylosaurus, and a giganotosaurus. It all happened so fast, Doom didn't have the slightest idea how they made it out of there alive.

After that they tried to rest for a moment by a small lagoon, only to be attacked by a plesiosaur.

After that they were nearly killed by a spinosaurus, then attacked by more raptors, then nearly trampled by a herd of stampeding iguanodons, then attacked by even more raptors, then almost impaled by a trio of angry stegosaurus', and then ambushed by yet another pack of raptors.

It went on and on like that for hours; one attack after another, with barely a minute or two between them. It pushed both of them near the point of total exhaustion.

Then, if you can believe it, the situation actually got even worse.

After the sixth raptor attack, the Avatar was about to collapse, so in an attempt to regain her strength, she grabbed the nearest piece of fruit she could find and bit into it without giving it a second thought. This proved to be a rather foolish act, for moments later the Avatar was shrieking like a lunatic and swatting at invisible insects. Clearly the fruit was having some sort of hallucinogenic effect on her, but before he could help her they were attacked by a pack of dilophosaurus'. So instead he chose to sedate her until he could find a safe place to hide from the beasts of this harsh and deadly realm.

A sudden thunderclap interrupted the metal monarch's recollection and brought him back to the present. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping form of his traveling companion. Moments ago he had injected her with a serum that should cleanse her system of the hallucinogen. Though there was no telling how long that would take, given how little he knew of prehistoric botany.

"Things just keep getting better and better." Doom said to himself aloud with an exasperated sigh. This quest was turning into a major debacle. Not only had his guide through the Spirit World been incapacitated for who knows how long, but Plunder's journal had been lost in the plane crash. True, he still had Plunder's compass to guide him to each gate, but the journal had contained a map of the Savage Land that would've been extremely helpful in this situation.

Doom paused from his analysis of the current dire situation and pulled out the tarnished and slightly singed bronze compass. The needle was pointing due west. The first portal, or _Mortal Gate _as Lord Plunder had called it, was within his grasp. Unfortunately the only thing standing between him and absolute power was an entire jungle full of gigantic monsters seemed to be hell-bent on ending his life.

Speaking of which, the attacks by those loathsome reptiles were highly suspicious. They were far too clustered to be random incidents.

First the flyers take down the plane.

Then the ground units begin an unrelenting assault on the invaders.

These creatures were not acting on instinct; this was a defensive strategy.

'Someone, or _something_, is controlling these beasts.'

A bolt of lighting flashed across the sky, as if responding to his conclusion.

'And apparently it doesn't like guests.'

XXX

The heavens above roared with all their fury, as if to mimic the rage of their master below.

His forces had been on the attack since the sun was at its highest point, now the sun had set and the **apes** were still alive.

No… this was completely unacceptable; the Lord of the Mist degreed that no ape shall ever set foot upon this sacred land and live to tell the tale. And he dared not fail the Lord of the Mist, for it was he who unleashed the Mind Mist which granted him his powers.

No… he would not fail in his appointed duty. The apes would die that very night, one way or another.

After all, this was his Holy Land and he… was God.

XXX

"Uh… my head…" Korra groaned as the world around her slowly came into focus. "Where… am I? What happened?" she asked aloud in a groggy voice, not expecting an answer.

"You are in the Savage Land, my dear." replied the all too familiar voice of her traveling companion. "In a cave at the base of a small plateau near the eastern end of the Savage Land to be more precise." He explained, sounding slightly annoyed. "As to what happened, you foolishly ate an unidentified piece fruit, had some sort of hallucinogenic reaction, and nearly got me killed by a pack of venom-spitting carnivores." By this point his tone was practically acidic.

"Oh… right." The young Avatar said sheepishly as the memories of the last twelve hours came flooding back. "Sorry."

"Do you have any idea how unbelievably stupid that was?" the metal monarch asked harshly. "How could you just eat something you found growing in a primeval jungle? You're lucky it didn't kill you?"

"I said I was sorry." Korra answered defensively. It was then that she noticed the little black book in Doom's hand. "Where'd you get that?"

"What, you mean this?" he asked, holding up the item in question. "I found this little trinket near the back of the cave, while you were still unconscious." His words still carried a hint of venom that made the young Avatar feel ashamed of her mistake. "It has given me some rather intriguing insight into recent events. I believe I now understand what is happening with the animals."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked curiously.

"Don't you find it odd that **all** of the local fauna would try to attack us in continuous waves, and that they would do so with such precise coordination?" Doom asked in a tone one usually expects from a school teacher after receiving a childish question.

"Yeah… I guess that is kinda strange." In all honesty Korra hadn't noticed any type of coordination in any of the attacks; she'd been much too busy trying to stay alive. However, what Doom was saying had her curious. "So… what exactly is going on around here?"

"Well according to this journal, the previous occupant of this cave was the famed explorer Shanna O'Hara; who went missing in this wretched jungle over three months ago." The metal monarch explained. "Apparently she was looking for a rare plant that she believed held the cure for impotence."

"Wow, how… interesting." Korra said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone child." Doom warned before he continued. "Unfortunately on the third day of her expedition, an earthquake struck and released some kind of natural gas into the ecosystem. After that the animals began to behave differently."

"Different how?" she asked, though she already suspected the answer.

"It seems the gas had an unusual effect on the creatures' minds, it somehow gave them human level intelligence."

"So, you're telling me that those things can think?"

"Yes, and apparently they all decided they don't like humans very much. It says that shortly after the earthquake, the animals began attacking the expedition team until only Miss O'Hara remained, and judging by the last date in the journal she didn't last much longer."

"So let me get this strait, in order for me to get back home, we have to look for a portal in an enormous jungle full of super-intelligent dinosaurs who want to kill us?" Korra asked, her voice betraying her worry. "Fan-freaking-tastic!"

"Yes, and unfortunately it gets much worse." answered Doom, his own voice conveying a deep sense of worry. "Apparently one of the beasts was at the epicenter when the gas was released and received a much large dose than all the others; causing it to mutate."

"Mutate into _what_ exactly?" the young Avatar asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm not quite sure exactly. The journal just calls it the Devil Dinosaur."

XXX

Yes... after many hours of searching, the **apes **hadat last been located; the young Feather-Flyer who sniffed them out would be rewarded ever so handsomely.

Oh, it was just too perfect. His mighty storm had driven the filthy creatures into a small cave not far from his current location; the Cave of the Whispering Pool, from which there was only one exit.

He finally had the apes right where he wanted them; trapped in a hole like the vermin they were.

He took in a deep breath as he prepared to send out the call for the Horn-Hunters.

It was time to bring this affair to an end.

The **apes** would die that very night; just like all the others.

XXX

The walls of the cave began to vibrate as yet another thunderclap boomed overhead; though this one was a little different than the others, it sounded suspiciously like a roar.

Korra had spent the last hour or so regaining her strength by the fire; she was finally able to stand and walk, but she wouldn't be up to her usual fighting standards for at least a few more hours. Doom was sitting quietly on the opposite side of the cave; if it weren't for the mask, she would've seen a look of deep contemplation on his face.

"Hey Doom." said Korra, trying to break the silence. "I… I mean… I don't think I ever…"

"Your thanks are not necessary." Doom responded, apparently sensing what she was trying to say. "At the moment you are far more useful to me alive than dead, and that is the only reason I bothered to save your life; so don't read anything else into it."

"Oh… sure, I understand." The young Avatar responded, sounding disappointed but not surprised.

"Good." Doom answered flatly, and then returned to his contemplation.

Several more minutes of silence passed before she spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'd much prefer that you didn't, but I don't imagine that would stop you. So go ahead."

"Well… how exactly did Tarrlok end up working for you?" she asked curiously. "I mean, the last time I saw him he was… well, dead! And I mean seriously dead! I saw a police officer pry one of his legs away from a shark-dolphin. And how the hell did he end up on Earth of all places?"

"Why didn't you just ask Tarrlok about this?"

"I tried to ask him on the plane, but he went all silent and wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well… I can certainly understand that." The metal monarch said with a sigh. "Tarrlok's exodus to Earth wasn't a very pleasant experience."

"What happened?" Korra asked, her voice betraying her overwhelming curiosity.

"Tell me child, what do you know of an organization called HYDRA?"

End Notes: Well this brings us to the end of yet another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. In case I can't pump out another chapter before Tuesday, I'd just like to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas. As always, please leave a review before you leave, and see you next time.


	25. Chapter 24: Campfire Tales

Hello everyone. I'm really tired right now, so I'm just gonna skip the pleasantries and get right to the good stuff. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all of its characters, terms and properties belong to Marvel. Legend of Korra and all of its characters, terms, and properties belong to Nickelodeon. So enough of the boring stuff, on with the show!

Chapter 24: Campfire Tales.

HYDRA…

_Cut off one head, and two more will take its place._

For over seventy years this terrorist organization waged a relentless campaign against the free world. Utilizing the cutting-edge in genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, and even black sorcery; these madmen sought the total and complete subjugation of the human race.

And although in recent years this organization had been all but permanently crippled by Earth's Mightiest Heroes, its legacy still seems to shape the destiny of this world.

Case in point, Korra had just received some rather interesting, and rather shocking, information regarding her former enemy's journey to Earth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on just one second there fella." The young Avatar said rather fervently. "Are you telling me that Tarrlok got mixed up with HYDRA? As in **the** HYDRA; the HYDRA that's tried to take over the world like a billion times?" Thousands of unpleasant images raced through her mind when she thought about Tarrlok being captured by those butchers; she'd heard plenty of stories about them from Cap, and they made Weapon X look like boy scouts by comparison.

"Not exactly, my dear." replied the Latverian Lord. "Though they did play a large part in his… _journey_ to this world."

"What do you mean?" asked Korra, her curiosity was starting to peak.

"Well… I suppose it all began in 1939, shortly before the outbreak of the Second World War." Doom explained in scholarly tone. "In late July of that year, a German scientist by the name of Rudolph Heydrich finally finished his life's work; a two-dimensional viewing device that would allow him to see stars, moons, comets, and even planets anywhere in the universe."

"Not that this isn't fascinating, but what does any of that have to do with Tarrlok?" Korra interjected.

"_Patience_!" Doom responded rather harshly. He paused a moment to calm down before he continued. "Now as I was saying, Heydrich used his new invention to study the mysteries of the cosmos from the comfort of his own living room. Over the course of two months he witnessed things no man had ever seen before; the birth a star, the death of an entire galaxy, and even… a world of benders."

"He saw my home?" she asked, a hint of joy in her voice.

"Indeed he did child. In fact, of all the worlds he saw, yours was the one he cherished studying the most." The metal monarch couldn't help but smile at the look in the young Avatar's eyes; she clearly liked the idea of someone taking such an interest in her home, which made what he was going to say next all the more unpleasant.

"Unfortunately for Mr. Heydrich, word of his miraculous machine soon reached the ears of the Red Skull, and HYDRA High Command confiscated all of his research; they would later use it to lay the groundwork for a scheme to kidnap and subjugate beings from the realms of Asgard… but that is another story all together."

"Yeah… I'm still not getting it." Korra interrupted again. "All that happened a long time ago, what does any of that have to do with… well… anything?"

Doom said nothing this time, but the venomous glare her shot her told the young Avatar that he was not amused by her frequent interruptions; she whispered a brief apology and fell silent.

"Now… as I am sure you are aware, the threat of HYDRA was finally neutralized several months ago, after its resources were vastly diminished during its war with A.I.M. and nearly all of its leaders were incarcerated by S.H.I.E.L.D.; with no small thanks to your former teammates."

Korra nodded in response; she had often heard the senior Avengers recount the events of that historic night, so she didn't need any further details from Doom.

"Well what you are not aware of, is that several of the lower ranking lieutenants somehow managed to evade capture and are attempting to rebuild HYDRA from the ground up." Doom said that last part with a slight chuckle; apparently he found the notion quite amusing.

"Look, I know you don't like it when I interrupt," the young Avatar interjected in an unusually meek tone. "But how do you know all of this?"

Doom let out another chuckle. "You see child, I order for those fools to even attempt such a ridiculous endeavor, they require a substantial amount of capital; which I was more than willing to provide, in exchange for..."

"YOU GAVE MONEY TO HYDRA?" Korra cut him off before he could finish. "ARE YOU NUTS? Those guys are dangerous!" Her rant would've continued, if Doom had not shot her another glare.

"HYDRA is dead!" he growled, putting extra emphasis on the last word. "Its heart has been pierced; no new heads shall ever grow! All that remains is a handful of children desperate to play conqueror! So yes, Avatar, I gave those children some petty cash to spend on new toys, but what those fools gave me in exchange was worth more than they could have ever imagined!"

"But… they'll hurt people." She argued pitifully.

"If they attempt to invade Latveria I will make them regret the day they were born, but the rest of the world is none of my concern." He took note of the Avatar's horrified expression before he continued. "I look after my own people child; I suggest you do the same."

As much as it hurt her to admit it, Doom had a point. As the Avatar, she had a duty to the people of her world, not this one. So in all honesty, it didn't really matter to her what happened to this world; so long as she was able to get back home. She had already severed all ties to the Avengers, and by now she was probably wanted for treason, so it's not any connection to this place anymore. Besides, once this quest was over she would be with Mako again, and then nothing else would matter.

"I… guess you have a point." She begrudgingly admitted, and then quickly changed the subject. "So I'm gonna take a wild guess here, and say you bought some of Heydrich's research. That's how you learned about my world isn't it?"

"Very astute Little Avatar." He replied with a hint of affection in his voice. "My original intention was to recreate Heydrich's machine and use it to spy on my enemies, but I abandoned such trivialities when I discovered the perfection that is the Bending Arts." Korra noticed a tone in his that she couldn't quite identify; it was like an odd mix of wonder and envy. "Oh… yes, but Heydrich's crude descriptions were not enough; I needed to learn more."

"What did you do?" the young Avatar asked, though she had already formed her own hypothesis.

"Using Heydrich's notes I was able to build an improved version of his cosmic viewing device, and after much trial and error I was able to locate his fabled world of benders." If it weren't for the iron mask, Korra would've seen a frown form across his lips. "Then… everything went wrong."

XXX

His storm continued to rage overhead as he approached the Cave of the Whispering Pool; a cruel smile spread across his face.

Very soon the wretched **apes** that had invaded his paradise would be dead, and order would finally be restored.

His plan was brilliant, naturally. Sooner or later the vile little monsters would need to come of their hole and when they did they would be flanked on all sides by a horde of Horn-Hunters. The nasty little vermin would either be torn apart then and there, or scurry back into their dead-end cave, only to become trapped and slowly starve to death.

Either way would work fine for him; so long as infestation was taken care of.

Their foul scent was growing stronger by the minute.

Oh yes… not much farther now.

XXX

"It seems the meteorite fragment I used to power the device was far more potent than I ever imagined." The metal monarch explained as he continued his story. "For when I attempted to shift focus toward an explosion off the coast of one of your world's major cities, the damned thing went haywire. Thankfully Castle Doom is equipped with its own generator; otherwise the resulting surge would have devastated the entire Latverian power grid." His voice quickly filled with shame. "I grew careless in my quest for knowledge, and it nearly crippled my homeland." He let out a pathetic sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if I am truly worthy of my people's praise."

Doom's words stirred something deep inside of Korra. Ever since she first arrived in Republic City, a heavy cloud of doubt had ensnared her usually confident mind, and every mistake she'd made since then has only intensified those negative feelings; being banished from the very world she was meant to protect didn't do much to boost her confidence either. So, in a rather strange way, she empathized with the tin-plated tyrant. Though she chose not to tell him this and instead remained silent as he continued his tale.

"But I digress." He said as his voice regained its usual air of superiority. "After the smoke cleared I saw that the machine had been completely destroyed. Needless to say, I was rather… upset by the apparent failure; so many sleepless nights… wasted. I was ready to order the damned thing be stripped and repurposed; that is until… I saw the bodies."

"Bodies?" Korra asked aloud; now the story was getting interesting.

XXX

Yes… the Cave of the Whispering Pool was at last in sight.

The **apes** were still inside; he could smell their filth all the way across the clearing.

He looked around and saw that the Horn-Hunters were already in position.

Excellent… now all they need do is wait for the nasty little things to come.

Then the **apes** would **die**!

XXX

"It was like the scene of some grizzly murder. They were just lying in front of the machine; charred, torn, and twisted beyond recognition." Doom explained with a hint of nausea in his voice. "At first I thought they were two of the technicians I assigned to help me on the project, but a quick headcount proved otherwise. It didn't take long for me to realize what had happened."

"The bodies…" the young Avatar interrupted. "They were…"

"Tarrlok and his… _brother_, yes." Doom finished, though he said the word _brother_ as if it left a vile taste in his mouth. "I'm still not entirely sure how, but somehow the radiation from the meteorite shard, combined with the special modifications I made to the device, turned it from a simple image receiver to a matter transporter. I had lost the machine but I had gained so much more. Why waste time observing another culture, when I could get the information I desired straight from the horse's mouth."

Under any other circumstances Korra would've laughed at the idea of Tarrlok being compared to a horse, but at the moment she thought it best to remain silent.

"Of course one cannot question the dead, so… drastic measures had to be taken."

The words '_drastic measures' _sent shivers down Korra's spine, but again she said nothing and let the monarch continue.

"After taking some blood samples, I was able to analyze their DNA and create perfect blueprints for both of their bodies. After that it was up to my surgeons to reconstruct them; replace any damaged or missing organs, refit them with new skeletal systems, graft on artificial tissue, ensure that there is no rejection, that sort of thing."

A lightning bolt struck the ground just outside the cave and for a brief moment Korra thought she saw something moving near the entrance. She was about to ask Doom about it, but the old tyrant cut her off before she could even utter a syllable.

"Of course cybernetics could only do so much; in order for them to be truly whole again, I needed to retrieve their souls from the other side." Doom noticed her alarm at his statement and quickly explained. "In addition to my father's brilliant mind, I also inherited my mother's gift for the arcane arts; so summoning souls back to this world and reviving the dead, though difficult, is not impossible for one such as myself."

The young Avatar would've rolled her eyes at his bragging, if his statement hadn't made her so unnerved. The idea of bringing people back from the dead just seemed so… unnatural.

"Tarrlok was the first to be revived. Needless to he was very surprised to suddenly find himself… well, alive." He said with a slight chuckle. "He had to be retrained by two of my Doombots to keep him from hurting himself, but after he calmed down we began to talk."

Korra heard something coming from the entrance; it sounded a lot like breathing.

"I did most of the talking at first, naturally. I spent the better part of nine hours explaining who I was, where he was, how he had gotten there, and how and why I'd saved his life. It took considerably longer before he actually started to trust me, but once he let down his defenses he began to tell me about his home." Doom let out a sigh of nostalgia. "We became fast friends Tarrlok and I. So when I learned that the other body was that of his brother, I admit I was rather anxious to meet him. So not long afterward I decided to reunite the two siblings." His voice suddenly grew very serious. "That proved to be a… _disastrous_ mistake."

"What… what happened?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

"I… I still don't know what went wrong." The young Avatar noticed a strange look in his eye as he spoke. It was a look she had seen before, many months ago at the dinner she shared with Doctor Strange in his Sanctum Sanctorum. This was the look of someone remembering something very unpleasant. "He… came back… _broken_." He finished, his left eye twitching slightly.

Another bolt of lightning stuck just outside the cave. Doom paused from his story and looked toward the entrance with a stern look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked worriedly.

"I'm going outside." He replied bluntly as he began to move toward the exit. "No matter what you see or hear do not move from that stop." With that said he went out into the raging monsoon.

XXX

The storm outside their cozy little cave was growing more violent by the minute; the rain was coming down in sheets, lightning flashed every few seconds, and the hail was the size of golf balls. It was like watching a scene from a disaster film.

Despite this however, Doom still managed to remain calm as he strolled out from his safe shelter and into dangerous primeval jungle.

A small pack of carnotaurus' had surrounded him on all sides, effectively cutting off any chance of escape. Yet for some reason they did not attack. Instead they just stood at attention like well-trained soldiers; occasionally eyeing him like a starving dog eyes a steak and licking their chops in anticipation. Suddenly two of the beasts in front of him stepped aside, allowing a much larger creature to step forward.

This new creature resembled a large tyrannosaur, only it was twice the size of any of the other tyrannosaurs he had seen since arriving in the Savage Land. Its scales were the as red as blood and its tail was sporting a rather nasty looking set of long, black spikes. On the back of its head sat a pair of massive horns that curved to resemble that of a ram. Under its chin, a much smaller horn just barely stuck out, humorously resembling a goatee. Thick black circle surrounded it tiny yellow eyes, which at the moment were glaring at the metal monarch hatefully.

Doom however was unimpressed. He just glared back at the great animal and mockingly asked, "The Devil Dinosaur, I presume?"

The gigantic beast snorted at him and, much to the surprise of the Latverian Lord, replied.

"Kill it!"

End Notes: Well that's the end of another one folks. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review before you leave. Goodnight.


	26. Chapter 25: Necessary Cruelty

Hey everybody! It's your old pal Dr. Indigo, and I'm here to give you, my loyal readers, the latest chapter of Lost Girl. Before we start I have a few things to say. 1. You may have noticed that I raised the rating to M. Well there's a good reason for that. The remaining chapters in this arc and the ones that follow are going to get much darker, so just to be on the safe side I relabeled this story as Mature. 2. Just to remind everyone, this is still Arc 5. It's a lot longer than the others, but don't worry, I'll tell you when this one ends and Arc 6 begins. 3. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel. So enough of the formalities; now on with the show!

Chapter 25: Necessary Cruelty.

Carnotaurus…

Latin Translation: "Meat-Eating Bull."

Description: A large, bipedal, carnivorous dinosaur from the Mesozoic Era; easily recognizable due to the small horns above its eyes.

Former Habitat: Argentina.

Current Habitat: Savage Land, Antarctica.

Although presently none of these facts were of any concern to Doom. For at that very moment, three of these coldblooded beasts were trying to make a meal of him.

As The lumbering brutes descended on him with open jaws, the metal monarch just stood there with his arms crossed; as if nothing if nothing in the world were wrong.

A few feet away the Devil Dinosaur, lord and master of the Savage Land, watched with wicked glee as his loyal subjects prepared to exterminate the vial **ape** that had invaded his paradise.

Oh… this was unbearable! The seconds seemed to be passing like hours! Inch by inch the razor-sharp teeth of her followers moved ever so slowly toward the little vermin. Yes… that's it. Just a few more…

ZAP!

The attacking carnotaurs began to twitch and convulse wildly as they howled in agony. A moment later they fell to the ground; unconscious and badly burned, but alive.

The Devil Dinosaur stared at their motionless bodies for several moments before looking back the **ape**; his vision blurred by anger. He knew that the nasty little thing was responsible for this; he just didn't know how.

With a sneer he reared his head upward and let out a deafening roar. Mere seconds later a massive bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck the metal **ape** from above; though just like carnotaurs it had no effect on it, but at least now he knew why. There was some type of… green energy bubble surrounding the little monster and apparently it was only visible when something touched it.

"Damn!" the Devil Dinosaur cursed aloud. "Soldiers, back away! The ape is protected by an energy barrier! We cannot touch it!" He barked at his remaining subjects, who obeyed without question. He then turned his attention back toward the **ape** and growled with hatred; the little freak was actually… _laughing_ at him!

XXX

The Lord of Latveria was thoroughly amused by the so-called Devil Dinosaur's futile attempts to end his life; he let out a deep satisfied laugh which, even in an Antarctic jungle full of super intelligent dinosaurs, was a most unusual sight.

"Well, now that we've established how pathetic you are, what do you say we break for lunch?" Doom said mockingly, which only enraged the beast further.

"You **dare** to insult a **God**?" the red menace shouted, earning another chuckle from Doom.

"Oh… so you're a God now are you?" the metal monarch jeered. "And to think I am accused of hubris."

"Silence **ape**!" the great lizard bellowed. "Or I shall smite thee with holy thunder!"

"Yes… well that would be much more intimidating **if** you hadn't already tried and **failed** to do that a minute ago." Doom scoffed at the beast's pitiful threat. "Face it old boy, you cannot touch me."

Doom would soon come to regret this boast.

"Do you think me a fool, little vermin!" barked the Devil Dinosaur. "I have seen that manner of barrier once before; many years ago, long before my ascension, in the days when **apes** invaded this paradise whenever they pleased. And while it is true you are invulnerable for the moment, you shall only remain so for a short time." A devilish grin spread across the creature's snout. "Very soon, your barrier will fall, and then you will die."

'Damn!' Doom cursed internally. He had not expected the creature to catch on so quickly. He had planned on bluffing his way past these cretins so he could continue his search unmolested, but apparently that was now impossible. Still, for the moment he could not be harmed. Who knew if he would get another opportunity to get this close to the beast? He couldn't waste what precious little time he had. He needed a plan.

A mere one-tenth of a second later the metal monarch had formulated a perfect stratagem for dealing with this sanctimonious salamander, but he would need time to implement it.

He would have to stall the 'God'.

XXX

The Devil Dinosaur was, for lack of a better word, confused. The** ape** had not responded to his last threat and quite frankly he found that rather suspicious, as well as a little insulting. He had expected the little vermin to scurry back into its lair as soon as its bluff was called, but instead it remained perfectly still; this was highly unusual.

"You are stalling for something." The beast concluded with a toothy smirk. "Or perhaps you're paralyzed by fear, and are desperately praying for your mate to come and save you."

The remaining carnotaurs chuckled at their master's jeer; barely noticing the slight ringing in their ears.

"Firstly, the young woman in the cave is not my mate; she is merely my traveling companion." Doom responded in his trademark icy tone. "Secondly, I am not stalling for anything; I simply have something I wish to ask you."

As a God, he could clearly see that the **ape** was lying, but he saw no harm in humoring the little cretin until its barrier fell. Then the carnage would begin.

"Alright worm, you may ask whatever questions your feeble mind can conjure, but they shall aid thee not." The great beast replied smugly; only now noticing his slight headache.

"Just what makes you think you're a God?" the metal monarch asked bluntly. "I have met Gods before, and you are not ever close to their level; at best you could be one of their pets."

"Blasphemer!" the giant horned lizard bellowed. "I control the heavens! I am the great link between all Pure-ones! I am…"

"You are an accident!" Doom cut him off. "A genetic abnormality caused by an overdose of subterranean gas! Granted it is rather impressive that you are able to access the valley's artificial climate controls with your telepathy, but it is hardly divine!"

"You little… uh… creature…" the reptilian reprobate replied, suddenly finding it very hard to concentrate for some reason. "The Lord of the Mist himself… appoint… appointed me the… lord… god… king… of this sacred… sacred… sacred…"

The hulking brute continued to babble stupidly while his vision began to blur.

Then everything went black.

XXX

Doom watching in cruel satisfaction as the so-called 'God' collapsed on the muddy ground with a thunderous _thwomp_. The shield had already faded, but he no longer had anything to fear. The other carnotaurs fled in terror when their beloved leader began to bleed from his eyes, and with the Devil Dinosaur defeated, the storm was beginning to clear up. Indeed this had been an easy victory.

He leisurely walked toward the beast's motionless body, and once he was right in front its open maw, he gave its nose a swift kick out of spite.

"A God indeed." He said mockingly. "Such tittles are reserved for higher species." Were it not for the mask he would've spat on the brute, so instead he just delivered another kick to its nose and turned around. Unfortunately, the Avatar was waiting for him at the mouth of the cave, and from the look of horror on her face, it seemed she had seen everything.

"I thought I told you to stay in the cave." Doom scolded her as a father would his child, but she didn't seem to hear him. She just continued to look at him with those large, frightened eyes. After another minute of silence she finally spoke up.

"You… you killed him." The young Avatar uttered almost inaudibly. "How… could you?"

"That creature was going to kill the both of us, I did what was necessary." The latverian lord answered coldly. "Besides, he is not dead, merely… unconscious."

"B… but I saw… his eyes w… were bleeding." Korra stuttered, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Perhaps I should explain; if only to ease your troubled mind." The tin-plated tyrant said in an unintentionally patronizing tone. "You see my dear; I used my armor's onboard computer to scan the beast's brain for abnormalities. Once I found what I was looking for, I simply modified my Ultrasonic Locator via mental commands into a… oh let's just call it a scalpel." Behind his iron mask, the metal lord smiled at the thought of his own brilliance. "Then it was a simple matter of using this _scalpel _to remove several… unessential portions of his frontal lobe; think of it as an Ultrasonic Lobotomy."

"Lo…lo… lobotomy?"

"Yes child, it means that I…"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" the young Avatar shrieked hysterically. "It means you butchered his brain and took away his free will!"

"And his powers, just to be on the safe side." Doom responded. "And possibly some of his motor skills; I just invented the concept a few moments ago and I haven't worked it down to a precise science yet."

A second after the words left his lips, a block of solid granite slammed into his stomach, knocking him back several feet. With a sickening _squish_ the metal lord came down hard in the freshly made mud. After wiping the wet earth from his eyes he looked up to see the Avatar floating above him; her fists aflame and her eyes aglow.

XXX

"YOU MONSTER!" Korra shouted in an unearthly voice as she unleashed her fury on Doom. All of her past lives were speaking to her at once; each one trying to guide her actions, but she just ignored them. At that moment, all she cared about was BURNING THIS BASTARD TO A CINDER!

A massive torrent of flames erupted from the young Avatar's palms as she unleashed one thousand lifetimes worth of rage upon the metal monarch. Encased in an impenetrable sphere of swirling wind and rock, Korra watched with wicked delight as the object of her hate was engulfed in a roaring blaze. For a few moments it looked as if the tin-plated tyrant had finally bought it.

Then… the chanting began.

From within the raging inferno, Doom let loose a flurry of incantations; Korra couldn't quite make out the words, but she could tell they were directed at her.

Suddenly the orb of earth and air that had been keeping her aloft started to break apart, and the voices of her past lives grew silent once more. Korra fell to ground below and landed hard on her rear.

While the young Avatar winced over her sore bottom, Doom emerged from the flames; without so much as singe on his cloak or armor. The great Latverian ruler walked toward her with a venomous look in his eyes. Once he was standing in front of her, he roughly grabbed her by the ponytail and lifted her up to eyelevel.

"My dear, sweet little Avatar, you are proving to be much more trouble then you are worth." Said Doom in a tone both harsh and relaxed. "Were it not for the fact that I still require your aid to navigate the Spirit World, I would kill right now and leave your body for the scavengers."

"You coldblooded son of a…" Doom cutoff her insult by covering her mouth with his free hand, before he continued.

"Now, now child, no need for vulgarity; I gave you my word that I would help you return home and I intend to keep it, so long as there are no more of your… outbursts. Do you understand?"

Korra, begrudgingly, nodded in submission.

"Good girl." He said with an unseen smirk, just before releasing her. "Now… what did you want to say to me?"

"You…" Korra started, but then paused for a moment to choose her words carefully. "You shut down my Avatar State, how?"

"It was a simple Tibetan Exorcism Chant; modified of course for your… unique spiritual nature." He replied with an amused chuckle. "Did you honestly believe I would travel alone with someone of your status without some form of protection?"

Korra said nothing in response; she simply looked away to avoid his piercing gaze.

"You really have no reason to be this upset; it's not as if he were an innocent." Doom with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "That _creature_…" he said, pointing to the slumbering beast in question. "…is responsible for every attack against us since we arrived in this valley."

"I… I realize that…" the young Avatar stuttered. "…but to do… _that_… to anyone… it just seems so cruel."

"It is." Doom answered bluntly. "But I assure you, it was a necessary cruelty and one that will greatly benefit the Savage Land in the long run."

"How could anything as…_vial_ as that be of any benefit to anyone?"

Doom chuckled yet again.

"You're so naïve it's almost adorable." Korra stuck her tongue out at him, but he ignored it and continued. "The Devil Dinosaur used his mental abilities to link the other creatures of this valley in a collective consciousness and subsequently suppressed the freewill of every sentient inhabitant. Now that he has been removed, the other creatures are free to explore their newfound intelligence. Besides, he was a zealot and there are far too many of those in the world for my liking."

Korra remained silent for several moments as she thought over everything Doom had just told her. She hated to admit it, but he did make several valid points; which disturbed her greatly. Still… there was one thing she did not understand.

"If the Devil Dinosaur was as bad as you say, why didn't you just kill him? Why did you see fit to leave him brain-dead?"

"Because, dear child, killing him at that moment would have caused a psychic backlash that would've fried the brainstem of every living thing within a two hundred mile radius, including you and I."

The more he spoke, the more Korra was forced to admit he was in the right; and the more unnerved she became.

"Although… I suppose I could kill him now." Doom gestured toward the unconscious brute. "If it would alleviate any guilt you may carry."

"NO!" she shouted defiantly, but then turned meek when Doom shot her a harsh look. "I… I mean, I think it would be best… if we let his followers decide his fate. They may want to take mercy on him."

"As you wish Avatar." The metal monarch responded with a slight shrug. "Now… let's return to more important matters." He pulled out Plunder's Compass and began to examine it. After several minutes Doom started to laugh. "Oh… I'm such a fool."

"What?"

"I've been so preoccupied I didn't even notice. The compass is pointing at our cave; it always has been." He showed Korra the compass to prove it and sure enough, no matter which way he moved it, the needle always pointed toward the mouth of the cave. "We've been sleeping at the doorstep of the Mortal Gate and we didn't even realize it."

Doom was in good spirits, but Korra still couldn't shake the unpleasant memory of the Devil Dinosaur's defeat. Even more unpleasant was her growing acceptance of Doom's justification for his actions.

Could cruelty be justified if it helps more people than it hurts?

"Come along my pretty, The Mortal Gate awaits us!" Doom called to her from the mouth of the cave like one would a dog.

Then, like a dog, she obeyed his command; completely without question.

End Notes: Well my faithful readers, this brings us to the end of yet another chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it, but before we say our goodbyes, I have something to say. While working on this chapter I discovered an interesting miniseries on Netflix. It's called Silverwing and it's based off a Canadian novel by the same name. The book is much better, but the series is still rather interesting. I highly recommend both the book and the miniseries, so look them up if you ever get the chance. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review before you leave. Until next time.


	27. Chapter 26: The Massacre at Castle Doom

Hey everybody! I'm back! And welcome to another exciting chapter of Lost Girl. Before we get started I just want to warn you all that this chapter is much darker than some of my previous ones. Let's just say that new rating is well deserved. Anyway, like always, Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel. So enough with the boring stuff, on with the show!

Chapter 26: The Massacre at Castle Doom.

The Mortal Gate…

A naturally occurring, stable wormhole that allows for travel between the physical plane and a dimension known as the Spirit World.

Discovered by famed explorer, Lord Robert Plunder, during his final expedition to the Savage Land in 1899.

It, along with the Spirit Gate, the Shadow Gate, and the Nightmare Gate, forms a path that leads to the greatest treasure in all the multiverse; the Nexus of All Realities.

About one and a half miles below the base of the small plateau, in a dark and foreboding cavern, our two weary travelers continued their long trek through the blinding shadows; moving ever closer to the next stage of their journey.

Since her failed assault on Doom, Korra spoke very little; except for the occasional 'Yes Sir' or 'No Sir' whenever the metal monarch asked her a question.

"Hurry up now, little Avatar." The tin-plated tyrant called to her when she started to lag behind.

"Yes Sir." She responded meekly as she quickened her pace. "Sorry Sir."

"That's alright my dear." Doom replied with more than a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's not further now."

Korra said nothing that time; she just hung her head in shame. 'Some Avatar I turned out to be.' She thought to herself sadly. 'First I get myself banished halfway across the universe, then I betray all my new friends for personal gain, and now… now I'm stuck miles underground taking orders from a would-be world conqueror.' She let out a defeated sigh. 'How the hell did I sink so low?'

"Avatar…" the metal monarch called to her, interrupting her session of self-pity. "Walk beside me, I have something I must tell you." He ordered in a calm yet commanding tone.

"Yes Sir." She answered obediently, earning another amused chuckle from Doom.

Since meeting the tin-plated tyrant almost forty-eight hours ago, Korra had come to both respect… and fear him. Like most people, she had heard the many tales of Dr. Doom's staggering intellect and dark ambitions, but they all fell drastically short of reality. The young Avatar had seen sides of the metal monarch that most likely no one else had ever seen. There was Doom the leader; the man was feverously devoted to his people, in fact his every action seemed to some way involve the benefit of Latveria. There was also Doom the humble and even Doom the compassionate; it takes a strong man to admit when has doubts in himself, and even stronger man to give someone like Tarrlok a second chance. All in all, she found the metal lord far more complex than she was led to believe.

Still… there was something very… off putting about the Latverian Tyrant; something dark. He always spoke and acted with air of superiority and treated everyone he met like they were beneath him; albeit with varying levels of kindness. Then there was the matter of legendary mind. Doom seemed to think on a completely different level than normal people; the way he could compose complex stratagems in mere seconds and under the most stressful of circumstances, was both impressive and a little frightening. Also he seemed to have little to no respect for the laws of society, morality, or even nature. Between raising the dead, making deals with H.Y.D.R.A., and lobotomizing enemies, it appeared he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Taking everything into consideration, Korra decided it would be smart to try and stay on his good side; at least until she was safe back home.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked politely, once she was walking beside him.

"You've been much too quiet and cooperative since we reentered the cave." Doom answered bluntly. "I don't like it."

"Oh… sorry." Korra apologized halfheartedly. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I can certainly understand that; you've been through quite a lot in such a short time." The metal monarch responded gruffly. "However, right now I need you to focus on the task at hand. We are about to begin the next stage of journey and the perils that await us are worse than you could possibly imagine. I need you to be at your best."

"Don't worry, I've fought Amon before, I know what he's capable of." said the young Avatar, finally starting to sound like her old self.

The metal lord came to an abrupt halt; holding an arm out in front of her to insure she did the same. Then, with a voice dripping with deep primal fear, he spoke.

"Child… you know nothing."

XXX

(7 Months ago)

Midnight had come to the small nation of Latveria, and all across the land men, women, and children alike were fast asleep; dreaming their sweet and innocent dreams.

However, not all were sleeping at this late hour.

Deep within the bowels of Castle Doom, the lord and master of Latveria, Doctor Victor von Doom, was dreaming a much darker dream.

In a small secret chamber of the castle, the metal monarch stood with his arms crossed; an unseen grin spread across his masked face as he took in the scene before him. A large spell seal was carved into floor at the center of the room; at first glance it appeared to be a simple pentagram, but upon closer examination one could clearly see that it incorporated elements from dozens of arcane symbols, resulting in a unique and intricate design. At each point of the star rested a large black candle; each one made from the rendered fat of a long dead necromancer. Behind each candle stood a figure cloaked in purple; each a member of Doom's mystic sect, the Order of St. Cynthia. A human body wrapped in cloth bandages lay motionless in the center of the seal; this was the subject of his experiment that night.

Next to him, a dark skinned man with long brown hair and mismatched eyes stood with a nervous expression on his face.

"Master…" he said to the metal monarch timidly. "Are you sure this is wise? In life my brother was… not well. The shock of being brought back to life could be too much for his psyche."

"Your concerns have been noted Tarrlok, but I assure you there is nothing to worry about." Doom said confidently to his newest follower. "I have taken every precaution; the spell seal will keep him safely contained should any… complications arise."

"But my liege…" Tarrlok beseeched. "Noatak has been through so much in his life, maybe it would be better if we just let him have his peace." He could see his master wasn't convinced, so he decided to try a different tactic. "And besides, you don't really need him. Anything you need know about waterbending, you can learn from me; so none of this is really necessary."

"Enough!" Doom said sternly. "My decision is final. If I am to unlock the secret of bending, I must study it firsthand, and since I no longer possess Heydrich's device this is my only alternative."

"Yes, but I…" Tarrlok wanted to argue, but he knew it was pointless; his master would not change his mind, not matter what he said. So instead he just bowed his head submissively. "Forgive me Master. You know best, of course."

"Yes… and make sure you never forget that." With that said he turned his attention toward his loyal mystics. "Begin the ritual!"

At his command, the five mystics began to chant in an ancient tongue; the likes of which is seldom heard in the civilized world. One by one the black candles lit themselves; bathing the dark room in an eerie green glow.

"Listen well, oh spirits of the Second World!" Doom said aloud; projecting his voice so it echoed off the chamber walls. "At this hour I am your master! Hear my words and obey!"

An icy wind swept across the windowless chamber. It nearly froze the blood in Tarrlok's veins, though strangely enough, no one else seemed to be affected by it.

"Spirit of this falling warrior, I command thee! Cross the veil and enter this earthly realm!"

The spell seal began to glow, forming a pillar of blinding white light that reached up to the ceiling. Several moments later the pillar suddenly vanished and in its place a tiny ball of purple fire appeared; floating ten feet above the still motionless corpse.

"Hear me, oh spirit! I have summoned you to this mortal plane to give thee life anew!"

Another chilling wind swept across the room; this one knocked Tarrlok flat on his back.

"Join with thy mortal coil and become whole once more! So Doom commands!"

Then, as if heeding his words, the purple flame slowly descended toward the lifeless stiff below.

Tarrlok managed to get back on his feet and for a brief moment he began to think his master's plan would really work. He imagined what it would be like to his brother back. Perhaps this world could finally grant Noatak the peace and happiness he deserved. However, Tarrlok stopped his daydreaming when he noticed something odd about his brother's soul. It was… changing. Every few seconds it would shift from purple to white to orange and then back to purple again.

"Is that normal?" he asked his master aloud, but Doom didn't seem to hear him, so he just continued to watch nervously.

When the floating fireball finally reached its intended target it began to pulsate wildly as it melted into the subject's chest.

At first nothing happened, the body continued to lay there on the floor. Minutes went by and still the body lay motionless; Doom was beginning to think the ritual had failed.

Then… it started to move. Only subtle movements at first; twitching fingers, the rise and fall of his chest as he started to breathe, but more and more the once inanimate corpse began to signs of life.

Eventually he was able to get on his feet and after much trial and error he managed to rip off the bandages covering his face.

"Noatak!" Tarrlok cried out thoughtlessly. Though one could hardly blame him, his brother had been revived exactly as he was; save for the eerie red glow of his new cybernetic eyes.

Noatak took almost instant notice of his brother and with blazing eyes narrowed in hate he lashed out at him; screaming like man possessed.

Fortunately the spell seal was still active, so he didn't get far before he collided with an invisible barrier. Perplexed and enraged by the strange roadblock, the former Equalist leader began to claw at the force field like a rabid animal; practically foaming at the mouth.

The former councilman looked on in absolute horror as his once beloved brother acted like a wild beast.

"Master… what have you done?" he asked Doom in a meek and terrified tone.

"There… there is nothing to worry about." The metal monarch responded. "I'm sure this is only… temporary delirium." He said confidently, though in truth was sure of nothing. "The seal will keep him contain for now, and once he calms down, we can explain what has happened. Then all will be well."

At that moment, the raging lunatic formerly known as Amon must have realized that scratching at the invisible barrier wasn't doing anything, for he stopped his mad attempt at freedom and took a few steps back. He looked around his magic enclosure and studied it cautiously. His eyes fell upon one of the hooded figures chanting around him and a cruel smile spread across his lips.

"You see my friend." The tin-plated tyrant said to his newest follower. "Your brother has already…" but his sentence was cut short by a horrible, gut-wrenching scream.

Doom frantically scanned the room for its source and what he found chilled him to the bone.

One of his mystics was on his knees, clutching the sides of his head and howling in agony. Before anyone could even ask what was happening, the poor fellow reared his head upward and let loose another, much louder, scream of torment. No one knew what was happening, until his hood fell back, revealing his face; blood streaming from his eyes and mouth. Slowly the screams turned into gargled coughs; the mystic appeared to be choking on his own blood. Seconds later he collapsed face down on the cold stone floor. Afterward the spell seal began to flicker for a brief moment until finally going dark.

The shield had fallen.

Almost instantly Noatak pounced on the nearest mystic like starving predator; knocking him to the ground. The old sorcerer tried to call for help, but his attacker put an end to that when he tore out his throat with a single swipe of his right hand.

"Enough!" Doom bellowed, gaining the berserker's attention. "Initiate Total System Shutdown! Command Code: 09…" A sudden pain in his chest prevented him from finishing. He fell to his knees as he gasped for air; it felt as if someone had placed a vice over his heart.

Dutifully, Tarrlok rushed to his Master's side. "My Lord, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, but Doom gave no response, save for the occasional gasp.

On the other side of the room, the mystics were using every spell they could think of to try and subdue the evil their overlord had unleashed, but so far nothing was working. To make matters worse, now Noatak bringing out his A-Game. Two massive whips of thick crimson liquid, generously donated by his first two victims, were swirling through the air around him. A massive grin threatened to split his face him half as he burst into a fit of cruel, childish laughter.

With a flick of his wrists the blood whips went to work. First one of them sliced the head off the closest mystic. Then the other turned to ice and impaled another through the chest. The last tried to flee, but he was stopped short when a blood whip forced its way down his throat; causing his lungs to burst.

When it was all over the floor was almost completely covered in spellcaster blood. Noatak apparently found this very amusing; he started laughing again while he splashed around in the crimson puddles like a little boy in the rain. Fortunately this desecration was cut short by a sudden blast of energy to his face.

The blast was too weak to even break the skin, but it was more than enough to make him angry. Noatak turned and saw Tarrlok standing a few feet away; his left arm still raised. He narrowed his eyes in hatred and would have torn his brother to pieces had Doom not spoken up.

"Initiate Total System Shutdown! Command Code: 0999!" the metal monarch shouted at the top of his voice.

Almost instantly the red glow of Noatak's eyes faded to black.

His body went limp and fell forward. Fortunately Tarrlok was there to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Oh… Noatak…" said Tarrlok tearfully as he held his brother's lifeless husk.

Doom looked on at before him and lowered his head in shame.

"Mother… forgive me."

XXX

"It was many days before Tarrlok would even look at me, and several weeks before he spoke to me again." Doom said with a melancholy tone. "Not that blame him; I reopened many old wounds and created several new ones."

Korra stared at the metal lord with eyes the size of dinner plates; her face a mask of pure horror. Images from Doom's story kept replaying in her mind; it took all of her willpower not to barf then and there.

'Oh God!' the young Avatar thought to herself fearfully. 'I thought Amon was scary before, but now… OH GOD! What the hell have I gotten myself into now?'

Oblivious to her internal panic attack, Doom kept talking.

"So now you understand dear Avatar, what awaits us in the Spirit World is not your old enemy, but monster; a demon of my own creation."

"And just HOW am I supposed to beat something like THAT?" Korra asked hysterically. "I could barely beat him when he was just a terrorist!"

"You may not have to fight him at all, if you can guide us through the Spirit World quickly enough." The tin-plated tyrant said calmly, in an attempt to ease her troubled mind. "It looks like we've arrived."

"Huh?" Korra asked almost stupidly, but sure enough Doom was right. Directly in front of the, fused with the cave floor, was a small swirling vortex of white light. "How'd I miss that?"

Doom only shrugged and gestured for her to go forward.

"Ladies first."

Korra took a deep breath and tried to put Doom's story out of her mind for the moment.

Then she closed her eyes, bent her knees and dived in.

End Notes: Well folkies, this brings us to the end of another one. I hope you all had a good time, and please make sure you leave me review before you split. Until next time my faithful readers. Excelsior!


	28. Chapter 27: Friends on the Other Side

Hey everybody, and welcome to another exciting chapter of Lost Girl! So sorry to keep you all waiting, but I started taking upper level classes this semester and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like to. But don't worry; I've set aside a few free hours each day to write so I should be able pump out a new chapter every two or three weeks. That being said, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon. Blah, blah, blah! Now on with the show!

Chapter 27: Friends on the Other Side.

The Spirit World…

A parallel dimension with physical laws all its own.

Seasons pass like hours of the day.

Earth and sky run unparalleled.

Light and darkness exist as one.

It is a realm of endless wonder… and unspeakable horror.

On the shore of a large brown water lake, a lone armored figure trudges through the thick black mud; his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to stave off the bitter cold. His eyes dart back and forth as he frantically scans his surroundings. This man is the infamous Dr. Doom, and at the moment he was scared out of his mind.

'Damnation!' Doom cursed internal. 'How could it have all gone so wrong?'

In an attempt to cement Latveria's place at the center of the universe, the metal lord set forth on a quest to capture the greatest power in all the cosmos; the Nexus of All Realities. To aid him in this journey, Doom recruited the recently banished Avatar Korra to act as his guide through the Spirit World, and despite several rather _unpleasant_ setbacks, everything was going more or less as he planned.

That is until they actually arrived in the Spirit World; then the whole thing turned into a debacle.

Mere seconds after passing through the Mortal Gate, our travelers found themselves in the midst of a massive monsoon. Hurricane force winds nearly blew Korra away while raindrops and hailstones the size of dodge balls threatened to bludgeon them both to death; Spirit World weather was far more violent than either had expected. Then, as mysteriously as it started, the storm suddenly stopped and for a moment the two companions believed the worst was over; but as I'm sure you have learned by now, dear reader, the universe seldom shows such compassion.

Less than a minute after the storm settled a gigantic mudslide tore a path of destruction across the spiritual plane and the two companions were swept away in a raging torrent of putrid muck. Some time later Doom awoke on the shore of a distant lake; lost, alone, and completely terrified.

For you see dear friend, somewhere within this ever-changing world of nature spirits and demigods dwelt a monster. A bloodthirsty beast spawned by the blackest of the arcane arts. An unholy abomination whose only instinct is to slaughter and destroy all life in its path. A creature called… Amon.

'I know you're out there Demon.' The metal monarch thought to himself; too afraid to speak aloud, fearing his voice may draw out the beast. 'Watching… waiting… biding your time until I let my guard down and then you'll strike, but you're wasting your time because I will never let you catch me off-guard ever again.'

Doom continued to ramble on internally; completely unaware of the large set of eyes watching him from the bushes nearby.

XXX

A strange scent wafted past Korra's nose; arousing her from her slumber. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and once her vision fully returned she was able to take in her surroundings. The young Avatar found herself in some kind of small white room; which was very unusual considering that the last thing she remembered was being swallowed up by a massive wall of mud. Upon closer inspection she realized she was laying on a soft, if not a bit itchy, bed of straw.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked aloud, despite the fact that there was no one there to answer her; or so she thought.

_Why, you're in the Spirit World of course. _Said an ethereal voice from within her mind.

"You said that?" she asked with an edge of fear in her voice.

_Relax Korra,_ the voice replied with an amused chuckle. _It's only me. _

At that moment, a transparent figure arose from the floor and stood beside her; his form all too familiar.

"Aang?" she asked almost stupidly. "What are you doing here?"

This earned another chuckle from the spectral form of the former Avatar.

_You and I are of the same spirit Korra. I am always with you. _

"Oh… right." She said, slightly embarrassed. "I guess it's been a while since I've done the whole Avatar thing. So I'm a little rusty on all the rules."

_So I've noticed. _

"Hey!" said the young Avatar, being unnecessarily defensive. "I've been busting my ass for the last two months trying to get back home; so **excuse** me if I haven't had time to meditate or whatever."

_How exactly was playing 'video games' and watching 'Happy Feet' supposed to help you get back home? _

"Shut up!" she replied bluntly before looking away in a huff.

_Now Korra, you know I was just teasing. _

The old specter said with a sympathetic tone as he knelt down beside her.

_Tell me, what __**really**__ has you so upset? _

Korra said nothing for the longest time; refusing to even look at her predecessor. Then, after what felt like an eternity, she turned her head to face the old shade; tears slowly streaming from her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's not fair…" she said with a sniffle. "It's just not fair. All I want is to get back home, to see my family and friends and…" her sobbing intensified, so it took a moment before she could choke out the rest of her sentence. "…to be with Mako again, but the entire ****ing universe seems to hell-bent on keeping me from him!"

_I know what you're going through Korra._

The former Avatar said sympathetically, though his successor didn't take it the way he thought she would.

"You **know** what I'm going through?" she asked in an acidic tone. "You know how it feels to be beaten almost to death and banishing halfway across the universe? To be stranded on a world full of people more powerful than you are? To find out that the only way to get back home is to either give-up on your one true love or side with a would-be world conqueror who knows how to turn off your Avatar State like it was a light switch? To almost get eaten by a cult of super intelligent dinosaurs? To nearly drown in a sea of Spirit World sludge?"

By the end of her rant, the young Avatar was practically shouting, which greatly unnerved the wraith of her previous life.

_Well… no, I suppose I don't… _

"No! You don't know! So don't go all Ancient Wisdom on me, because you have no idea what **Hell** I've been through!"

The former Avatar was at a loss for words. Korra's outburst had caught him completely off-guard. He was wondering what he could possibly say to defuse the situation, when a second ethereal voice emerged from the wall behind him; a much more feminine voice.

_Young Lady! I know you've been through a lot lately, but that's no excuse for such language! _

The voice scolded as the image of a woman suddenly phased through the ivory wall; a very familiar looking woman.

_Especially when you're talking to __**my**__ husband. _

XXX

'Where are you, you bloodthirsty lunatic? Where are you?' the tin-plated tyrant thought to himself as he continued his lonely trek. He'd been walking for several hours and so far he had not seen a single trace of the vengeful spirit formerly known as Amon; which he found **very** suspicious.

'What are you waiting for, you Cattle-Butcher? I've lost my compass, my Avatar, and my way; you will never get a better opportunity than this. So why don't you show yourself, you gutless Frog-Eater?'

While the metal monarch continued his internal questionnaire, the landscape around him suddenly changed. What had once been the muddy shore of an unfamiliar lake was now a vast, frozen wasteland. Such dimensional shifts were commonplace in the Spirit World and having already experiencing five of them in the last hour alone, Doom simply ignored it and kept up his sluggish pace.

Chilling winds swept across the barren tundra; each gust felt like a frozen sickle cutting into his flesh. Yet the great Latverian Lord took it all in stride; he could not afford to show any signs of weakness. Not now, not when he was in the heart of the lion's den.

'This is what you want isn't it, you soulless abomination? The man who took your life is all alone and… somewhat helpless, WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF?'

Needless to say, the metal lord was wound tight enough to snap, but then again who wouldn't be in his situation? At any moment, that bloodthirsty monster could appear out of nowhere and wreak his horrible revenge.

Another chilling gust sent waves of pain up the metal monarch's backside; it was so excruciating he failed to notice the sound of footsteps behind him.

XXX

"Katara!" the young Avatar shouted excitedly at the sight of her old mentor. It had been so long since she had seen a familiar face; she very nearly rushed over to give the aging water a great big hug. Unfortunately, a sudden realization eliminated all such urges; as well as even the slightest trace of joy in her heart.

"Katara…" Korra said in an uncharacteristically meek and melancholy tone. "If you're here… then that means…" Once again, tears began to well up in her beautiful blue orbs. "No…"

_It's alright Korra, _

The female shade kneeled down and wiped the tears from the Avatar's streaming eyes.

_I'm at peace now. _

"Yeah…" she replied with a sniffle. "But I don't understand. How? When?"

Before Katara could answer, the phantasm of her former husband cut in.

_I'm sorry Korra, but I'm afraid your questions will have to wait. I have something I need to… discuss with Katara. _

The female shade looked to her former mate and nodded in agreement. Then she stood up to stand beside him.

"But…"

_No buts, there'll be plenty of time to talk later. Right now, you need to rest. You and your 'friend' still got a long way to go. _

Then, without another word, both shades simply faded out of existence, leaving the confused young Avatar alone with her thoughts.

XXX

_So, what do you think? _

Asked the Water Tribe shade to the Air Nomad shade.

_I think banishment has had a negative effect on her attitude and that new 'friend' of hers is only making it worse. _

_Speaking of whom, what do you make of him? _

_Not sure, he's a very hard man to read. It's difficult to deduce his true motives. _

_So, how do you think we should handle this? _

_I don't know Katara… I just don't know. _

The two shades stood in silence for several moments as they both carefully weighed their options. Katara was the first to speak.

_I hate to say it, but I think this 'Doctor Doom' may be our best hope of getting Korra back where she belongs. _

_I don't trust him. _

_Neither do I, but the quickest way for Korra to get back home is through the Spirit Gate and if this man is as resourceful as you say, then he is the only one who can get her there alive._

The phantasm formerly known as Avatar Aang let out a deep exasperated sigh as he massaged his temples.

_Alright, I'll go look for him._

The old shade whistled for his bison and left Katara without another word.

The former waterbender watched as the shade of her husband went off in search of the illusive doctor. She hoped with every fiber of her astral form that he would be able to find him soon.

Korra was going to need every advantage she could get, if she was going to face the Warrior of Avalon.

_When did death get so complicated? _

End Notes: Well folkies, that brings us to the end of another chapter. In case you were wondering, I got the terms Cattle-Butcher and Frog-Eater from the Jungle Book, which if you recall, Doom was reading in an earlier chapter. Cattle-Butcher refers to someone who kills people weaker than himself and Frog-Eater refers to someone who either tries (or succeeds) to harm and/or kill children and/or infants. Both of which apply to Amon if you think about it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review before you leave. Until next time my faithful followers.


	29. Chapter 28: News from Home

Hey there folks! And welcome to yet another exciting chapter of Lost Girl! I know you've all been waiting patiently and now that patience is about to pay off. But before we begin I have a few things to say. 1. I shall be closing the poll on my profile as soon as the total hits 25, so anyone who hasn't voted yet, please do. 2. I just want to remind everyone that this is still Arc 5. I know it's a lot longer than the first four but I promise the surprise at the end is worth it. 3. There was a slight miscommunication with one of my reviewers a while back and I just want to make sure we're all on the same page. Arc 5 is not the final story arc in Lost Girl. There will be two more after this one. 4. To all the One Piece fans out there. What are your predictions for the upcoming Dressrosa Arc? Because I think it's gonna be epic! 5. Also on the subject of One Piece. Are there any LuffyxRobin supporters out there reading this? Cause I think that pairing really works and I don't see as much support for it out there as I think I should. 6. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is own by Marvel. 7. On with the show!

Chapter 28: News from Home.

Footsteps…

That was the first thing Doom noticed when his surroundings shifted once again; this time into a vast field of tall brown grass.

They were so soft, barely audible above his own, and yet to him each one was as deafening as a church bell.

He wasn't quite sure how long they'd been following him, but he knew with absolute certainty who they belonged to.

'So Bloodbender, you have finally decided to reveal yourself.' The metal lord thought to himself as he pretended not to notice anything. 'Good! I was growing weary of your little game.'

The owner of the footsteps suddenly grew much closer; Doom could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck.

'Attempting to frighten me are you? Well I shall not give you the satisfaction. No! If I am to die here it shall be as a man, not as a whimpering dog!'

The metal monarch came to an abrupt halt and with his iron fists clinched he spoke.

"Hear me, O hunter of little naked cubs! Doom fears no man; least of all one that threatens innocent children and has the audacity to call himself a hero!" He announced boldly to the mysterious figure; without even bothering to turn around. "You worm! I am actually glad my ritual failed, for it gave me the opportunity to put you down like the animal you are!" The figure said nothing, which only intensified his righteous fury. He turned around to look his tormentor square in the eyes. "You shall haunt me no longer! You soulless… panda?"

As absurd as it might sound, that was indeed what was standing before him. Granted it clearly wasn't an ordinary panda, it was much too large, but still it had all of the necessary physical characteristics.

A sudden and rather humiliating realization dawned on the usually proud Latverian Lord; this entire time he was being followed not by a vengeful spirit, but by a… panda. In less than an instant all the fear and anger that had been building up inside him melted away and was replaced by overwhelming embarrassment.

"Oh… hello there…" Doom said awkwardly to the large and fluffy animal in front of him, thankful that his mask hid his intense blush. "My sincerest apologies to you, o noble spirit… it seems that I've mistaken you for someone else."

The panda-spirit only nodded in response, then bent its head down and placed something from its mouth on the ground.

Out of curiosity, the metal monarch bent down to get a better look and much to his surprise, he found a very familiar, if slightly wet, looking bronze bobble.

"Plunder's Compass!" he said excitedly as he palmed the tarnished artifact; taking a few moments to check it for damages and wipe off the slobber. Once he was sure it still worked he stood back up and stared at the monochromatic spirit confusedly. "You… were just trying to return my compass?"

The creature nodded once again.

"Well… thank you… I suppose." Doom said as politely as he could, despite his lingering embarrassment.

This time the panda-spirit responded by giving the tin-plated tyrant an affectionate lick to his metal face.

Before Doom could even react, the rotund creature hopped up onto a cloud several miles above and nestled down for a long nap; effectively breaking just about every known law of physics.

"A stranger place than this, I fear I shall never see." Doom said to himself as he looked on in astonishment; failing to notice the large bison flying in the sky above him.

XXX

'Incredible…' Korra thought to herself as she followed Katara down the crowded street; taking in all the wondrous sights and sounds around her. Everywhere she looked she saw little children playing in the snow, women gossiping while roasting strips of Tiger Seal meat over roaring fires, old men swapping tales of heroic battles waged long ago, and so much more. To the likes of you and me, these things might not seem like anything special, but to someone like Korra, who had spent so much time away from home, this was paradise.

In many ways the humble snow village greatly resembled the one she grew up in back on her home world. In fact, were it not for the abundance of phantasms and the strangely warm climate it would've been an almost perfect copy.

Still, as much as she enjoyed being in a place that reminded her so much of home, the young Avatar couldn't help but feel an unpleasant pang in her chest whenever her eyes fell upon her old teacher. Granted she had always known Katara was no spring chicken, but she just had so much life in her that, in an almost childish way, Korra assumed she would live forever.

To see her in this place, in this state, it was just heartbreaking.

"Um… Katara…" Korra spoke up meekly. "How… I mean… when did you…"

_Die?_

The old shade finished, much the young Avatar's discomfort.

_Oh… about a week or so after your tussle with that Thanos character, I just fell asleep one night and when woke up the next morning I could see through my eyelids._

Katara had meant that as a joke, but from the look on her former pupil's face, she could tell it had not been well received.

_I'm sorry Korra._

The former waterbender said apologetically.

_I've been spending far too much time with my older brother._

"No… its okay." Korra replied, and then quickly tried to change the subject. "So… how's everyone back home?"

"_Well, I'm afraid I've been gone too long to give you anything current, but I'll tell you what I know." _

She paused for a brief moment to collect her thoughts before she continued.

_Your parents were doing alright the last time I saw them. They were very distraught over your 'death' of course, but all things considered I thought they were holding up rather well._

"They think I'm dead?" Korra asked aloud, though it really came as no surprise; after all Thanos' beating hadn't exactly been gentle. Looking back on the whole ordeal, she suddenly realized how lucky she was that Doctor Strange just happened to be there when she landed in the East River all those months ago.

_Oh yes, and everyone was so devastated by it; though I suppose Tenzin took it worse than anyone else._

"What do you mean?"

_He blames himself for what happened._

The aged specter said with a sigh.

_He thinks he's failed in his duty as your guardian and that he's unworthy of being Aang's son. _

"He said that?" Korra asked in disbelief.

_In words no… but a mother always knows what her child is thinking._

Katara answered, her voice full of concern.

_I hope he's doing alright._

Korra placed a caring hand on her old mentor's shoulder… or at least she tried to. Her hand passed right through her, earning a laugh from just about every shade and phantasm in the vicinity.

"Sorry…" the young Avatar said, her face flushed with embarrassment.

_No need to apologize dear, that was just the pick-me-up I needed. _

Katara replied with a chuckle.

_Now… where was I? _

"You were telling me how my friends were doing."

_Oh yes, of course._

Katara paused for moment as she searched the memories of her final days for any relevant information.

_Well, Lin was released from the hospital the day before your funeral. Unfortunately, the doctors say she'll never walk again. She's been forced into early retirement._

"That's horrible!"

_That's what I said… sort of, but don't feel too sorry for her. I think she'll grow to love retirement, now that she has someone to keep her company. _

"You mean…"

_Oh, it's nothing like that, but it seems that your old friend Naga has taken a liking to her and they're going to be living together from now on. _

"Whoa…" said the young Avatar processed this new information. 'Didn't see that one coming.' She thought to herself before she spoke again. "So what about the rest of Team Avatar, how are they holding up?"

_Last I heard Bolin was planning on joining the Republic City Police Department._

"Bolin? You're kidding right?"

_It's the truth. He said something about wanting to honor your memory by protecting the people of Republic City._

Korra couldn't help but smile at that.

"What about Asami, is she doing alright?"

_Well, after Cabbage Corp bought all of Future Industries' assets Asami felt that she didn't have any real reason to stay in Republic City so she agreed to join the White Lotus on their quest for your successor._

Korra didn't respond that time; she had far too much on her mind. So far it sounded like everyone, except Tenzin, was getting along just fine without her. Unfortunately there was still one person her old teacher had yet to mention and the fate of that particular person had plagued her nightmares for some time.

"Katara… how's Mako?" she asked, though she dreaded what the answer might be.

The former waterbender let out a deep sigh. Then with a heavy heart she told her former student what she knew.

_I have absolutely no idea._

XXX

About two hundred miles south of the spectral ice village and roughly five or six miles above the ground, the hulking form of what had once been a Sky Bison flew gracefully amongst the astral clouds.

Granted this wasn't anything too unusual for the Spirit World, as many of these ancient beasts could be seen soaring through the sky on any given day.

This particular Sky Bison however, was different from the common stock one would normally find on this spiritual plane. For you see faithful reader, this bison was none other than Appa, animal guide to former Avatar Aang, and at the moment he was carrying a most… unlikely passenger.

Near the backend of the massive beast's saddle sat a pensive, and still quite embarrassed, Dr. Doom.

It was no secret that the metal monarch had an overdeveloped sense of pride and to be fair it was mostly well deserved, but being caught screaming at a panda in the middle of field by the spirit of a long dead _pacifist_ was a monumental blow to his self-image.

'I pray none of my followers hear about this.' the tin-plated tyrant thought to himself as he continued to sulk.

"Monk!" Doom called to the shade sitting at the front of the saddle. "You are to tell no one of my little… outburst. Is that understood?"

_Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. _

Aang answered with a slight chuckle.

_Oh… and by the way, my name is… _

"I'm well aware of who you are; Avatar Aang." The metal lord interrupted in an unintentionally rude tone. "Tarrlok's description of you was very… thorough."

_Oh… I see. _

The former Avatar replied awkwardly.

_So… how's that… thing of yours? Is it still working? _

"If you are referring to my compass, then yes; it is at this very moment zeroing in on the location of the next gateway."

_Is the needle pointing to the west? _

The old phantasm asked seemingly at random.

Doom was perplexed by the old monk's question. He looked down at the bronze bobble in his hand and sure enough it was pointing westward.

"Yes… why?" he asked suspiciously.

_I was afraid of that._

The former airbender said with a sigh.

_You see, the only gateway out of the Spirit World is to the west, on the Isle of Avalon, and if that's where you and Korra are headed, then you two are in grave danger._

"Elaborate." Doom commanded inquisitively.

_Well, the island used to be completely deserted, but very recently a new spirit has made it his home. He calls himself the Warrior of Avalon. _

"Fascinating…" the metal monarch replied, half sarcastically. "…but what precisely makes this '_Warrior of_ _Avalon_' so dangerous? I have defeated many foes in the past, and they have all bared far more impressive tittles than that."

_Now, I've never actually seen him myself, but according to the rumors, any spirit that ventures to close to the island is never heard from again. _

Now that little tidbit piqued the metal lord's interests.

"Are you saying that this… warrior… has the power to destroy spirits… permanently?"

_That appears to be the case._

Doom, admittedly, was starting to get a little frightened. This so-called Warrior of Avalon sounded like he would be quite a formidable opponent. Fortunately he had the perfect human shield in mind for this stage of his quest.

Still… there was one last thing he had to be sure of.

"Exactly how long ago did this mysterious warrior appear on the island?"

_Oh… about six… or seven moths I suppose. _

"How very… interesting." replied the Latverian monarch, with an edge of fear in his voice.

End Notes: Well that's the end of another one folks. I hope everyone enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave a review before you leave. Also, if you skipped my notes at the top go back and read them. There are some very important points up there. Anyway, see you next time loyal readers.


	30. Chapter 29: Onward to Avalon

Hello everyone. It's yours truly here, and I'm just itching to get this chapter started, so I'll keep it short this time. Legend of Korra is the property of Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel. So enough talk, on with the show!

Chapter 29: Onward to Avalon.

Disappointment…

To Korra, it was the second worst feeling in the world; not quite as bad as weakness, but still pretty horrible.

More importantly, it was a feeling that she had become far too familiar with as of late.

Countless times over the last few months, Tony had led her believe that he had discovered a way to get her back home and each time he failed she felt a little piece of herself die.

In spite of everything she'd endured since her banishment, Korra had done a fairly good job of keeping her spirit from breaking, but this latest, soul crushing development was almost too much for her to bare.

"**What the hell do you mean you have no idea?**" the young Avatar shouted at her former mentor. "You were at my funeral for God's sake, and you didn't even talk to him? What the **** is wrong with you?"

_Hold it right there young lady!_

The Water Tribe shade scolded.

_I may not have understood all of what you just said, but I can tell that it's not something you should say to your teacher. So I suggest you apologize before…_

"Before what?" Korra interrupted harshly. "I already proved we can't touch each other, so what the hell could you…"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a large water whip struck the young Avatar hard in the stomach; propelling her strait through a crowd of unsuspecting phantoms and into the frozen wall of an adjacent ice hut.

Unfortunately for Korra, ice huts in the Spirit World are much more… solid than they are in the Physical World. So rather than collapsing, the wall remained completely intact, much to the displeasure of young Avatar's spine.

Waves of unbearable agony surged through her body as she peeled herself off the frozen surface and plopped down into a small snow bank below.

After wiping the snow from her eyes and letting her vision settle, she looked up to see her former teacher standing over her with a stern look on her face.

_Just for the record, while you're in the Spirit World, I can touch you whenever I want, but you can only touch me whenever I allow it. Understand? _

"Yeah… I think I got it." Korra replied as she slowly attempted to get back on her feet.

_Good. Now, are you going to behave yourself Young Lady? _

"Y… Yes ma'am." The young Avatar answered politely, deciding it would best not aggravate her old mentor any further.

_And are you going to let me finish without making a scene? _

"Yes ma'am."

_Good. _

The old shade said sternly before continuing.

_Now as I was saying before I was so __**rudely **__interrupted, I don't know how Mako was coping with your 'death' because I never saw him. I was only in Republic City for a few days before I… passed on and most of that time I spent with my family. _

"Yeah, but… didn't you at least try to talk to him at my funeral?" Korra asked meekly.

Katara closed her eyes and let out another deep sigh. She knew the truth would be devastating, but she also knew she couldn't keep it from the poor girl forever; sooner or later she was going to find out, so she might as hear it from a friend.

_Korra, the truth is… Mako wasn't at your funeral. He never came. _

"WHAT?" the young Avatar shouted in disbelief, forgetting about her promise not to make a scene.

Katara was about say something, but fortunately for Korra she was cut off by the all too familiar roar of a Sky Bison.

XXX

Hundreds of miles to the west of the peacefully little ice village, at the center of vast spiritual sea, there lay small, barren rock of a deserted island.

On the eastern shore of this dismal rock, a lone figure sat atop one of the many residual boulders that dotted the lonely isle.

He had been sitting there for hours, his light blue eyes transfixed on the distant horizon, diligently awaiting the arrival of the oncoming invaders.

He knew they would be attacking from east, for his lord and master had informed his of their strategy not fours ago.

He didn't bother to ask him who they were or what they wanted; such questions were inappropriate for a vassal to ask his lord.

Besides, those things did not matter.

It was his sacred duty to defend the island against all intruders and he would continue to do so, regardless of their reasons.

Suddenly, he felt a shift in the flow of spiritual energy.

His body stiffened as he received the message the universe was sending him.

_They approach. _

XXX

Soaring through the clouds at over one hundred miles per hour, the great beast Appa, animal guide to the late Avatar Aang, ferried his master and his 'friends' to their next destination; the Isle of Avalon.

As per usual, Aang sat at the helm, gently steering his old friends through the multicolored sky; just like the old days… sort of.

In the back left corner of the saddle, Doom sat quietly in a meditative position, muttering some sort of chant or mantra; most likely preparing himself for the horrors that awaited them.

In the opposite corner sat the huddled form of Avatar Korra, her beautiful face was now but a mask of lethargy and her usually vibrant eyes had grown dull and listless.

Katara's news had completely shattered her world.

Why hadn't Mako been at her funeral?

Wasn't he sad about her death?

Didn't he care about her?

So many questions swam through her mind and each one spawned more unpleasant possibilities than her poor brain could cope with.

The more she thought about _him_, the more she felt like she was about to breakdown and cry.

And she most likely would have, had Doom not spoken up and broken he train of thought.

"I frighten you, don't I _Avatar_?"

"What?" Korra asked confusedly.

Where had that come from?

It was only when she noticed where Doom was looking that she realized who he was actually talking to.

_I have no idea what you're talking about. _

The former Avatar replied calmly, without even bothering to turn around.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Monk." The metal monarch said in a soft yet spiteful tone. "You are absolutely terrified of me and you don't even know why."

_Oh really? _

The old shade asked sarcastically, again without even turning his head.

_Then enlighten me. _

"It's quite simple really." Doom explained. "You fear me because you cannot accept my existence."

_Now you're just talking nonsense. _

"Am I?" Doom challenged. "Oh sure, it would be one thing if I were merely a benevolent ruler or an ironhanded tyrant, but the fact that I am both is simply too much for your feeble mind to comprehend. I don't fit into your infantile, black-and-white view of reality… and that just _**horrifies**_ you."

Aang said nothing in response, but Korra could tell Doom was starting to get to him.

"Um… Doom, maybe you should…" the young Avatar said weakly, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"But I suppose it's not entirely your fault; after all one always fears what one does not understand."

_You're a sanctimonious, condescending control freak; I think I understand you just fine. _

Doom just shrugged off the insult and let out an amused chuckle.

"My, My, My; over a hundred years old and still thinking like a child."

_And just what is __**that**__ supposed to mean? _

"Maybe we should talk about something else." said Korra in another futile attempt to keep the peace.

"What it means, Monk, is despite all that you've been through and all that you've seen, your mind is as closed as ever; you simply cannot embrace the grey."

_So what? You're saying I should've been more like you? That I should've abused my gifts and forced people to follow my way of thinking? _

"My people follow me of their own free will!" Doom said with an acidic tone. "They follow me because I rid them of a cruel despot and restored long lost sense of dignity and self-worth. They follow me because I transformed our homeland into the paradise she was destined to be. They follow me because they know I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

_Do they know you sell weapons to criminals? _

"There you go again with your 'holier than thou' idealistic dreck." replied the metal monarch, his tone growing slightly more even. "The universe does not play by your childish rules, it never has and it never will, and someday you need to learn that sometimes the only way to do any real good is to do whatever is necessary."

_There's always a better way, you're just too arrogant to see it. _

"Think whatever you want Monk. In the end, history shall decide which one of us is right." Doom said as he relaxed himself and leaned his back against the saddle. "This conversation no longer interests me. I've decided to end it"

After that the great Latverian Lord drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep; allowing him to have the final word, as per usual.

_Well that suits me just fine. _

Said the former Avatar bitterly as he turned his attention back to steering his faithful bison.

Leaving the last member of their party alone with her thoughts once more.

XXX

The disturbance in the cosmic flow was growing stronger; which of course could mean only one thing.

_The invaders draw near. _

The lone figure said aloud as he stood up on his perch and prepared himself for battle.

He reached for the silver hilt at his waist and pulled a long black broadsword out from its scabbard.

He held the great ebony blade high above his head; causing it to glow with an eerie purple light.

_Once more into the breach, old friend, once more._

XXX

About half an hour after his little… conversation with the former Avatar, Doom was suddenly stirred from his sound sleep by the familiar sound of his companion's voice.

"Doom…" Korra whispered as she tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Doom, wake up!"

"Uh…." The metal monarch groaned as his mental faculties slowly returned. "What… what is it Avatar?"

"Aang says we're almost there. We need to get ready."

"I am always ready Avatar; you should know that by now."

Korra just rolled her eyes and gave him a playful 'whatever'.

Once he was fully awake, Doom leaned his head over the side to get a good look at this so-called Isle of Avalon.

Given his vast knowledge of Arthurian Lore, the metal monarch had a rather august mental image of what it might look like.

Unfortunately the actual island they were flying toward fell short of his expectations.

In truth Avalon was no where near as impressive as the legends would lead one to believe. It was really nothing more than a massive black rock covered in smaller black rocks; completely devoid of any form of flora or fauna. The only thing that stood out about the dismal little isle was the large circle of stone arches that stood atop its northern most peak; the most likely location of the Spirit Gate.

"So that's Avalon huh?" the young Avatar asked from behind, bringing the metal lord out of his internal musings. "Weird, I was expecting it to be a little more…"

"Ostentatious?"

"Gesundheit." Korra answered playfully.

"Very funny…" Replied Doom dryly, clearly not amused by the joke. "…but enough frivolity. We must prepare ourselves for battle. Amon will most likely be expecting our arrival."

"Do you really think Amon is behind this 'Warrior of Avalon' thing?" the young Avatar asked unsurely. "I mean… bloodbending is one thing but... destroying spirits? That sounds a little out of his league don't you think?"

"Dear child there is no telling what other abilities my botched ritual might have given that psychopath." Doom answered with only a slight twinge of fear in his voice. "Besides, the timing fits and it's the only reasonable explanation for why he didn't come after me when we were separated."

"Yeah… I guess." She responded, still sounding unconvinced. "Hey, what was up with you and Aang before?"

"Oh… I just wanted to see how well the _illustrious_ Avatar Aang could defend his selfish beliefs."

"Selfish?" Korra parroted in disbelief; she had never heard anyone use _that_ word to describe Aang before. "But… he's Aang. He ended the Hundred Year War and defeated Fire Lord Ozai. He helped build Republic City so people from all four nations could live together in peace. How the hell could you call someone like that selfish?"

"Tell me child, do you know how he defeated the Fire Lord all those years ago?"

"Sure, he used a technique he learned from a Lion Turtle to take away the Fire Lord's bending; everybody knows that." Korra answered proudly.

"Yes, but did you know that he was completely unwilling to end the Fire Lord's life, under **any** circumstances?"

"Well… yeah. He's an Air Nomad. Killing goes against his nature. So what?"

"Do you have any idea what would've happened if he hadn't run across that Lion Turtle or if he had failed to perform the technique correctly or if the Fire Lord had killed him before he got the chance to perform it?"

"Well… I guess…" A sudden and rather unpleasant realization dawned on the young Avatar. "The Fire Nation would've won the war and the whole world would've suffered."

"Precisely my dear." The metal monarch said with a scholarly tone. "That is the true story of Avatar Aang's great victory over Fire Lord Ozai. Take away all the pretense and heroic imagery and all it boils down to is pure dumb luck."

He took a moment to take in her reaction before he continued; from the look on her face she wasn't processing this new information very well.

"I realize this must be difficult for you, but the simple truth is that the great hero of the Hundred Year War was willing to risk the safety of your entire just so he could uphold his idealistic since of morality."

_That's not true! _

The former Avatar finally spoke up.

_Don't listen to him Korra, he's just trying to mess with your head. You know I'd never do anything that would endanger our world. You know I'd do anything to protect it. _

"Would you be willing to sacrifice your infantile sense of morality?" Doom cut in sharply. "Tell me Monk, if you had never met that Lion Turtle, would you have been willing to end Ozai's life or would you have let billions of people die just so you could keep the moral high ground?"

_I don't… I just… None of that matters now! I saved the world!_

"By the skin of your teeth." Doom said drolly. "A true Avatar would not rely on luck to protect his home. A true Avatar would realize that the lives of his people are more important than such trivialities as honor or personal morality. A true Avatar would be willing to do whatever is necessary. Isn't that right Child?"

Korra was suddenly struck by an overwhelming feeling of anxiety when she realized that all eyes were on her.

_Korra, you know now of that is true right? _

In all honesty, after everything she had seen and done over the last few days, the poor girl didn't know what to think.

Everything her two companions had said, and all the possible reasons for Mako skipping her funeral, were swimming through her mind; she felt as if her head was about to explode.

"I... I…" she stuttered stupidly.

There would have been more, had Appa not reared up suddenly and flung everyone off his back.

As the three travelers plummeted down into the sea below, the each looked up and gasped in horror at what they saw.

The great and noble Sky Bison had been enveloped by a mysterious purple aura and was slowly being torn apart.

As his lifelong friend and animal guide faded into oblivion, the former Avatar let out a loud and mournful cry before plunging into the drink.

_**APPA! **_

End Notes: Well that's the end of another one folks. Please remember to leave a review before you leave and vote on my poll if you haven't already. See you next time, my faithful readers.


	31. Chapter 30: Prelude to a Tragedy

Hey everybody! And welcome to yet another brand new chapter of Lost Girl. As usual, I have a few things to say before we begin. 1. I apologize if this chapter seems shorter than some of my other ones. See I had originally intended this chapter to be at least twice as long, but what with Mid Terms this week and next, I didn't get nearly as much work done in the past two weeks as I wanted to. So rather than make you all wait another two weeks I decided to find an appropriate stopping point and cut this chapter in half. I hope you all understand. 2. Chapter 700 of One Piece was un-freaking-believable! If there are any OP Fans reading I'd love to hear what you thought of it. 3. Legend of Korra is the property of Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel. So without any further delay, on with the show!

Chapter 30: Prelude to a Tragedy.

Avalon…

The Island of Legends.

Birthplace of Excalibur.

Former home of Oberon and Titania.

Final resting place of the great King Arthur.

Indeed, this dismal little rock of an island had quite the history.

Unfortunately, the events of the next few hours would forever leave a black mark on its illustrious record.

XXX

On the eastern shore of the island, a battered and half drowned Avatar Korra lay motionless on the rocky ground; groaning in pain as she slowly regained consciousness.

After several failed attempts she finally managed to successfully rollover onto her back.

'Okay… that wasn't so bad…' she thought to herself as she started coughing up seawater. 'Now comes the hard part…' Once she had gotten all the water out of her lungs she took a deep breath and slowly worked her way into a seated position; much to her body's displeasure. 'Alright Korra… now all you have to do is stand up… and try not to pass out.' After about ten or eleven minutes of trial and error the young Avatar was back on her feet.

'Well… now that that's out of the way… where the hell am I?'

A fair question; one minute she was listening Aang and Doom argue and the next she was lying face down on a rocky beach with her lungs full of water and a sharp pain in her **everything**!

'What the **** happened? Where is everyone?' she asked herself as she slowly took in her new surroundings.

After about a minute or so she realized that she must be on Avalon; given the abundance of residual boulders and overwhelmingly bleak atmosphere. Still, the question remained… How did she get there?

Her thoughts were suddenly derailed by an explosion of bright purple light emanating from the ruins at the island's peak, followed by stabbing pain in her chest that nearly brought the young Avatar to her knees. Fortunately the light quickly faded away, as did the pain.

'What the Hell was that?' Korra asked herself once the pain had completely subsided. 'Something screwy is going on around here. Where are those two jackasses? And why the flying **** bucket can't I remember anything?'

Just then, another burst of purple energy erupted from the island's ruins; this time accompanied by a skull splitting migraine. Memories of the last few months flooded her mind like a tidal wave; she nearly passed out from the sensory overload.

'What's happening to me?' she asked herself as she fought back tears in her eyes.

Something strange was going on and it was **painfully** obvious that, whatever it was, those ruins were at the center of it.

'One way or another, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.'

Another flash of light and another jolt of agony had the young Avatar flat on her back.

'Even if it kills me…'

XXX

_About forty-five minutes and thirty-six phantom pains later..._

After a great deal of effort and no small amount of pain, the young Avatar had successfully scaled the great black rock and reached its flattened peak.

"Finally…" she hoarsely as she struggled to stay on her feet. "…I made it. Now what?"

Another surge of pain ran down her spine, forcing her to take notice of peculiar scene playing out before her.

At the center of the massive stone circle, which looked strangely similar to a picture Vision once showed her of a famous landmark called Stonehenge, the shade of her past life was leaning feebly against a large stone pedestal; looking completely thrashed. His once elegant robes had been reduced to mere slivers of cloth, barely clinging to his lean form. Nearly every inch of the specter's body was covered with either bruises or weird glowing purple gashes. Korra was about to call out to her friend, when she noticed another, more imposing figure in the circle.

Standing over the battered form of the former Avatar was a spirit strait out of a fairytale; a grim fairytale. He was at least seven feet tall with large broad shoulders and a bulky frame. His entire body was wrapped in jet-black armor, which in turn was dotted with several nasty looking battle scars. Over his armor, the figure wore a gold embroidered black tunic with a blood red eagle sewn into the chest; most likely some kind of family crest. He wore a golden chain around his neck, from which a bright crimson cape draped over his shoulders and ran all the way down to the backs of his knees. Around his waist he wore a large brown leather belt with a red and gold scabbard hanging on the side. In his left hand he held a large red shield, marked with the same crest as the tunic. In his opposite hand he held a long black broadsword with a red and gold hilt, but what really caught her attention was the blade of the intimidating weapon; namely because it was pointed directly at her past life's throat.

_You are a rarity Old One. _

The knight said to the former Avatar; his voice deep and strangely soothing.

_I have faced many a warrior in my time, but none have ever withstood the wrath of my Ebony Blade for so long._

The armored shade slowly moved the tip of his sword toward the left side of Aang's chest; it stopped right above his heart.

_You have earned an honorable death. _

He was about to run the old monk through, when a voice called out from behind.

"STOP!" cried Korra at the top of her voice, earning her the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

_K…Ko…Korra… _

The former Avatar said weekly.

"About time you showed up." said Doom, leaning against a stone pillar on the opposite side of the circle.

_What is this? Another invader? _

The knight asked mockingly.

_One more or a thousand, it makes no difference. Soon you shall all be one with Oblivion! _

"Not so fast numbnuts!" the young Avatar yelled defiantly, despite her exhaustion. "I don't know who you think you are, but you better back away from my friend before I kick your ass all the way back to the Savage Land!"

Unfortunately the knight was not impressed. He let out a loud boisterous laugh; clearly amused by such a ludicrous statement.

_Bold words wench! But they are not but hot air. For even as I speak you are fighting a loosing war against your own body. In moments your legs shall give way to fatigue and our battle shall end before it began._

"Oh yeah…" the young Avatar challenged, in spite of the validity of his words. "Well… you're a Weenie!"

To emphasize her point, Korra stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry, but the knight just shook his head disapprovingly and turned his attention back toward the wounded shade at his feet.

Thinking quickly, if not irrationally, the young Avatar picked a small rock off the ground and hurled it at the knight's head; the resulting collision produced an ethereal _**BANG!**_

Yet still the knight paid her no mind; raising his sword high above his head.

In a panic, Korra grabbed some more rocks off the ground and started throwing them at the armored brute; hurling insult after insult in a desperate attempt to keep him from skewering her friend.

"Hey ASSHOLE!"

_**BANG! **_

"What's the matter? Too scared of getting beaten up a girl?"

_**BANG!**_

"I bet you're nothing but scrawny little homo under all that armor!"

_**BANG!**_

"You call that a sword? Looks more like butter knife!"

_**BANG! **_

"Why don't you just turn around and fight me you ****ing fa…"

Her final bit of vulgarity was cut short when a beam of purple energy shot pasted her head; missing it by less than an inch.

'Okay… I have his attention… now what?'

_Very well Child! If you are __**so**__ intent on dying first, I see no reason not to accommodate you._

The black knight said in a disturbingly calm voice.

_Now come forward and taste my blade! _

Upon getting a better look at said blade, Korra suddenly realized how unbelievably stupid her plan was.

Unfortunately, it was only one she had at the time, so she took a quick deep breath and steeled herself for battle.

"Bring it on, douchebag."

XXX

Several hundred miles to the east of Avalon, in a small but quaint little ice hut; the shade of a once great waterbending master sits in a state of deep meditation.

It had been many hours since her husband had left to guide Korra and her _friend_ to the Spirit Gate and her mind was still plagued by worry.

What if the Warrior of Avalon really was Amon?

What if Korra failed to return home?

Or worse, what if she succeeded?

Katara hated to admit it, but there was no denying that Korra's banishment had changed her and not for the better.

The trauma from Thanos' beating, the months she'd spent immersing herself in a strange new culture, the dozens of powerful foes she'd faced, and her more recent activities with that unscrupulous Doctor Doom; it was all starting to take its toll on the poor girl and now it seemed like she was ready to snap at any moment.

She had completely lost it when she learned that Mako hadn't attended her funeral, who knew what she might do if she found out why.

The old phantasm let out an exasperated sigh.

All she could do at the moment was sit there and pray that Aang could somehow…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strange fluctuation in the cosmic energy flow.

For a brief moment it felt as if everyone and everything in the entire universe had been engulfed by a cold black abyss.

It was a truly horrifying experience, but not unfamiliar.

She had felt something very similar once long ago; on the day before the Southern Raiders attacked her village.

This was a dark omen; a prelude to some monumental tragedy.

And although she couldn't quite explain why, she knew precisely what, or rather whom, was the source of this disturbance.

_Korra… just what have you gotten yourself into now? _

End Notes: Well this brings us to the end of another one folks. I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me this far. I know Arc 5 seems to be dragging on forever, but I just what to let you all know that it will pay off. Before you leave, please leave me a review and vote on my poll if you haven't already. See you next time faithful readers.


	32. Chapter 31: The Descent

Hello everyone, and welcome to another exciting chapter of Lost Girl. This time around I thought I'd try something a little different, just to make things interesting. Let me know how you like it because I just might do it again in a later chapter. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel and I guess Disney. So without any further delay, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 31: The Descent.

Ottawa...

Capital city of the great northern nation of Canada and recently voted the fourteenth most livable city in the world.

On the south end of this peaceful city, in the equally peaceful neighborhood of Riverview Park, in the even more peaceful Golden Arches apartment complex, in the yet even more peaceful apartment 7-D, a war was being waged.

"DARKWING DUCK!" shouted Wade Wilson aka Deadpool, former operative of the Weapon X Program and current president of the Deadpool Corps.

"SANFORD AND SON!" bellowed Bob, former agent of HYDRA and current vice-president of the Deadpool Corps.

"Come on guys, there's no need to fight." reasoned Jack Hammer aka Weasel, treasurer, gadget man, publicist, and all around babysitter of the Deadpool Corps. "Why don't we just pick a show we can all enjoy?"

"Screw that!" replied Bob rudely. "Chanel 45 is running a Best of Sanford and Son Marathon in five minutes and I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss it so this Froot Loop can watch his stupid cartoons!"

"How dare you sir!" replied Deadpool, doing a rather impressive imitation of Kelsey Grammer. "Insult me if you must, but I will not stand idly by while you ridicule the skillful and whimsical comedic genius of Tad Stones!"

"Comedic Genius?" Bob asked incredulously. "It's a cheap Disney cartoon starring a screw-up duck in a tacky costume."

"THAT'S IT!" the merciless merc yelled at the top of his voice; he pulled out his twin Walther P99s and pointed them menacingly at his slightly paunchy friend. "Let's take this outside."

"Easy fellas." Said weasel, once again forced to be the mediator. "There's no reason to get violent over this." But as usual, Weasel's suggestion was completely ignored.

"That suits me just fine, Freak Show." Bob snarled as he pulled out his dual Jericho 914F's. "Let's dance."

"Ladies first." Said Deadpool mockingly as he held the front door open and gestured for Bob to go through it.

"Oh… I've been waiting a **long** time for this Wade." Spat the former HYDRA agent as he exited the apartment. "I'm gonna put so many holes in your face you'll have to…"

**SLAM! **

_CLICK! _

"WADE! What the hell?" Bob bellowed as he suddenly realized what had happened.

"You're locked out dummy!" yelled Wade playfully from the other side; doing a fairly good imitation of Lamont Sanford.

"You son of a bitch!" the former HYDRA agent shouted as he tried desperately to break down the door. "Wade, you better let me in right NOW!"

"No way Jose!" Wade answered childishly as he plopped down on his favorite couch. "You called me a Froot Loop and insulted my taste in animation; just for that you can go sleep in a homeless shelter tonight."

"Damn it Wade, this isn't funny! If you don't open this door right now I'll blow it off its hinges!"

"No you won't. I replaced all your clips with lasagna." Said Wade with a playful giggle as he reached for the remote.

"Lasagna? What are you…AHHH! HOT! HOT!"

Wade let out another giggle of self-satisfaction before he turned on the TV.

_And now boys and girls! Get ready for eight hours of nonstop action and comedy in the Darkwing Duck: Rise of the Fearsome Five Marathon! _

"Yay!" the ruthless mercenary squealed with childlike delight. He was about to go into Full Relaxation Mode when he noticed his closest friend and business partner giving him the stink eye.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"That lasagna was supposed to be for dinner." Weasel said flatly.

"Oh… whoops." Wade replied sheepishly. "Well anyway folks, now back to your regularly scheduled chapter of Lost Girl."

XXX

_Meanwhile, back on Avalon… _

At the southern end of the massive stone circle, the Black Knight stood patiently; a shield in one hand and the Ebony Blade in the other. Every fiber of his non-corporeal body was aching to impale that foulmouthed wench and permanently erase her from existence. However, she had requested a brief reprieve so she could tend to her wounded friend, and like a true knight of Camelot, he allowed it. Not that it would make even the slightest bit of difference, for very soon the child would perish, just like all the other desecrators.

On the opposite end of the circle, Korra set Aang down gently and propped him up against one of the stone pillars.

"Easy now you old geezer," the young Avatar said affectionately. "You just wait right here and I'll take care of that bully."

_Korra… don't… you're not... he's… _

"Don't worry, I have a plan." She said with a reassuring smile, then without another word she stood up and turned to her traveling companion. "Doom, I need you to use your magic to…"

"No." the metal lord cut her off coldly.

"You didn't let me finish." snapped Korra.

"It doesn't matter. You're on your own for this one."

"Are you out of your mind?" the young Avatar said in a hushed yet erratic tone. "Look at me! I can barely stand after that climb! He'll tear me apart! You have to help me!"

"Child I have done nothing _but_ help you ever since we began this quest." The Latverian lord said sternly as he casted an icy glare. "It's time for you to live up to your end of the bargain."

"Does **that **look like Amon to you?" asked Korra as she pointed to the knight on the other side of the circle. "The situation has changed! You saw what that guy did to Aang and Appa! I can't do this on my own, not now!"

"Our agreement was that you are to ensure that I reach the Spirit Gate safely." Replied Doom in a scholarly tone. "However, if you feel that you are incapable of fulfilling your end of our arrangement, then I shall simply handle this situation by myself and then proceed on my quest for the Nexus… without you."

"You can't do that!" Korra challenged; nearly shouting.

"Watch me." Doom answered with a whisper.

The young Avatar turned tore her eyes away from the metal monarch for a brief moment and caught a glimpse of her prospective opponent; despite the fact that his face was hidden behind an iron helmet she could tell he was growing impatient. She knew she couldn't stall him forever and since her companion wasn't going to be any help she was left with only one option.

She was going to have to bite the bullet and fight this guy on her own.

Looking back at Doom, she gave him her decision.

"Fine, I'll fight him for you, but just in case I don't survive, I want you to know that you're a **HEARTLESS BASTARD!**"

"I've been called worse."

Then without another word, she turned away from the mental monarch and marched back into the circle.

XXX

An ill wind blew through the ruins of Avalon as the black knight waited patiently on his end of the great stone circle. The wait had been excruciating, but soon his patience would be rewarded. Soon that foulmouthed strumpet would pay for her insolence. Soon her fragile body would be torn asunder by his ebony blade and her wretched soul would be extinguished forever. Soon the island would be purged of these vile intruders and order would be restored.

His thoughts would've continued along that same track, had the object of his contempt not called out to him.

"Alright bruiser," she said casually. "You ready to do this thing?"

_I am always ready for combat, Wench. _

He answered coldly.

_Now prepare to meet your end! _

He shifted into his battle stance and was about to charge, only to be stopped short by yet another of his opponent's _comments_.

"Not so fast big guy." She said casually. "If we're gonna do this, then there's something I have to know first."

The great warrior was about to protest, when he noticed something…off about his opponent; her breathing was clearly labored and unless he was mistaken her forehead was drenched in sweat.

She was still exhausted from her little climb and was feebly attempting to stall him until her strength returned. It was, admittedly, a fairly clever tactic; a shame the execution was so… pathetic. Still, it had been many months since he'd had anything even remotely resembling an intelligent conversation and no matter how much time he gave her there was no possible was this… child would be able to stand against the power of Ebony Blade. So there was really no harm in indulging his opponent's inquiries… at least for the moment.

_Very well Wench, what is it you need to know?_

He asked in an overly patronizing tone, but having spent several days in the company of Doom, Korra was quite used to that sort of thing by that point.

"You see, my companion and I were sort of expecting someone else to be on this island." The young Avatar explained as politely as she could under the circumstances. "So if you'll pardon my plain speaking, who the **** do you think you are and why did you just try to shish kabob my friend over there?"

Judging by his deep throated chuckle, Korra could tell that he had found her question amusing.

_Oh… so it's an introduction you're after? Very well then, I am Sir Percy of Scandia; Knight of the Round Table, Wielder of the Ebony Blade, Slayer of Mordred the Evil, and Protector of HIS final resting place!_

He said proudly as he pointed his sword at the pedestal in the center. For the first time, Korra noticed the large stone sarcophagus sitting atop the strange structure. It was ornately carved into the image of a bearded man wearing a bejeweled crown and holding a long broadsword in his hands. It was truly a sight to behold. However, there was one other key detail that captured the brunt of her attention.

"Your name is Percy?" the young Avatar blurted out thoughtlessly, before bursting into a fit of childish laughter. "Jesus! You really are a weenie!"

_HOW DARE YOU! _

Sir Percy bellowed at the top of his voice; effective silencing Korra's laughter.

_First you desecrate the burial site of the great King Arthur Pendragon and now have the audacity to insult not only __**my **__name, but that of my __**father! **__You vile harpy!_

The Ebony Blade began to glow and pulsate, but the young Avatar stood her ground.

"Oh calm down Mr. Fancysword. It was just a joke." She said sternly. "Besides, King Arthur died hundreds of years ago, and according to my sources you've only been hanging around this dump for a few months. If you're really who you say you are, why didn't you come here sooner?"

The Black Knight lowered his sword and just stared at her for a few moments. Although Korra couldn't see his face, she recognized the all too familiar look in his eyes; this strong and stoic warrior was remembering something painful.

_What you say is true, Child. I have not always stood watch over this sacred isle. _

Sir Percy said in an unnervingly somber tone.

_When Camelot fell, my spirit was broken. What had once been a great and glorious kingdom was reduced to ashes overnight. _

For a brief moment, Korra swore she heard the old warrior let out a sniffle.

_For centuries I wandered the Earth, devoid of any direction or purpose; I often feared I would remain in such a state forever. _

Suddenly the Black Knight lifted his sword once more and the confidence returned to his voice.

_But then one day, not so long ago, a miracle happened. The White Wizard, Merlin Ambrosius, appeared before me and gave me a new purpose. He told me that I had been chosen by Heaven itself to act as Guardian to my King's final resting place._

"Let me guess, he's also the one who gave you that nifty looking letter opener right?" the young Avatar inquired, half-jokingly.

_Indeed. _

The knight answered, ignoring her jest.

_And with the Ebony Blade's awesome power, I have protected this holy ground. Like a true knight of Camelot! _

Korra suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the old warrior. All those years of loneliness, it was no wonder he was protecting this place with just fanatically devotion; this island was the only thing he had left in the entire universe. Unfortunately, her sympathy waned when his sword began to glow again.

_That's enough reminiscing for one day. _

He said as he raised the pulsating sword and returned to his battle stance.

_I've given you more than enough to regain your strength. Now no more stalling! Prepare yourself for combat! _

Seeing no way out of this situation and having run out of ideas on how to stall for more time, Avatar Korra entered her own battle stance and prepared unleash every ounce of strength she could muster upon her enemy.

'I'm dead!'

XXX

_**BOOM! **_

Another burst of purple energy erupted from the ruins of Avalon; this one far brighter and more violent than all the others.

The light slowly faded away, unveiling the scene of a titanic battle.

On one end of the circle was Avatar Korra; bruised, battered, and breathing heavily, but still in fighting form, at least for the moment.

On the opposite end stood Sir Percy of Scandia, alias the Black Knight; completely unaffected by the intense combat he had endured over the last half hour.

All around them, signs of their battle dotted the rocky landscape; collapsed pillars, shattered boulders, ditches created by stray energy blasts, etc.

Doom stood on the sidelines, leaning up against one of the few remaining stone pillars and carefully studying the young Avatar as she fought for her life.

Overall, Korra had done a fairly good job of holding her own against such a formidable opponent. Granted things got off to a bit of a rocky start when the young Avatar discovered that mortals cannot use bending in the Spirit World, but she recovered beautifully when she switched to Wakandan martial arts. Unfortunately, due to the Spirit World's unusual physical laws, she couldn't actually touch the Black Knight without his permission; which rendered all of her attacks completely useless. So for the most part she was just on the defensive. However, the constant dodging was starting to take its toll on the poor girl, while the knight was still as energized as ever. You didn't have to be a 'super-genius' to tell where this fight was heading; unless Korra somehow pulled a miracle out of thin air, she wouldn't last much longer.

_Doom… _

Said Aang from his position at the good doctor's feet; effectively breaking his concentration.

_You have to do something. Korra can't keep this up much longer._

"First of all Monk, I don't _have _to do anything." Replied the metal monarch coldly. "Second, this is precisely why I agreed to bring her on this quest in the first place, to see what she is capable of."

_But look at her!_

The former Avatar shouted as he pointed at his successor, who at the moment was frantically dodging an inhumanly swift barrage of energy blasts and downward slashes.

_Even I couldn't last this long against that brute and Korra can't even use her bending. If this keeps up she'll die! Don't you care? _

"As usual, you have greatly underestimated what the Avatar is truly capable of, in your lifetime and in hers." Doom said patronizingly. "But soon you shall learn the true power of the Avatar." Then without another word her turned away from the wounded phantom and focused his attention back on the fight. 'And soon I shall know for sure if this child truly holds the key to my destiny.'

XXX

Right!

Left!

Right!

Duck!

Right!

Right!

Jump!

Duck!

Korra dodged yet another series of swipes from the Ebony Blade. The Black Knight was getting better, that last swing nearly took off her head.

Back!

Left!

Left!

Back!

Right!

Jump!

Her body was drenched in sweat, her breathing had become extremely labored, and her reactions were becoming increasingly sluggish; she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Duck!

Right!

Jump!

Back!

Too close! That last one almost got her in the shoulder.

Jump!

Right!

The sweat was starting to get into her eyes; it was becoming very difficult to see.

Left!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Korra screamed in absolute agony as the Ebony Blade finally hit its mark; impaling her through the left breast, missing her heart by less than an inch.

The knight removed his sword from her chest and allowed her to flop helplessly to the ground, bleeding profusely.

She could hear someone shouting in the background, Aang most likely, but she couldn't make out the words; all of her senses were beginning to blur together.

Something hot pressed against her throat, she didn't need to see to know what was happening; any second now the Black Knight would cut off her head and then it would all be over. Her soul would be erased from existence and the Avatar Cycle would end. Her world would descend into chaos and it was all her fault.

'I'm so sorry everyone.' The young Avatar thought to herself as she spent the last precious seconds of her life wallowing in self-pity. 'I'm sorry mom, dad, Naga…' tears began streaming from her eyes. 'Lin, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, little Rohan…' her heart rate began to drop steadily. 'Asami… Bolin… M… Ma… Mako…'

_**Bump-Bump**_

'Mako… yes… Mako... my boyfriend… my one true love… but if that was true… then why didn't he go to my funeral?

_**Bump-Bump Bump-Bump **_

'Why… weren't you there Mako? I thought you loved me! I thought you cared!'

_**Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump **_

'Where were you Mako? Tell me DAMNIT! WHERE WERE YOU? I HAVE TO KNOW!'

_**Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump **_

'NO NO NO! I can't die now! I won't!'

_**Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump **_

'I have to get back home! I need to find Mako! SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS!'

_**Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump Bump-Bump **_

XXX

Aang watched helplessly from the sidelines as his successor was about to be beheaded by a magically enhanced medieval warrior.

In mere moments a long line of noble protectors spanning over a thousand lifetimes would come to an end and he was powerless to stop it.

Doom, the coldhearted cad, wasn't even trying to help Korra; he just stood there with his arms crossed, staring at the horrific scene before him with morbid fascination.

The former Avatar was about to avert his eyes when he was suddenly overwhelmed by a powerful, yet strangely familiar, sensation; it was as if someone had just injected him with ten gallons of pure liquid hatred.

_What's… happening… to me? _

Then, as if to answer his question, a deafening, animalistic roar erupted from the battlefield. It was a deep, horrifying sound, the kind that freezes the blood of even the most hardened of men, but perhaps even more terrifying was the source of this… _unearthly_ sound.

_Korra!_

Yes, it was true. Korra, the young, beautiful, compassionate, loving Avatar, was roaring like some kind of feral beast.

Apparently the Black Knight was just as disturbed by this strange development as Aang, for he pulled back his sword on a reflex; big mistake.

Less than half a second later, Korra's eyes snapped open and the Warrior of Avalon was sent flying back several feet until he collided with his former king's sarcophagus.

A black aura formed around her body as she slowly levitated herself into a standing position; soon she was floating several feet of the ground, her eyes glowing with the same pitch black energy that was wrapping itself around her feminine frame.

Then, with speed that rivaled even the most skilled of airbenders, she pounced on the disorientated guardian and unleashed a flurry of punches that were reminiscent of a scene from Dragon Ball; each blow tearing off a piece of his armor.

_Korra!_

Aang called out to his successor. Something was wrong, terribly wrong! This wasn't the Avatar State, this was something… _darker_.

_Korra listen to me! You're not yourself! You have to stop this before you… _

"Don't bother Monk, she can't hear you." said Doom, who was apparently unfazed by this shocking turn of events. "Besides, I want to see how this plays out."

With one final blow, Korra shattered the knight's helmet, revealing the aged face it once hid.

He looked up at young Avatar, his light blue eyes filled with horror, and realized that he had been beaten.

_I surrender, Child. You have proven yourself worthy of… ack! _

Korra didn't seem to care what the knight had to say, for she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high above her head. Then, with another bloodcurdling roar, she plunged her free hand deep into the old phantom's chest. All at once, he began to scream in agony, his eyes turned solid black, and his body started tearing itself apart; all the while, Korra's black aura grew brighter and brighter until it threatened to engulf the entire island.

_KORRA! _

Aang cried out in vain as Doom cast an energy shield around them to protect them from the blast.

XXX

Sometime later, Aang awoke in a daze. He somehow found himself clinging feebly to a large chuck of black rock, floating in the middle of a vast, unending ocean.

He looked around frantically for any sign of the others or Avalon; it didn't take him long to realize that what he was holding onto **was** Avalon.

_Korra… what have you done? _

"Magnificent isn't it?" asked a voice from behind him. "Much too chaotic of course but still… so much potential."

The wounded shade craned his neck and saw Doom standing there, somehow hovering about two feet above the water's surface. In his arms he held the sleeping form of the young Avatar as one would a bride; her face bore a disturbingly pleasant smile considering what had just occurred.

_You! _

Aang spat venomously.

_What did you do to her? _

"You assume too much Monk." The metal monarch replied casually. "What you have just witnessed was the pure, unrestrained power of the Avatar. I did nothing save observe its glory."

_Only someone as twisted as you would call that glorious! _

"Think what you will you worthless old relic, it does not matter." Doom looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms and smiled beneath his mask. "For I now know what I must do to fulfill my ultimate dream."

_Whatever you have planned, it won't work! Someone will stop you! _

Just then, a gigantic beam of white energy shot out from the sea; just a few feet to the left of them.

"That would be for us." Doom said smugly as he walked slowly toward it. "Thank you so much for all your assistance, but I can handle things from here. Farewell…_Monk_."

Without another word he stepped into the light and vanished completely. Moments later the beam vanished as well, leaving the former Avatar alone and distraught… or so he believed.

"Farewell, O brave Sir Percy of Scandia." said a mysterious feminine voice. "You were a great warrior and an obedient acolyte. This travesty shall not go unpunished."

_Hello… _

Aang called out to strange voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

_Who's there?_

"Do not fear me, most honorable Aang, I will not harm you." The voice reassured him, sounding strangely familiar.

_Who are you? What do you want? _

"My name is of no importance, dear Aang." The voice said kindly. "As to your other question, I merely want to punish the one responsible for this tragedy."

_Korra? No! Don't! It's not her fault! _

"I understand your feelings, but I'm afraid the girl you knew no longer exists. All that remains is an animal; an animal that must be out down."

_No! Please! It was all Doom's work! I know it! _

"I am sorry, but the child has become a danger to my plans. If your world is to survive, the Avatar must be destroyed."

_That voice… It can't be… _

The former Avatar muttered to himself as he suddenly realized why the mysterious voice sounded so familiar. He looked up… and there he saw her.

_Toph? _

End Notes: And there you have it! The end of one of my best chapters yet! I hope you all enjoyed it, but before we go I have a few things I'd like to clear up. 1. Korra's little 'freak out' was not caused by Mako. It was caused by everything that's happened to her since the night Thanos banished her. Mako just happened to be on her mind when she finally snapped. 2. That black energy was, what I believe happens when a really unbalanced person taps into the Avatar energy. 3. The poll on my profile will be closing soon. So if you haven't already voted, tomorrow is your last chance. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review before you leave. Until next time my loyal readers.


	33. Chapter 32: The Windmills of Your Mind

Hello everyone! It's your old pal Doc Indigo. And I'm here to once again bring you the latest chapter of Lost Girl. Before we begin, let me just say that this particular chapter is a little… different. I'd tell you why, but that would ruin the surprise. ;) Anyway, Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel. So enough chitchat, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 32: The Windmills of Your Mind.

_Korra…_

A gentle voice called out to her from the darkness; stirring her slightly from her sound sleep.

Korra…

The voice called out again and again it got little response.

"Korra!" boomed the always commanding voice of Captain America, finally awakening her from her deep slumber.

When her eyes snapped open Korra suddenly found herself seated in the assembly hall at Avengers Mansion; dressed, strangely enough, in that humiliating outfit that Tony had for her.

All of her fellow Avengers were staring at her, each wearing either a look of concern or irritation.

"Jesus kid, I know Cap's mission briefs can be a little dry, but still." said Tony with his usual boyish charm, effectively breaking the tension.

"Oh… sorry Cap." The young Avatar said apologetically to her team leader, her cheeks ablaze with embarrassment.

"No harm done." Replied Cap benignly. "Just try to pay attention this time, okay?"

"Okay." Korra said with a nod.

"Good." said Cap, before returning to his holographic display. "Now as I was saying, the perp's name is Tony Masters aka…"

Korra tuned out almost instantly, while keeping a look of false interest on her face. These briefings were always such a yawn-fest. Would it really kill Cap to open with a joke once in a while? Besides, she had a lot on her mind at the moment. She had just woken up from a rather bizarre dream; in it she betrayed her team and traveled to the Spirit World with Doctor Doom to fight a knight with a magic sword. Ridiculous right? And yet it all seemed so real. Thank God it was over.

"Pardon me Korra," whispered Vision from the seat next to hers. "Are you feeling alright?"

The young Avatar couldn't help but smile. He was always fusing over her like that. It was kind of sweet.

"I'm okay Vision." Korra whispered back reassuringly. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Oh, I see. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well… alright." She replied. She didn't quite understand why, but talking to Vision always brightened her spirits. "It started with Tony telling me that it could take years to get me back home. Then…"

"Incoming!" shouted a voice from out of nowhere.

Before she could ever react, Korra was hit in the face by something cold and hard.

"Ow! Alright, who's the wiseass?" she asked furiously as she cleared the debris from her eyes. "Hawkeye, this better not be one of your stupid… OOOF!" Before you could finish her sentence, something struck her in the back of the head, causing her to fall face first into the freshly made snow.

Wait a minute… snow?

"Aw… what's the matter?" an unbelievably irritating voice said from behind. "Did the widdle pwincess fall down?" A chorus of mocking laughter followed.

Once the young Avatar flipped on to her back and worked herself into a seated position, she was able to get a good look at her assailants.

There were three of them in total; each one only about four years old. They all had dark skin and blue eyes and they were dressed in traditional water tribe clothes, southern water tribe to be exact. The one in the middle looked down at her with a smug grin on his face while his two cohorts chuckled like a couple of brain-damaged hyenas.

Now, under normal circumstances, Korra would've questioned how and why she was suddenly transported to a completely different location. Under normal circumstances, she would've wondered who these boys were and why her body seemed so much… smaller. However, at that particular moment, Korra's thoughts were consumed by another all-important detail.

"Don't call me PRINCESS!" she screamed, her voice unusually squeaky.

"Oooo, someone's getting angwy." said the ringleader of the trio mockingly. "We better be careful or the big scawy pwincess might beat us up." This earned another round of laughter from his cronies.

"I'm warning you!" the little Avatar yelled as she stood up and started stamping her stubby little legs. "You'd better take that back before I…"

"Before you what?" the little snot barked. "What's a dainty little _princess _like you gonna do us?" his henchmen nodded in agreement.

That was the last straw!

Without even thinking, Korra pounced on the loathsome little twerp and started beating on him like a Salvation Army drum. The other two cretins fled in terror, leaving their leader at the mercy of the mini-Avatar's tiny fists.

After about five or six minutes of this, a stern female voice cut in.

"Korra! You let that boy go this instant!" scolded the unmistakable voice of her mother; which the young Avatar promptly ignored.

"I said that's enough Young Lady!" Senna shouted as she pried her daughter away from her victim.

The boy took off like rocket, his eyes streaming and his nose bleeding, while the older woman held the mini-Avatar in place to keep her from pursuing.

Once the boy was safely out of reach, Senna turned her angry little girl around and shot her a death glare that would make even the Red Skull piss his pants.

"Young Lady!" she said harshly, making sure her daughter was looking straight into her piercing eyes. "How many times have your father and I told not to pick fights with people!"

"But momma, it's not my fault! They started it!"

"I don't care who started it!" snapped Senna, sounding much more acidic than she had intended.

Korra started crying and almost instantly her expression softened. The older woman wrapped her arms around her weeping child and pulled her close to her chest.

"Shhhh… it's okay. Momma didn't mean to scare you." Senna said soothingly as she stroked her daughter's hair. "But you can't keep doing this. You have to learn how to control your anger."

"I know momma." Korra sniffled as she buried her face into her mother's chest.

"Alright now, let's go home. It's almost time for dinner." The older woman picked up her child and started making her way toward home.

Korra snuggled deeper into her mother's warm bosom; the poor girl nearly fell asleep when she started humming her favorite lullaby.

For that one brief, shining moment, all was right with world.

Then something strange occurred. She felt an unusual sensation in her chest; it was almost as if someone was… Oh Hell no!

Her eyes snapped open once more, and she found herself no longer in the loving embrace of her mother, but instead bound to a cold metal operating table. She looked up to see a familiar red and black figure roughly groping her right breast.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled, again practicing her new vocabulary.

Wade yelped and pulled back his hand like a child after being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He stammered for a moment as if trying to find the right words. "Uh... Good news Madame, it appears you don't have breast cancer after all."

"I'll kill you!" Korra shouted as she struggled to break free from the clamps and tear the loathsome pervert apart.

"Well… someone's cranky over nothing. Remind me never go to the circus with you."

"Nothing? You call molesting me in my sleep nothing?" She asked as she continued to struggle. "I didn't give you permission to…" Korra paused mid-rant. Something very strange was going on. "Wait a minute… this feels… familiar."

"Honey, the way you dress, I'm not surprised." said Deadpool playfully.

Under normal circumstances the young Avatar would've told him to 'shut the hell up', but at the time she had other things on her mind.

"Wade… your name is Wade right? Wade Wilson?" she asked tentatively, not entirely sure what was happening.

Wade let out an overly dramatic gasp. "OMG! How did you know that? Are you psychic? Can you read minds? Oooo, try and guess what I'm thinking. Come on, guess!" midway through his babbling, the merciless merc had unknowing leaned over the table and was currently nose to nose with the captive Avatar.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Korra shouted at the overly energetic mercenary, who had apparently never heard of personal space.

Deadpool backed away, but didn't appear to have been fazed by her outburst.

"Now listen, Fruitcake," The young Avatar said forcefully, in spite of her current predicament. "There's something weird going on around here. How the **** do I know your name? And why does this all seem so familiar? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Kiddo, if you think **this** is messed up; just wait 'til you meet the guy in the hood." Wade said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Chicken Butt!" The coldblooded Weapon X agent blurted out childishly before falling down on the floor laughing.

Korra let out an exasperated sigh and laid her head back on the stainless steel table. She closed her eyes and tried to process what was happening.

"This doesn't make any sense." She said to herself aloud.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning."

"What?"

Her eyes snapped open and she suddenly found herself on Air Temple Island.

Before her stood Tenzin and his three children and behind them stood a large and strangely familiar looking contraption.

The middle-aged airbender took a stance and turned around to face the contraption. He thrust his hands forward and released a burst of air; the multiple gates on the device began to spin rapidly. He then turned around, holding a single leaf between his thumb and index finger.

"The key is to…" Tenzin began as he released the leaf into the spinning gates, but Korra cut him off before he could finish.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, be the leaf, I got it." Korra stated bluntly, her voice dripping with disinterest.

Tenzin was taken aback by her strange outburst; he stared at her for several moments with unblinking eyes.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" he asked in an astonished tone.

"I… I'm… not sure." She stuttered in reply. How had she known what he was going to say? For that matter, why had she sounded so uninterested? This was her first airbending lesson wasn't it? She should be over the moon… shouldn't she?

Nothing about this made any sense at all.

"Tenzin… there's something strange going on here… I'm not sure what but…"

She was going to say more, but her ears were suddenly filled with a mysterious, yet cheerful melody; effectively cutting her off midsentence. Soon the melody was accompanied by words.

_~Making your way in the world today~_

_~Takes everything you've got.~_

"What the…" Korra began, but before she could finish the world around her suddenly changed.

In the flash of an instant Air Temple Island vanished and Korra found herself sitting on the couch in the living room of the Avengers Mansion. Beside her sat Jan aka Wasp dressed in her usual off duty attire. On the wall in front of them hung Tony's amazing, twenty-five inch, flat screen T.V.; which at the moment was displaying the opening credits to some old sitcom.

_~Taking a break from all your worries~_

_~Sure would help a lot.~_

"Korra…" said Jan, effectively breaking the young Avatar's train of thought. "You feelin' alright girl?" she asked in a sisterly tone.

"Huh… Oh, yeah I'm fine." Korra lied. The truth was she was absolutely confused. She felt like she had just been somewhere else a moment ago but she couldn't remember where; it was waking up from a dream. "So… what's this show called again?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

If Jan sensed her discomfort she didn't mention it; she just smiled and started prattling on about the program she had insisted on watching with her younger friend.

"It's called Cheers, and don't worry about not being able to follow the plot. I checked the T.V. Guide and this episode is from pretty early on in the first season so not a lot's happened yet."

It was at this point that Korra tuned her older friend out. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with Jan; it's just that she had a lot on her mind at the moment.

Everything just seemed so… off; it felt as though he mind was in some kind of haze.

Korra tried to ignore this unpleasant feeling by focusing on the T.V., but that only made things worse. Soon the entire room was spinning and the young Avatar was overwhelmed by an intense feeling of nausea. Within minutes she collapsed onto the floor.

Her vision and hearing began to blur; after another minute or so everything went completely black.

Then from out of the darkness came a voice; a calm and terrifyingly familiar voice.

"My quest for equality began many years ago."

"No…" she said aloud, her voice dripping with terror. "Not him… he can't be here."

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" shouted the ever heroic voice of Captain America; seemingly out of nowhere.

"Cap? Cap, is that you?" she called out to her fellow Avenger, hope returning to her voice. "Cap, where are you?"

"In the coming weeks, as you're hit with adversity after adversity and your feeble mind starts to break, just remember that I offered you a way out." Spoke the malevolent voice of the Not-Mako.

"You!" she screamed angrily at the invisible imposter. "Come out so I can kick your ass, you son of a bitch!"

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you."

"Tarrlok? What the…"

"Korra… I am concerned about the way you have been behaving since Iron Man informed you of his progress."

"Vision?"

"Your best friend is a... polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense."

"Mako? What the **** is going on around here?"

Just then a torrent of voices erupted from the darkness; threatening to overload the young Avatar's senses.

"Make… It… STOP!"

Korra shouted as her skull began to split in two. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take; the voices just kept getting louder and louder.

Then, just as her psyche was about to shatter, she remembered something T'Challa had taught her during one of their training sessions.

_One of the Twelve Pillars of Wakandan Martial Arts is Serenity; or rather, the ability to clear one's mind of all distracting or pleasant thoughts. _

Yes! That just might be the answer! Now… how did the rest of it go?

_Through controlled breathing, one can calm the storms of the mind and strengthen their resolve. _

Okay… slow, deep controlled breaths.

In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out… In… Out…

With every breath Korra regained a little more control of herself; the voices remained as loud as ever, but the pain in her head slowly subsided. After another minute or so the pain was gone completely and the young Avatar started to remember the rest of T'Challa's lesson.

_Focus on a single thought. Not a memory, but one simple idea. Focus on this idea and nothing else. Then all of those unpleasant thoughts will fade away and Serenity will be achieved. _

Okay… simple thought… simple thought…

Pro-bending? No, too complicated. The Southern Water Tribe? Better, but still not simple enough. Tahno? Ewww! Naga? Yes! Perfect! Okay, Naga, Naga, Naga, Naga, Naga, Naga…

Little by little the voices began to dissipate, until eventually they were silenced completely.

Korra let out a sigh of relief. The nightmare was finally over… or so she thought.

_**Insolent whelp! You cannot escape ME! This is MY DOMAIN!**_

From out of the darkness, two enormous glowing red eyes appeared; glaring at her with pure hatred. Soon the eyes were joined by two dozen long razor-sharp teeth, which unleashed a deafening roar.

Moments later, Korra's eyes snapped open yet again, only this time was different. This time she was able to think clearly. This time… she was sure she was awake.

But… where the hell was she?

All around her was nothing but an endless sea of pure white fog.

So many questions were racing through her mind in that one moment.

What was this place?

Where were Aang and Doom?

What the hell was that… _thing_?

However, one thought in particular forced its way to the forefront of her thinking.

"Jesus Christ! I'm starving!"

End Notes: The opening theme of Cheers is owned by Gary Portnoy. Cheers itself is owned by Paramount. The tittle is based off a song by Michel Legrand by the same name. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Until next time my loyal readers.


	34. Chapter 33: Past and Future

Hello everybody, and welcome to yet another exciting chapter of this fabulous thing we call Lost Girl. So sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I have three papers due at the end of the month and they're really kicking my ass. Anyway, Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel. Now no more delays, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 33: Past and Future.

Fog…

That's what Korra saw no matter which way she looked.

Up, down, right, left; it was all the same, just a vast, unending sea of pure white fog.

And quite frankly she was sick to death of it.

It had been at least an hour since Korra had awoken from her… _unsettling_ dream, and so far she'd had absolutely no luck in locating her armored traveling companion… or for that matter, **anything** other than fog!

How the hell did she even get here anyway? The last thing she remembered was fighting the Black Knight on Avalon; the rest was all a blur. Did the knight kill her? Was this death for those who die in the Spirit World? Probably not, considering how hungry she was, but nonetheless this whole thing was just plain weird!

"Doom! Aang! Where are you guys?" she called out as loud as she possibly could, hoping to get a reply. Unfortunately the only sound that came back was a strange metallic echo.

"Great… just great…" Korra huffed bitterly as she continued on her lonely trek through the ivory mist; desperately trying to ignore the agonizing pains in her gut. Never in all her life had she been this hungry. She felt as if she hadn't eaten anything in days, but of course that was impossible… right? But then again, there was no way of knowing exactly how long she had been asleep, so for all she knew she could have slept an entire year.

After another hour or so of walking, the young Avatar was about ready to collapse from starvation when something rather… unusual occurred.

First the clouds mist began swirl around her, creating a large wind funnel. Then a loud, high-pitched whine filled the air; it was kind of like the sound Styrofoam makes when it rubs up against cardboard, only slightly more annoying. Finally, the sea of fog began to fade away, leaving behind a vast, emptiness that seemed to stretch on into infinity.

Once it was all over, Korra was left floating in the great black void for several minutes.

"Okay… now **this** is just plain **freaky**." She said aloud, just before gravity kicked in and she started to free-fall. It happened so quickly the poor quickly barely had let out a response.

"HOOOOOOOOLLLY SHIIIII…"

XXX

Sometime later, Korra awoke in total darkness.

Under normal circumstances, the young Avatar might have found this a tad unnerving, but at that moment her mind was in a strange state of euphoria.

"Ooooooooo, I feel funny." She said with a childish giggle, sounding more than a little inebriated. "Am I dreaming again? I sure hope not, cuz I don't wanna see that big eyed, long toothy guy never ever again."

With that said, she let loose a loud chorus girlish squeals and began to sing a sort of nonsense song that one would normally expect to hear from a five year old.

"La-La La-La-La-La, Do-Da-Do-Do-Do-Da-Do!"

This little ditty lasted a good eleven minutes, before she finally managed to regain her senses.

"La-Da-Da-Da-Do-Da… wait… wasn't I supposed to be doing something?" she asked herself aloud as the euphoria started to wear off. "Yes… I was… looking for someone. DOOM!"

As if responding to her outburst, the vast unending darkness vanished and was replaced by a much more… pleasant scene.

Suddenly, Korra found herself standing in the middle of a large clearing; surrounded by all manner of wagons, tents, and livestock. Everywhere she looked, she saw men chopping firewood, women cooking over open campfires, and little children running around and playing silly games; it was a lot like her home in the Southern Water Tribe, only without all the snow.

"Nice place…" she said aloud as she took in the scenery. "But where the hell am I?"

Just then, a melodious sound reached her ears. It was like hearing the voice of an angel; the young Avatar was nearly moved to tears by its beauty. When she realized the music was coming from behind, she turned around and tried to locate its source.

That's when she saw them.

Not five feet away, a short, portly gentleman with a long grey beard sat on an old tree stump; playing an olive colored violin like a true virtuoso. His weathered face bore a smile so warm and inviting, that Korra couldn't help but smile back.

Sitting on the ground in front of the jovial old codger was a small boy; only about ten or eleven years old by the looks of him. He had light auburn hair, dark brown eyes, and a smile that seemed to embody the pure innocence of youth.

Just then the old man stopped playing. He looked down at the little boy, his warm smile stretching into a full-blown grin. "So, what do you think Victor?" he asked with a thick Romanian accent.

"That was wonderful Uncle Boris!" the little boy answered excitedly. "How did you get so good?"

"Years of practice, my boy." The old man replied proudly; practically beaming.

He was about to start playing again, when a voice in the distance cut him off.

"HEY VICTOR!" a young girl's voice called out, seemingly from nowhere. "Come on and play with us!"

"Okay!" Victor answered the disembodied voice with a cheerful nod before he turned to his uncle. "I'll see you later Uncle Boris. Bye!" And then he took off a rocket to go join his friends.

Uncle Boris just chuckled and started playing his violin again.

"Oh that boy…" he said warmly as the world seemed to fade out of existence.

XXX

A few seconds later, the world came back into focus; only now the scene had changed.

Night had fallen over the quaint little encampment. The stars were shining like diamonds up above and the light of the full moon bathed landscape in an ethereal glow. It was all rather beautiful and under normal circumstances Korra would've stopped to admire the scenery, but at that time she had more important things to do; she had to find Aang and Doom.

Suddenly the young Avatar heard a strange sound in the distance; it sounded sort of like… laughter.

She looked around for a bit until she noticed a light coming from one of the larger wagons and decided to investigate.

Once she was close enough, Korra was able to make out the large painted letters that adorned the wagon's side.

**Madame Cynthia: Mistress of Magic. **

**Fortunes, Potions, Hexes, Charms, and Incantations. **

**Anything and Everything your Heart desires and much, much more. **

Korra wasn't quite sure why, but something about that name seemed strangely familiar. However, the young Avatar just dismissed it as déjà vu and continued with her investigation.

Just then she heard voices coming from inside the wagon.

"No…" said a female voice in a comically squeaky tone "We shall call it a breakfast, AND YOU THE MEAL!" The voice was soon accompanied by a fit of childish giggles.

"Those words… it can't be…" Korra whispered to herself in total disbelief. It sounded an awful lot like… "No… it's just a… really… weird coincidence. That's all." She told herself, though she wasn't sure believed it.

She noticed a small stepladder attached to the front of the wagon and decided to check it out.

Ever so carefully, Korra tiptoed to the front of the canary yellow cart and, sure enough, there was the stepladder; only now she could see that it led to a large door with a little window. Slowly she crept up the steps, taking special care to make as little sound as possible. Eventually the young Avatar made it to the top of the steps and once she was sure no one had heard her, she took a look inside.

The wagon's interior was like something out of an old horror movie; shelves lined with thick leather tomes, cabinets overflowing with glass bottles filled with various unknown liquids, all manner of charms and reliquaries hanging from hooks along the walls, and a small circular table in the center of the room with a large white crystal ball sitting on top. It was almost like she was watching a scene from _The Wolfman_.

Way in the back of the wagon, lying comfortably in a teeny little bed, was the boy from before, and he wasn't alone. Kneeling on the floor next to him was quite possibly the most beautiful woman Korra had ever seen; her peal-like skin was as flawless as a diamond, her hair was like a crown of long flowing auburn locks and her deep blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. In short, she was a vision of pure loveliness; an angel bound in mortal form.

"The devils bared their hideous teeth and hissed in anger as they prepared to make the Soldier their next meal." The angel-woman said to the little boy in a voice like milk and honey; apparently telling him some kind of bedtime story. "But the Soldier was brave; he looked those devils right in their beady eyes and said, '_Alright then, but first let's establish who will be eating who'_." She paused for dramatic effect as the little boy gasped in excitement and then continued. "The Soldier pulled out his magic sack and asked the little monsters, _'What do you call this?'_

Korra stopped paying attention after that. This was **way** too freaky. It was almost if this woman was reading a transcript of her nightmare. How was this possible? This made absolutely no sense!

However, she wasn't given much time to process this new development, as the world once again faded out of existence.

XXX

After what felt like an eternity, Korra suddenly found herself standing atop a large hill; she wasn't quite sure how, but somehow she knew it was midnight, which made the eerie orange glow in the distance all the more mysterious.

Deciding to investigate, Korra walked over to the hilltop's edge and… oh… oh dear god…

The young Avatar looked down at the horrific scene in the valley below with abject terror. Everywhere she looked she saw men in uniforms performing all manner of depraved acts; bludgeoning men and women to death with large clubs, shooting little children with rifles, hurling screaming infants into bonfires made from the shattered remains of carts and wagons.

It was all just… too much.

Korra fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

As she cried, she quickly realized that she wasn't alone. Standing beside her was the little boy from before, only now looked different. He didn't cry, he didn't wail, he just stood there watching his home being destroy; his face completely devoid of any emotion.

Suddenly world began to ripple.

Then everything went black.

XXX

"wake up…"

A gentle voice called out to her from the darkness.

"Wake up…"

The voice said a little more insistently.

"WAKE UP AVATAR!"

Korra's eyes snapped open; Doom was standing over her, shooting her a mildly annoyed glare.

"Wha… what happened?" she asked, still somewhat groggy.

"You entered my dreamscape and caused a psychic disruption that allowed me to free myself." The metal monarch said in his usual condescending tone. "So in a way, I suppose I owe you a great dept. Thank you, Avatar."

"You're welcome… I guess." The young Avatar replied as worked her way into a seated position. "So… what is this place anyway and where's Aang?"

"This, my dear is the Astral Plane." He explained in a scholarly tone; his arms outstretched for emphasis. "More commonly referred to as the Dream World, this alternate dimension serves as a psychic nexus for all sentient thought; literally every mind in the universe is connected to this realm."

"Damn…" Korra said in astonishment as she got back on her feet. "But that still doesn't explain what happened to Aang."

"Oh… no need to worry about that, you're friend elected to stay behind after you defeated the Black Knight; simple as that."

That seemed plausible enough, although that dreamscape thing must've done a number on her short-term memory; the last thing she remembered almost getting skewered by the Ebony Blade. However, she decided not to question it.

"Okay, so where do we go next?" she asked, somewhat enthusiastically.

Doom pulled out the compass and pointed to the east.

"The Shadow Gate should be this way."

With that said, the two companions walked onward into the never-ending fog.

A few minutes later, Korra tapped Doom on the shoulder.

"Um… Doom… there's something that's been bugging me."

"Yes, those were really **my** memories you experienced. No, I don't want to talk about them. And No, I have no idea how we became trapped in a loop of our own memories." He answered flatly before she could even ask.

"No… I mean… I was just wondering… what was that story your mom was telling you?"

Doom stopped dead in his tracks. Then turned around and gave the young Avatar a rather confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, clearing thrown off by such a random question.

"No reason… just curious." She lied, though Doom didn't seem to notice. He just let out an exasperated sigh and decided to indulge her strange request.

"It was an old, Russian folk story; I believe it was called _The Soldier and Death._"

Korra's heart nearly skipped a beat. It was the exact same tittle as one of the cards Madame Web had shown her.

"Really… how… how interesting." She stuttered, trying desperately to hide how rattled she was. "So… what's it about?"

The metal monarch took note of his companion's peculiar behavior, but chose to ignore it for the moment and began recounting the tale.

"Well… as I recall, a young soldier gives his last scrap of food to a hungry beggar and is rewarded with a magic sack."

"A... sack?" Korra asked nervously.

"Yes, it had the power capture anything the soldier wanted just by calling to it." Doom replied, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. "Anyway, armed with his sack, the soldier traveled the world and performed many heroic deeds. Until it was time for him to die, then he made a costly mistake."

"What happened?" Korra asked, sounding more than a little anxious.

"When Death came for him, the Soldier imprisoned him in his magic sack; subsequently creating a world where no one could ever die." Doom paused for dramatic effect, much the same way his mother always did, before he continued. "Eventually, the Soldier realized that his selfish actions had thrown the entire world out of balance; so he freed Death from his prison and begged for his forgiveness." He looked up into the sky and sighed. "However, Death was not so forgiving; he wanted the Soldier to suffer for his humiliation. So he left the Soldier and **never** returned."

"That's it?" Korra questioned. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"I am not finished." Doom answered in a venomous tone. "Centuries passed and the world changed, but the Soldier remained exactly as he was. It was Death's cruel punishment that he would forever remain on Earth; forever separated from his loved ones in the afterlife."

That time her heart did skip a beat. This was starting to hit a little close to home.

"After centuries of loneliness, the Soldier had finally had enough. So in his desperation, he struck a deal with a demon for a map to heaven. Then after a harrowing journey he finally arrived that the pearly gates of Paradise."

"And… he got in and lived happily ever after?" the young Avatar asked hopefully.

"No…" Doom answered blankly, dashing all of her hopes in an instant. "The instant the Soldier approached the gate he was confronted by St. Peter himself." Doom paused once again for dramatic effect before he concluded his tale. "The saint told the soldier that his master, the Almighty God, would never allow him to be reunited with his loved ones and as punishment for his dark deal he was sent back to Earth, only this time without his magic sack. The Soldier spent the rest of eternity alone, friendless, and bereft of the one thing in the world that made him special."

Korra stared at the metal monarch in shock for a moment or two before she responded.

"That… that's not a happy ending."

"No… I suppose it isn't, but then again they very seldom are." He said plainly before he pulled out the compass once again and checked for their heading. "At any rate, we've wasted enough time here already. The Shadow Gate is this way; come along Avatar." Then without another word, he walked off into the mist.

Korra followed her companion in silence. Her mind kept going back to Doom's story and her dream.

This was all just some kind of weird coincidence… right?

End Notes: Before anyone says anything, I know this isn't exactly how the story of the Soldier and Death goes, but I tweaked it slightly for the purposes of this story. So I really don't want to get a hundred emails telling me I got the story wrong. Anyway, I have a new poll on my profile page you all might want to check out. Please leave a review before you leave. See you next time. ;)


	35. Chapter 34: The Palace of Gluttony

Greetings my faithful followers and welcome to yet another exciting installment of Lost Girl. Before we begin I have a few important points I would like to make. 1. This chapter might seem a little out there, but I swear to God that it has a purpose; it's not just me experimenting with new and bizarre ideas. 2. The next chapter might be a little late since my semester exams start next week. But after that I have three full weeks of freedom before the summer classes start, I should be able to move the story along a little bit faster after that. 3. Legend of Korra is the property of Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel… and I guess Disney. So enough with the formalities; ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 34: The Palace of Gluttony.

Hunger…

To Korra, it was the third worst feeling in the world; nowhere near as horrible as weakness or disappointment, but still freaking unbearable.

The two companions had been walking for almost three hours and there was still no sign of the Shadow Gate. Somehow, Doom seemed to be getting along just fine, but Korra was about ready to drop.

Unfortunately the metal monarch was less than sympathetic to the poor girl's condition.

"Do try to keep up Avatar." Said Doom to the young Avatar in a calm and patronizing tone as she struggled to keep up with his leisurely pace. "We do not have all day."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Fancy Cape!" Korra shouted as she clutched her stomach; much too hungry to think of a better insult. "But in case you haven't noticed, I'M ****ING STARVING! I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks!"

"Stop overreacting!" Doom replied harshly. "Besides, according to my armor's internal chronometer, it's only been about thirty-six hours since you last ate."

"That's another thing!" the young Avatar interjected. "How the hell are you even standing right now? I haven't seen you eat once since we started this stupid quest!"

"It's quite simple my dear." The tinplated tyrant answered smoothly, clearly ignoring his companion's acidic tone. "My armor is equipped with a generous supply of a rare nutrient solution that supplies me with all the sustenance I need. It's programed to feed me intravenously should I ever need it."

"Oh… well can I have some?" she asked hopefully, sounding more than a little desperate.

"I'm afraid not." Doom answered. "The solution in my armor has been modified so it can only work for me. If you tried to take it your blood would turn acidic."

"Jesus, you really are as paranoid as everybody says."

"In this world, one cannot afford to be otherwise."

"Whatever Crazy…" Korra said dully as she rolled her eyes. "Just let me know when we get there."

After that the two travelers continued on their journey in silence.

XXX

Over an hour and a half later, they were still walking and Korra's stomach pains were worse than ever. The young Avatar did her best to keep her mind off her gnawing hunger, but when everything around you looks exactly the same and the only thing on your mind is a disturbing nightmare, you really don't have a lot of options.

Still, in spite of the agonizing pain in her gut, Korra managed to keep up a semi-lively pace behind Doom.

That is until she walked face first into a hard iron wall.

"OW! Damn it!" the young Avatar cursed loudly as the force of the collision caused her to fall back on her ass. After the initial shock wore off, Korra looked up and saw that the "wall" was in fact Doom; who for no apparent reason had stopped dead in his tracks. "God damn it! What the hell's the matter with you?"

"We have arrived."

"What the hell are you…" the words died in her throat as the fog suddenly began to clear; revealing what was quite possibly the most magnificent building she had ever seen.

It consisted of three massive towers of pure gold stretching upward for miles from a gigantic rectangular foundation of pure silver. Each tower was topped off with an enormous onion-shaped dome made of platinum and studded with diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and several gems that Korra didn't recognize. Directly in front of them was a large marble staircase that led up to a bronze door in the central tower.

All in all it was a most impressive sight, if not a bit tacky.

"What… the ****?" asked Korra, as eloquently as always.

"If I had to guess, I'd say this is where the Shadow Gate resides, as well as its Guardian." Answered Doom in his trademark icy demeanor.

"Guardian?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet Avatar?" he asked in a serious tone. "The Devil Dinosaur at the Mortal Gate, the Black Knight at the Spirit Gate. Someone obviously doesn't want us to reach the Nexus and has taken steps to insure that we don't."

"Someone? Like who?"

"I'm not sure, but perhaps whoever lives here can shed some light on this mystery." With that said he began to ascend the massive staircase, pausing only for a second to call back to his young companion. "Are you coming or not?"

At that moment the young Avatar wanted nothing more than to punch that smug jackass right in his iron nose. Unfortunately, she needed to stay on Doom's good side, at least until they found the Nexus.

So without even giving a response, Korra picked herself up and followed.

XXX

It only took them about five minutes for them to climb to the top of the massive staircase, but it may as well have been five years. Between the hunger pains, fatigue, and low blood sugar, Korra wasn't sure how much longer she going to last. She needed food and she needed it NOW!

"Doom…" the young Avatar whined pathetically as she clutched her aching stomach. "I can't take this anymore. If I don't eat something soon I'm gonna die!"

"Calm yourself Avatar. There's no need to be overdramatic." The metal monarch said indifferently. "Besides, if my assumption is correct, there should be plenty of food beyond the Shadow Gate."

"Great! Fine! Whatever! Let's go already!" Korra said earnestly, still clutching her stomach.

"Patience, Child!" Doom replied sternly. "We cannot just rush into this; for all we know this could be some kind of trap."

"Whatever Jackoff! Just do whatever you need to do so we can get the **** out of here!" the young Avatar said rudely; practically shouting.

However, Doom ignored her crude language began scanning the strange structure with his armor's onboard computer.

"Now just stand here and touch anything. There's something over here that looks suspicious."

With that said the metal monarch went off to examine some weird chicken-scratch carved into the wall beside the entrance; leaving his young companion to suffer alone.

With every passing second the stomach pains grew worse and worse. Korra wasn't sure how much longer she could stand this unbearable agony.

Then a miracle happened.

Just as she was about to pass out a fragrant aroma wafted past her delicate nose. It was a most peculiar kind of smell, like roast turkey mixed with veal, hamburger, mango chutney, watermelon, and chocolate cake; it was absolutely mouthwatering!

Driven by her intense hunger, the young Avatar began to follow the intoxicating scent into the palace. Fortunately for her, Doom was so engrossed in his analysis that he didn't notice when she walked right by him, opened the front door, and sauntered on in.

Once inside, Korra paused for a brief moment to take in her new surroundings; though really there wasn't much to see. It was just a long empty hallway with a high ceiling, ivory walls, and a blue tiled floor. Nothing all that spectacular, but none of that mattered to her. All that mattered was that heavenly scent.

Acting purely on instinct, Korra followed the hypnotic aroma down the empty hallway until it led her to an open door at the very end. Then, without even thinking, she walked right on through, and what she saw on the other side was… heaven!

"JACKPOT!"

XXX

After about ten minutes of careful analysis, Doom was finally able to decipher the palace's mysterious message. Fortunately it had been written in Arabic; a language the metal lord had studied many years ago during his days as a student at ESU. Roughly translated, the message read as follows:

_Behold weary traveler, this is the Palace of Earthly Delights. _

_Within lays the passage to the World of Horror. _

_Touch not the pleasures within this place. _

_Lest you be damned to enjoy them forever. _

_Heed my warnings traveler. _

_For I am He Who Stands Above All. _

"So… this is what you call yourself, O Mysterious Puppet Master?" The metal monarch asked aloud in an amused tone. "_He Who Stands Above All_… What an interesting title." He stood there for several moments, imagining what such a person, or entity could possibly look like; the image his mind conjured up brought a smile to his hidden face. "Oh… I just cannot wait to meet you."

"Avatar!" Doom called out to his young companion. "It's time to…" but the words died in his throat before he could finish. His companion had disappeared. "What in the…" Just then he noticed that the door had been left wide open and hid blood began to boil. "THAT INSOLENT WRETCH!" The tinplated tyrant cursed at the top of his voice before dashing into the palace after his AWOL avatar.

Once inside he quickly became aware of an unusual sound echoing off the ivory walls. It was a most… unnerving sound, like that of a sow wolfing down her evening slop; it was absolutely revolting. Still, it seemed to be coming from the only other door in the immediate vicinity, so he had no choice but to follow it.

Slowly and cautiously, Doom inched his way toward the end of the hall; the odious noise growing ever louder. After what felt like an eternity, the metal monarch finally reached the infamous door and took a look inside.

And what he saw beyond that door was like something out of a child's surreal fantasy.

Game, poultry, fish, breads, fruits, vegetables, cakes, pies, pastries, and just about every other kind of dish imaginable was laid out before him, or to be more precise _piled up_ in front of him. Everywhere the metal lord turned he saw massive piles of food stretching upward for miles; it was like a vast mountain range of delectable delicacies. For a moment Doom wondered if he had stepped into another room or another world.

However, his internal musings were interrupted by the return of the infernal slurping sound that had drawn him there in the first place. Fortunately, now that he was closer he was able zero in on its source; which appeared to be just beyond the nearest _mountain_.

So the iron monarch crept silently around the enormous pile of foodstuffs until he reached the other side and what he saw next nearly made his jaw hit the floor.

There, bent down on her knees and inch deep in refuse, was the Avatar; though she was not as Doom had left her. Her arms, her legs, her stomach, her breasts, her posterior, and just about everything else had become so much… rounder. Indeed, in terms of body mass, the formerly athletic young Avatar had almost tripled in size. She had her back turned to her companion, but based on the repugnant noises she was making she was in the midst of stuffing her face.

"Well… someone appears to enjoying herself." Doom said to his young companion in a harsh tone. "However… I seem to recall giving you a direct order to STAY PUT!"

Korra didn't respond; she just continued her little binge.

"Do you have any idea how unbelievably stupid you can be? What if that food had been poisoned, or worse?"

Again Korra said nothing and kept on eating.

"Confound you child!" the tinplated tyrant shouted as he walked toward the bloated Avatar so he could look her in the eyes. "I am talking to you! And if you think I'm going this insolence go unpunished…" Doom suddenly found himself unable to finish that sentence; Korra's face was… dear lord!

Like every other part of her body, Korra's face had become much… _plumper_; especially her cheeks. But, unlike the rest of her, her face was smudged grease and various kinds of sauces. However, this was not what had Doom so unnerved; rather, it was the terrified look in the young Avatar's streaming eyes.

"Help… me…" she pleaded in a meek and panic-stricken tone, before her hand silenced her by forcibly shoving a wedge of chocolate cake into her unwilling mouth; causing her to groan with discomfort.

"What the…"

Doom's words were suddenly cut short by a thunderous crash; the vibrations of which were so intense that the metal monarch fell to his knees.

Once he was able to get back onto his feet he realized that the room had suddenly grown dark. He looked up and that's when he saw… IT!

End Notes: Well that's the end of another one folks. I hope you've enjoyed it and please don't hesitate to tell your friends about my story. Also, I've noticed that my last few chapters have been a little light in the review department, so if you're reading this, please leave a review before you leave. Anyway, wish me luck on my finals and I'll see you all next time.


	36. Chapter 35: King of Nothing

Hey everybody! I have to go to bed soon, so I'll keep this brief. Legend of Korra is the property of Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes if owned by Marvel and Disney. Now, on with the show!

Chapter 35: King of Nothing.

Monsters…

Nightmarish creatures that exist only in the minds of children and madmen.

At least… that's what most people believe. But of course, dear reader, you know better. You understand that there indeed things that dwell in the dark, and so does Victor von Doom; which is why he wasn't too surprised when one of these ghoulish beasts suddenly fell out of the sky and landed right in front of him.

After recovering from the initial shock and allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the behemoth's shadow, Doom took a moment to examine the beast.

At first glance the creature was nothing all that impressive, at least from Doom's perspective. It was roughly humanoid in appearance, save for several major differences. Its skin, for example, was a deep obsidian hue and it had long boney fingers that ended in long sickle-like claws. Its body was similar to that of an Olympic athlete, except for its stomach, which was more like that of a pregnant woman. Its head resembled charred human skull, with glowing red eyes, slit-like nostrils, and a huge gapping maw filled with rows of long razor-sharp teeth. But again, it was nothing he hadn't seen before. In fact, the only thing even remotely threatening about the beast was it size, which was comparable to an adult blue whale.

"So, you're the Guardian of the Shadow Gate?" the metal monarch asked in his trademark condescending tone. "I must say I'm not impressed."

This caused the great behemoth to let out a series of deep throated chuckles; clearly amused by Doom's bravado.

"So sorry to disappoint you, Bug." The monster said mockingly as it sat down on the hard marble floor; causing the entire palace to shake once again. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Amahl Farouk, but you may call me… the Shadow King!"

Once the beast was finished with his introduction he reached into the nearest pile, pulled out a handful of delectable delicacies, and shoved them into his greedy maw like a starving supermodel.

The way this… _thing_ ate was absolutely disgusting; it was like watching a pig wolf down its evening slop. Fortunately, Doom was able to keep himself from vomiting by focusing on other, much less revolting topics.

"Amahl Farouk?" the metal monarch questioned. "Yes… I believe I've heard of you. You were once one of Cairo's most notorious crime lords. But as I recall, you were killed over twenty years ago by a rival crime boss."

"LIES!" the bloated behemoth bellowed; sending particles of food and saliva everywhere. "It was that bastard Xavier! He destroyed my body and condemned me to this ASTRAL HELL!" He then grabbed another handful of food and continued stuffing his face.

"Xavier? Charles Xavier, the Mutant Activist? I find that rather hard believe."

"What you… _burp_… believe is of no importance, Worm." The so-called king proclaimed; his mouth still partially full. "For **I **am the master of this realm! And as such, I decree that **you** shall be my next meal!"

With that said the repugnant beast let out another satisfied belch and prepared to squish the two companions into jelly with his filthy hands.

However, before he could close in for the kill, Doom muttered something under his breath and the hulking brute's hands suddenly caught on fire. The Shadow King howled in agony as he desperately tried to extinguish his flaming palms; all the while, Doom chuckled softly at the monster's misery. But soon the fun ended; the beast was blowing on his charred knuckles and wincing in pain. Now was the time for Doom to take control of the situation.

"Well, oh most magnificent King of the Shadows," the metal monarch said mockingly. "Now that we've establish who is in charge here, why don't we have a friendly little chat? I have a few questions I wish to ask you."

"Why you insolent little…"

"Watch your tongue Monster, or I shall scorch it to a cinder."

Doom's threat seemed to work; almost instantly, the bloated brute backed down. "Very well, Bug. You may ask your questions."

The metal monarch smiled beneath his iron mask; he was finally going to get some inside information on this so-called 'He Who Stands Above All'. However, the unpleasant sounds of smacking, belching, and crying coming from behind reminded him that he had another concern to address beforehand.

"First of all, I demand that you tell me exactly what is happening to my young companion over there." Doom said in an authoritarian tone as he pointed to the plump young Avatar involuntarily stuffing her face and sobbing uncontrollably behind him.

"Your… _companion_… has fallen victim to the curse of this palace." The Shadow King explained, while also implying something extremely inappropriate. "All of this food is mine and mine alone. If anyone else takes even a single bite of my sumptuous feast, then my banquet hall becomes their hell!" The mad king let out a demented cackle to emphasis his point. "Your little whore dared to sample my delicacies and now she shall sample them forever!"

Korra moaned miserably at the prospect of stuffing herself for the rest of eternity. She wanted to scream but she was too busy force-feeding herself a handful of grapes.

"Tell me how to reverse this now!" Doom shouted at the great black behemoth; his voice filled with venom.

"Never!" the Shadow King spat back. "I do not answer to you, you insignificant little-AAAAHHHH!"

The loathsome creature shrieked in agony as his torso spontaneously combusted. Doom couldn't help but smirk as the so-called king frantically tried to extinguish himself by beating his chest. Once the flames were out the tinplated tyrant reasserted his demand.

"Now… let's try this again. Tell me how to reverse the curse!"

"I don't know!" the beast shrieked; still wincing from his burns. "I swear it upon my mother's grave!"

"What do you mean you don't know? What kind of idiot places a curse without knowing how to undo it?"

"I didn't place the curse! My Master did!"

An unseen grin threatened to split the metal lord's face in half; that was exactly the response he was hoping for. "Alright then, just where is your _Master_?"

"I don't know." the hulking giant replied meekly.

"Then what is his name?"

"I don't know." He said again, his voice laced with terror.

"Then tell me what you **do** know!" Doom yelled threateningly; which caused the false-king to flinch like a frightened rabbit.

"Alright… alright… I'll talk… just please don't hurt me again!" the great beast begged, sounding way too pathetic for a monster of his size. "The truth is I've never actually seen my master, at least not in his true form."

"True form? You mean he's a shapeshifter?" asked Doom, though he had already deduced the answer.

"Yes, when he first revealed himself to me it was as a beautiful young maiden, but since then he has appeared in dozens of other forms."

"I see…" said the metal monarch as he mulled over this new information. "Very interesting, but tell me something. Why do you serve your master? What do you get out all this?"

"My master is most generous." The Shadow King replied with a toothy smirk. "He rewards all those who follow him."

"Yes… I can see that." The metal lord said sarcastically as he scanned the monster's expansive banquet. "But still, an endless buffet and a tasteless palace? That hardly seems like appropriate compensation for an eternity of servitude."

"Foolish little Bug," The black behemoth said with a crazed look in his eyes. "What you see before you are merely the physical rewards for my loyal service. My ultimate reward is far greater than any meager pleasure of the flesh."

"Really? And what might that be?" Doom asked in a dull and uninterested tone; this exchange was beginning to bore him.

"It's a very simple arrangement." The great beast said with a sadistic smirk. "In exchange for me guarding some worthless portal, my master has promised to help me exact my revenge against the man who ruined my life; that meddling bastard Charles Xavier!"

The Shadow King let out a deafening roar; clearly enraged by the memory of his former adversary. This animalistic display chilled Korra to the bone; unfortunately she was unable to properly express her fear to her involuntary food binge. Doom, on the hand, was the picture of tranquility; he just stood there with his arms crossed, barely even acknowledging the bellowing beast's existence.

A few minutes later the giant ceased his primal screams and Doom was able to give his response. "If you truly believe that this so-called _master_ of yours will keep his word, then you are even less intelligent than you look."

"What was that, Worm?" the great behemoth hissed angrily.

"Think about it, you fool." The tinplated tyrant said in a patronizing tone. "If your master was really going to fulfill his promise he would have done it by now. And In case you haven't heard, Xavier is still alive and well."

"You know nothing of my master's methods." The beast hissed again, gnashing his teeth in anger.

"On the contrary, I'm quite familiar with his methods. He found the biggest, most pathetic creature available, promised him whatever he wanted, and then reneged without telling him." Doom explained with a hint of amusement in his voice. Then, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, the metal monarch began to laugh. "You stupid pig; you call yourself a King? Why, you're nothing but a slave."

Then all at once, the laughter stopped.

The Shadow King had had enough of Doom's mockery. So, with speed remarkable for one his size, the great black giant snatched up the metal lord in his right hand and began to squeeze the life out of him.

"Not so clever now are you, little Worm?" The black behemoth said mockingly while his captive writhed in agony. "Can't cast your precious magic spells if you can't breathe can you?"

Korra watched in horror as her companion was slowly being crushed to death. She wanted desperately to do something, but her body wouldn't allow it. All she could do was cry and stuff herself with yet another handful of plums.

The gut-wrenching sounds of crunching metal and cracking bones echoed off the high walls; Doom's death seemed all but certain. Then, just when all hope seemed lost, the metal monarch managed to whisper something under his breath. It was barely audible, but it was just loud enough to get the Shadow King's attention.

"What was that, Insect? I didn't quite hear you." the false-king said with cruel mockery in his voice and a sadistic look in his eyes.

In spite of the overwhelming pain in his… well, everything, Doom was able to remain calm and deliver his response.

"I said… I wasn't… using… magic… you… INBRED SWINE!"

In the flash of an instant, the great black behemoth's entire body burst into flames, causing him to drop his captive into a pile of pastries.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MASTER! HELP ME!" The bloated beast pleaded as his body slowly turned to ash, but he received no reply. Instead the flames grew hotter and hotter, until they were pure white. Then, after one final scream of unadulterated agony, the Shadow King disintegrated; followed soon after by the palace and all it contained.

XXX

Several hours later, Korra awoke in the sea of fog. The palace and all of its cursed delicacies had completely vanished, much to her relief.

"Thank god that's over." She said to herself as she attempted to get off her back and into a seated position, only to find that her body wasn't working quite the way it used to. "What the… OH MY GOD!"

It was like something out of a horrible nightmare; Korra was… FAT!

"This can't be happening! This just can't be happening!" the young Avatar said in a panic as she quickly took stock of her _altered_ appearance. Her arms were flabby, her legs were thick, her butt was HUGE, her hips were massive, her stomach was bulbous, her breasts were plump; by the time she felt her chubby cheeks she was on the verge of tears. Her once sexy, athletic body had been transformed into that of an amateur sumo wrestler. "I'm hideous!"

"Personally, I think this look rather suits you." said a familiar voice with a sarcastic tone.

Korra was about to tell her companion to 'shut the hell up' but the instant she turned around the words died in her throat.

The once imposing Latverian Lord had been reduced to a broken wreck. His dark grey armor was covered all over with long hair-like cracks, while his deep emerald cape now resembled a torn and tattered dishrag. His right arm was held in a sling, made from a torn piece of his ruined cape, and a small chunk of his mask had broken off; revealing a mass of scar tissue and a large hole in his left cheek.

Still, in spite of his disheveled appearance, Doom somehow managed to maintain an aura of dignity as he slowly limped toward his plump young companion.

"Now… enough of your hysterics… the Negative Zone awaits." The metal monarch commanded with labored breath.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Korra called to the injured monarch as he passed her by. "Are you okay? What happened to the palace? What was up with that fire?"

Suddenly Doom stopped dead in his tracks. Then, with an exasperated sigh, he turned around and answered.

"To answer your first question, I'm fine; just a few minor injuries." He lied. "Second, the palace was merely a psychic construct, as was the food, so once I removed the Shadow King it had nothing left to keep it solidified." This was mostly true, but he chose to omit one unimportant detail. "Third, as I said before, this is the Astral Plane, and as such the mind is the deadliest weapon here. I simply imagined that hulking brute on fire and this dimension did the rest. Now if you're satisfied, we have a schedule to keep!"

"Wait!" the plump Avatar said again, this time while standing up. "If all that food was fake, then why the hell do I still look like this?"

"The food was composed of psychic energy, which has now melded with every cell in your body, causing them to expand." The injured monarch explained; his tone betraying his deep resentment. "The energy cannot be removed by any conventional means; only mysticism can return you to normal."

Suddenly Korra's spirits were lifted. "Well, why didn't you say so? Go on and use your mumbo jumbo to give me back my hot bod!"

Doom glared menacingly at his overweight accomplice and with a voice filled with venom, he replied. "No… I don't think I will."

"WHAT!"

"Yes… I think I'm going to keep you like this for a while."

"You can't be serious!" Korra said pleadingly.

"Oh I am dead series!" yelled the damaged tyrant, unleashing several days' worth of frustration. "You disobeyed a direct order and jeopardized the entire quest just to satisfy your appetite!" by this point Korra was in tears, but Doom didn't care, he just kept on yelling. "Now if you ever want to even come close to your original physique, you will obey my every command without question! Otherwise you shall remain in this repugnant form until you die! Do I make myself clear?"

"You… you can't do that." The weeping Avatar said in an uncharacteristically frightened tone.

"I most certainly can and if you don't like it then you can just stay here for the rest of your life. Otherwise, I suggest you stop your incessant blubbering and follow me!"

Without another word, he turned around and began to slowly limp toward the Shadow Gate. He didn't like yelling at the poor girl, but he couldn't afford anymore screw-ups; not when he was so close to his ultimate goal.

'Just one more gate; then the Nexus will be mine!'

End Notes: Sorry for the short intro, but I have an exam in the morning, plus I'm dealing with a lot of stress right now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please leave me a review before you leave. Like I said before, I'm dealing with a lot of stress right now, so I'd REALLY appreciate a lot of reviews for this chapter. Anyway, see you next time, my faithful followers. This is the good Doctor Indigo signing off.


	37. Chapter 36: An Adventure Cut Short

Hey everybody! It's me, Dr. Indigo! And I'm here to give you yet another amazing chapter of Lost Girl. Now I know there are a few of you out there who think that this Arc is going on too long, and quite frankly I agree with you. Which is I'm glad to say that Arc 5 is almost over! After this chapter there should only be about four chapters left. Then it's on to Arc 6, which I promise will be much shorter. As usual, Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel and Disney. So without any further delay, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 36: An Adventure Cut Short.

The Negative Zone…

A parallel universe composed entirely of antimatter.

An endless void filled with stars, planets, moons, comets, asteroids, nebulas, and galaxies; In other words, it was almost an exact duplicate of our universe, save for a few… _minor_ differences.

Deep within the emptiness of Negative Space, about a thousand light-years from the nearest star system, a small platform-like asteroid drifts aimlessly through the inky blackness; like a lifeboat adrift at sea.

On one end of the rock sits the recently fattened Avatar Korra, her face a mask of despair and hopelessness. On the opposite end, the injured Doctor Doom lays on his back in silence, despite the overwhelming in his… well, _everything_.

Both travelers have valid reasons to just breakdown and cry, but neither of them will; there is no point. There is nothing either of them can do to get themselves out of this mess.

All they can do now was sit there and wait for the end.

XXX

_One Hour Earlier _

Slowly and carefully, the injured Lord of Latveria limps his way toward the swirling black vortex in front of him. Every step he takes sends a new wave of pain through his battered body, but the metal monarch simply ignores them. He has come too far to let a little thing like a broken arm or a fractured pelvis or five cracked ribs stand in the way of his destiny.

'Yes… not much further now.' The weakened tyrant thought to himself as he reached the edge of the Shadow Gate. 'I just need to hold on a little longer. Then Latveria's future will be secure.' He would've let out a chuckle of self-satisfaction, but he feared the effort might cause him more agony.

Standing beside the battered monarch is the _pleasantly plump_ Avatar Korra; her face a mask of bold determination, in spite of new _physical_ _handicap_. She knew there was no sense in crying over her lost physique, at least not yet. If all went according to plan, then she wouldn't have to suffer in this body for too much longer. All she had to do was stay on Doom's good side until the Nexus was secure and then everything would go back to the way it should be.

"So… we gonna do this or not?" Korra asked the injured monarch, her voice dripping with gusto.

"After you… my dear…" Doom replied wearily, his breathing growing more labored by the second.

However, Korra ignored her companion's worsening condition for the moment and just dived right into the spiraling gateway.

XXX

_Several Moments Later_

"What… the… ****!" Korra exclaimed as she exited the Shadow Gate. "This… this is impossible."

And indeed it was. For you see dear reader, unless Korra was very much mistaken, she was somehow floating in… Outer Space!

"Wha… what the hell is going on here?" she asked herself aloud in total astonishment. "I'm… I'm in outer space. How the hell is this possible? How am I even still alive?"

Fortunately her confusion was only short-lived; for Doom had exited the portal only seconds after her.

"Did you learn nothing from your time with the Avengers?" the metal monarch asked in a weathered yet condescending tone. "This is the Negative Zone child, an alternate universe with physical laws all its own. Or in other words, things that are impossible in our home universe are quite possible here."

"You mean like… being able to breath in space?" the young Avatar inquired, despite having already deduced the answer.

"Very astute, little Avatar." The tinplated tyrant replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Now, if you are done taking in the sights, I suggest you locate us a means of transport before the _welcoming committee _arrives."

"Sure, no problem, I'll just pull a rocket ship out of my ass!"

"Watch your tone child!" Doom said threateningly. "Do not forget that I alone hold the keys to your salvation." He pulled out Plunder's Compass to emphasize his point. "Another crude comment like that one and you will be stuck in this realm and in that body for the rest of your very short life!"

A split second later Doom let out a sharp gasp and started clutching his chest, but it didn't matter, his point had been made.

"No… please… don't… I mean, I'm sorry… sir." Korra stuttered; her mind riddled with a thousand unpleasant thoughts. "But I still don't understand how you expect me to get us a ride."

The metal monarch rolled his eyes. "Must I explain everything?" he asked with an exasperated sigh and then pointed to the left. "Do you see the cluster of asteroids over there?" Korra looked in the direction he was pointing and nodded. "Good. Now use your airbending to bring us closer to them, and then use your earthbending to capture one. We can use that as a means of transport until we reach the Nightmare Gate."

Despite Doom's annoyingly condescending tone, Korra had to admit that it was a good idea. So instead of giving her standard sarcastic response, Korra just nodded and went into her airbending stance. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and made the necessary motions to form an air bubble around them. However, when she opened her eyes… nothing happened.

"What… the hell?"

XXX

_Meanwhile, in a system several thousand light-years away_

A lone figure kneels atop a massive stone altar. He bows his head in respect and begins to speak to some unseen authority.

"Master, why have you summoned me?" the figure asks respectfully. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a voice answers.

_Doctor Doom and the Avatar have entered your realm in search of the Nightmare Gate. Go forth my Champion, capture them and bring them to me so that I may pass judgment. I shall send the Swamp King to assist you. _

"I understand." The figured replied to his invisible master as he slowly began to stand up. "I will not fail you… Lord Beyonder."

XXX

_Forty-five Minutes Later_

With a loud thud, the plump and exhausted Avatar collapsed onto the hard surface of the flattened asteroid, panting heavily and sweating like a hog.

"W… Wha… What's happening… to me?" she asked herself aloud, and for good reason. For some strange reason, Korra's bending wasn't working properly. It now took three times as much effort just to launch a simple air blast, let alone form an air bubble. So the seemingly simple task of moving herself and Doom fifty yards in zero gravity felt more like pushing a ten-thousand pound boulder up Mt. Everest. "Hey, Doom… any… theories?" she called to her injured companion lying on the opposite end of the space rock.

"Well… it is possible that the excess psychic energy merged with your body may be disrupting the flow of your chi." The metal monarch mused before stopping to wince in pain. "Or… it could simply be that you are not used to your new body structure." He paused yet again as his vision began to blur. "Either way… I should have foreseen such a development. And now my oversight has cost us precious time."

"Hey… don't worry about it." Korra replied in a weathered but sympathetic tone. "It may take a little longer but will make it to the last, no sweat."

"**Are you really that stupid?**" the tinplated tyrant shouted as loud as he could, but then quieted down once he remembered the danger. "Child, didn't the Avengers ever tell you about the unspeakable horror that dwell in this universe?"

"You mean Annhilus?" Korra asked thoughtlessly. "Yeah, Cap told me about him, but so what? I mean he's dead right?"

"Fool! His death was never confirmed! The Avengers never bothered to search for the body." Doom replied in a hushed yet grave tone. "Besides, even if that loathsome insect is dead, his deadly swarm, the Annihilation Wave, is still active in this realm. Make no mistake, even without their master; those filthy bugs are more dangerous than anything you've ever faced before." He paused a moment to cough, barely even acknowledging the droplets of blood that flew out of his mouth. "Unfortunately, in our weakened states, neither of us are a match for their numbers. Our only hope is to reach the Nightmare Gate before those beasts take notice of us."

"That's pretty damn risky." Korra said with a sudden gulp.

"I know but it is our only…" the words suddenly died in his throat before he could finish. He just sat there staring off into space; were it not for the mask Korra would've seen a look of absolute horror on his face.

The young Avatar was about to ask what was wrong, but then she heard it; the **buzzing**.

Korra quickly whipped her head around and that's when she saw them; ten of the largest and most terrifying bugs she had ever seen. Each one of them was looked like something from a nightmare; like a mix cross between a wasp, a scorpion, and a komodo dragon. They were really quite horrific.

Within seconds the horrible beasts were swooping down on them; snapping their hideous jaws and whipping their barbed tails. Korra, with great difficulty, was able to keep most of them at bay with her firebending, but unfortunately one managed to sneak past her and went straight for Doom.

The metal monarch howled in agony as the creature's mandibles pierced his broken armor and dug into his scarred flesh.

"AAAAHHHH!" the metal tyrant screamed. "AVATAR! HELP ME!"

"I… Can't… Right… Now… I've… Got… My… Hands… Full…" Korra shouted back between fireblasts. These bugs were growing bolder; the last one nearly took her head off.

However, just when things look their bleakest, the bugs suddenly gave up their attack and began to fly away.

"HA! You stupid bugs!" the plump young Avatar taunted the retreating insects. "Not so tough without your boss are you, you overgrown mosquitoes!"

"**NO!**" Doom howled like a wounded animal, earning the Avatar's attention.

When she turned around she saw her ironclad companion lying on his back, coughing up blood and desperately grasping at thin air with his good hand. She was about to ask what was the matter, but a sudden, loud crunching sound cut her off. And what she saw when looked up nearly made her heart stop.

Hovering several above the two travelers was the last of the bugs; shards of metal and glass falling from its drooling maw.

"No…" the young Avatar said in a small and frightened tone as realization dawned on her. "…oh… God… no…"

With its task done, the nightmarish insect flew off to join its comrades, leaving the two wounded and weary travelers alone to wallow in their defeat.

"So… what now?" Korra asked her injured companion hopefully. "What's the plan?"

"There is no plan, Child." Doom replied in an uncharacteristically hollow tone. "Without the Compass, we have no hope of ever finding the Nightmare Gate, and we cannot go backward because the Shadow Gate does not open on this side. Our situation is hopeless."

"So what, you're just giving up?" asked the young Avatar with a mix of fear and disbelief. "What happened to Mr. Great and Powerful Doom? Just use one of your spells or something."

"Child, even if I knew of a spell that could get us out of this mess, I am much too weak to cast it." The metal monarch replied as he let out a deep, defeated sigh. "I hate to say it Avatar, but I'm afraid this is where our journey ends."

XXX

_Now_

"Hey… Doom." The young Avatar called to her armored companion in a dull and lifeless tone. "This is really it, isn't it?"

"Afraid so…" Doom replied with a bloody cough. "Any moment now… the rest of the Annihilation Wave… will arrive and tear us both… to shreds."

"I see… well, since we're gonna die anyway, I might as well tell you," Korra took a deep breath before she continued. "…that out of all the people I have ever met in my entire life… I HATE YOU THE MOST!"

The metal monarch just laid there for several moments, saying nothing. Then, after what felt like an eternity, he finally replied.

"They're here."

A split-second later, the deadly swarm appeared in an explosion of stingers and teeth. Billions and billions of the winged devils poured in from all directions; forming an enclosed perimeter roughly two miles high and half a mile wide. Though strangely enough, not a single one of the horrid creatures tried to attack. They just hovered there; waiting.

"What the…" the plump young Avatar began, only to be cut off by a deafening sound; like that of thunder.

"What the **** was that?" Korra asked with an edge of fear in her voice.

"It seems… that I was… mistaken…" Doom replied with a cough and a slight chuckle. "It appears… that these creatures… serve… a new master."

Before Korra could even ask, the bugs formed an opening in their perimeter, and what came through that opening was an even greater horror.

"No… it can't be." Korra said in a frightened tone; her eyes wide with terror.

For you see dear reader, Korra had seen this monster before; many months ago, in the memories of Fin Fang Foom. Yes, that's right, loyal follower. This was the monster that destroyed Kakaranathara. This was the titan that nearly defeated Earth's mightiest heroes. This was the Devourer of Worlds himself. The one, the only, Galactus!

"Holy ****!" the young Avatar exclaimed, ever so eloquently, But Galactus did not respond. No, the great titan just looked down at the two frightened travelers; his face indifferent and unreadable. Then, without saying a single word, the terrible giant raised his right hand over the companions and prepared to obliterate them with a single cosmic blast.

Korra closed her eyes and waited for the end… however, the end never came. Just when Galactus was about to unleash his fury, a voice cried out from nowhere.

"Whoa! Easy there, Big G!" the voice said with a strange yet familiar twang. "The Boss wants these two suckers alive, remember. Just take five and I'll handle this."

Just then Korra heard something land directly in front of her. She opened her eyes and there he was.

"T… T… TAHNO?" she yelled in disbelief.

The former waterbender shot her a playful smile and replied; "Hey Baby." then delivered a swift kick to the side of her head.

Then everything went black.

XXX

_First the Seducer leads her astray and brings her to the King._

_Then the King takes her on the Royal Quest and leads her to Heaven's Gate. _

_At Heaven's Gate she will become the Soldier and be cast down back to Earth. _

_After that she will be tempted by the Black Art and it will consume her soul._

_Then after the battle between the Father and the Son her mind will give way to madness. _

_Next she will struck by the Curse of the Mariner and she shall bare the Albatross for the rest of her days._

_Fortunately she will not have to bare it for long, for soon after the Three-headed Monster will appear and throw her into the Viper Pit. _

_Such an unfortunate waste, but this is the path she has chosen. _

End Notes: Well that ends another one folks. I hope you've all enjoyed it and please leave a review before you go. They really mean a lot to me. Just 4 more chapters until Arc 6. See you next time. ;)


	38. Chapter 37: The Swamp

Hello everybody, and welcome to yet another exciting installment of Lost Girl. Before we begin I have a few things to set straight for everyone. 1. I am sorry for the lack of excitement in this chapter. I promise the next one will be more interesting. 2. I also want to apologize for the unoriginal tittle of this chapter. I promise the next one will have a much better tittle. 3. After this chapter, there are now only three chapters left of Arc 5. So don't worry, it's almost over. 4. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel and Disney. Now enough of with the formalities; ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 37: The Swamp.

Birds…

That was the first thing Korra's senses registered as she slowly regained consciousness.

The sound of birds chirping overheard.

As her awareness returned, the young Avatar began to notice other things as well. The sound of mosquitos buzzing, the unpleasant aroma of rotting algae, the warmth of the midday sun on her skin; little by little she pieced together a mental picture of her surroundings.

After another few minutes, Korra was finally able wake herself up and have a look around.

From what she could tell, she appeared to be in some short of large metal raft; floating, oddly enough, in the middle of a vast and fertile swamp. Everywhere she looked she saw large groves of cypress trees, cute little frogs happily croaking sitting on lily pads, and whole families of alligators coming up to the surface for a breath of fresh air; it was all quite beautiful, in a smelly wetland sort of way. However, in spite of this, one question still remained.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in Florida, Sugar." replied a mysterious voice with an all too familiar twang. "In the Everglades to be precise."

Korra nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard _that _voice. Slowly the young Avatar turned toward its source and there, at the bow of the raft, sat _him_.

"Tahno…" she blurted out in astonishment. The poor girl could hardly believe her eyes. She had heard many unpleasant humors about the fate of her former rival before her banishment, most of them involving some form of suicide, and yet there he was, just as she remembered him.

Well, perhaps not exactly as she remembered him. His wardrobe appeared to have been updated quite a bit. In place of his familiar attire was a pair of designer rope sandals, a pair of worn blue jean shorts, and a black t-shirt that read "Pirates of the Caribbean" in bold silver letters. In short, the once proud Pro-bending champion now resembled your run-of-the-mill college slacker.

"Nice to see you too, Cutie Pie." The former waterbender said playfully. "Though, you're much… rounder than I remember." He let out a cheeky chuckle. "You really need to go on a diet, Pumpkin."

Ordinarily, Korra would've taken great offense from such a comment, especially if it came from someone as annoyingly arrogant as Tahno, but under the circumstances, she decided to let it slide. Besides, she had more important things on her mind at the moment.

"Tahno, why did you attack us?" the plump young Avatar asked in a harsh and serious tone. "And what the hell are you even doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

This earned another chuckle from the former pro-bender. "Oh… it's a long story, Sugar. But I'll give you the short version. You see…"

"The moon sets," a weak voice interjected, startling the two. "Is there yet light to see?"

Korra turned around and there she saw Doom at the stern of raft; lying on his side with a glazed look in his eyes and babbling like a fool.

"Good! Begins now the Dance… the Dance of the Hunger of Kaa. Sit still and watch."

"What the **** is he talking about?" the young Avatar asked her captor, clearly disturbed by her companion's ramblings.

"Yeah… he's not doing so good." answered Tahno sounding more than a little uncomfortable. "I fixed him up as best I could, but he's lost a lot blood. Plus, I think I might've kicked him too hard."

"Bandar-log," the metal monarch continued on his delusional rant. "Can ye stir a foot or hand without my order? Speak!"

"He's been carrying on like for about an hour, and it's just all kinds of creepy."

"Stop changing the subject!" Korra demanded, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Now tell me what's going on before I ram a thousand gallons of swamp water up your ass and out your eye sockets!"

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent, Sweetie Pie; I'll tell you anything you wanna know." The former waterbender said before clearing his throat. "It all started about seven months ago."

XXX

~_You mustn't swim till you're six weeks old,_

_Or your head will be sunk by your heels;_

_And summer gales and Killer Whales_

_Are bad for baby seals. ~_

"**SHUT UP!**" shouted both Korra and Tahno simultaneously. Doom's inane babbling was bad enough, but his singing was just unbearable.

"Jesus! How long is he gonna be like this? He's driving me nuts!" said the young Avatar while she massaged her temples in frustration.

"How the heck should I know?" replied Tahno, who was also massaging his temples. "So anyway, I was heading back to my home in Foggy Swamp when I ran into this weird old guy on the side of the road. Said he heard about my little run-in with Amon and wanted to help out. Said he could give me back my waterbending if I agreed to do a few favors for him. Figured he was some kind of nut, but I didn't have anything left to lose so I said okay. Next thing I knew, I was waiting in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride in Magic Kingdom. I was lost, confused, and terrified, but Baby, I was whole again." To illustrate his point, Tahno summoned single water whip and used it to cut away a low hanging branch.

"Whoa…" Korra said aloud in astonishment. "Neat story, but that still doesn't explain why you knocked me out and brought me to Florida."

"Who is Nag?" Doom interjected, still babbling like a lunatic. "I am Nag. The great god Brahm put his mark upon all our people when the first cobra spread his hood to…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the young Avatar for like the tenth time. "So you were saying?"

"I was saying that your little quest has caused quite a ruckus with my new employer," replied the former pro-bender, his tone growing stern and cold. "And he has asked me to put a stop to it."

"Up, dog!" Doom wailed. "Up, when a man speaks, or I will set that coat ablaze!"

"SHUT UP!" Korra screamed for the eleventh time, before turning her attention back to Tahno. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm just trying to get back home! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"In the last five days, you've committed high treason against the United States, murdered one of my master's most loyal followers, and aided in the murder and mutilation of two others. Oh yeah Babe, you're a regular saint." replied the former wolfbat, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Five days? Has it really only been that long since I left the Avengers? Feels more like an eternity.' Korra mused to herself sadly, before her mind processed the rest of Tahno's speech. "Wait, murder! What murder? What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice suddenly laced with terror and confusion.

"Oh, don't you worry tour pretty little head about that, Darlin'." The young swampbender said in his trademark snarky tone. "The Boss will explain everything once we get there."

"Get where?"

"I am an eater of turtles… a fisher of frogs. _Ngaa-yah! _Would I could get good from chewing branches!"

"Oh for the love of god, would you just…" before Korra could finish her insult, the raft came to a sudden halt; causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Ow…" the poor girl whimpered as she attempted to soothe her aching nose. "What the hell was that?"

The former pro-bender let out a slight chuckle, clearly amused by the Avatar's antics. "We're here, Baby."

Korra was about to ask 'Here where?' but the words suddenly died in her throat when she looked up and saw what the arrogant young swampbender was talking about.

Directly in front of their humble little raft was a large grove of cypress trees. Granted such a sight was not uncommon for a swamp, however this particular grove was unlike anything Korra had ever seen before. All of the trees were at least four or five times their natural size and their roots and branches were so overgrown it was almost impossible to tell where one tree ended and the other began. It was as if the trees had all banded together to form an impenetrable barrier; like there was in the center of the grove that needed to be hidden away from the rest of the world.

Korra was about to ask Tahno why he had brought them to this strange place, when a deep and _congested _voice arose from the impenetrable grove.

"_Who knocks at the Guarded Gate?_" asked the mysterious voice; sounding like it had come from a throat filled with mucus.

"One who has been made whole again and seeks _his_ audience." Tahno replied, his voice sounding solemn and serious.

"_Proceed." _the voice answered back, sounding equally solemn and serious.

Moments later, several of the trees began to bend and stretch at impossible angles; forming an archway into the grove.

"I hope you're ready, Dumplin'" said Tahno to Korra in a playful tone. "Cuz from here on out, things are gonna get weird."

Without another word, he used his waterbending to push the raft through the dark and foreboding tunnel; which suddenly closed behind them.

Deeper and deeper into the darkness they sailed, until not a single trace of sunlight be seen.

And as if that weren't bad enough, Doom started singing again, even louder than before.

~_In August was the Jackal born;_

_The Rains fell in September;_

_Now such a fearful flood as this,_

_Says he, 'I can't remember!~_

Korra wanted to yell at the babbling old monarch, but she chose to remain silent; she was much too terrified to do anything else.

After several minutes of drifting in total darkness, a light appeared at the end of the tunnel and for a brief moment all the fear in the young Avatar's heart faded away.

However, this sweet relief was short-lived. For the terror returned tenfold once they were close enough see the light's source.

'Oh… my… god…' Korra thought to herself as she stared at the… _thing _standing before them.

It was quite possibly the most bizarre thing she had ever seen; a great mass of algae, vines, fungi, and many other forms of swamp vegetation shaped, albeit only roughly, like a large man. It stood at about seven or eight feet tall; though its exact height was impossible to tell due its legs being half sunk in the muck. Its body was large and muscular, with arms as thick as tree trunks and hands that looked like they could crush a boulder. Its face, for the most part, lacked any of the essential facial features; consisting only of two bulbous, glowing red eyes and three short tentacles that dangled down from its eyebrows and what she assumed was its mouth. All in all, it was a most grotesque sight to behold.

At first the young Avatar assumed it was some kind of statue or weird landmark, but this theory was dashed when the… whatever it was started moving.

"Oh ****…" Korra said aloud as the slimy behemoth looked down at her with its large unblinking eyes and stared straight into her soul.

"_Are you the Avatar?_" the man-thing-whatever asked in a mucus filled voice.

"Uh… yeah… that's me… I'm the Avatar." She stuttered in response; completely astonished that this creature could even talk.

"_I see…_" it replied before turning toward Tahno. "_Does she know?_"

"No, I haven't told her yet." The young swampbender answered in a somber tone. "I thought it'd be easier if I let _him _explain it all to her."

"_I understand._" The slimy creature said with a nod before turning back to Korra. "_I'm so sorry._"

"Sorry for wha… AAAAAHHH!" she started to ask, only to be cut off when the great green behemoth grabbed her by the waist and lifted her high into the air. In the flash of an instant the poor girl's entire body was enveloped by an intense burning sensation; it was as if all of her blood had been replaced with molten rock.

After several minutes of unadulterated agony, the creature dropped the plump young Avatar and she landed face first on the cold metal raft.

Slowly her vision began to fade; the world around her started to blur together.

Just before she lost consciousness, Korra managed to hear Tahno say something that sounded like, "I'm so sorry, Babycakes." Followed by yet another of Doom's delusional ramblings.

"For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack."

Then everything faded to black.

End Notes: Well that's the end of another one folks. FYI, All of Doom's ramblings are actually quotes from various poems and short stories in Rudyard Kipling's _The Jungle Book_. Which by the way, is quite possibly the greatest Christmas present I have ever gotten. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to leave me a review before you leave. I really love reading those. Until next time, my faithful followers. Excelsior!


	39. Chapter 38: The Beyonder

Hey everybody, it's your old pal Dr. Indigo, and welcome to yet another exciting chapter of Lost Girl. Before we start, I would just like to say that this chapter was extremely difficult to write. I had to completely start over about three or four times to get it just right, so I would REALLY appreciate a lot more reviews for this one. Anyway, Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel and Disney I guess. Blah Blah Blah Blah, NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 38: The Beyonder.

Nothing…

That's what Korra saw when she finally regained consciousness.

Nothing…

No up, no down, no light, no dark, no anything; just vast emptiness that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Wha… wha… wha…" the young Avatar stuttered as her mind attempted to process what she was seeing, or rather not seeing. "What… what is this place? Where am I?"

"Oh good, you're awake." said a mysterious voice from nowhere. "Now we can begin."

In the blink of an eye, Korra suddenly found herself kneeling on the floor of what appeared to be an Earth Kingdom throne room. She tried to standup, but quickly discovered that her entire body was paralyzed.

"Oh crap, this can't be good."

"Indeed not." replied an all too familiar voice just to her right.

"Doom, is that you?" she asked, despite already knowing the answer. "What the hell's going on? Why can't I move?"

Unfortunately, before the metal monarch could respond the mysterious voice from before cut him off.

"The answers to both your questions are quite simple, Avatar Korra." The voice said in a dull and humorless monotone. "What is 'going on' is that you two are prisoners in my domain, and the reason you cannot move is because I do not wish you to."

Suddenly, the owner of the mysterious voice materialized in front of the two captive companions, and his appearance was… _shocking_ to say the least.

"Vision?" the plump young Avatar asked in complete astonishment. "What the hell are you doing here? Let me go!"

"Most interesting…" _Vision _said aloud in a scholarly tone, clearly ignoring the Avatar's pleas. "You perceive me as your former teammate. Yes… very interesting indeed. You may yet be saved."

"What?"

"Richards!" Doom screamed at the top of his voice. "You gutless coward, release me from these bonds and fight me like a man!"

Again, _Vision _just ignored his captive's words and began to mumble something Korra couldn't quite make out. Not that she really cared; she had something else on her mind at the moment.

'Richards? What the **** is he talking about? That's so obviously Vision.' She thought to herself as Doom continued to shout at their captor. 'There's something really strange going on here. I wonder…'

Korra's internal musings were suddenly interrupted when Doom started to cough and gag uncontrollably. When she looked over to see what was the matter, she saw _Vision _standing over the captive monarch; his face as blank and emotionless as ever.

"Doctor Victor von Doom," he said in his trademark monotone. "Your recent activities have caused disturbances on multiple planes of existence and have threatened the stability of the entire multiverse. Do you comprehend this?"

"You… you're not Richards. Who are you?"

"Answer the question!" replied _Vision _in an uncharacteristically angry tone. "Do you or do you not understand the dire consequences of your endeavor?"

"Yes… yes…there are risks, but I can make it work!" Doom answered, sounding more than a little crazed. "Don't you see? Once I take command of the Nexus, Latveria will be at the center of everything! Then no one shall ever threaten her again!"

_Vision_ seemed completely unfazed by the metal lord's ravings; he just stood there, looking down on him as though he were an unruly dog.

"As per usual, your intensions are noble, but I am afraid your ambition has blinded you to the obvious." He said in a stern yet condescending tone. "Transporting the Nexus to Latveria is impossible, even for one such as you, and even attempting such a feat would have dire consequences; not only for you, but for all life in the multiverse."

"Yes, but…"

"I am not finished!" _Vision _scolded, causing the latverian lord to flinch like a frightened child. "Furthermore, your so-called Project: Gautama, poses a threat to several of my current operations. This I cannot allow."

At the mention of Project: Gautama, whatever that was, Korra noticed Doom's eyes widen in terror.

"How… how do you know about that?" he stuttered, rather weakly. "I never told anyone about that project, not even Tarrlok."

"How I know does not matter." _Vision _said coldly. "What matters is that you are a threat to not only my plans, but to the existence of all life in the multiverse. This I cannot allow." He placed his right hand on Doom's head. "Now… BEGONE!"

The metal monarch let out a gut-wrenching howl as his entire body began to twist and distort. Then in a flash of blinding white light he vanished; leaving behind only a tattered cape and a pile of broken armor.

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Doom screamed as he was dropped down on the cold stone floor; breaking both his legs in the process.

After several minutes of unadulterated agony, the naked monarch finally managed to calm down and take in his new surroundings. Not that he could see much, considering that he was in total darkness, but based on all of the echoes he guessed he was in some kind of large subterranean cave.

"This… is… not… over!" Doom said to himself as he slowly dragged his limp body across the dirty cave floor; which was quite impressive considering he only had one usable arm. "I… will not… die here! I will… survive… and I… will have my… revenge! Then the Nexus… and the Avatar's… reincarnation cycle… will be… mine!"

Unfortunately, the metal monarch's grand declaration was cut short when he suddenly ran into something rather large and furry.

"What in the…" he began, only to be cutoff when the entire cavern began to shake.

In a panic, Doom looked upward and there, in spite of the darkness, he was just barely able to make out the silhouette of a massive badger-like paw hovering over him.

"Oh… bother…"

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the throne room, Korra stared in horror at the smoking pile of cloth and metal that had once been her traveling companion.

"What… what did you do to him?"

"Nothing compared to what I am about to do to you." _Vision_ said coldly as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"No! Wait! Please!" the young Avatar pleaded in a somewhat pathetic way. "You don't understand! I'm the Avatar! My world needs me to protect it! You have to let me go so I can save my home!"

Unfortunately, _Vision_ was not moved by her pleas; his face remained as stern and cold as ever. Fearing the worst, Korra closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over. However, much to her surprise, the end never came. Instead she felt a reassuring hand pat her on the head. She opened her eyes, and was greeted by a much friendlier face.

"I understand child." said _Vision_, only now for some reason he looked exactly like her mother. "You care very deeply for the people of your world. As do I"

"W… w…what?" the young Avatar stuttered; not believing what she had just heard.

"It is the truth child, I swear it." He/she/it/whatever said in a reassuring tone. "Of all the worlds I have visited, yours is the one I cherish most of all; which is why I can never allow you to return to it."

"What are you talking about? I don't…" Korra began, only to have the words die in her throat when her _Mother's _eyes began to glow. Suddenly the world around them began warp and distort.

Then everything went black.

XXX

Less than a second later the world returned, only now the scene had changed.

Where there had once been a large, ornate, Earth Kingdom throne room, there was now a vast and nightmarish wasteland. Everywhere she turned the young Avatar saw great rivers of boiling lava, massive towers of fire, and piles upon piles of charred human remains; all bathed in the hellish glow of a cloudless, blood red sky.

"Oh… my… god…" Korra said meekly as she surveyed the burning landscape; her eyes wide with terror.

Suddenly, deafening shriek pierced the air; it was so loud that for a brief moment, Korra thought that the entire world was shaking. On pure instinct, she looked up to try and find the source of the horrible racket.

She was just barely able to make out the shape of a large predatory bird, before being engulfed in flames.

XXX

Moments later, Korra's eyes suddenly snapped open and she once again found herself on her knees in the throne room. Her _Mother_ still had _her_ hand on her forehead, only now _she _was in the guise of her old friend Dr. Strange.

"So… did you enjoy your little trip?" _he_ asked in a somewhat playful tone.

"W… wh… wha…" the young Avatar stuttered, still shaken from her unnerving experience. "What… what the hell did you do to me? What was that horrible place?"

"That place was Republic City, one thousand years from now."

"What?" the young Avatar shouted, not believing what she had just heard.

"Yes child; that is the fate of your world if I allow you to return."

"NO! You're lying!" Korra yelled hysterically, her eyes on the verge of tears. "That's not true! It's… It's not possible!"

"I am afraid it is child." _Dr. Strange _replied his voice filled with remorse. "In one thousand years, during the reign of Avatar Sud, your world shall be visited by a chaotic entity known as the Dark Phoenix, and it will bathe the planet in its psychic fire; killing every living thing in a matter of seconds."

"No…"

"Yes… but fear not my child. I have a plan in the works that should prevent this tragedy." _He_ said hopefully. "The first phase has already been completed; the populace has been made aware of the existence of life among the stars, and the Avatar has been permanently removed from the picture. Once our business here is complete, I can begin work on Phase 2."

"You… you're the one he told me about." Said Korra as a sudden and rather unsettling realization dawned on her. "The Other-Mako or whatever he was, he told me that someone was trying to keep from getting back home. That's you isn't it? You're the one who sent Thanos after me aren't you?"

"That is a bit of an oversimplification, but essentially you are correct." The _Doctor _replied. "However, I assure that my actions are not based on malice, but on my desire to change the universe in a way that is beneficial to all."

"BENEFICIAL!" the young Avatar shouted, clearly forgetting who she was talking to. "You call ruining my life beneficial?"

"Banishing you to Earth was the least violent way to implement my plan. You see, in order to save your world, I must advance its technology and ideology enough to be able to repel the Dark Phoenix and in order to do that I needed to rid the people of their over dependency on the Avatar. If I allowed you to return for even one hour, everything I am trying to accomplish will be undone." the _Doctor _saidwith a deadly serious tone. "Besides, I did not ruin your life; I merely gave you the opportunity to start a new one. You are the one who ruined it."

In the blink of an eye, _Doctor Strange_ transformed into the ever imposing image of the Equalist Leader Amon.

"Now… no more questions. It is time to begin your punishment."

Less than half a second later, an intense burning sensation erupted from deep within Korra's chest; it felt like someone had set off an atomic bomb in her heart. In a panic, she looked down and much to her surprise her entire torso had been enveloped by a strange blue energy.

"What's… _happening_… _**to**_… _**ME**_?" the young Avatar asked with a distorted voice as the energy quickly consumed the rest of her body.

"I had hoped you could make a new life for yourself on Earth, but your actions have proven to me that this is impossible." said _Amon_ in a harsh and threatening tone. "Your Avatar Spirit has been corrupted by your ever-growing madness and as a result, an innocent soul has been extinguished. For this you must pay."

With that said _his_ hand passed right through Korra's glowing skull; caused her to scream in pure, unadulterated agony.

"You are far too dangerous to be left with this much power. So for the good of the entire universe, I have no other choice."

Korra's screams intensified as her body started to rip itself apart.

"THE AVATAR EXISTS NO MORE!"

End Notes: Well that's the end of another one folks. I would like to remind everyone reading how difficult it was to write this particular chapter. So I would REALLY appreciate it if I got at least ten reviews for this one. Anyway, there are only2 chapters left in Arc 5, Blah Blah Blah, see you next time my loyal readers.


	40. Chapter 39: Misery Loves Company

Hey everybody! It's your old pal Doc Indie and I'm here to bring you another exciting chapter of Lost Girl. A couple things before we begin. 1. I just checked and it turns out yesterday was the one year anniversary of me posting the first chapter of Lost Girl. So… yeah, one year people. Go me! 2. This chapter is something of a One-Shot; a little break from all the Korra drama. So don't expect me to come back to this storyline anytime soon. I might try and bookend it in the epilogues but I make no promises. So for now, I'm leaving certain aspects of this chapter up to your imagination. 3. This chapter is the second to last chapter of Arc 5. So that means that the next chapter will be the end of Arc 5. FINALLY! 4. Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel and Disney. Now here's what you've all been waiting for; ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 39: Misery Loves Company.

Space…

The final frontier… or so the saying goes.

To most people it is a source of wonder and inspiration, but to me it is a constant reminder of the emptiness that exists at the core of my very being.

Apologies… I seem to have gotten ahead of myself; please allow me to explain.

My name is Norrin Radd… or at least it used to be.

Many years ago, I was an astronomer on the utopian world of Zenn-La. By day I would observe the wonders of the heavens and by night I would enjoy the company of my beloved Shalla-Bal. My life was pure bliss.

But all that ended… when _**he**_ came to Zenn-La.

For years I had heard the terrible tales of Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds, but never in my darkest nightmares did I imagine that such a horror could ever descend upon my peaceful little world.

The High Council of Zenn-La decided almost immediately to layback and accept our fate; apparently they felt that upholding our planet's tradition of nonviolence was more important than the lives of its citizens.

Well, I could not just sit idly by while my people waited for death. So I commandeered one of the antique spacecrafts from the archives and used it to intercept the Great Galactus, in the hopes of reaching some kind of compromise.

Fortunately luck was on my side. I was able to appeal to Galactus' mercy and he agreed to spare Zenn-La, but at a high price.

In exchange for his solemn vow never to return, I agreed to serve Galactus as his herald. To help me perform this task, my new master bestowed upon me a small portion of his own Power Cosmic.

On that day Norrin Radd died, and the Silver Surfer was born.

For seven long years I served under the Great Devourer; scouring the cosmos for worlds for him to consume. Of course, I was always careful to only select planets that were uninhabited.

All in all, it was not too terrible a life. As the Surfer I was able to experience the universe in ways Norrin Radd could only dream about. I have sailed across the surface of a newborn star, I have bathed in the afterglow of a supernova, and on one strange occasion I have even taken a nap on a speeding comet. Indeed, by all appearances my new life seemed wonderful; if not sometimes lonely.

However, as with all things, my new adventurous life did not last.

One day, as I was touring the Betelgeuse System, I overheard a conversation between two Draconian Spice Traders. They were complaining about all the money they were going to lose since they could no longer make their yearly supply run to Zenn-La. Out of curiosity, I asked them why they were unable to make the journey. Then, in relaxed tone, one of them told me that they could no longer make the trip to Zenn-La, because Zenn-La no longer existed.

Needless to say, I found this information rather…_distressing_. Without even thinking, I summoned my board and bolted straight for my Master's ship. One way or another, I was going to learn the truth.

In a fury, I stormed into Galactus' throne room and demanded an explanation. Much to my overwhelming surprise, the Great Devourer bore a look of pure guilt upon his usually stoic visage. He confessed to me that several weeks prior, a massive asteroid collided with Zenn-La; effectively wiping out all life on the planet.

He never told me why he chose to keep this from me, but right then and there he dismissed me from his service. Were I a more foolish man, I would've sworn I saw a tear run down his cheek as I left.

Once more I was a free man, though I may as well have been a prisoner. I had absolutely nothing to live for. The only woman I had ever loved was now dead. The world I had sacrificed so much for was gone. I no longer had a master to serve. Even the stars that had once filled me with such pure and unbridled rapture now seemed dull and listless. I felt… _empty_ inside.

It has been over a year since I was given my freedom and the emptiness in my soul has grown even greater. Most days I cannot even find a reason to wake up in the morning. I am too unhappy in life to live, but I am too afraid of death to die. I feel as though I am trapped in some sort of emotional limbo.

However, last week something… _unusual_ happened.

As I was drifting through the great black void, a mysterious woman with long flowing white hair and eyes as blue as the sea. Before I could even who she was or what she wanted, she began to sing to me in a voice like milk and honey. The song itself had no words, yet I could hear her whispering to me in my mind.

~_Come… Come with me…_~

The woman _said_ in her honey voice before slowly drifting away; beckoning me to follow.

~_Come… Follow me Norrin Radd… Follow me…_~

She cooed sweetly before vanishing into _thin air_, or so the saying goes. At first I thought it was some sort hallucination brought on by my many months of solitude, but that theory was quickly disproven when my mind was suddenly assaulted by a surge of information; star charts, coordinates, images of some unknown alien world. This was no hallucination, this was an invitation, but from whom I did not know. However, for the first time in a long time my curiosity was peaked, and I would not rest until it was satisfied. So I accepted the invitation and began my search.

It has been a long and perilous journey, but at last I have reached the planet from my vision. It is surprisingly similar to my former home. I am not yet sure how I feel about that.

There appears to be some sort of large structure on the horizon. If I am going to find that mysterious woman who summoned me, I may as well start looking there.

XXX

It was a cold night on Air Temple Island, but then again every night felt cold to Pema when Tenzin wasn't around; which lately seemed to be pretty much _**every **_night.

It had been over two months since Korra's tragic death, and things in Republic City had grown much more… complicated.

With the Avatar gone all of the bending triads that had driven underground by Amon and his Equalists were starting to come out of the woodworks. Crime was at an all-time high. To make matters worse, a new criminal syndicate called the Acolytes of Deathbird had arisen in recent weeks and was systematically seizing control of the underworld. Needless to say, Bolin and that new police chief had their hands full.

And if all that wasn't bad enough, the average citizens of Republic City were starting to become, well, _unhinged_. Apparently the idea of monsters living amongst the stars was enough to drive people over the edge. There had been twelve suicides in the last week alone, and last month a bunch of university students got together in the park to 'wait for the Supreme Intelligence to come and take them to the Plane of Sparling Happiness'. Everywhere Pema looked, she saw people coming unglued. The whole city was slowly turning into a madhouse.

Worst of all, at least from her perspective, Tenzin was never around anymore. Between the rising crime rate and so many people losing their minds, he was in city council meetings almost all hours of the day and night. She was lucky if she could find five minutes to spend with him on any given day. True she still had the children and if she ever needed some adult conversation she could always just go up to the mountains and visit Lin and Naga at their new cabin, but that just wasn't enough for her.

Pema needed something… more.

Just then something large and shiny whooshed past her bedroom window; effectively derailing her internal musings.

Fearing for the safety of her children and having absolutely nothing else to do, Pema decided to get out of bed and investigate. Though she didn't really expect to find anything; after all, it had probably just been a figment of her imagination… right?

XXX

A chilling wind swept across the eastern shore of Air Temple Island. Most men would've found this unpleasant, but then again most men weren't accustomed to soaring through the frigid vacuum of space in their birthday suit, so I suppose it's all relative.

The being formally known as Norrin Radd sat peacefully on his floating board as he surveyed the massive metropolis across the bay. It didn't appear to be as technologically advanced as some of the other civilizations he had seen on his travels, but it was still a most spectacular view.

'Impressive… most impressive…' The surfer thought to himself with a rare mix of wonder and cynicism. 'But enough of this sightseeing; I must begin my search for that mysterious woman.' His blank, pupil-less eyes narrowed as he diligently scanned the city's skyline. 'But… where should I start?'

Unfortunately, before his mind could conjure up an answer to this question, a small crash and a stifled shriek broke his concentration. He quickly turned around to attempt to locate the source of the disturbance and found what appeared to be… a ghost.

"Shalla-Bal…"

XXX

Pema had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming, dropping her oil lamp in the process. But how could anyone blame her? I mean, how would you react if you saw a naked man made of silver sitting on a floating board on a beach on the night of a full moon?

Unfortunately, she didn't quite catch herself in time, for her shriek was just audible enough to get the strange silver-man's attention. With lightning fast reflexes, the metallic creature whipped its head around. Then it's pure white eyes went as wide as saucers and it blurted out some short of strange nonsense word.

"Shalla-Bal…"

By this point Pema was absolutely petrified. This… _thing_, whatever it was, was staring at her and shouting strange words. Under normal circumstances the frightened wife and mother would've run for her life at this point, but a little voice in the back of her head told her to stay and a confront this creature. So, in spite of her overwhelming fear, Pema stood her ground, took a deep breath, and replied.

"I… I'm sorry; could you please… repeat that?"

In the flash of an instant, the silver-man's face shifted from a mask of hope to one of despair.

"Oh… apologies Madame." It answered in an embarrassed yet hollow tone. "I seem to have mistaken you for some else." With that said the strange creature turned away from the confused woman, stood up its board, and prepared to launch itself into the starry sky. "Farewell."

However, just before it could take off, Pema grabbed him by the ankle; effectively gaining his attention.

"Wait!" she said, sounding much braver than she actually felt. "Listen… I'm not entirely sure who or what you are but…" she paused for a brief moment as she searched for the right words. "… something tells me you could use a nice home cooked meal and a warm bed. Would you… um… I mean… would you… like to… um… stay the night?"

XXX

Well now… this was certainly an unexpected development. This woman… this stranger, who mere moments ago he had mistaken for his late Shalla-Bal, was inviting him to spend the night in her home. This was… well… he had no idea what this was; it was absolutely unprecedented. Thousands upon thousands of conflicting thoughts raced through his mind and yet somehow the one that managed to make it to the surface was, "That would be fine."

"Really?" she asked, sounding more than a little surprised. "I mean… okay then. The house is this way."

With that said, the strange woman began the short trek back to her home, the surfer following close behind. For the first few minutes they traveled in silence; both of them were too engrossed in their own thoughts to speak. Why had she asked a complete stranger into her home? Why had he accepted the invitation of a complete stranger? So many confusing thoughts and emotions; both of them thought their heads might explode.

"My name's Pema by the way." The woman said; easing the tension. "What's your name?"

"I am called Norrin Radd." The surfer replied, still sounding a little uneasy.

"Oh… well… that's a… nice name." Pema replied awkwardly, while flashing him a warm smile.

"Thank you…" the surfer responded, before being totally entranced by the strange woman's smile. It was so warm and… loving. It was just like _her _smile.

Just then something strange occurred. It was like there was fire growing within his heart; a warm and comforting flame that spread throughout his entire being; melting away all of the emptiness and cynicism that had been accumulating all those lonely months.

This…this was a feeling he hadn't felt in quite a long time.

This… was happiness.

On an impulse he craned his neck up to look at the stars, and by the glorious golden sun of Zenn-La, they were magnificent.

End Notes: Okay, so that's the end of that one. Sorry this took so long. Things are a little crazy at home right now. Anyway, like I said before, this is just a One-Shot, just a little break, and I may not reverence this chapter again until either the epilogues or the sequel. So for now, I'm leaving it up to your own imaginations. Also, next chapter will be the finale for Arc 5. So look forward to that. And… that just about wraps it up. Please leave me a review before you leave. Later.


End file.
